A Demotic Dragon Incarnate
by Digu
Summary: A certain Demon Cyborg while doing his daily chores in his Sensei's apartment ended up cleaning "trash" outside. While encountering a rather bigger "Trash" The Cyborg effortlessly dispose of it, but what came after is entirely beyond what the Cyborg could understand. [[ Will contain Genos in his current form with the dragonic arms and probably a certain Hunter ;) ]]
1. A Different Place A Different Scenario

A Different Place A Different Scenario

* * *

**At an apartment not too far from an operation coming to fold**

Multiple threats had popped by as a newly upgraded demon cyborg is doing the dishes wearing his pink apron while his master is nowhere to be found.

"I guess since Master isn't around I'll dispose of the trash immediately before he comes back." said the cyborg after putting the last plate away. Then of he goes outside the complex.

As Genos head out, something was strange with the sudden multitudes of monsters that kept on popping in and out of the ground. Using his newly enhanced scanners, the teen confirmed all hostiles near the vicinity of the apartment.

Genos not wanting to disappoint his master by causing another "constant" mess of rubble, dirt and occasional mass bloodstains in the property, he opted to use only close-quarter combat for now.

_Schwing_ as Genos let out two new blades from his elbows to hands; blades far more superior than the last used on a certain elder centipede, completed with a reddish glow of energy while it seems to be vibrating as if it's moving in very high frequency.

The slaughter then begin as the newly upgraded hero went through the entire apartment's vicinity as he sliced and diced much of the trash with his blades and recently acquired speed that's faster than before.

Cleaning every worthless piece of trash he went through, as his blades went through and through the flesh of the monsters as if they were butter. All fell to Genos wake, while most died even before his blades could touch them solid to their skin.

_/In closer inspection, as the blades come closer to the flesh of those monsters, it was already cutting through them faster than the blade could hit their skin/ _

Genos then burns all the _trash_ to ashes with a compact blast of heat using his newly acquired dragon-like incineration canons.

As time went by, something came rather more unwelcome than the earlier pest's; as most trash are composed of specks of metal and scrap, there are bound to be larger pieces that will be troublesome to dispose of.

Even more so if one is not able to use the right equipment for the job. Something destructive was needed, but the monster is dead center at the front of the apartment of Genos' sensei.

_Tch'_ this pissed of the cyborg much so as it is an inconvenience for his master dismay. The cyborg not wanting to dissatisfy his master even more from the heaps of smoke and ash he accumulated. He could only think of one way to dispose of this nuisance and it's to bring it down where it whence came.

As the cyborg completed his scan underneath the complex, he found an ancient underground labyrinth that he then blasted a hole through. He used this to go towards the monster that spurted out the ground.

Now underground, Genos took no second to waste as he went towards the monster, only to find the other end of its grotesque nature. Genos then quickly pulled the "fcker" down back where it came from.

It took only moments as Genos pulled it with ease. The monster was a hideous looking worm-like creature with armored plating hiding its flesh from any hero aiming to kill it. Now looking at the entirety of the monster, Genos readied his blades again, but now infused with red hot energy originating from his core.

Genos being Genos begun his onselought towards the monstrosity, dealing with this huge bug as of the same with his fight with the elder centipede. He started with an _Incinerating Slash! /__A new move Genos created that is made to slice through heavily built biotic armor, like the worm and his previous encounter with the dragon level threat centipede./_

Genos then followed by _Sionic Whirlwind! _which caused deep lacerations for the monster. _/this move was made in correlation to his observation towards Bang's brother Bomb. In Bang's case, Genos thought of trying to incorporate Bang's martial art in his arsenal but was then turned down by him for it does not do well in his form of fight style. Bomb, on the other hand, is another, it perfectly fits Genos' aggressive attacks that he took notes in using a modified form of it./_

For the final touch _INCINERATE! /__A classic from Genos' wide variety of combat abilities, but now with a different form./_ A whirlwind of fire burning in reddish-black energy and violetish blue lightning came with the energy blast as it went up towards the surface.

The monster was burned to a crisp as fast as it came. It didn't even have a chance to do anything when it came up from the ground. The only thing it had done was coming up the soil it came from then getting dragged back down to meet its faith of death by the hands of the demon cyborg. Finally done of his task, Genos began to head back up the hole the monster dug through… or so it should have.

Genos detected a fast-moving biological life form from the hole which he incinerated the big worm; Another of the same type of species, a gigantic worm bigger than the first, same size as the elder centipede gulped the teen whole. Then the beast went back underground, never to resurface again as one of its young died from the beings above.

Genos, on the other hand, was busy trying to destroy the insides of the monster, but to no avail. The regeneration capabilities of the giant rivaled even of the elder centipede; Genos not wanting to get eaten alive, turned towards the worm's mouth, charging his core to a certain point, setting its power to normal levels, making sure to not overload his core and start his 10 second time limit.

Genos then siphoned his core's energy towards his Incineration Cannons, releasing the charge up energy at full blast. The hellish beam of energy was so immence that even he was shocked by its intensity, making the teen wonder what it could have looked like if he went with a full-powered blast without mitigation. The red hot violent beam of energy then blew a hole inside-out the monstrosity's mouth. _Bzzzt as the blast expanded, even more, when it contacted with the air above, fueling its __**rage.**_

The hole that was created is bigger than the one during Genos' fight with the elder centipede and as the opening began to widen up even more, the teenage cyborg went out of it, but something was different. As he got out of the monster, he was now in a rather strange place to be in.

Genos is sure he's supposed to be still underground when he got out of the monster's mouth, but instead of that, he's already out and at the surface level. How is that possible? And to add more to that, why is he now in an area filled with debris and rumble? Buildings upon buildings destroyed as if disaster got through most of it and to add a little bit more confusion for the cyborg. Where was the hole he came out from moments earlier? Where is the complex he was fighting on? Where the hell are the usual buildings and highway that was in front of the apartment also? Just where the hell is he?!

This was strange for the cyborg but then came new life forms in his scanners. Multiple entities seemingly coming out of nowhere near the facility he was in, but before that, he scanned then re-scanned the area to be sure about where the hell he is. By the looks of it, Genos is in some kind of a dome-like facility and judging by the rubble, it looked like a place for disaster training. Well, that's what the cyborg guess at least, other than that he confirmed the life forms that showed up on his scanner, most are human, others are different "strange…" but there are a few that seemed to be monsters, while there is also one that stands out from the rest.

The cyborg went but in caution of not knowing much of where he is and what kind of situation he's in for. For all he knows this might all be an illusion caused by some psychic monster to fool him, but could he even be fooled by psychic manipulations of the mind? He's mostly mechanical, his sensors should have already picked up something strange if his human mind is being affected? Can machinery be affected as well?

Unknowingly as the cyborg went through the area, he was currently in the USJ of the UA High School were currently a couple of young heroes are fighting with multiple villains.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_*Rewrote more things Jan 29, 2020_**

**_*Will rewrite chapter two on Saturday_**

**_This is the first-ever work that I have done on-site, so go easy on me. I'm quite new to this and don't have that much of a skill to write, but I'll try._**_**  
**_**_I might change the way of telling this fic, but if you guys find it not that bad. I'll probably keep it. More to come after a few days._**

**_Any reviews will be greatly appreciated. To all a good day._**


	2. A Savior In Black Armor?

_**Hi there! Hopefully you guys liked the first chapter, felt it was too short so here chapter 2!**_

* * *

A Savior In Black Armor?

**Currently at the USJ, students in training are now fighting with the villains that showed up out of nowhere.**

A couple of minutes passed by after Genos first came into this dome like building, not wanting to go head first towards the conflict which his scanners picked up earlier.

"I need to learn from my past mistakes, back then if it were me I would go head first towards that conflict no matter the circumstances, but that has proven me at a disadvantage every time. (How could I not?)"

"From these kinds of mistakes master will not be pleased of me anymore, not learning a single thing in combat like master did."

"Unlike me, he waited for King to give him the information he needed to take care of the monster elder centipede as fast as possible without any more people getting affected by it, a monster which even I failed to inflict serious damage, so now I'll use this as time for me to watch and learn."

More time drove by as the cyborg finally made it near enough to the conflict to see everything while also keeping in-mind not to be noticed by any foe that may come by.

He watched as a man wrapped in bandages was bleeding out and seemingly a smaller person in an astronaut like suit was down for the count, he also saw young teenagers holding their ground while a monster seeming to be a (high/above) demon level threat on Genos' scanners, will start to rampage the kids.

He was about to go and fight the monster, but then came a man with blonde hair and muscled physique. The two begun to fight as Genos analyzed everything that is being unfold. Genos heard and saw the entirety of the bout with his new enhanced hearing and visuals. There was no mistaking it the man with blonde hair was a hero while for some reason they state that monster he is fighting is a villain and the other two that's controlling it.

For Genos it was really out of place for him on what they call the 3. Calling a monster a villain is nonsense for the cyborg. The other two on another hand is different, yet still Genos could see that the other one besides the kid was a mist like monster. Those monsters should not be called villain rather more like a nuisance and a threat that should forever be relinquish of this world.

The monster was winning the fight, thou the blonde man was strong Genos easily seen through the escapade of the man, through full body analysis. It seems that the man was somewhat injured even before the fight.

Now in a pickle. The man did everything he can to escape the grasp of the monster while two other kids came to help him.

Genos was a little bit amuse to see that what came after. One of the kids used explosions originating from his grenade like gloves and another using ice to lock the monster in place. After a bit of struggle the man finally got out of the predicament he was in and stands to face the monster once again.

This time the monster simply regenerated its limbs and was ready to fight once again too. Genos on the other hand had gathered enough information from the enemy. It's clear now that the enemies are a kid with multiple hands around his body and face, another looks like a mist like entity capable of teleportation, while the third is the monster the blonde man was facing.

Not in a moments time the monster sped up and went to attack the kid with grenade like gloves. All Might the man with blonde hair looked in terror as the boy Bakugo was about to get rushed by the monster Nomu. All Might was about ready to rush in and save the kid, but then a burst of reddish black energy came upon the monster faster than it can move, nor any at this point.

The monster was pushed through the ground of the foundation by the red hot energy.

Nomu then came back up to look and see where the blast came. The blast of energy was so compact that as it tore a hole on the monster, it was at pin point accuracy that it made a perfect circular hole in monster's upper back. Not to mention the impact alone made it possible for Nomu to completely stop just a few centimeters away from the boy.

All Might took Bakugo out of the monsters vicinity as fast as he could, while everyone was still baffled to the energy blast that just came by.

Was it a hero, Endeavor maybe? Said Shigaraki "Oh well, Nomu was built to withstand any of their attacks and simply heal them so… Nomu kill them all"

The monster not responding to the command, as the dust settled near it.

"Its wounds… it's not healing?!" said the other heroes and villains alike. Shocked and confused a figure went down a cliff side nearby.

"Who is that?" that is what's in mind for everyone in the vicinity. Then the figure, showing his blonde and rugged hair from the blast he made, while his right and left arm slowly change into a more menacing version of what looks to be dragon scale like armor.

The person in front of all of them now took no second of time as he vanished in sight even for All Might. Then they heard it, a big CRUNCH echoed the area as they look at the villain Shigaraki was knocked out in a few milliseconds by the Man in black dragon like armor on his arms, and then came after Kurugiri the mist like entity Genos analyzed moments before.

The Cyborg knew where to hit him as he saw the boy with the grenade gloves manage to show the weak spot of the mist like villain. Genos was about to destroy the device which held Kurugiri intact but was then rushed by Nomu, failing to finish off the villain.

Genos block with both his hands, losing the chance to kill off the mist like entity. He was put a back as the force of the punch was more than enough to be lethal for him in his previous versions. But as things are now Genos is way beyond stronger than he was before, if he is to scale the full extent of how powerful he is now, he would probably be as strong as a Dragon level threat monster. Grabbing the right arm of the monster then using to shove it through the ground, Genos was not pleased, not one bit.

It was a **murder** ensuing.

Move after move, slash after slash, attack after attack, this person that came by with an energy blast easily took care of Nomu. The speed was just too fast for Nomu to even react to. Not just that but for every hits this person gave, it was filled with heat so intense that the healing factor of Nomu can't catch up to it. All in awe and weariness of the teen in front of them, for every attack he made was made to **kill**.

Unlike with All Might which the monster manages to land multiple hits and can match All Might's speed; in this case it was different. _Machinegun Blow! _The cyborg yelled as he pummeled the monster in near nothingness, then came the words _INCINERATE!_

It was done, nothing but ash was left of what was once Nomu a monster made to defeat even the likes of All Might and Endeavour.

This person, this lad didn't so much sweat nor did it even seemed to exhaust him, not even the single attack that landed did any damage too, he dodge and block all of the punches the beast gave after the initial slaughter and gave it back tenfold, while being hit only once it did not even fazed him nor did it look like gave any serious damage on him, not one bit, only a pinch of irritation can be seen through his face.

Everyone in the room shocked and in awe of what just happened, but with this, just for a moment Kurugiri took Shigaraki out of the USJ and back to their base of operation.

"Tsk" The demon cyborg clenched his fist as the two escaped. "When will I ever learn?!" He exclaimed to himself.

By that moment every hero just came by the entrance of the USJ, they only saw the students in shock as well as All Might himself, while a big crater by the side of Genos where once Nomu was, a creater in which they doubt even Endeavour of all his potential, can match the sheer size of it, or so they think.

This crater was as big as half the size the meteor which his sensei Saitama smashed into pieces, a 100 meter crater in diameter and as one where to look from the circumference towards the center; the crater seems to spiral inward towards the center, kind of looking like a funnel which in respect of the crater created, the center of it was pitch black not even flashing a light can see the full extent of the whole.

Smoke came out the hands of the cyborg as everyone can see, then he simply look at all of them seeing monsters in midst of their group. The first one he sees was Cementos, Genos readied again his canons. It looks like he'll be fighting more and being Genos, he does not show mercy.

* * *

**Back in a place less familiar than before, underground on a maze like labyrinth. A war was unfolding between the Hero Association and the Monster Association, but we are now more focused on a certain someone.**

"**The Hunt Is On." **the last words of Garou with Gyoro-gyoro as he was pulled down by the King of Monsters, **Lord Orochi**.

A fight ensured as the two begin to hurdle with each other, Garou gaining more and more speed, more tenacity, more enraged, but as time goes by the inevitable came forth.

.

.

.

Garou was no match against the King of Monsters, **Lord Orochi **stands as the prevailing monster against Garou.

"_You thought you were the only genius? If he sees your technique once, he can copy them. Thank you for making Lord Orochi yet more powerful, Garou…" Gyoro-gyoro stated._

.

.

"_Since you felt a lack of terror, I shall grant you your wish." Orochi proclaimed.  
_

.

.

"_You show a strong, obsessive resolve to defeat all heroes… and a deep longing to be a monster. And yet, I see in you no monstrous impulses, no trace of cruel ambition… I suppose you can't bring yourself to let go of you humanity?" Gyoro-gyoro further exclaimed the reason why Garou can't beat Orochi by not letting himself truly go._

.

.

"_I'll take my time with you Garou…" was the last words Orochi gave to Garou._

.

.

.

.

.

**THE HELL WITH THIS! THE HELL WITH EVERYTHING!**

**I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL; I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!**

I… will… show you all… _**TRUE TERROR!**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**_***Fixed more stuffs here and there (10/12/19)**_**_

_**Fix a few. Hopefully my ocd on this wont pick up anymore bad grammars.**_

_**I keep on writing Nemu instead of Nomu, so I might maybe miss some. Hopefully not, tho I do question my eyesight. It's poor as f""k.  
More to come, just needed to re-write a few things.**_


	3. A Hold Fire

A Hold Fire

**Back in USJ, a figure came by and defeated three main villains that are causing trouble for the heroes in training, well two the other was made into a pile of dust.**

"Umm… ahh… Now hold down there kid!" said All Might "Were not here to fight you or anything, so please lower your weapons." Genos did not respond.

"Tsk, I guess we have a bigger problem to deal with now." said Eraser Head with great unease. At this point he reactivated his quirk even thou his condition, just to nullify the dangerous quirk of this young man in front of them.

Genos on the other hand was not affected by this, but none of the heroes in the vicinity knew. He is a cyborg, neither just a machine nor a man, but both. He has neither quirk nor anything of the matter; rather he has himself and the teachings of his sensei's words to him after the battle with the elder centipede.

"Power" said Saitama to Genos, during the time Genos asked his master of what he lacked. Now he has it. **Power** just enough to even defeat dragon level threats or so he thinks to himself.

There is always doubt in the cyborg's mind, that doubt that he may never truly have the power to even come near his sensei's strength… a failure in his mind.

As the heroes readied themselves for a fight with the demon cyborg, Aizawa shouted "If you're going to fight us kid, I'd rather have you not!"

"And why so? If you people here are heroes, why do you let monsters freely to be at you midst?" Genos replied. This confused everyone in the room, this person in front of them calling the other heroes monsters?!

"Monsters?! I think you have it wrong sir! They are not monsters, they are heroes!" a green haired boy exclaimed as the thought of their heroes being monsters are more of an offense and discrimination from the cyborg.

Genos looked sharply at the boy "I… ah… they.. They are not monsters…" sheepishly said the boy again. "Hold down there now, I think we can talk this out kid. We would really dislike fighting you, especially someone who came to save the day right?" said All Might in a somewhat jokingly and friendly manner to keep the tension low.

Genos points towards the sky with one of his arms, in-view for all to see. A highly sophisticated support armor that resembles a dragon like form, that's what the heroes could gather from the boy. The sight was truly nerve wracking, as if the sole purpose that arm was made was to solely eliminate any who oppose him. A dangerous predicament in which all the heroes inside could feel.

"Could you all enlighten me again, how and why are monsters heroes here?" said Genos while his eyes full of intent to kill. Then Genos aims his arm slightly on top of the heroes as he shoots an energy blast even more destructive than the first.

"God…" Was the only uttered word that could come out from the other heroes, while most was put down on their hind back with cold sweat dripping down all over.

Everyone was shocked to their feet of how he was able to conduct such level of destruction in a mere second, not even the battle harden professional heroes in the vicinity was able to even react on how fast and destructive the blast is. If the boy ever did go all out on them, it'll only take but a moment's breath as all of them will undoubtedly turn to utter dust in his wake. Even more so with Eraserhead as he knowing full well that he has his nullifying gaze directly at the boy, yet how? How the hell was he able to unleash such power from his quirk?

Aizawa disregarded of the thought, it might just be because of the injuries he has taken, that's why!

"Tsk" as Aizawa was annoyed by this. Everyone backed off from the cyborg, clearly showing fear of their lives. As things were about to turn for the worst, a little savior came for their rescue; a mouse like mutant said to everyone to calm down.

"Principal!" They screamed

"Sir! His very dangerous! We should not take this guy as lightly as you are saying!" said Iida Tenya losing his cool from what just happen earlier.

"Y-yeah I agree… Principal, let's not deflate things like this!" said Cementos

"Agreed. I know you saw it too, right Principal?" Midnight followed

"I know… and it is so that we need to be calmer than we are now dealing with this boy. Now let me do my job as your principal!"

"Ehem" he coughs "Now I know that you might be quite confused as it seems, especially with thinking us of we're the enemies here, but clearly **you** just saved our students here. Meaning that you're not a person who'll just likely kill off others in the front of innocents are you, especially with kids?"

The rat is right of one thing. Genos will not _completely_ kill them all off, as he remembered his time when a rouge cyborg destroyed his home and killed his family. This was a sight no kid should ever see, and as things stand. He won't do it in front of the teenagers.

"And what if I don't? My question hasn't been answered yet rat! Even if I don't kill all of you right off the bat, that does not mean I won't"

"I know far too well of that… and that is why I request you not to engage on us! For the sake of being friends here or so, please let us no longer fight with each other" Nezu commented

"Please understand my boy, we are not here to harm you, we are simply here to come to the rescue for the sake of the children here. Also, is it not quite rude of you to call people here monsters? Have you not seen any mutant quirk in your entire life?"

"Mutant?" asked Genos

"Yes, yes so please can we stop this debacle for a moment and just simply talk, especially that all of us here are in a very tense situation right now. Wanting everyone to get out safely more specifically the kids." exclaimed the principal

Genos thought to himself for a moment and after a minute came by.

"Fine, I'll hold fire for now. But if I ever see any of you try something funny, I'll _incinerate_ every last one of you mons- mutants…" Genos warned as he aimed his right hand to show his intent, like the time with Tatsumaki.

The heroes tensed up to this. Just him pointing those arms towards them was more than enough to know his not a person to be messed with.

"Great! Then shall we move on then? Get the kids out of here and check for any more villains in the vicinity." said All Might "And for you, although you showed your distrust against us young man, you still saved the students and even helped me in a pickle thou I'm afraid that we still need to talk."

"We can talk here, right now." declared the cyborg

"No, no not here, we'll talk with the principal so please, if you can just come with us. I know it's hard for you to do it, but I can see you are as confused as you can be, especially after what you called other heroes earlier." All Might replied.

"Fine…" Genos answered

"Good, I'll lead the way for now. You on the other hand, All Might I suggest resting first at the nursery and come back to us as soon as you can." said the principal

"Understood." At this point of time everyone went outside the USJ and reporters by the gate simply forced their way in as they saw the rage fueled blast that was shot atop earlier by the cyborg.

As the situation inside settled down, the students and heroes made it outside to get a breath of fresh air from what just happened earlier.

"Alright now alright, stand back all of you! Let the students get some air!" said the heroes and policeman alike.

Genos on the other hand was also seen, having such a face and his mechanical arms that turned into a more non-threatening form. How could he not be noticed by the media?

"Amm ahh sir! Could you tell us your name?" screamed by a reporter as the sight of the cyborg can't easily be unseen.

"You look new. Ammm hero, could you tell us who you are and what where you doing in this place?" said another by a bastard looking reporter clearly hoping to take advantage of the unknown/probably new hero, judging on Genos' young appearance.

"Now now, if you want interviews no need to talk to others, we're here to answer those." replied one of the heroes towards the reporters.

The reporter who asked first about the cyborg's name said under her breath "hmmp, he looks more handsome than you guys are…" This annoyed some of the heroes and earning a tick mark at that. They're just trying to hide the identity of the man which the reporters are going on about.

"Demon Cyborg… that is the name none other else" said Genos looking towards the reporter.

As the other heroes face palmed to what Genos just said, but at the same time intrigue of what he called himself.

"Demon Cyborg e-eeehy…? Well… umm… thank you for that? (That seems new? And why is his hero name Demon Cyborg is he a villain of something? Couldn't be… as hot as he is, no way is he a villain, maybe a vigilante at best!)" The reporter thought to herself.

"Well alright then getting back to business" the reporter going back to her usual professional look. "Now if you heroes may. I have a lot of question for all of you."

* * *

**In the lair of a certain Villain.**

"Now this is truly interesting" smiled the Doctor looking through the footage of what became after the USJ incident.

"What is it?" asked by the patient with severe battle wounds from what seems a past long battle with the top hero of today.

"Something that might truly peak your interest, boss."

"Well well, then do tell doc."

"It seems that even thou your heir did not manage to use Nomu to its full extent, it seems that something more interesting came by."

"Why so? Was it _he _the one that defeated Nomu?"

"No even better! A certain young lad it seems and as far as things go, there is no mistaking it, not just that his name is truly a wonder" grinned the Doctor "He'll be a fine addition to your strength boss. I assure you that, especially on how he dealt with Nomu"

"Is that so? Intriguing, but what could that boy you're speaking of, of use for me?"

"POWER. And it looks like his far stronger as he seems. Boss, if you could only see..." The Doctor grinned to his highest point, showing the thrill and excitement of what he's about to say to the _one_ villain that presumably has seen it all.

"Have you ever seen someone strong enough to create a giant hole towards the ground, boss?"

"Hmm? Many yet the only one that came on top was _he,_ but continue."

"Well, how bout' a hundred diameter crater that spirals towards the ground till at pin-point accuracy at the very bottom." the doctor smiled even further.

"?!" that was the only expression of the big boss himself towards the doc's statement

"To put the icing on cake boss, it looks like that crater over there is where Nomu is currently under. Not just that, only ash is at the bottom."

The ancient villain almost stand out of excitement, but was then put down by himself. That revelation was truly outrageous for the top Villain himself.

"Now this is truly exhilarating!" he grinned "I can't wait to meet this boy Doc. Do as you may, see to it that he is to be detained and given to me!"

"Understood boss, understood" The doctor laughed to himself maniacally

* * *

**Moments time has passed, the demon cyborg not knowing where he is or what place is he on right now, the only thing in mind is did he forget to throw the real trash away by any chance in the apartment he shares with his sensei?**

"(This place… I have never seen it before. Just where in the hell am I?)"

As Genos was inside of his mind for a bit, contemplating on what and where the hell he is. Some student from class 1-A went towards the Cyborg

"What?" asked Genos

"Um… t-thank you sir!" said a green haired boy

"Yes, thank you for saving our class, sir… Demon Cyborg?" re-stated Iida

"Why so? Is there anything outstanding in what I just did? Truthfully I don't think I deserve your thanks, it's my job to help those in need, so no need to thank me." Genos asked and answered.

"(Cool! I thought from the start he'll be more menacing and scary, but he seems to be quite a decent guy, minus the part he almost tried to kill the other heroes, but I'll let that pass. It seem like he's truly not from here… I wonder where his from, Germany maybe? He does look like a german.)" Deku thought to himself while clearly showing his amazement towards the cyborg

"Ye right! YOU don't deserve our thanks at all! Bastard! I could handle myself pretty well from there! I did not need your damn help! Got it?!" yelled by the one and only blonde spiky haired boy, known as non other as Bakugo.

Genos promptly ignored this. Learning from his last encounter with a certain brat in the Hero Association, plus it hurts them more if he ignores this kind of persons, courtesy of Sensei Saitama himself.

"You. I have a question for you, Demon Cyborg was it?" asked by the boy with the half and half of heat and ice in his body.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me, how did yo-" He was cut off when the Principal's appointed escorts for Genos signaled him to come along.

"(Damn it) Tsk, Hey!" yelled Todoroki, but to no avail. They were already too far off, hastily taking the cyborg inside the academy away from the spotlight of reporters and camera man alike.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**_***Fixed more stuffs here and there (10/12/19)**_**_

_**So, yeet. That will be it for a while, might still change a few tho I really need your suggestions to those that are reading this.**_

_**I'am now at the part where I last stopped on writing this fic. It's quite hard to write a well written story it seems, tho fret not. I'll still do my best**_

_**If this chapter is sub-optimal for you guys, might either scrap this chapter or re-write it all together. (Sorry, one thing about me is that I'm pessimistic as fck so my b)**_

_**Another one by the way. I'll be drawing the cover photo for this, so head's up on that. I don't think I'am the best at drawing, but I think I at least reach the average so yeah, forgot to add. I'll put my sketch of Garou and All Might for now. Will change it in a few weeks or so. Chow!  
**_


	4. A Clear Truth

**_ROAD TO 7K THEN 10K LOL_**

**_Author's Update:_**

**_*Update. Thank you all for staying and having a good read on my fanfic, for now I think this is much better. I have chosen to move the explanation in another chapter, soon we'll see the final product, but for now please continue on reviewing my work. It's greatly appreciated and most of all thank you all for liking it._**

**_Chow, I'll be updating a new chapter as soon as I can, but now I rather would like to Draw the new image for this pic, with color and line art -Dog_**

* * *

Making things clearer

_**Currently walking at the halls of UA High School. A certain cyborg is being escorted by 4 heroes towards the Principal's Office.**_

"(Damn, this guy is nerve-racking. It feels like as if I'm being forced to carry a crate of highly sensitive mini-nuclear bombs, just by being near this guy… Not just that he- OH SH*T)"

"What?" asked Genos

"..." quietly turning his eye's back towards the front. Present Mic, one of the UA High School teachers assigned to escort Genos towards the Principals office is currently re-thinking his life decisions right now. In all fairness, thou he is cooperative with the orders given to him. This one really took the icing on the cake.

He was one of the pro-heroes that just went splat to their touché from Genos' blast whiles sweating heaps of cold sweat. Why he was chosen to escort this teen was beyond him, but as of things are he's one of the teachers that must take the step forward if Genos ever tries something out of place.

*Present Mic the one on the left of Genos, was put in this duty so that whenever the cyborg try to do something bad, his quirk will be the one to use and either try to subdue the teen with his quirk _Voice _that increases his volume to high frequencies in hopes of stopping the kid or give enough time for the other heroes to use their quirks to handle Genos.

In truth the predicament Present Mic was in, was supposed to be Eraser Head's task, but sadly he is currently out of commission and is taken towards the infirmary inside the school, resting his injuries from the battle earlier on the USJ.

"(So this guy is the one that helped All Might and the kids. Damn hell he is! With what he did earlier on and the way he spoke his sharp tongue towards us, it is clear this kid isn't joking by his threat. If I were to say my mind, just by that he should be considered as a villain, but no. The fact that he saved them cannot be thrown away and it just pisses me off. I could only say _god_ to what he did. Such **power** is unheard of.)" Vlad King thought to himself as they kept on walking.

*Vlad King the hero at the front of the escort is the main person to completely subdue Genos. Using his quirk _Blood Control. _This allows him to use his blood and put the cyborg in-check, even thou it was suppose to be Cementos that was more qualified for this job, they could not risk it as what the teen behind him said earlier of said hero. A **Monster** and which is the sole reason why they're in this predicament in the first place!

"(This kid is… h-his hot… I cannot argue with that fact! Shame he's a lot younger than me and the fact that he almost tried to kill us off, but still. I can't help wonder thou, why did he chose _Demon Cyborg_ as his hero name.)" Midnight took another glimpse of the teens face. "It does suit him, kind off." She said under her breath.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Genos

"(Nothing… nothing. Damn I should really keep my mouth shut.)" Midnight quietly said to herself

"(What a shame it is that his more terrifying in his other form. I just hope that he'll stay like this more often rather than turning into a _Demotic Dragon_ of sorts, those arms of his are no joke. I wonder, does those support items boost up his quirk or maybe it's to mitigate his power? Questions that I hope I'll get to know in time after his talk with the principal)"

Genos scrutinized this lady for her outfit and was fast to not keep looking at her, for she's in all honesty a big taint for the eyes of men, even for Genos' own health. This lady in Genos mind asked if "Could she be even called a hero wearing that kind of 18+ outfits? Especially for the students in this school they kept on calling."

*Midnight. She's that one that will greatly help in subduing Genos using her quirk _Somnambulist _made for taking care of Genos if he ever turns into a much dangerous person during his initial subjugation if he ever did something out of the ordinary.

Midnight's quirk will put the young man into sleep just as long He does not take her out first, that's why the certain hero at the back is there for.

That certain hero is Snipe, the pro hero for the job of putting down Genos to his knees if things go badly between them and the principal. With his S tier marksmanship and quirk _Homing_ as the name implies. His bullets will never miss their marks!

"(God ain't this kid full of trouble. Not just that those arms of his. Them ain't something I have seen before in all my years as a Pro-Hero. It glows as if the twilight of the moon was still present in the ever so dark forest in the mountains of Japan. Having dim lights going through out his arms as if a river that makes it clear with the separation of the joints and muscles. Just glad he ain't taken us all off the face of the map. Now I'll be ready when he ever does something funny.)" Snipe thinks to himself.

The atmosphere was tense for both parties, but more so for the former. Having the former as the pro-heroes and the latter for Genos, this scenario couldn't passively get worst right? But no, the hardest part of this is that before they would go to the principal's office, first they must head into Power Loader's workstation and have Genos put on some _new high density weights?_ or what he calls them his first _Nullifiers_ by being alarmed with Genos' show of power.

Power Loader was also one of the heroes that were present in the supposed rescue of the students, but low and behold he too witnessed Genos' might. He was then told to create something as fast as possible to try and negate this boy's power, said the principal to him during the confrontation.

Already from the start of Genos' threat towards the pro-heroes. Nezu with his quirk _High Spec_ that grants him superior intellect used it to its full extent. Making sure to create multiple ways out of the scenario at hand and back up after. One of them is tasking Power Loader to create the first ever _Nullifier_ as fast as possible thou it's more like a prototype made to decrease one's quirk output, never truly nullifying their quirks. If only it where that easy to make.

* * *

_**Now near Power Loaders workstation. The un-ease of the pro-heroes greatens to the point of its highest peak. Now how the hell should they approach Genos in wearing the Nullifiers? Not just that will he even comply?**_

Gulp as Present Mic clearly thinking this is a bad idea. **Especially** the consequences in further commencing what they're planning.

The plan was simple. Lie. That's it; make the teen believe that what they will be giving to him are _verification collars_ used for outsiders for them to be properly recognized as such in the school. This was very sketchy and was thought of on the whim of the moment.

The issue with this is that UA being the popular school in the entirety of Japan and all does not have this kind of greetings towards outsiders, more specifically tourist or other heroes. One does not wear this kind of bulky equipment strap on their neck just to be recognized as guest and such, a key card or an ID is much more applicable for this!

Here's hoping that it's true that Genos does not know about UA and hoping that his probably from overseas or some sort. Either that or the truth, which of all people even the dumbest of the dumb will know what it'll end to.

Quite a troublesome situation they're in. Present Mic being the one that wishes the most for Eraser Head to heal as soon as possible to get him out of this predicament. Having a dangerous man in their midst was truly mind boggling to a point.

"Ahem." Cough Midnight taking on the initiative on speaking with Genos

"We would love to head you on towards the principal's office as soon as possible, but first things first. Yamada-san here has something to say first." Clearly Midnight not wanting to break the news for what Genos will need to put on, gave the responsibility to Present Mic.

"(You ! #! #!)" was the only thing that came in Present Mic's head as tick marks came all towards his face.

"What is it then?" Genos asked

Present Mic gulped again. "It's just round here, you'll be given something first before you go ahead and meet the principal." Sheepishly he said as its clear his nervous of things currently happening. "Here let our ol' friend King Vlad here to tell you the rest!" putting the responsibility to Kan Sekijiro.

"(BASTARD! Why me?!)" Vlad gritted his teeth from the passing of responsibilities to tell Genos about what he'll wear and so on.

"So, it'll be you tell me about this thing then? Well speak. What is it that you want me to give? We are in a hurry, and I would rather get this over with as soon as possible." Coldly said Genos, his eyes fixated at Sekijiro giving him sharp looks as if he's being judge by the faced they're pulling.

"Uhem. Yes-yes! It's actually just a device no biggy, it's given to guest in our school. You'll need it to be recognized as such, plus you're a special guest right now! Courtesy of the principal, but first off let me get it first and have Snipe over there to answer all your questions and Midnight here to give you a de-ehem the item given to guest around here."

"(WHAT?!)" was what came inside the minds of Midnight and Snipe

"(Suits you right Midnight! You started this, so it'll be you that will end it by giving this damn device to him! As for you Snipe, I am quite sorry but the hell will I be the one to tell him more about this device!)"

"Tsk" was the only response that Snipe could give, while Midnight on the other hand is clearly spurting out a lot of distasteful ways on how to get back at Vlad for making her the one to give the device to the teen they're escorting.

Genos looked at Snipe with a glare that even he cannot stand the pressure of. It's like knifes where getting thrown at him for each passing second.

"So, you have something to ask ain't ya kid?" said Snipe wanting to get it over with.

"No. Not in a way that you'll be able to answer. Straight away that is." Genos replied

"_Gulp,_ Why so?" Snipe cautiously asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Genos answered

"**OH ! ## !" **as a heavy thud came the bout inside the room Vlad entered.

Midnight and Present Mic came in and even they can't believe what they are seeing.

"Now you'll know." Genos re-stated

Snipe run too inside the room, only to widen his eyes that as if shining through his mask cannot help but be shock on what he is seeing.

"Already scanned the entire area of this school you kept on saying. The people inside of it and its structure but most importantly the device inside that room. I already knew before hand that something was up when we went in an opposite direction from the principal's office. And yes I can tract and know where exactly the people are inside this constitution of yours."

Snipe was run aback us to what Genos has said, more so as the devise in front of them and its sheer **size**!

"Now tell me the truth. What is that device and why the hell do you people go through the lengths of trying to lie to me about what it truly is! Even I could easily know that, _that_ thing there is not something a guest may it be special or not, is supposed to be wearing just for people to know who they are!" Genos exclaimed with great irritation.

They were speechless, more so is Snipe as what Genos said, even he could not answer straight away for the teen besides them.

It was this moment they readied themselves for Genos to act up, now fully aware even from the start of their façade to try and fool the boy into wearing the device made especially for him.

But then, as if an anomaly that made a storm to suddenly stop as it came by. Genos for them was not showing even the slightest sense of threat. They were expecting for him to show his true colors from this predicament, seeing the device that resembles an old head cuff that was mostly used during the dark ages, the one that was given to prisoners that will have their head severed off. The only difference is it's made out of metal and circuitry having the function to _nullify _the boy's quirk and the part with it only to be worn by the head and not with both hands.

Genos simply scuffed and said " . . . Understood." This was not a question but a statement of fact, a declaration that he will not wear it. That alone was enough for them not to further bother him in wearing the device, but just to add a little bit of seriousness into this declaration of his. Genos even for the heroes inside the room could not react on how fast his arms transformed into the very thing they feared.

A Demon Incarnate? No, A Dragon? Wrong again, he was none other than a Demotic Dragon Incarnate. A being of great power was bestowed before their eyes as they're the first to know its existence and soon will the rest, in time.

The atmosphere tensed to its apex as their thoughts were put to silence, fully aware now that even if they did try to subdue him and force the teen to wear the device in submission. It'll already be too late, seeing just how fast he can change form and them not even having the chance to react. It's as if he chooses to put them down, he will without even them putting much of a fight.

"Let's go, or will you four risk it and make me wear that thing? I could already think of ways in what that thing might do to me, and I would not try to force it on me either, if I were any of you. Got it." Genos said again with authority and declaration to only be accompanied with cold sweat and nods from the group.

"Good, now let's go to that principal's office you keep on talking about."

* * *

Only Truth And Nothing But The Truth

_**Currently at the UA High School's Principal Office, after the debacle that happened in the USJ, a blonde haired teen came to the rescue, showing little to no consideration with people of monster like features because of their quirks, this teen has come into an agreement to hold fire… for now at least. Even after the incident earlier on, before heading towards the Principal's Office**_

"He's terrifying. Just what the hell are we supposed to do with that guy anyway?" asked Vlad

"Nothing… We already failed on making him wear the device Power Loader made, but still. Why?" answered and questioned Midnight

"By why, you mean why did the Principal made us wait here outside?" re-stated Snipe

"Easy. The kid is pissed at as and by that made him very… what's the word for it?" Present Mic having the word at the tip of his tongue.

"Tense? Wary? Cold? Angry? Or any verb that can fit that sentence." Said Vlad

"Yeah, but more likely he won't be more receptive if we're there inside with him. Probably why the big man himself wants us out for now." Replied Present Mic

"Damn it, but still ain't it better for us to be there? Even if the kid will be uncooperative, it's better for us to ensure the safety of the Principal!" exclaimed Snipe

"Yeah. I agree, we should ju-" Midnight was cut off as she was shock with the other pro-heroes of who came by. This time, their unease was put to rest.

"So get me straight, you're telling me that these monsters like things are human?" Genos disgustedly said to the principal.

"Y-yes… have you really not known for your entire life here in Japan?"

"Japan?" asked Genos. This confuses the principal a bit for Genos was speaking fluently in Japanese and so he thought his of Japanese descent. But after a little bit of observing the principal came to see that Genos (does look more like a foreigner and judging by his experience, Genos might be German)

"Amm so… you're a foreigner? I don't want to discriminate or anything, but are you from Germany perhaps? I'm just going by your looks young man." said the principal to Genos. Silence filled the room as the cyborg is slowly processing everything while looking at the principal with distrust.

"You know what; I think you're full of crap. The Hero Association should have really informed us that we have some monsters as allies, but for you saying to me that there are more countries out there, you're just putting yourself in nearer to a coffin rat!" Genos angrily responded to the principal.

"I assure you young man that I do not!" quickly responded by the principal.

The atmosphere just became tense, as if something bad was about to happen. Then He came!

"Calm now! For I am here!" screamed All Might as he entered the room, not even having a full sense of what the whole situation is.

All Might cough and analyzed for a bit on what's happening. Truthfully the only thing he has heard before going through the door was a little argument going on, thou it was truly awkward as when he did his catchphrase that mostly makes the atmosphere lest tense and more breathable, just made it a little bit worst as the young man aim his arms towards All Might and Nezu.

"Hey now, Principal, Kid, no need to have a quarrel here." said All Might, putting up his arms while trying to deflate the situation. Clearly Genos was alarmed by the sudden appearance of All Might, thou he did expect that he'll enter the room, what he did not expect is that All Might comes in screaming on the top of his lungs saying "_I am here!"_ As if he was about to fight somebody or do something stupid in Genos' eyes.

"Uhem…" cough the Nezu while giving All Might the expression on why he's here. Thou it was greatly appreciate, the principal thought Genos, the young man in front of him was about to kill him.

"You should be resting you know? With that injury you have I could easily see that you're losing more and more of your strength just by being here." said by Genos; All Might and even Nezu the Principal was surprised of what the young man said.

"H-how did you? Ho-" All Might was then stopped by a fast response from Genos

"I scanned you earlier this day. I can see clearly that you're not doing fine and being a hero as my master, he would do the same in me asking you to take a rest and or go to a hospital."

"Umm… ah.. ok… Alright! Umm, young lad could I ask of you for something?" asked All Might

"What is it?"

"I am the symbol of peace here… and as far as you know people here look up to me as like the pillar of hope against the villains of our society and hopefully you too…"

"(Pillar of Hope?) huh?" Genos thinked to himself.

"Please my boy, I asked of you not to tell anyone of this alright?" All Might pleaded.

Silence came by for a few seconds then Genos replied.

"First of I don't know who you are nor that are you a pillar of hope of mankind. Second if you are what you said, then tell me where were you when my home was destroyed, my family killed, friends, neighbors, everyone but me. Third "Symbol of Peace? Pillar of Hope?" there could never be peace in this world as long as monsters run about and destroys everything we care and love about, and as of the pillar of hope, there is none other than my sensei himself that is more worthy of that title. Lastly I don't believe that "that title" is given to any person I know, even of the top S class heroes I only know of a few titles like for King being the strongest man on Earth thou only second before my master, two the title for that annoying brat; the terrible terror tornado, Tatsumaki and three for Silver Fang or known other us Bang the master of water stream rock smashing fist. For everything that you people have said to me, even from the start still makes me distrust all of you. Hero Academy? Quirks? Mutants? Villains? Symbol of Peace? Either you people are truly wasting my time and are some kind of faction or cult that will do everything for heroes and even children to be fooled by the world you're saying or the most outrageous of them all is that you people are telling me the truth."

"That's umm is a lot to take in isn't it?" said both All might and the Principal

_For those that don't get it, Genos was explaining things far too fast and far too long, just like the time with him explaining his past with Saitama._

"Let me make it simpler. I don't know who you people are nor do I want to cooperate with, as far as I know is that you people are from a faction or cult making things up and poisoning the minds of children, and this "incident" earlier was just a trick for you people to fool me! There is no such thing as a Hero Academy, People having super powers on their birth or Quirks, mutants, villains, especially a symbol of peace."

"The world I know of is simply but filled with heroes that defend common people from monsters the hero association and as far as we are clear. There are **no countries**, only one. If this is all you people are going to tell me then show me the way out, or should I just destroy this cult here and now. Remember that I'm only sparing my time with you for answers and not for games." Genos remarked the two.

This turn of events was very puzzling for the three. It's not just that they are at a position of distrust with each other, but they are also questioning if the person in front of them is downright crazy or upright insane for saying things that are not of norm as far as the party knows.

Still the Principal and All Might don't want to have a all out war with the lad so they took a dusty globe a top of a bookshelf filled with history books, in which they also took a few to show the young man; Just to add more proof of their world All Might took out a phone and shows Genos his past trips around the world when he was just making his way to become the number 1 hero of the world and for Nezu, he took data logs for Genos to see.

"This… cannot be?! What the hell is this!" Genos currently being more tense

"Calm down now my child. What you are seeing as of now is nothing but the truth! We're telling you and even now showing you that there are such things as Heroes and Villains, quirks and all! Other than that, look at the Countries around the globe! Can't you see that or were you hit on the head during your battle with those villains?" said the Principal.

Silence again fell within the room. Genos was shock at what he was seeing.

"Another World?" that was what his mind is full off. "How? Impossible?" many more arose from those questions.

"Rat, do you have a projector with a usb port on it!" ordered the young lad.

"May I have you know I am older than you child! **AND **that I have a name. It's Nezu, Principal Nezu and I will not have any of that disrespect here child." The rat seriously instates.

"Fine. Nezu, could I ask for a projector with a usb port in it?" asked more politely this time by Genos

"Ain't that better now? Yes I do, I have one here in my desk for special occasions." Replied Nezu

Genos quickly took the projector and took a usb connector from his forearm. The projector was powered and showed what Genos is currently seeing.

"Amazing! Just how did you get this kind of technology? This-this… is coming from your eyes?! Look at those details, it's like I'm looking at a mirror of myself looking at me!. Just truly amazing! But how? I doubt even our top scientist and inventors here and around the globe could create such a thing!" All Might yelled with great fascination.

"See for yourself." told the cyborg as the truth of his existence will soon be put to light for the two UA Heroes.

* * *

_**As the fight between the two apex predators ended, the one that came out victorious was no other than Orochi, the King of Monsters. The King of Monsters has prevailed against the Hero Hunter Garou and will soon commence to fully take control of the young man's mind and body for the benefit of the Monster Association. **_

It was by this time Garou's mind, body and soul was shattering to pieces as his unconscious body was being dragged down deeper underneath the labyrinth to be put in chains for later use.

**HUMAN!** An ear deafening voice came about, it was towards Garou of all persons. As to whom it might be, and what it looks, Garou does not know. Everything was spinning in his view, as if being rudely awakened early in the morning by someone.

"What the hell? Ugh, that voice. Shut up!" as Garou touched his temple with one hand and complained as his visions was blurrier from the normal first morning wake he had at the time of pure exhaustion

Not fully aware of the strange world that Garou was is, it'll take a few more minutes to fully get the scope of where the hell he is.

2 minutes passed as Garou's vision begun to recover.

"That was longer than expected." Garou stated as if it was uncommon for him to be like that for in his terms, _normal_ time of being hazy around his surroundings, especially after getting beat up multiple times. If it where someone else, it'll take far longer than that! But still, Garou is Garou, the Hero Hunter.

As his eye's cleared, the only thing he saw was only the pure bright whiteness of his surroundings. Where the actual hell was he? That's a hundred percent certain on what the Hero Hunter is currently thinking. The only thing he could remember was getting his ass beaten against Orochi, _not_ getting dragged into such a strange place.

**BEHOLD PEST! FOR THY HAVE A PROPOSITION WITH YOU! I FOR ONE HAVE CHOSEN YOU TO BE WORTHY OF A GIFT! A GIFT YOU SHALL NOT REFUSE!**

"The hell?!" Garou was startled but then calmed and took a stance. Garou was ready for anything that may come.

"What did you say to me?!" clearly annoyed by the **thing's** tone of voice and expression, as if Garou felt the voice was there only to make him submit to **its** goal; like being forced to accept a gift from half-assed parents that clearly does not know what the child wants.

Nothing came out for now. Only the words of Garou were present.

"A gift ehy?" Garou was pissed at this point, remembering that the voice was like his piss-poor of an excuse of a parent. "You know, for a voice and all, just by the way you state your own words, especially with saying that you have something to offer to someone. It's hardly going to be taken by anybody."

"So, how bout you show yourself first and say it to my fac-"

**Something behind Garou has formed as if it was made by nothing but the empty space around it.**

**Now listen and understand… Garou I… WE, in a human's life time have awaited here to finally found something with great potential. And as the seeing eye of all, YOU Garou, have been chosen.**

**YOU SHALL BE GIVEN A PART OF MY POWER AND BE GIVEN A CHANGE TO TURN INTO A FULL MONSTER! **

**In return, you'll only need to do small favor for us. _Kill every last one of them. _The image turned into a demon like mist as it went closer to Garou's face.**

**If you are not to accept it, then your judgments will soon come!**

The silhouette of the mist was like a figure far too resentful of the hunter. It is his goal; Garou's goal to turn in to a monster, a monster of **FEAR, **a monster of **TERROR. **This being in-front of Garou is the sole reason he became a Hero Hunter. Now is the only chance he'll get to have it, but the question is will he?

"Heh…" he grinned

"H-ehehe, Gahahahaha, Hahahhaa!" Garou was laughing maniacally as if he lost a few screws in the head.

"So is this the part where I'll accept your _gift_? If so buddy, you have one thing coming for you!" Garou threatened

**IS THIS NOT WHAT YOU WANTED GAROU! WE'LL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE AGAIN! YOU SHALL ACCEPT THIS GIFT OR FACE JUDGEMENT!**

Quickly the mist told Garou as if it was not expecting that from him one bit. It was certain Garou will finally accept, but was then put a back.

"Yes, but no." Garou sarcastically half-assed responded the being in-front of him.

"You have one thing right. Yes that is what I want, but sucks to be you. Fat chance I'll accept anything from anybody just to get what I want! It is I and I alone which will turn myself into a true monster! NOTHING and I tell you again, NOTHING in this damned world will make me accept anything like that."

"Not that time with Gyoro, not with that time with Orochi. It is **my** strength and will alone that shall make me into who I am! Not a damn cheat of a power up you're trying to sell me bastard."

"I WILL BE FEAR! I WILL BE A MONSTER!" Garou exclaimed with all his heart

**Fool…** the thing only needed to move its hand as Garou already in his form was about to attack. Garou not even able to do anything has suddenly vanished from the white cold world he was earlier.

**He'll now learn. No one is to disobey us. Suffer Garou.**

In this moment Puri-puri Prisoner was diving through concrete, trying to catch a certain feline cadre. He stopped, seeing what seem to be chains, but the strange thing about this sight is the total absence of a person that should be there! Even the bloodstains are still clear, but only ash was seen. Puri-puri Prisoner wanted to investigate this further, but has then declined to do so, having a more important task to take care off.

* * *

**In an alley way near Hosu**

"Hey. Hey… HEY!"

"?" A body slowly realizing someone's calling it.

"Wake up, this is no time to sleep. Wake up!"

"(Why?) the man asked.

"Just wake up! Please."

"(I-I can-)"

"Please, find me… Garou."

"(Garou…)" then a black light engulfed the man's vision, as if the man was about to go to the nine hells below.

The body of Garou was failing and darkness took hold. Only three questions came to his mind.

"(Where am I?)"

"(Why am I…?)"

"(Who am I?)"

Garou's body had seen worst days, but this. This was something else.

His body having his left arm dislocated to bend the wrong way forward, lacerations all throughout his right-wing, multiple broken bones, legs almost shattered as if it was drop upon ground while also hammered with a boulder, lastly the clear difference on his upper body, more particularly his chest and face.

Garou does not know yet, but a strange thing was certain on his chest and face. The thing is, when will he see it? Even more, his memories seem to have been erased for an uncertainty, but for now the only worry he needs to face, is the ever so voice of death asking for Garou's compliance to follow the darkness inside the tunnel.

* * *

**_Authors other notes:_**

**_I dunno if he/her is reading this or not tho, but here's hoping. I don't have much the luxury to pm you still. Hi there for the creator of Hunter Amongst Villain, truly loved your work and it's amazing beyond me. If you have time, will you accept my humble request to have a lil chat with you? Would appreciate it, but if not is alright too. Just to afraid to start the talk tbh. My B o_**


	5. A World Anew

A World Anew

_**Currently at the Principals Office.**_

"Let's start." Genos said as he readied himself on which memories of his are to be shown.

"(Where do we start? Hmmm…)" he thought to himself

"How bout' we start with me then go to where I came from and so on." The teen finished as he loads a footage taken from his mind.

All Might and Nezu still confused at what the kid was going on about nodded with intrigued. The two was clearly interested on what Genos is about to show especially the latter part about where he came from.

From both the two heroes of UA, they already thought of where Genos came to be, not just that but his nationality too. First thing that came in mind was Germany and a decent of German-American, having Genos' face as the base for that assumption, he does have the looks for a Germanic teen while also having a American feel to him by the way he's clothed.

Thou the more they think of it, it seems unlikely for Genos being what they assumed he was. He is clearly speaking in fluent Nihongo(Japanese) while from time to time speaks in Romaji especially the time he said incinerate(_Shōkyaku-hō_), who could forget about that?

The footage was ready as Genos winds up his internal circuitry to form his memories.

Then the following turn of events was shown as the two was tentatively keeping their full attention on what the footage protrude for them.

It first showed a boy with blonde hair, happy with his family and friends. Living near on what seems to be a small town. The kid clearly showed joy and love towards his parents and companions, looking like a perfect childhood for a boy of his age.

Why was this first to show instead of showing straight ahead on who was the teen in front of them was beyond Nezu, but for All Might it's clear for him that he does not want to know what will happen next, it's like a gut feeling of something terrible was about to happen.

Low and behold that moment did come. As the image of the child started from the start was then fast-forwarded to his early adolescence. Now in his 15th year old self, the boy was still filled with the same joy and love he had during his childhood.

Yet all good things have to end. Loud screams and gunshots were heard outside of the teen's home, only to suddenly vanish the split second it was heard. Unknowingly his parents were the first to come outside and check on what it was.

Genos heed not much of a concern to it, being a little bit more preoccupied with his phone at the time when the commotion outside ensued. He only came to worry as seconds went to minutes and minutes turn to hours, when his parents left the house to check on what happened.

"_Gulp" _as the teen slowly went outside to check on what happened.

What greeted the boy was beyond of expectation, even for All Might having a feeling for the worst.

As he opened the door, only horror was in view. The kid has now felt true agony for the first time in his life. The image of his parents half burned and half torn-apart was permanently imprinted in his mind. The bodies on the other hand were in a state too gruesome to tell, it's like two human fleshes that is made into pork chops that were to be chopped and cooked into pieces after wards.

The teen puked as his body, mind and soul was in total shock. "(Who? Who did this?)" Was in the mind of the boy, then he looked back up to only puke again to the sight of his dead parents.

"This got to be a dream! It probably is a dream! Could it?" the kid was in denial on what the hell just happened to his parents, but worst are yet to come. The first thing he caught attention to was the two bodies in front of _their_ house, what he has not seen yet was the severity of the whole situation, the place he once called home.

The boy's eyes widened as he looked passed the bodies of his parents. What he saw was only the total destruction and slaughter of his home town... Tears started to fall from the boy's eyes as he subconsciously moved about the place.

Bodies upon bodies of dead men and women; Corpses were the only thing that came through the streets. Who? Who was the one responsible for this? It was like a horror show only that it was mass murder, a true massacre instead of a much lesser form in numbers on most hack and slash horror films.

Then a loud boom was heard, Genos, the kid was put aback for it was not only the sound that shocked him, but also the force of the initial blast of what seems to be an explosive. It was strong enough to push Genos to the ground and large enough for Genos to see the full extent of the explosion.

He was scared and trembling, not knowing what to do. He wanted to know what happened to his home the town he lives in, why does it have be them. Who could have done this and what purpose does it achieve? But in the end, Genos could not muster the courage to go towards the area where that possible _thing_ was to answer his questions.

He ran on the opposite side of the explosion only to be detected by the _thing_ that did this catastrophe to Genos' home. A Mad Cyborg came down from the sky only to look down upon Genos. The kid begun to fall to his hind, in fear, in terror, in rage; the kid was in a state of panic. His heart rate increased as he remembered what happened to his parents, his neighbors, the people from his home, every single one! **DEAD**.

The Cyborg aimed its hand towards Genos, and then only blackness came afterwards from the projector.

All Might and Nezu was speechless, but was then put a back to what came next.

The boy was still alive?! This shocked the two Heroes of UA, if such thing were to happen to any boy, and kid, it's commonsense now that the kid was done for, but this time it was different. As the footage kept on rolling it fast forward a bit towards the boy limping his way out of the ruble.

Something was different now, as if something was far off from the young man before the initial meet with a mad cyborg. They boy, it's as if most emotions from him was gone, only silent anger remains. Time went by as the boy was at his at-most limits, only to be lucky enough to be seen by someone.

This is where Dr. Kuseno comes to take part in the young teen's life. He saw something, a boy! Injured and half-dead, but what came after was more out of the norm. The doctor was only passing by to find out more on this mad and rouge cyborg, but the boy from earlier. He took him in as months ran by. The Dr. expected that the boy would have turned down in his emotions, for the boy to be with great suffering and agony, grief in other terms, but he was thoroughly wrong.

It was during their meal together that the young boy said something towards the doctor that made him surprised beyond his belief. He thought that the boy, even healed on the outside, would end in sadness on the inside, but Genos was different. The request that the boy gave was clearly out there from the others that the doctor would not expect.

After the boy was taken care of and was healed by Dr. Kuseno. The boy asked of the doc to turn him into a full cyborg, it was truly a sight. The boy did not linger any doubt in his mind and soul, his heart did not even have any signs of pure sadness. The boy in front of Dr. Kuseno was a boy filled with great hope, will, and fortitude. The boy asked again if he could make him into a cyborg, as he then pledge his life for the doctor that he'll return every good thing that he gave him, that he'll find that rouge cyborg and to put a stop to it once and for all.

This kid was truly out of the ordinary, his eyes were filled with raging fury, a fury not of evil, but a fury of justice. Genos proclaimed that he'll avenge his parents, his friends, his home, so that no one would ever feel what he felt, for that no more child of his age and below, to witness such cruelty. With great uncertainty and reluctance the Dr. caved in from the boy's ever endearing request to be turned into cyborg and so Genos' story goes.

That promise was then forever imbibed in Genos' mind, as it's his way of thanking the Dr. for everything he did. Genos then head out to look for the Cyborg and the man responsible for creating such monstrosity that killed the entirety of his home town. Genos' and his newly cybernetic enhancements was then put to use by this time on wards.

* * *

Tension arose inside the principal's office. Nezu and All Might did not expect something as long and yet as detailed as the life story of the teen in-front of them. They could not believe it, heck even the cyborg that rampage the town and all the people in it, even more so of him turning into a cyborg!

Such technology, such prowess in skill, it's unheard of! But why the hell do they feel as if it were the truth in which the kid was showing them. The two just simply thought to themselves as for how high the intensity of pain and suffering for this young lad to endure all his life, and not just that, but to show a memory of his still fresh with wounds.

"That was just the tip of the iceberg." Coldly said Genos as he started to roll out his experiences for the whole 4 years of his life after becoming a cyborg.

They were not ready to take in such amount of information in such small amount of time. Guess that old habits die hard for Genos. Even in video form, he's the same as always even from speaking about his past. It's just too long! So as Genos saw the two were out of their minds from the information overload. Genos decided to clear it much better.

"Sorry, force of habit." Said the cyborg.

The two was clearly still in a daze from this, but only gave a sign of _is alright_ towards the boy.

"Let's go next to monsters…"

The two nodded as of wanting to know the rest.

"Here I want you two to learn why? Why did I call your so called **_hero_** _friends_ monsters!" Genos said with a little bit of irritation and anger. He clearly still dislikes calling them heroes for his sake.

The projector then showed bit by bit, all the monsters that Genos took the process of eliminating off. But the main one's that he's about to show are from the house of evolution then goes towards the deep sea king, then the pest of a roach he had trouble with and the last two dragon level threats that he faced.

The video then started, after the initial fodders, now it's time to show the monsters he faced from the house of evolution. The first was a humanoid girl with a mosquito like form.

This astonished Nezu and All Might, seeing well a "beauty" per say, but it was different. This lady that was being shown in the projector was none like they ever seen before. She's like a mutant type quirk user if she were to be put in UA's world, but more dangerous than any they have seen before.

Her speed was no joke, the intent was spot on, and the truth of the lady in front of them not caring for the lives of men, was dreadful to say the least. But it was when her transformation came to light that took All Might and Nezu into an even more surprised state.

It was already clear the thing was strong, but after the transformation. She was "All Might" fast if not faster if put into perspective. In the end they again see the kid in front of them was about to die, but this time sacrificing his life for the people that need him to eliminate this threat.

What came after was, but a blur for them. Yet for Genos it was clear. The mosquito monster was put to her place with one slap by a guy known none other as Saitama. For All Might and Nezu, it was too fast for them to see what happened, but one thing is clear. The guy showing in the projector was the one responsible for it.

It then was cut after the guy said ok to Genos' request to become a disciple of his.

"(So that person is his master? But that look, how could anyone take that guy seriously? Maybe it was also part of his disguised maybe? It's clear he looks so mundane, may be he's hiding something?)" More and more thoughts came out from Nezu's mind as he theorized how was the man able to do such thing, as if with great ease.

For All Might, it was doubt and confusion. "(Just how?!)" he screamed in his mind, only to stop as the projector begun to show another video yet again.

This time on an apartment Genos and his master lives in. A cyborg gurilla was what Genos fought, while his master took care of the rest. The fight with the gurilla prove to be less difficult than the first **real** monster Genos fought, unlike the other fodders. Time went by as the Gurilla begun to loose his facade and started to pleade for his life, in exchange for informtaion of why they are there and who ordered them.

The house of evolution was the name of the place, and the one resposible was named none other than Dr. Genus. All Might and Nezu never heard of said Dr., even thou judging from the information the Gurilla gave, he was a popular and intelligent scientist, this then further gave the two reason that all of this was not for show, that Genos was truly not from their world, why? Easy, because of what this Dr. Genus actually gave towards society, his discoveries and contribution. It would have never been unheard of if it was in UA's world, but here it was in Genos's.

The video then continued as the two where going faster than before, it looked like Genos' change in suit was not for show, his speed was doubled than the last, as if the same as the mosquito girl they saw earlier in Genos' memory, but what did caught their at most attention was the bald man himself. Still to this point, they could not believe that such a man exists!

Minutes came by as the House of Evolution was there in full view at the same time its demise by Genos' hands.

This was a little bit questionable as even All Might and Nezu were surprised, most of the time they would have come inside the facility first, but Genos here was different, he was straight to the point in his executions. The two even agreed on what Genos' master said to him about destroying the facility, but was then put to realization on what the man was wearing. The bald man was wearing a yellow spandex, a cape and red gloves.

"Wait?! Is this gu-" they were cut off with one swift answer from Genos

"Yes"

"Amazing." Was what came out of All Might's mouth while "(Terrifying)" was the word that came from his head. Genos did not just improved in speed after the fight against the mosquito girl, but he also increased in power. "(Is this truly true?)"

"Genos... tell me, about what you said earlier on about quirks. Is it truly true?" All Might asked

"That there is no such thing. I'm one of the proofs of it, am I not?" He answered

"Yes but..."

"It was all thanks to Dr. Kuseno and my Sensei that I become who I am today, not because of a quirk. Remember that and keep that in mind for the rest I'm about to show both of you."

"Let us continue, shall we"

The video then sped up towards the part that they manage to find the basement of the facility that was obliderated earlier on by Genos' hands. What came for the boy was only a witness to what a true monster truly is. Even for Genos, it was still fast when _Carnage Kabuto_ slammed him through the wall, making him into a piece of modern art. For the two on the other hand, only delayed responses as to see the projector suddenly turned black as the boy was walking with his master moments before.

Skipped a few more when finally the video comes towards Genos coming back to look for his sensei and to find the the monster responsible for smashing him inwards the wall. Genos saw the monster and begun to fight it, but only to no avail. Even the two was shock on how easily the monster gust back the fire power Genos gave with all his might. Genos was then hit so hard that he was unable to move, only to be caught by his master's arms. He was then put down on the ground by his sensei, requesting him to rest for a bit as Saitama, the master of Genos, will handle the rest.

As the bald man begun to start and fight the giant beetle like monsters. The video was cut off again for a bit; guess this form Genos is currently in was not fit to do this kind of purpose, a purpose for utility that is. His current form was rather made for another purpose than that.

It only skipped a bit about Saitama's speech, but it is clear that something the bald guy said pissed of the beetle monster real good.

Cold sweat falls down the two UA heroes as the monstrosity transformed into its quote on quote "_**CARNAGE MODE**_" This was horrific indeed. They do not even know if the bald man truly had a chance against this beast, even for All Might in his prime would without a doubt gain more damage from this beast than against that villain himself.

The speed it went and not just that, the way it punches. It's clear for All Might on just how strong that thing's punches are. All Might can see it, those punches are almost equivalent to his, but in a more compact and lethal form. Each punch was made to kill, rather than to subdue, as if a great villain came into their midst, having the same altered ability and only to have that power put into heinous deeds.

It was damn heart wrenching for them to see such thing. If things like this were to exist. Who and when will someone be able to face such beast in their midst. Damn hell that it'll be All Might forever, just by looking on how the thing fought with the intention to kill, was more than enough for All Might to know that it would take out more from him than anyone he has ever faced before.

It was sweat inducing, but then was put into shock with one punch. The monster exploded into multiple pieces of gore. They could not believe it, it's just not possible! But it did…

"(This guy… what the hell is he?!)" All Might and Nezu in complementary thought the same thing.

"He's my Sensei." Genos said outloud for the two to hear.

How did he know? The two does not have the answers for, but one thing is for certain. As All Might and Nezu looked at Genos, the feeling from his was different when the mentioning of his Sensei came. It's as if he was in a state of enlightenment, a calm warming feeling can be tangibly felt coming out from the cyborg. Genos clearly respected the man to a high degree.

Going back to the projection, many more scenes were shown; from the deep sea king and the selfless act that his Sensei gave. This earned the respect of the UA Heroes at the same time the admiration on what kind of a person this overly powered and mundane man is to be. The video then came towards the very end with the Elder Centipede, while having bits of a certain Hunter, thou Genos carefully picked scenes that only showed his point about the monstrosities that exists in his world, **not** what he considered wannabe monsters like the said Hunter earlier on.

Both All Might and Nezu were in at awe and melancholy. To know that such world exists and the amount of bloodshed that occurs daily from where this kid came from, it was truly truth shattering in a degree for the two. They can't help but to be sorry for the people that lived there. Not just that, because it only showed Genos' chosen encounters between these monsters and not its entirety. It's hard to believe anyone but him and his Sensei are capable to fight these abominations.

"That is all for the monsters so far. Any more questions for them shall be answered after the final projection." Said Genos

"Ok." Replied the two.

"As there are monsters, there are also heroes from where I come from. I want to remind the two of you again. This "quirks" you kept on insisting on me. Again, it does not exist from the place that I reside. So correct yourselves from the Heroes I'm about to show you. The S-Class."

The final projection now came to view. The S-Class heroes from Genos' world.

The projection started from the first time Genos saw the S-class heroes grouped together in a meeting about some prophesy that an old hag predicted to come, for the upcoming months. As Genos sat seen from the projection, he began to analyze all the S-Class Heroes inside the room.

The projection showed much of the available details between the S-Class heroes, from the lowest ranking towards the highest. It was a no brainer when All Might and Nezu asked "(How? A quarter of them looked like something out of a clown fest, thou there are still the more believable one's on the meeting.)"

For All Might and Nezu, about two from the S-Class heroes that Genos showed, simply looks like heavily built body builders, somewhat a quirk user with enhanced body quirk could have, but the other one is for another case, the one hero called Darkshine was clearly seen as the top S-Class for the category of being the most heavily built between the heroes. (They're like muscle heads for the two and at the same time, don't they have those kinds of heroes too? What makes them special for being S-Class was still left to be answered.)

Continuing, another was somewhat the same as Genos, the clear difference was the full on mechanical body and non human like vibes the person gave. Fascinating for the two, but then was taken a back to see the next in line. Child Emperor, a child for Pete's sake! All Might and Nezu was not happy about that, yet there is also another one, a brat that is the Rank 2 of the S-Class. The two only went silent as to why and how a kid like that became the top 2 hero in the S-Class.

"That brat by the way is older than she looks." Genos stated

This earned a questionable look from the two as what the teen said made it more difficult to wrap much of the circus fest the S-Class is in what the kid was showing to them. Yet it still continued as Genos showed the rest of the S-Class Heroes.

Then came forth the stranger ones in the S-Class heroes, Rank 12 Watchdog Man, the suit was far out there even for the two. Then Rank 10 Pig God, he was by far the most unrealistic one they have seen, a man like this becoming one of the top heroes in Genos world, was beyond them, but the one that did took the cherry on top was the last but not the least, Rank 17 Puri-puri Prisoner… Buff yet questionable. His outfit befits him more as an escaped convict than of a hero… All Might and Nezu does not know it yet, but soon will see Puri-puri Prisoners _transformation_.

The last one's upnext that did seem to resemble as Huma…er I mean Heroes, where the Rank 3 S-Class Hero Silver Fang, Rank 4 Atomic Samurai, Rank 7 King, Rank 8 Zombie Man, Rank 13 Flashy Flash and the last one Rank 15 Metal Bat.

The old silver haired hero reminded All Might of someone, but he is far more intrigue on how the old guy being shown, despite his age was still able to do hero work. The others on the other hand where mostly straight to the point, Atomic Samurai and Flashy flash were somewhat unquestionable, the abilities that where shown from the projector through Genos' data about the two was not far fetch even from both All Might and Nezu. Having the ability to cut through obejcts in such strength and persision that it's dubbed as the atomic slash was not far off, even the speed one, thou still to achieve such without a quirk is unheard of and must be unheard of for All Might's and Nezu's case.

But for Zombie Man and Metal Bat, it was more questionable. A person that cannot be killed or a person that fights with a metal bat?! Truly, the class S was full of unearving clowns, but one did caught most of All Might and Nezu's attention, which was none other than King himself.

They questioned "Is it truly true? He's the Strongest Man on Earth? Per say from the data that is shown from your _memories_? Are we right on that? This is all in your memories?"

"Yes" Genos simply answered, but was then followed by "He is the Strongest Man on Earth, but only second to my Sensei!" he made this part very clear for the two.

"(So this are the S-Class heroes of young Genos' home. I wonder…)" Almight looking forward to ask Genos for a few things.

"And that's about it." Genos finished.

"May you give us some time to question you about these S-Class heroes a bit more Genos-kun was it or do you prefer your hero name?" said the Principal as All Might was about to asked that about the boy the same thing.

"If you're sure about that, then ok. Also just go by Demon Cyborg, we are not that close to call each other by name." The teen retorted.

The projection restarted and showed a new turn of events from the scenes earlier. It seems during the conference between the Class S-Heroes, they were attacked by something. It was supposedly monsters, one is saying it's the sky-god or something, but was then put down by another creature looking deadlier than the others showed in Genos' memories with monsters.

A large bombardment ensued and things went for the worst, the S-Class heroes started to fight back the monster. It was this time the two was about to see what the S-Class heroes in Genos' world are truly made off.

It was also the time _he_ "_transformed._" It's just safe to say that All Might and Nezu's eyes were not ready for this! Dear god the sight of the man was forever imprinted in their minds, either by drinking bleach or pouring it on their eyes might help them erase such trauma.

All jokes aside, the Puri-puri Prisoner that Genos' showed at the time was when A city was completely destroyed by the Alien ship that came to attack their world. Meaning to say, the two got a glimpse of not just Puri-puri Prisoner fighting, but also other S Class heroes.

The (muscle head's) for the two, showed little to none on doing something of use, well one by throwing a huge boulder back and by the looks of it, it looked like it was close to the speed of sound as burst of winds can be seen when Tank Top Master throwed the large piece of boulder towards the ship. If it was not because of a certain brat from earlier that showed what she was capable of, the two might have thought TTM was that strong compared to the others, but then again, this just proves the notion of _Do not judge a book by its cover_. Tatsumaki, or more known as the Terrible Tornado, showed what she was made of during this encounter.

This took All Might and Nezu for a surprise, thou it did show that she possessed this _ESP_ kind of power, the two was not sure about what and how does an _ESPER _worked, as Genos puts it "Tatsumaki's power was different from most." The two just thought of it as a kind of a quirk, but then was corrected by Genos that the abilities the Terrible Tornado posses, can be achieve by a normal person too! Given the right equipment and **will** per say from the said person in reference. Thou it is true that not just any person can get that kind of power the Rank 2 S-Class hero has, but it's still possible yet unlikely.

Going back towards the S-Class heroes fighting the monster that was shown earlier from the projection. It was clear that Puri-puri Prisoner, even the strangeness of his _transformation_. All Might and Nezu could see why he is an S-Class Hero, but for why he is the lowest they do not know. Heck if the lowest S-Class hero manages to pummel something like that with his bare fist, what of the rest of the S-Class? It was eye opening for the two.

Things were about to become more interesting as the fight continued when the monster greatly regenerated, even being pummeled to smithereens. Silver Fang, Atomic Samurai and Metal Bat was about to fight the monster when- _**boom**_ the projector broke.

"It seems that, that thing could only handle so much." Said Genos

The two heroes on the other hand was a bit shock. The projector they used was practically new! How it broke just by showing Genos' using it to project his world was beyond the two. But it seems all things must have an end. It'll take a few more days for them to get a new projector, especially after the incident. Most of the funding of the school will be put to more security and law suits that will come forth after the USJ Incident.

"I think we have enough for today Demon Cyborg..." Nezu paused thinking to himself. "I'm truly sorry, but that name truly does not fit for me. So can I rather call you as Genos-kun or Young Genos if it's alright?"

"Fine…" reluctantly said the cyborg, but then didn't mind anymore, just as long the _rat_ does not order him around.

"By that can I also call you as Young Genos too, if it's alright?" All Might added.

"Do as you please. I don't care anymore, but if others starts to order me around and talk to me like that! With my name more specifically involved. I won't give them quarter, understand that?" Genos demanded.

"A-ahh, ok. We'll be sure to let the others call you by your hero name Young Genos." said the Principal

"Then we're all good, if things are clear now. I wan-" Genos was cut off by a loud banging at the door.

"Who is it this time?" Genos asked as he readied himself when the door begun to open forcibly after the loud banging was done.

* * *

A Hunter's New Origin

_**At Hosu, between a dark alley way. Night will soon reign as a Hunter was slowly losing his grips to life.**_

"Wake up Garou! They're coming."

"Wake up!"

Growls only came out from the man as the annoying sound of a kid begging him to wake up was enough for him to forcibly stand up, even if the state of his legs were not in the best of optimal conditions.

Garou scurry himself towards a wall to help him stand, yet only to fall down from his own weight. His legs were greatly damage to a high degree; how and why? Garou did not know. It's also the same with his left arm and most of his right wing.

He was bleeding profusely because of the state of his right wing, the lacerations where deep and clear, while his left arm was dislocated to a degree that can only be done as if someone/something responsible was the reason of it being dislocated.

Garou growled again as only his instinct took hold of him. His memories a daze, his past unclear and his future uncertain. The animalistic instinct to preserve one's life kicked in for Garou, as unconsciously he relocated his left arm back to its proper position and took the last bit of cloth he had on his skin tight t-shirt to cover his right wing and stop the bleeding.

The last problem was his legs. It was clear as the beginning of twilight begun to engulf the sky; the settling dusk that slowly shrouds Garou's surrounding. His legs are in no fit condition to walk, just by trying it would be detrimental for his legs cannot carry his weight, but by some unknown force the will of Garou to walk and move to a different place was prevalent and certain. Even in pure agony and pain, the Hunter walks.

"That's it! Follow me." The kid in Gaoru's darkening sight said.

Who this kid was and what's his relationship with him was uncertain for the hunter, but the only thing on his animalistic mind now was to survive. And so the hunter followed deeper the darken alley ways of Hosu, as the night grows further the more harm will come for the weakened predator; for it is by night that the alley ways comes in the _rats _of society, villains of degenerates, yet another unsettling foe. Another particular _hunter_ ushers the night. The _killer_ of heroes, Stain.

* * *

_**Currently trotting the streets of Hosu, a Hero named Ingenium and his squad of heroes was called on site; cause of urgency, concern.  
**_

It was near dusk between a complex and a local eatery when a thunderous bang was heard outside between the two buildings. The time it was heard was when most establishment at that area closes because of the fear of a certain _Hero Killer._ Few dare to come outside during this time, yet the old of the society new better than to be scared and even more so to have the courage against such evils. If all able is scared and left, who'll stay and depend the young? who'll stand up against such likeness? is it not supposedly the old that must stand, either as a hero or a normal citizen, it's their duty to guide and protect the new by dangers like these.

An old man and his wife from the eatery went outside to see what's the commotion is about, unlike the others that stayed within the comforts of their homes. A well of red luscious blood was seen between the start of the alley way. The red mush that was left by the time it first occurred, looks to have only been there by a couple of minutes. The two were on high alert to see such scene and so forth they called for any hero that might be around.

It was by this time that Ingenium was given a lead on where to look upon the criminal scum, known none other as the _Hero Killer,_ Stain. Hosu was the place that current sightings of the _killer_ was last spotted. Ingenium, while running about saw the two old couple asking for assistance by any hero around. He went and stop to accommodate the two, only to be shock on what they had to offer him.

The scene even for the Hero, was unsettling. The alleyway was oozing with red luscious blood, stains of red mushy liquid was all over the walls. Also the bloodied stains that was be seen indicates that the person who's bleeding profusely was still alive and moving! It was something out of the normal, even quirk given human realms. The three even accepted that such person to be alive was unlikely, but there it was. The proof that the man was still alive! Bloodied hand marks on the wall indicate the man tried desperately to stand, while the footprints on the side clearly suggest the man could still move, (and currently still moving) but the most shocking of all was the cracked ground. It was shaped as if a man felled down from the heaven's above, while also smashed downward towards the ground by the looks of the human crater that was made.

Another is that with further more inspection, if one where to look from above, it's as if the _thing_ that presumably smashed the poor man was a gigantic fist! Hence the puddles of blood around the crater, the cracks it formed from the center towards the outside was filled to the brim of bloodied luscious mush. The blood will soon cloth, and the well will soon smell of iron and rust in the morning.

The old couple asked, what should they do now? After they have finished looking on the scene, Ingenium called the police to handle the rest of the bloodied mess between the two buildings. He assured the two that they'll be safe and he gave them thanks and appreciation for the call of help. Others might have just looked away from such sight not wanting to get involved, but the two old couple did not. It was very commendable truly.

Ingenium now has a new job before looking towards arresting the _hero killer_, his job now was to find out the _thing_ responsible for such mess and not just that, but to find the poor that's clearly bleeding well beyond any human could afford. He readied his thrusters on his elbows and ran through the alley way in search for the man in need. Unbeknownst by him, the man that he was about to encounter was far worst than he could have ever imagine, even more so than of his original target.

* * *

**_Back in the Principal's Office, a loud banging was heard knocking on the door._**

"Who is it this time?" Genos asked as he readied himself when the door begun to open forcibly after the loud banging was done.

"WHERE IS HE!" a hulking figure engulf with rage fueled fury came inside the office. The man was known as the 2nd best Hero in the world, he is Endeavor.

"YOU!" he pointed his finger towards the young lad, "I won't be called the **THIRD** of all things, just because you showed up out of nowhere!"

"Endeavor, please calm down!" frantically said the three heroes that were supposed to guard the door.

"THE HELL I WILL! YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU AND THE WORLD TO SEE THAT I'M NOT THE THIRD RATE ACT OF AN HERO JUST BECAUSE!" Endeavor's tone was not just condescending, but also filled with great irritation towards the lad. Genos on the other hand was more or less disinterested and in a state of silent observation towards the Hero that barge in moments earlier.

The man infront of him was the second best and the looks of things, he is befitting of the title. He basically looks like a knock off version of All Might in the eyes of the cyborg. Genos just shrug him off as one of those arrogant and prideful heroes with the hero association, from where he came from.

The news of someone far stronger than Endeavor was wide spread when the reporters and camera men rush inside the USJ facility. The main attraction that caught their attention was the form of destruction that was unleashed moments prior. Many was intrigue and amazed as to find out by putting two and two together that the young man that came out earlier the facility, "The Demon Cyborg" was it? was the one responsible for such great feat. The dark hair bunned reporter even proclaimed boldly that even Endeavor, the second best Hero couldn't make such feat. She basically said infront of live television about her doubt on the 2nd best Hero and how he couldn't ever achieve what the handsome young lad did earlier on.

This was seen with great anger by Endeavor as he watch, only to rush off and went towards the UA High School and meet the one responsible for making him look like the new **THIRD **rate hero in the world now. Hence the reason he's inside the UA's Principal Office currently displacing his anger, frustration and hatred towards not just Genos but also with All Might for not being the one to take out the villains during the incident.

He cursed even more so that as of things are, he would have even accepted All Might to be the one that saves the day! Rather than some punk that he has never heard before, coming out of the blue. The room was hot, both figuratively and literally.

"Ehem..." All Might cough.

"Please, Endeavor. No need for such display of threat towards the lad." All Might trying to defuse the situation, yet again like the time with young Genos.

"THE HELL I WILL..." Endeavor responded again with any form of action and speech that entails him to calm down.

"Please, Endeavor. **You** are but a trespasser here as things are! You should know when to back down." Nezu followed.

"Please, Endeavor..." the other four also pleaded.

Things were not looking good for all the parties present, till Genos started to talk.

"You have already wasted my time here, and as things are now I don't think I'll get the information I need from you people."

"?" Questions only came by the pro-heroes present as Genos started to light up a bit, only for a flash of light blinded the heroes for a brief second.

"What the?" Endeavor questioned.

"I'll be heading off now." Genos said as he was already outside the office and near a window, ready to head out.

"Y-young Genos! Please don't go yet! We have many more to talk about." Exclaimed All Might. "And not just that, the about the heroes with mut-"

"Don't worry, I already know. Rest assure I won't _kill_ off any mutant type humans I see, but I won't assure on those _villains_ health if I where you." Genos cutted off All Might

"B-but, Young Genos. Don't you have anywhere to go to? You could stay here with us!" All Might said

Genos only looked at the pro-heroes before him, thinking of what best possible outcome could benefit him.

"I'am not done with you!" Endeavor still in fury, especially while being ignored by the boy.

"Fine, but in my terms" Genos proclaimed. "Everything I'll do is of my free will, while anything you want me to do is only left on either I accept it or not. **NO **negotiations, no shaccles, no guards spying on me. I am to be left alone." he finished

Tick marks only increased for Endeavor because of how he was ignored for the second time. He had enough and lashed out on the lad, throwing a spear like flame from his quirk towards the boy. Genos only stood still, the attack did not effect him one bit even his cloths.

Endeavor and the other heroes present was more or less shock by the resiliance of the person infront of them, not just that where in hell did he get those cloths? None of it even got burned.

"Do you accept it or not." Genos said to get their attention once again.

"Yes." answered Nezu, earning multiple eyes for his outright acceptance of the deal. It was clear that the person infront of them was not to be left alone unchecked! Yet he accepted it still.

"Good." Genos answered

"You four, please escort young Genos here towards his new room inside the UA." Nezu ordered

"B-but,"

"No buts, just do it. Give our guess the proper way of introduction and hostility as of now. None of you are to try and do anything stupid got it!" The principal was serious about this and the heroes on the other hand, could only accept and do what they where ordered.

"I'am not done yet!" Endeavor still enraged of the turn of events. He was not yet finished for he came there to finish the job and show the world he's far greater and more powerful than the pipsqueak the recently came out of nowhere.

"Stop this Endeavor!" All Might hold on his shoulder as tight as he can. "Please"

"Tch" irritation was present in his face to see the number one hero plead for him to stop.

"This isn't the last time we'll meet punk! I'll make sure that I ain't the **THIRD **of none!" Endeavor shrug off All Might's hand. It was also by this time he went with option number two in dealing with the new comer.

"At the end of the festival! I challenge you for a duel. I'll show the world just how weak you are!" Endeavor proclaimed.

Genos only said one word "Fine" as he went in with the other four heroes towards his newly acquired quarters.

Endeavor grinned as he was fully blind by his arrogance and pride. In his mind it was a sure win for him, he even failed to realize that his attack earlier was of no effect towards Genos, but his pride was always in the way for him seeing this. He only cast it aside as of the reason it did not damage the kid was because for some reason, Endeavor thought that Genos was only faking it, that he actually took the damage and made a scenario to get out of his sight.

The reason why he looked undamaged was simply because of his support like armor clearly seen from his arms and that fire resilient cloths he was wearing. For Endeavor, he only thought of needing to increase the output of his flames to put this kid in his place. He was truly far from the truth and what awaits him is none from what he'll expect.

* * *

Things have finally died down, now the only thing left was questions. All Might questioned the Principal's decision on the matter earlier on, only to be answered with Nezu's back and the sad words of "Just cause."

"I-I beg you pardon? What did you say again sir?" All Might was confused on the Principal's answer.

"Toshi... tell me, if we were to not accept his condition. What would have happened?"

The room went quite.

"Exactly. If he were to leave, it would mean just like what he said earlier. All Might, **he** is not from around here and we're the only one's that know!"

"The world he lives in, the society it was built upon. If he ever sees even one mutant type villain, what do you expect will happen?"

All Might gave no words.

"As I said, this boy, Demon Cyborg, Young Genos. He isn't the type to spare such persons, if he were to leave, it is already certain on what will happen."

"I don't want that in my conscience and by only doing this! Could we keep an eye on him. All Might, Toshi, even from the start he already knew of your weakness. What happens if he turns on us?"

"We have no other choice than to accept to his conditions. That way no one here could be put in harms way... Do you understand me now?" the principal turned as signs of distress can be seen in his face.

"Y-yes. Principal" All Might answered, now fully aware of the situation they're in. Of all people, it was Nezu that can truly gather the great scope of the problem they have on hand. His quirk simply does not allow him to have a mind of blissful ignorance to things happening around him, his fear was great.

"As much as possible, we need to make sure he's on our side and now it'll be your job to keep it that way."

"No one here could ever hope to subdue young Genos. Only you can All Might, I trust in you to do so."

"Understood." All Might agreed and went off the Principal's office.

"God, may it be only him." Nezu prayed.

* * *

**Updated 11/02/2019**

**Just a couple more days before my finals, I have already finished most of it. Just 2 more test to go! Also, here you guys go! I updated the chapter and might be able to start working on the next one. Thou I wanted to tell first of all that It'll probably not be that long, for now atleast. I need to take a breather after it. May post the second chapter within a few weeks. Till then Thank all of you for the support! I really appreciate it.  
**

**Author's Notes:  
Please take note that I'll still update a few of this to look and see if I did any more wrong grammars or wordings.  
**

**Other than that, I have a new picture for this fic, that will probably come out after or before I post the next chapter. Heads up on that.  
**


	6. A Start

**For those that don't recall, I am starting this chapter in the first episode of season 2 of MHA, thou I won't use all of it, just start ;). Enjoy!**

* * *

A Start

_The first incident was at Qing-Qing city, an extraordinary child was born who irradiated light. After that, reports of people with super powers pop up across the globe. No one knew what was causing these quirks. The world became a super human society, with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets look like scenes from comic books. A city swirled with chaos and confusion; a new profession dominated our collective consciousness. It was an age of heroes._

"HA HA HA! Fear not citizens' hope has arrived! Because I AM HERE!" A man yelled out as his golden hair and pearly whites are shown towards the camera. Smiling and giving the very meaning of a hero.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! He's the coolest in the universe! And once I get my quirk, I'm gonna be a hero just like him!"A young boy with green hair claimed.

**But…**

"I'm sorry Izuku, I wish things were different…" A sobbing mother told.

_I was born without superpowers, quirckless, just an ordinary kid. I wanted to be like him so badly, but I wasn't, and so I started to give up on my dream. Still, even thou my brain told me I could never be a pro, in my heart I knew. I knew that all I wanted was to be a hero! And thanks to the people who guided me and supported me, I am here now… on my way._

_My Dream is becoming a reality and even thou I had setbacks, I kept on pushing forward. My Journey is just beginning; you see this is the story… the story of how I become the world's greatest hero!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**And yet…**

**That will never happen…**

**.**

**.**

**_He'll make sure it won't._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fear… Terror…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_That will be the only thing this world will have._**

**_They will bow and in the end._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_This world will be perfect._**

* * *

**A day had past after the incident at the USJ.**

Reporter* "Up next an update on yesterday's incident at the UA Rescue Training Center, where hero course students were attacked by a gang of villains. According to police officials, the criminal force called themselves the League of Villains. Investigators have reportedly uncovered that this group has been planning to kill UA teacher and Popular Hero All Might, since the spring of this year. Police arrested 71 villains from the scene, but the League's leader escaped. His whereabouts are unknown."

"In other news, thanks to our beloved intern reporter for graciously speaking upfront on her thoughts about a certain scene that caught her eye, it seems that the second top hero, Endeavor has issued a warrant for our beloved intern. In correlation to this news, Endeavor also stated that in the upcoming sports festival that he has issued a duel towards the person in which our intern at least managed to get his hero name."

"A young teen that is presumably a new hero has come to light, he calls himself as the **Demon Cyborg**. _Ehem_, even thou the name, it seems that this young teen is with the side of our fellow heroes. UA has announced that the **Demon Cyborg** is now one of their special and beloved guess and is in fact proven not be a villain. Further inquiry on the said teen was then cut off. It seems that there is more that meets the eye with this new hero."

TV cuts off.

"So, this guy is the one that thoroughly handed it for us." The black mist villain said.

"Damn him! Damn him damn him damn him! DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Swore and tantrum, the white haired villain known none other than as Shigaraki.

"Calm now, my heir. This is but a learning exercise for you" Smirked ominously as the TV begun to show the image of he himself.

"M-master!" Shigaraki screamed in bewilderment.

"W-why are you?"

"Nothing much special, thou I have one thing in mind."

"But before that, first of. Tell me, how'd it felt? Meeting All Might and not just that my young Shigaraki, tell me. What's it like to witness a **hero** of that kind of caliber?"

"…" Shigaraki calmed himself at the presence of his master at the same time, readied his answer.

"First off, All Might was clearly weak, but at the same time not. He was still strong, and even thou Nomu had the upper hand on him, for some reason I felt as if that he would still become victorious, but I digress. I still doubt that."

"For **that** person on the other hand. I want to **kill** him! He was different from the other heroes…"

"Why so?"

"He was **more**. It's hard for me to accept it, but it was clear that he far outclassed any hero that we know off. If you asked me, he was comparable to All Might in his level of speed and strength, it maybe even more! Not just that, the disparity on combat, it's clear that this **guy!** That he has combat experience far off the norm!" Shigaraki gritted his teeth.

"He is no hero. It was clear from his intention towards the end. He could have ended us right there and then, but luck was on our side. If it was not for Nomu, I'm sure of it."

"Sure of what?"

"He would have **killed** us **mercilessly**."

The ancient villain clearly got even more intrigue of this young lad, for the villain's face showed the widest grinned he ever had from what he got from young Shigaraki.

"Well then." All for One smiled as he started to give an order towards Shigaraki.

"It seems that we have a very **particular** hero in our midst. Shigaraki, I am proud of you! I'm proud for you realizing all of this on your own. Make this as your guide for now on and let it be known that you are one step closer to becoming the League's new boss."

"Shigaraki. I order you now, as your task to come one step closer to becoming a true villain. Bring me this lad, this **Demon Cyborg**!" The tv blacked off as the Villain finished his command.

"Yes… Master." Shigaraki accepted soon after the tv fade to black.

* * *

**Back at current day Hosu, it was morning time as a certain Hero has blacked out near an alley way.**

**Fear**

Fear was the only thing that came to mind of that certain speed quirked hero. It took him almost about a day's worth of finding the person at first he thought was in need.

Ingenium never knew how fast this heavily injured person could move, as if going by the dark alleyways of Hosu was enough, but going through it in such condition while at the same time out speeding a hero that's speed is his cup of tea. It was outright outrageous.

Ingenium will never forget, the **Fear** and the **Terror** he saw that evening. He was looking towards the darken alley ways of Hosu, going as fast as he could to find the person that's presumably near death based on what the hero gathered from earlier that day.

Corner by corner he followed, the hero never knew that Hosu has this kind of maze like alley ways within its city, but he still pursued. The man for all he knew might be already dead! The least he could do is to find his body in its worst case scenario. Thou as time pass, it was till midnight that the hero managed to find the person he was looking for.

He was still dumb founded at how could a person like him, which is already heavily injured but also bleeding profusely, manage to get so far. It was ridiculous in all manners of reality, but now is not the time for him to question those, now is the time for him to get this heavily injured man into a hospital.

Ingenium walked slowly as he called out towards the man in front of him. When he got closer, the alley way darkens further as the cloud covers the light from the full moon. It became too dark that time to get the full image of the man, but Ingenium was sure he was in front of him, so he moved forward and hold the man by his shoulders.

What came was unspeakable.

As Ingenium got a hold of the man's shoulder, the dark and cloudy night cleared its curtain of darkness. What Ingenium saw was no man at all!

Ingenium out of instinct backed off as fast as he could. He could not explain it, but the way his body reacted, it was as if **Fear** has taken his very body and soul, he was sweating far too heavily.

As midnight grows clearer, the light shining from natural satellite of the world shines the man with light.

His figure adores masculinity only describable as ripped and well tuned. His right arm covered in black clothing the while left seems to be un-functional, yet it felt as if it still could move. Then again, what took the kicker was when the man looked towards the speed quirked hero.

His eyes, both crimsoned and adored with black sclera; his hair as if horns but the color was out of norm. It looked like either the crimsoned hair of the man was fading and being filled with silver or vice versa. For you my dear readers, it's the former, but for them, they do not know.

His chest was ungodly, his lower torso looked as if something punctured it moments ago, as the scar looked fresh while the cuts and bruises the man took was still visible, with or without light. Marks scattered throughout the man's chest, as if ancient language was written, to what cause and meaning Ingenium does not know.

This man, the aura he gave was excruciatingly choking, as if being grasps by death themselves. Ingenium could see, as the eyes of the man were like a hunter, a predator in the wild; it was clear that the man was moving not by the conscious, but by the unconscious beast inside. This man is living just by his pure animalistic instinct alone. Ingenium heart rate raised beyond normal as the man glared at him.

What should he do? Should he pack up and run or should he still try and help this man out? Like hell he will, does he even need help? The man looked more of a dangerous villain rather than a poor victim! This situation can't get anymore worse, yet it did.

"Garou! Run! Run as fast as you can! At your current state you won't be able to handle both of them!" the silver haired boy told.

"I know… so shut up!" Garou even in his state, answered.

"(What?)" Questioned Ingenium, to only be caught by a person he never expected to see so soon.

"So, a hero finally came to the rescue… hahaha." A menacing laugh came from this person. A new hunter has come to the fray.

* * *

**Currently it was evening time and a conference was being insued by the teachers of the UA academy. Nezu, All Might and the other pro heroes of UA are currently having a meeting about yesterday's encounter with the League of Villains, alongside with Detective Tsukauchi.**

Detective* "So, as things are. Our investigators are trying to learn everything they can from this so called League of Villains. We've made some progress, but we can't find anything on this Shigiraki so far. We search for any men and women on their 20's to 30's who are registered as having some sort of a disintegration quirk, but so far we come up empty. Same for the warp gate villain Kurugiri."

"So they aren't citizens or are they using aliases, hard to find either way." Tsukauchi continued.

"So what you're really saying is that we don't know anything." Said Vlad King or Kan Sekijiro, Kan for short.

"Sadly so." Replied the detective.

"Other than that, about this Demon Cyborg of yours, we currently have no identification of him so far. We even looked through all the new registered pro heroes, but came up empty handed."

"Thou, I think you two probably have some information about him, All Might and the Principal that is."

"Well… yes, we do, but I don't think it's best for the public to know." Said All Might caustiously.

"Will do then Toshi, I'll keep it off the record, but we still need information about him. Specially what he did yesterday." The detective pressed on forward

"Then I think it's better for our Principal to do the honors. It's a lot harder for me to explain in detail, so Principal if you could?" All Might pointed out Nezu

"Yes, yes. I'll be the one to say about this young lad."

"Uhem…" Nezu readied himself to give only to give the most important information for all the people inside the conference room.

"First off. The kid's name is Genos, other than that he said nothing of his last name."

"So Genos it is, I'll let our investigators to get more infor-"

"That won't be necessary. I doubt you'll found anything about him, thou still do try if you think it'll do anything" Nezu interrupted.

"?, ummm ok then. Why so?" Tsukauchi was completely confused, as the same with the other heroes in the conference room.

"You see, young Genos isn't from around here. Well let's just say he's very far away from here, that records of him is highly doubtful to a degree."

"I see… but still, even if he is a foreigner we could still manage to get some info-"

"Again, highly unlikely detective, but still try if you want."

"What makes you sure of this Principal?" asked Midnight which in return is answered back by All Might.

"Cause, it may as well be the truth… A harsh one at that."

"Beg your pardon All Might?" Midnight questioned

"Let me All Might. Listen up for all of you, including you detective. I'm trusting all of you for this information I'm about to tell about young Genos, is to be kept out of public hands, even the entirety of the police force detective."

"Please do understand. Only us and people that are trust worthy should be the ones to know this…"

"Understood." Answered all the teachers while Tsukauchi was still trying understand why.

"Alright then, if it's that important. I'll keep it tight with the information I'll report back to HQ. So please Principal, continue." Answered the detective.

"Good, now then before I start. Now that you all know his name, please try and refrain from calling him by that outloud, he requested that to use only his hero name for the time being. He said that because he still does not trust most of us here, so use his hero name instead of his real one."

They nodded

"Good then. Now I'll begin."

**A couple of hours have passed, since the Principal started talking about Genos in full detail.**

The room was quite, at the same time in a state of doubt. What Nezu said to them was out of the realms of reality. Having no visual presentation for the others in the room was a lot harder than expected, that's why it took hours to explain.

But as time passed by, Nezu slowly but surely answered most of their question. He even manages for all of the persons present to believe on what he was saying, same with All Might for adding in his certainty about the boy.

"A-are you two really sure of this? You got all of this from him? What if he were lying?" The detective was still having doubts.

"We know of that far too well Tsukauchi, but you got to believe us on this. What the principal told all of you today is all true. I too believe it." Toshinori quenched the detective's doubt.

"Then… this is truly a predicament we are in!" exclaimed Kan

"If this goes to public, I don't know what'll happen to all of us partner" Snipe followed.

"So, that's why you wanted us to be wary of this kid, Principal. I-we could have never…" Midnight was still in disbelief of what would have happened if they didn't do what the Principal told them yesterday in the afternoon.

"It's alright Midnight." The principal told.

"What's important now is that this information is to not be put in public hands." All Might stated

"As things are, young Genos may as well be the greatest Ally we could get from now on."

"And the biggest threat to have, All Might." Tsukauchi reminded.

"I know, and that's why I'll be the one to keep an eye on him and so forth. But I digress, going back to you detective. The information you're about to give…"

"I know All Might, I now know… the severity of this kind of information, if it were to be told to the public. Rest assured that I'll only include our chief on this and make him understand then keep a tight lid on this case."

"Are you sure of the chief Tsukauchi?" Asked All Might.

"Yes, it'll better for him to know too. Don't worry, he's trust worthy for sure." The detective calmly said to ease the uncertainty of All Might.

"So it may be. Just make sure it won't get to the public Tsukauchi-san" restated the Principal.

"Understood."

* * *

**It was morning now, while a certain hero was slowly scurrying his way out of an alley way, that he now dubbed the deathway.**

"T-they.. _Guhh.._ The others… must know." Ingenium was doing his best to crawl out of the deathway, his breathing heavy, his suit bend and half destroyed, while his legs… It was far worst that he could have imagined. That guy… just what the hell was he?

**Going back at the UA High School**

It was the morning while the whole class was talking about the events that happen a couple days ago. Since the USJ incident, the students were left in a daze and amazement of the action that happened.

Izuku on the other hand, was even more so. With the coming of this new hero _Demon Cyborg, _Izuku Midoriya could not help but wonder what kind of person _he_ is, and where does _he_ come from?

All these questions in such a short amount of time. Midoriya could not help but wait till he sees All Might again to talk about the Cyborg himself.

The class was noisy, yet filled with stories. They all talked about what happened during the USJ incident, what they did and how it felt. For others like Bakugo and Todoroki, it was more of a testament for them if they are ready to take the first step on becoming a pro hero, while others were more pre-occupied on what could have happened if the heroes didn't show up, even with the Demon Cyborg himself.

As everyone was busy chattering themselves, the door of the class room opened, only to see Eraserhead of all people!

"Morning Class…"

"MR. AISAWA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the students screamed.

"Wow… what a pro." The spiky red haired boy said and was followed by the class president "Mr. Aisawa I'm glad you're okay!"

"You call that ok?" Uraraka asked sheepishly.

"My well being is irrelevant. What's important is that your fight isn't over yet."

"Our fight?" Bakugo questioned.

"Don't tell me…" Midoriya followed suit.

"Not more bad guys!" while Mineta screamed.

.

.

.

"The UA festival is about to start"

"AGHHH WHY WOULD YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT!" the entirety of the class yelled.

* * *

"(Water... I need water...)" Garou begged as his shape as of now is far more in a grievous state than before.

"Just a little bit further, Garou. We're almost there!" the kid yelled

Only the slight whisper of Garou's breathing was his answer towards the boy.

"Just keep on breathing like that! It's natural for you, even thou you probably forgot."

"(Forgot? What? Just who the hell is this kid? And earlier on... how did I?)"

"Just use your breathing a while longer, we're almost there."

"(Just how far are we sup-)"

"And... here we are!"

"(A complex?) Hey kid... Are you sure it's better for me to go here, rather than an actual hospital?!"

"Well... yeah! Plus, I assumed that if I did bring you towards a Hospital, do you really think they would even take care of you?"

"That's their job isn't it?!"

"Well, yes. But I know that you doubt that right? Like an instinct is telling you otherwise! Especially after what happened earlier, just one gaze was what it took for all hell to break loose!"

"..." Garou just softly nodded, not wanting to further battle out with the boy he's talking, more so because of his current state.

"Finally, we got an agreement. Common then, let's enter. The things we need are on the top floor, inside the condo."

"Wait, just wait a moment. Just how the hell do you know this place so good?"

"I'll explain it to you when the time is right, but for now. Let's get those wounds healed; the condo upstairs has all we need for patching you up."

"Tch... fine." Garou accepted.

* * *

**Back at the UA High School. It was near evening now, All Might and Deku is currently having a little talk.**

"So, you're telling me that he's not from around here?! As if literally not from this world?!" The green haired boy screamed on the top of his lungs from the surprising news All Might gave.

"SHHHH SHHH SHH!" All Might with all his strength, shutted the boy up for screaming so loud.

"Midoriya! Please control yourself!" All Might scolded the boy.

"S-sorry!" Deku still yelled out of spite.

"You're doing it again! Please keep your voice down!" All Might was clearly facepalming at this point and regretting for telling young Midoriya about the news.

A minute has passed by as the room went quite again.

"Hah~ Finally" All Might breathed.

"So, going back to what I was saying. Young Midoriya, this information is not to be told nor screamed at the top of your lungs! So please refrain from doing so! Am I clear?"

"EHIMM." Midoriya could only answer this way as for the one minute that passed by, All Might actually Duct Taped young Midoriya's mouth.

"Good. Now, before that. Please remember what I told you about young Genos. You are not to call him by that ok? Thou in time maybe, but other than that, about his past and the crazy world he belongs. I beg of you not to give any of those away. I trust that you'll do it."

"YHIMM" Midoriya answered yes.

"Ok then. I'll be removing the duct tape now, so please. Keep quite." All Might then proceeded to take off the duct tape on the young boy's mouth.

"_Cough-cough,_ So he really is not from around here?"

"Yes, quite so and even more for us. It has been a huge kind of predicament we're in."

The room went silent again, till Midoriya asked another question.

"So... excuse me for this All Might, but I really want to know, other than more details of _Demon Cyborg_ that is... Is it true? That he's far stronger the Endeavor. I know it's a little bit of topic but you gotta know at least right?" Midoriya asked, only to sheepishly give another statement. "I-if.. if you don't want, I-I understand so.."

"It's alright Midoriya-kun, no need to be sheepish."

"To answer your question in one word, yes; but I think you wanna know why do you?"

Izuku only nodded back in anticipation on the reason of All Might believing also the Genos, the Demon Cyborg is stronger than Endeavor.

But, the only thing Midoriya got was none other than a harsh reality check for him.

"Then to rephrase my answer, I'm afraid to say it is so... It is undeniable; his speed is outrageous even for me, even in my prime! Thou the potency of his attacks compared to mine during my golden age... still; his attacks should not to be taken lightly."

"To top it off, I have this sharp cold feeling inside me that young Genos… _Demon Cyborg_ could actually produce far greater than what we have seen before! But that is something we don't know yet, and something I just wish is not true…"

"It's already hard enough for me to keep track of him back at the time of the USJ Incident, but now as his on looker. Things might get a lot harder. Then again, I digress. With such raw power he has and the speed he goes by. I doubt that even I could catch up... maybe in my prime! But I feel as if I won't."

"Does that answer your question young Midoriya?"

"..." Midoriya was shocked by what All Might said, but even more so in his sincerity that he won't even manage to catch up with the _Demon Cyborg._

"H-hehe..." only a little terrified laugh came out of Midoriya's mouth.

"Yeah... even I'm afraid that's how things are currently. To top it even more off, he has no quirk..."

"What?!" Midoriya even more so was in complete utter shock.

"Guess I was right, even you find it hard to believe don't you, young Midoriya?" All Might knew this would happen.

"O-of course! How could someone like him, be even able to have such power without having one!"

"Yes, but do remember. He is a Cyborg, a true and genuine Cyborg! Young Midoriya... his name sake of **Demon Cyborg** isn't just for show."

"That's why I choose to tell you that part in the end. Because if I started with that you'd probably not believe half way through my ramblings."

"I-ah.." Midoriya was speechless. Only to have a hand hold his shoulder.

"Fret not young Midoriya, I understand far too well. So don't think about it for far too much. It's alright." All Might then proceeded to give the green haired boy his thumbs up and his smiling face with non-other than his iconic catch phrase. "Don't worry about it Young Midoriya, for I AM HERE! HAHAHA"

All Might's physic was practically showing. "Thou I have a little bit of a good news to you young Midoriya!"

"W-what is it?" Deku asked while trying to get a grip on his excitement hearing the Iconic words of All Might, being told directly towards him.

"Thanks to that young boy. He manages not just to save the life of young Bakugo, but also gave me time in return! An hour and a half to stay in my transformation. If it weren't for him, I might have overused One for All! Other than that, young Midoriya. I assure you, he won't be a villain. I'll make sure of that!"

"Plus I know that you know that even if he may act like a villain… from his actions of justice alone is enough! To go on his way and save those in need, to save young Bakugo and the class in what I could say one of my worst state I could have ever been! I know it's within him, the meaning of a true hero. Do you?" All Might looked at Midoriya.

Deku nodded in acceptance. Even he was sure that Genos was not a bad guy, thou doubts did came. It was All Might that took it all out.

"Great! Now then, let's talk about the upcoming UA Festival shall we?" All Might questioned.

"Yes sir!" Deku answered back

* * *

**Tick tock Tick tock. Time went by as the lone cyborg is busy preparing somethings inside his newly acquired home.**

"Finally... finished." The only thing that Genos put in view was some sort of a briefcase and what seems to be a large human sized table, filled with what exactly? Even I don't know, but whatever it maybe. It probably is something very important, that may or may not be of importance in the near future.

Genos looked at the time. It seems that it was approaching in the afternoon, thou Genos does not need to eat. He choose this time to take a break from his work and looked through the entirety of the School in person, it's also this time that Genos is planning to go out in a little stroll towards the City of Japan. Genos wants to see it all for his eyes, this strange world he was in, to know more of what it was like compared to his.

It took him approximately 3 minutes to go through the entirety of the UA High School without him getting seen or heard. It was, completely out of the ordinary compared to the other building near it. Thou it is to be expected, if this place was built to train future heroes, then it really needs special requirements and tools.

Genos then scanned the area once again. Making sure that no one's following him at the moment, thou Genos already knew who would keep an eye on him. He heard it when All Might and Nezu talked to each other as Genos was being escorted to his room.

Genos' scans were finished; it looks like it's clear for him to have a little stroll towards this so called Japan. And so he took off, it only took Genos half a minute to enter the inner part of Musutafu City.

"So this is it? Things here seem normal to me..." Genos was practically walking and looking around the place.

All the shops, the traffic, the people... well less of the people, but in general. All looked the same from where Genos come from. The people thou, Genos could clearly see a lot, and I mean **a lot** of monster looking people, if it weren't for All Might and Nezu talking him out of _incinerating_ them. He would have done it so in a moments flash. Still, they are to be treated as _normal_ people.

"S-sir... are you?" the eyes of a certain pony tailed girl just went into a big supernova. Finally seeing the handsome looking teen she graciously told the entirety of Japan.

"And you are?" Genos questioned. This girl was a little bit unfamiliar for the cyborg, may it be because of the makeup she had or the cloth she was wearing.

It's probably the former, but the latter part it could also be. The woman was dressed as if she was like a clown to be honest, and having a sign that's pointing out to a certain **Mc(Censored)** Fast food chain does not help at all.

"Amm, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... You probably didn't recognize me." the woman quickly removed her ridiculous make up.

"Tada! How'd ya think?"

This it finally clicked to Genos, yes. She was the reported that asked of who he was.

"So you're the reporter from a couple of days ago?" Genos replied.

"Y-yeah... about that." The woman frowned as the memory of her mishap was still fresh for her

"Did he do this to you?" Genos was implying Endeavor about this.

"D-dont mind me! Truly! Plus it was my fault for not keeping my mouth shut." She was trying her best not to show how much she regretted that decision, but Genos could see right through her.

"Aren't you gonna get your old job back? You seem happier with that than here." Genos said.

"Y-yeah... if only I could... if only I could" Sadness engulfed the woman's face as droplets of tears felled down her face.

It was clear that whatever Endeavor did, it took a lot for the young looking woman in front of Genos.

She then proceeded to wipe her tears. "Well then, enough about me... What brings you here of all places?" A shine of brightness started to spark within this woman's face; thou Genos does not see it.

"Looking around..." Genos answered

"Hmm? So you are form overseas! I say, you do look a tad bit of a German decent, thou mind me if I got it wrong."

"More or less..." Genos didn't really care about them assuming where and what his **nationality** is, thou it was the same with All Might and the Rat. He looked up about being this German decent they kept on talking about, only to know that he just looked a little bit like them, Genos simply ignored it.

"So, if you want. I'll show you around?..." the young woman started to look at her ridiculous custom as Genos was more than enough looking at her with great uncertainty.

"O-of course! I'll change my clothing's first! Thou I think you won't want me to acomp-" she was embarrassed of this.

"Sure." Genos answered

"Wait what?" the young woman's heart just jumped from what the handsome lad just told her. She could not even believe it herself!

"I won't say it again, just finish changing first and we'll head out as soon as possible." Genos was only thinking of the most optimal way for him to know this place better, not even giving a bother on what the woman in front of him felt

"So are we going or not?" stated Genos

"Y-yes! Let's do! After I change" answered the lady.

And so, this will be the start of Genos' journey in learning more about this strange world he is in. A world filled with people possessing super powers called quirks, and even more so to those that looked like Monsters, having the mutant type variation of these quirks. Genos and probably a newly acquired acquaintance will now go through Musutafu for Genos to learn more about this world.

* * *

**Updated 11/10/19**

**So, I think Chapter 6 is done. I'll probably just re-write a couple of errors here and there and mostly grammar ones and misspells. So yeet, Chapter 7 coming up!**

**For those that still leave a review. I greatly appreciate it, please continue on forward in giving me your thoughts and opinion on this fic. I'll do my best to work on those critics. Thank you all once again. Just heads up on the upcoming days for the update and that new front page picture for this fic. I tried in drawing ok haha.. :)**


	7. A Night Out

**Note at the end**

* * *

A Night Out

**Back in Musutafu. Genos is currently walking with a peculiar young woman.**

Withdrawing her goofy and embarrassing clown of a costume. The woman took her new fashion attire, which showed her prominent visage in all its glory; narrow shoulders, prominent mammalian glands, hour glass stature, and a cute yet mature face. All of that now shines with the bright neon lit city of Musutafu. Adoring a black subtle and pristine dress that has its traits from what she wore when she first met the young cyborg in front of her; the difference is that the dress is a tight fit while the lower part is but a skirt, pure and simple that goes only up to her upper thigh.

"So whaddya think?" the woman told as she struck a cute pose towards the Cyborg, only to be ignored by Genos, as he did not care and only walked further away looking through Musutafu.

"(Guess, I should have not gone that route, huh…)"

"Um… hey! Wait for me! I promised to guide you the City right?! So don't go walking off without me!" the woman screamed at Genos.

"You were taking too long…" Genos only gave his back with the young woman. It was time consuming for her to change and to have an idle chit-chat was not an option for Genos… So he just took the logical route.

"Still!" the woman puffed.

"You took already much of my time when you changed, and as things are, I'm running out of it." Genos exclaimed with great urgency and a little lack of care towards the girl, unbeknownst to Genos, the woman begun to show signs of embarrassment and a tint of sadness in her body language after realizing her fault and predicament with the young teen.

The atmosphere between them became cooler and apart as Genos continued to walk.

"(…) Tsk." Leaving a bit of a sour taste for Genos, he could not leave the woman as is. Genos took a little bit more thought about the woman, not because of his own, but it's because of his sensei's words to him. In once upon a time, Genos had a talk with his sensei Saitama about girls, well more like the crazy ones that had a hard on towards him.

Genos asked his master what he should do, should he straight up dismiss them or just kept on ignoring them as he usually does. Even thou they aren't much a problem for him, they are still a nuisance that Genos could not afford to have, especially those that crazy enough to go straight at him while fighting monsters, or more likely, downright insane that some started to create scenarios that seemed to be a monster attack, but it was more of a trap for Genos to come and save them. (This happened quite a few times for Genos because of his popularity with the public, but he decided not to tell that part to his sensei.)

So going back, Genos restated his question once again towards his sensei. Saitama did not heed much attention to this, but he did thought of how cool it would have been if he had some fan girls to acknowledge his feats, thou he did agree about the crazy ones being a nuisance and overall drag to deal with.

Saitama tried to take a bit more of time to think what his answer should be, but decided to stop and just go with the flow. He answered to Genos "I for one agree with you about those crazy one's, them being too nuts with you is a bad thing, but…" Saitama raised his right arm to reveal his index finger pointing at Genos. "You should still let them, the normal ones; to straight up dismiss them, it would just cause for a greater increase of them wanting to see you. You don't want that right?"

"So, I suggest that you just keep on doing what you do best." Saitama then begun to go back reading his shonen jump. "Thou, if one did standout from them. I think you should be more thoughtful about em." Genos did not expect that last part from his master and so he begun to write the wisdom of his sensei Saitama, all written on Genos' anti-acid base gospel of a notebook.

Saitama just shrugged this off, thou it may seem a bit strange for him to give such an advice, but Saitama's intention to that was more on what he thinks Genos should focus more on. Basically thinking for Genos' betterment, he's too direct, so in Saitama's mind, it just seemed right to tell Genos. (Even thou he's also like that) That… and well because the shonen jump he was reading was all about romance and stuff, so it's all up in the air.

Let's digress back towards the woman. She was about ready to let go of our young Cyborg, when all of the sudden Genos went and speak out again.

"I did ask for your help… Fine, just don't be a drag -" Genos looked at her, guess he didn't get her name to finish off what he was about to say.

"Just, show me the way. I'm in a hurry, so if you're too slow I'll leave you at that."

The woman smiled to know that the young man in front of her was not all cold, just a bit forward.

"Name's Kobayashi Emika, Sorry I forgot to tell" the woman told as she went in front of the young cyborg.

"Genos…" at this point even if Genos did say for others not to call him by his name. Only for this time that he would let that slip, letting Emika to know his name.

Emika's heart flustered for a bit and her face blushed of pink crimson. This was because Genos gave his _first _name for her to use. It still up to debate whether Genos has a last name or not, but in the world of OPM, most if not all characters only go by one name. So her reaction was strange and confusing for Genos.

"T-then call me Emika instead." The young woman blushed more so when saying that out loud.

"Right… Emika, if you mind." Genos then signaled her to show him around as promised.

* * *

**Moments passed, the night still young. Musutafu is vibrant as ever, but comparing to other days, now is even more so. Two gems of the night were seen, most chattered about the two and some went jealous, thou most likely because of scenery the two give.**

As the streets of Musutafu was filled with people going round about their usual businesses. More and more people caught an eye on two particular persons. One was once a reporter beautiful as she is (they could never forget her face, the face that's bold enough to head on diss Endeavour, may it be on accident or not) but the other she was with, is someone else they can't take their eyes off. Adoring his shoulderless shirt that looks like custom made with an undeniable combat like aesthetic on it, but the most apparent on the lad was his arms and his face.

Most would look into the woman as her black woven dress was simple yet elegant, that it shined like a gem that can only be found once in a life time of not just any person. Her scent and femininity can't also be ignored, but even with all that, it was a little bit outshined from the apparent Dragon Like arms the lad had, not just that but his almost foreign like look. In a basic sense, the lad looks like foreigner from the west. "(German decent, maybe?)" most thought of that, some otherwise just straight assumed he is.

All that aside, if one looked at the girl instead of young teen. Who knew that she is one hell of a beauty and to have this kind clothes just lying around, it was more implicative thou that she was waiting for Genos (_Demon Cyborg_) to ask that about her, but it seemed to not matter.

All she saw was a serious young man wanting to know more of the place; she felt no bad intentions from him, nor nervousness or stress! All she saw was a curious yet determined face from the hero… "(Handsome)" the more she looks at Genos, the more her mind thinks of him.

She blushed again as she tried to cover her face. It was not professional to do such a thing! She should have learned that by now…

Time went by as the two walk around Musutafu, it has been about 10 minutes since Genos and the woman started to walk with each other, no communication, no words, only footsteps was heard this whole time.

Genos then stopped and asked the young woman. "So, Emika… are you just going to follow me around or actually show me the place?" the lady was a bit startled but then gained her composure back. "Y-yes! Of course! Here, let me lead the way now…" She still tried; thou her nervousness was still showing.

"Good" Genos told.

A couple more minutes of silent moments passed. It was nerve racking for the young woman, she just can't hold herself with the pressure and presence coming from the young man. It's like a magnet that's pulling her in as if for the first time she felt like a fan girl of some sort. "(So this is the feeling of becoming like them…)" the woman pondered.

Emika slapped her cheeks to get a grip on herself "Alright, alright, alright!" she screamed out loud, only to realize that and making her slap herself again, but on the face this time. "(F*ck! I'm an idiot!)" She thought as her face turned red, both by her slapping herself and embarrassment.

"Alright… Let's umm, head this way." This time, her voice was more quite.

Time went by again as the two strolled across Musutafu, going street by street, point of interest to point of interest. Genos took note of the place, the people around it, the way of life even thou its night time. All seemed normal, thou it's apperent that unlike in his world, this one has monster like looking people in which in no time, he and other heroes would get on exterminating. It was really something he could not believe, but needed to. There are thou others… Genos overheard a few about some type of organization recruiting people, thou he heed not much attention to it, only noted that something big might come for the coming future.

Anyhow, the night was still young for the two yet they somehow manage to almost went through the entirety of Musutafu, it was evident though that this City here in Japan was a lot smaller than the one's Genos was more accustomed to compared to his original home. Hell, if Musutafu is considered to be a normal sized city there, they're in quite of a surprise if the public would ever know how huge the cities are in Genos' world.

"Guess this place is much the same as ours…" Genos whispered to himself, but it was still heard by the young woman that's not letting her gaze off of him.

"So… does that mean this place is the same to yours Genos?" she asked.

"(She heard?)"

"Tell me… Genos-kun where do you come from? Well, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"…" Genos is thinking if he should reply.

Not wanting to let go of the conversation (more likely because they didn't get to talk to each other that much). Emika continued "Well… if you ask me. At first impressions, I have already guessed you're not from here."

This shocked Genos for a bit. To know that someone other than those Genos talked with directly, this woman in front of him managing to know that his not from this world was more than enough to get his entire attention. She might have some sort of power thing that can know how he ended up here in the first place so he furthered his gaze onto her.

Emika went stiff from Genos gaze, making her a bit shaky on continuing the conversation "You… you're a foreigner right?" Emika said with a bit of shakiness into it.

After that one sentence, it was the same time that Genos lost interest in the woman. Guess that it's very unlikely for her to know of Genos' predicament. The tension now in the air lightened as Genos went to thnk for himself and as Emika continued speaking.

"Ehem (She cough) Judging by how you closely inspect everything here, it really looks like you aren't from here… even though your apparent use of fluent _Nihongo." _ Emika told as the tension given to her earlier on by Genos went by, making her able to speak again.

"So? Tell me? Or am I being to close? If so I sorry about that…" She asked and asked, wanting to know more from Genos. Thou it probably won't be too good to ask such a thing, judging by how Genos is likely the type that won't.

"No… you're right, I'm not from here." Genos said as they continued on walking.

That surprised Emika a bit; she didn't even know that Genos would even allow her a word about him.

"Oh… mind telling me where then?" she asked, further testing her luck.

"Let's just say I'm from a place where you won't believe." Genos answered although a bit cryptic

"Huh… well you could try me? I'm sure I'll probably believe it anyway." Emika told wanting Genos to open up more.

"I rather not…"

"Oh… ok" Emika was a bit sadden by that, but she did tried her luck.

"Huh… (Genos let out a breath) Fine, I'll tell you one but that's about it."

Emika's eyes brighten as Genos finally allowed himself to give a little bit of information about him. Genos only looked as her gaze was on full throttle directed at him.

"I'm from a place where someone even stronger than your number one hero exists. And he's none other than my Sensei." Genos told with great pride on his tone. It seems that talking about his sensei is far more meaningful for Genos, although Emika only guess by his tone.

The look on Genos was a little bit shocking for Emika. If to judge from his usual one, one could mostly see the straight and seriousness of Genos appearance. But to see the admiration and respect on Genos' tone and look when he mentioned his sensei, it was heartwarming for Emika, knowing that Genos has a person he could talk about in such a way.

Despite the fact that Genos' current look is a bit cute for Emika, the thing he said about someone being stronger than All Might did made her doubt.

"Oh… I guess you're right, even I could not believe that. Is there really someone stronger than All Might?!" She told

"Yes." Genos answered

"Then how come he hasn't been noticed yet huh?" Emika continued wanting to know more of Genos' master.

"…" Genos looked as if his in deep thought.

"Genos?"

A minute has gone by when Genos started to talk again.

"Though it may be pointless to say, but I assure you one day they will." Genos said with great aspiration in his eyes. It was clear that he hoped the best for his sensei.

This touched Emikas heart a bit more, knowing Genos was this kind of a person. It reassured her he's a good person after all, despite having a hero name like Demon Cyborg.

"Hmm well if the time ever comes; I would like to meet the man." Emika smiled towards Genos

"If he allows." Genos answered with a straight face.

"Well then, is this all you have to show me? Is there anymore places to go in Musutafu?" the young lad questioned as they were walking needlessly about from place to place.

"(Hmmm)" Emika is thinking to herself whilst even going at the back of her mind to remember. "(Is there more places that they have not explored in Musutafu.)" She fonder only to realize that… "There is one…" Emika softly said as she remembered about Dagobah Municipal Beach.

"Though I don't think it would give you an interest. The place is a dump, literally!" She said as if she does not want go to that place, although her not knowing about what happened to the beach months earlier.

"Show me the place." Genos said as he turned back into his normal straight face.

"Alright then…" Emika gave a forced smile at that. Despite that, she knew that this might as well be their last of seeing each other. There were no more places to go but the beach and the fact that it was a place where she has history with, a place that she tried to block off from herself, a place she hated to remember. "(Guess good things don't last long huh?)" She sighs under her breath.

* * *

**It is midnight as the full moon shined all throughout Japan. Finally reaching Dagobah Beach, Emika could not believe what she is currently seeing.**

"No way!" Emika screamed with great amazement of what the beach is looking now.

"?" Genos was confused a bit from her reaction, judging by that it seemed this place was not what it was as of current time.

"I could have… I… I." tears started to fall on Emika's eyes.

"I could have never believed that…" the tears just kept on falling as Genos took his handkerchief and gave it to the girl.

"T-thank you" Emika smiled at Genos while clearing her tears.

"So… this place, it's apparent that you have history on it." Genos said

"Yes… well it's more of a special place for me, but when it became a dump." Her look was saddened on her realization about the beach. "When it became a dump, I already lost hope on it ever coming back the way it was… and at the same time I forgot how special this place is to me." She ended.

"If you mind, but would you tell me about this beach? Why it's special?" Genos asked wanting for more information in general instead of knowing more about the young woman.

"It's a special place for me…" her gaze shifted towards the moonlit beach, a sight to behold it was. Emika could have never thought that this beach was cleaned of its trash, thrown by the people themselves that once used the beach. She guesses that when she started job hunting, she forgotten of the places and things that where important to her back then.

"This beach is where my parents and I went a lot… before it became a dump, maybe that's why I have forgotten of this place. It was painful for me to remember the beauty of this place…" Emika then lost her gaze in thought.

"Is there more you could tell me about this place? Instead of it being a clean beach back then."

"It was… then it became a dump, but as you could clearly see now. It's back!" her eyes widened implying her happiness overflowing of the place her parents…

Her joy then suddenly fall in realization of what happened years before.

"Troubled?" Genos asked as he analyzed Emika's body heat and emotional influx.

"Guess so… You know Genos, you might be the only person that I'll tell you about my history on this beach." Emika told as if wanting to get something off her chest. Genos was all ears, the more information about the place, the better.

"I'm listening." Emika smiled to that although her not knowing Genos' ears was not for her, but for the information that it might give for him for his future benefit.

"I was young back then, but we used to come here often. My father and I…"

"When people started throwing their trash here, ruining the beauty of it. My father was the first to make an initiative to clean the beach… Long story short it did not end well for him and for us." Emika's face saddened.

"You know… people are selfish, and it's because of that I lost everything. If you let people take advantage of you, it's for sure that they'll drag you down to the deepest debts of hell, along with them that is."

"My father wanted to beach to stay clean, so he asked for help from the community. Most didn't even bat an eye, so he ended making a request even for the local government to do something about it."

"Let's just say it didn't go well and it made my father go from asking the general ublic that used this beach, from questionable people for help… F*cking pieces of sh*ts!" her anger showed.

"People are truly shellfish if you ask me… Not just that, but they're also monsters waiting for a chance to eat the weak… If only I could have known. My father would have not." Emika went quite as she tempered her rage.

"You're probably thinking right now that, why would someone try their hardest on keeping a public place clean, even though it should not be even their problem right?" Emika questioned Genos as it was already dumb enough for a person to that kind of stuff, but to go into lengths to achieve it…

"I didn't say a thing" Genos answered as he started to know what this place meant for young woman. "Continue, I actually want to know why" he said as his tone change from his normal straight and forward tone, towards a more calming and serious one.

That response from Genos earned him more than Emika's attention and thought for the young lad, for it was that moment that he also earned her heart. "Thank you…" she whispered on her breath.

"This place was special for me… this place was where we went together as a family. A place where we manage to meet each other, despite of my mother still ending up separating from us…"

That was stupefying to say the least for Genos. So she was born in a broken family huh.

"I loved this place so much so that he did everything he can to keep it as it was, before slowly digging up his own grave…" Emika lowered her head.

"This place was the only place I got to see us all together, not with apart. Even thou my mother and father didn't get along that much; still they're all I got. I cried back then when mother choose to divorce when I was young."

"My father was too good of a man to see his own daughter cry… I" Emika began to cry again.

"I should have just taken it all in… but I couldn't. And now, he's gone, gone forever as I'm left with the burdens it left me…"

"I cursed them, the people that used my father's kindness and manipulated him, even my mother for leaving us behind." Emika clenched her fist of the pain that she hid on the darkest end of her mind.

"I just wish… I was stronger back then, when my father really needed me to be, but I could not. I wish I could just forget… I'm sorry Genos for taking much of your time in such a trivial matter, I should have not told this much right?" she said while forcing a smile to hide her pain.

The breeze of air was cold that night, the splashing water on the white sands of Dagobah beach just gave painful memories, and the cleaned beach itself is a reminder of what a father failed to give to a child only wanting to see one's family back together.

"It isn't a trivial matter, no matter how much you look into it." Genos said as he then took his gaze towards the beautiful sight of the beach.

"If it'll mean a thing for you, I too would want to share something to you." Genos said.

"What is it?" Emika asked as she cleared her face off of flowing tears.

"I don't think it's a trivial matter to say such a thing about how hard your father worked for your sake. For your happiness, I don't even think it's crazy for someone to go the lengths to do so. What matters here now is for you to live in the present and let the past be." This was the first for Genos to talk like this, but it was a learning experience for him, especially for taking in consideration of the teaching his sensei gave him.

"We are all weak when we first started, that does not mean we could not improve? Same as you I too lost my parents, but even thou it was my failure of not being strong enough, of being weak. It's not an option for me to give up on them. It's not an option for me to stop and forget about them. To continue on living with the memories of them with me…" Genos looked at Emika for the last time.

"I don't think it's trivial for you to say this kind of things. I agree with you on wanting to become strong, but I don't think its right for you to wish to forget. It's this memories that keeps you as who you are today. And if it means much, I think looked better if kept on moving on forward with those memories. It's better in general." Genos ended as it was already time for him to go back, before anyone would notice he's not there.

The surrounding for Emika just changed from a dark and hopeless sight, into a bright and meaningful one. From a bad memory, the beach now became into something better, something more beautiful and less ugly. A memory of her father's love for her, a memory of sadness and sorrow, but also a memory of perseverance and longing, Genos truly change everything for her.

The beach is no longer a place she resents; it is now a place she cherished, a place where he without a doubt have fallen for the young lad.

"If that's all, I need to go now." Genos said as he readied his boosters.

"Guess it is…" Emika softly said

"Then I'll be taking my leave." As Genos finished that sentence he began to float in the air for a second, before triangulating a path back to UA.

"Wait!" Emika yelled. "What is it?" Genos questioned as he's almost done finding a path for him to take.

"Will I meet you again?!" Emika shouted as the boosters of Genos was already too loud for other noises to be heard. Still thou, Genos heard a bit.

"When you're in need." Genos said nonchalantly as he zoomed by with great speed causing a blast of air to blow at the woman's entirety, thou it not being strong enough to put her on her hind.

She blushed at what Genos said even more so with her feelings towards him, not knowing that Genos meant that as in literal terms of her needing actual aid, rather than a more emotional and relational type of sorts.

* * *

_**So… I know it took long but I want to tell something first. It was not really easy for me when I started this bit, more so when the next one. I kept on re-writing and re-writing the chapter that it got me lost on what I should have really done.**_

_**I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys, but more so, on the other one. Both of them I'll be posting at the same time, but please keep this one thing in mind.**_

_**I might take the other chapter off for certain reasons. I won't spoil much, I'll tell you guys on that chapter why I might take it off all together.**_

_**Sorry again for the very late update**_


	8. A Broken Home

**Notes at the end.**

_**But before that. I finally manage to a special someone to let use his/her oc, thou this will be the first and last time that I'll use em. Thank you once again for letting me if you're reading this.**_

* * *

A Broken Home

"Sheeze, this place's a wreck…" Garou told.

"Put a sock in it Garou. You lived in worst." The boy retorted

"Huh?!" As if dumbfounded, Garou does not remember anything at all! To know that he lived in much worse environments got him thinking more of his life choices before all this happened, before he lost his memories. In other words, he better change the way he lives if this is what he wants as the norm for his daily life; that's what basically on Garou's mind… poor soul does not even remember what he used to be!

"You still lost? I mean, in the head at least." The boy looked at the ashen-red haired man, as if he was a complete stranger.

Garou did not notice that before, but when the boy looks at him, even thou the kid presumably know his name. The way this silver haired boy looked at Garou, was as if looking at person who's lost.

"Say, kid… now that we're inside the complex, mind telling me everything that you know?" Garou asked as both of them were currently moving towards the top of the apartment.

"And if I do. What guarantee would I get for you not running off?" the boy responded

"Hey! As things are, I'm clearly not in a good shape! Plus the only thing I remember so far is my damn name! So how bout you just tell me everything that happened? Plus you seemed to know me for more than long enough, so why won't you?"

"…" the kid does not want to answer.

"Or, you need me to beat it out of you?" Garou threatened.

"You can try. **But** are you really sure of that?" the kid glared at Garou as if he's calling out on Garou's bluff.

"See! So if you want answers, then let's hurry going towards the top. I assure you Garou, you'll get the information you need. Plus, as you said it's not that as if I'm trying to hide it from you, especially me knowing you more, than **you** know yourself!" The boy chuckled as they hasten a bit towards the top.

"Tsk… Fine, but this better be worth it… rather than not going to a hospital that is." Garou hissed.

"Don't worry, once you get the supplies you need. Your body will do all the work."

"Huh?" the boy's statement gave an eyebrow for Garou. How the hell will his body do the work? As he even remembers anything about self medication! You know what, Garou just ignored it, and he had enough of shenanigans. He just wants for this day to end.

* * *

Finally reaching the top of the complex, a mahogany door carved of a white lotus completely engraved at its center. Garou looked surprised in seeing the said door; it felt as if familiar to him in a way, so as if in spite, something which a logical man would do. Garou kicked the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What? I thought this place was abandoned? Don't tell me you would still knock in a place like this?" Garou questioned sarcastically, as the state of the complex does not really give any entailment that anybody or anyone (at this point) lives there anymore.

"Plus, if going by my instinct worked wonders before…" Garou smirked

"Then, this place feels like home. So I'm guessing this is my place isn't it?" Garou then proceeded to enter the room as if he's the king of it.

What he saw on the other hand was not of what he would have thought for a run downed apartment complex to be in. This _dwelling,_ in which Garou thought is his, was far off to what his imagination gave him. It was kept clean to an extent, while having this nice aroma which is vanilla with a rose like tang into it. All that was there, not to mention the Royal-esque and overall vibe of the place… Garou can't believe in his life that he could even live in such a luxurious place like this or so he feels. He still does not know if it was. His memories were still a blur for him to know any at all.

Garou went around and inspected the place. It was truly a sight to behold, thou it may just be because of the ambience of the dim lit room and the near comfiness it gave Garou for unknown reason. It's as if he lived here long before? (How?) As Garou fonder that question to himself, he still could not believe it. (Is this his home or someone else, because if it's someone else then how come he feels at home in this place?) Garou still questioned, but enough of those questions for now, as all things have an end. Garou's day of relief and vivid remembrance of the place was put to a stop, as another door from inside the condo slowly opened.

"Hide now!" the boy hastily did his best to try and push Garou out of the way.

"Just… what the hell are you doing?" Garou sarcastically told the kid with a smirk on his face.

"Trying to push you! Isn't that obvious?!" the boy retorted.

"Relax… I don-" Garou went stiff as a somewhat soothing voice called out from the door creaking open.

"Who's there?... _Sniffs_" A ashen haired woman came out of her bedroom door. Yet it's clear something was off from her.

"_Sniff~sniff…I" _The woman's face was teary eyed… as if a great sorrow engulf her entire being.

"I-it… probably just my imagination…" the woman walked around oblivious to her surroundings. Her posture, her movement… it's clear to see that she isn't in tip top condition, thou the reason for this for Garou, felt like it was more than a bad day or a very hard fever.

This woman felt like someone Garou knows, but could not put a finger on it.

"Hey kid, mind telling me who she is?" Garou graciously demanded for answers.

"Tsk… I hate you sometimes, you know that?" the boy huffed.

"Probably so, for every time I talk to like this, it does put a smile on my face" Garou smiled.

"And practically yes…" The boy restated

"You weren't supposed to see her… But you just went in and barge right through." The boy face palmed himself because of their current predicament.

"Why so? Am I not allowed to meet people anymore?" Garou questioned.

"No, but I'll explain in more detail later on. Fix yourself first and let her walk through her daze… She'll probably go back towards the couch turning the tv on without even having anything on…"

"Sheeze, what happened to her to become like that?" Garou asked.

"Again… **after** you come here and heal yourself up!" The boy commanded as he moved towards a cabinet.

"Here! You'll find med kits all around this cabinet." The kid pointed out.

"Fine… tch" a bit of irritation was what came of Garou's response.

Hours went by as much as dumbfounded Garou might be during that time. The kid was right! Garou's body basically did everything as of on instinct alone. From applying antiseptic to anti-inflammation, the bruises Garou had that evening was taken care off. Making the only thing left to heal was his left and right arm.

Garou's body then instinctively covered and bandaged his left arm giving it support to let it heal. His right arm on the other hand…

It'll be a lot harder for him to do much, but his body just went in and does all the work. Using his mouth to pull the thread, while his left hand to guide the needle where to go, Garou's body just went for it! What's crazier was him also using his broken (yet healing) Legs!

Garou thought to himself that "(Damn… I'm this flexible?)" Having such tenancy from earlier encounter towards the agility and strength he showed, to be even this flexible with his limbs was amazing for Garou to know.

As the lacerations went higher and higher up Garou's arm, his left arm is too immobile to reach for it, making it impossible for his left hand to guide the needle. So his body instinctively just used his legs and feet to reach it.

The way his legs naturally controlled the needle was very hard to believe for Garou at this point, he just could not really believe it anymore, yet it's as if he has this feeling that he probably should.

Garou was already speculating just what his past really is. To having such prowess on combat earlier on, towards his instinctive sense that's keeping himself alive; Garou thought to himself as some sort of a veteran in conflicts. Oh how close he was towards his answer, but that idea was taken out when he realized, "(Hey! I'm not that old… Am I?)"

To have such experience and skill, not just in combat, but also self healing. That's far off an ordinary 18 year old to know. Well that's what Garou thought… Wait?!

"(Wait a minute?! I'm 18?! I'm still young!)" Garou cheered to himself, but then stopped of realizing how childish for him to react to that. It felt like he was mostly called an old man by a certain boy that it stuck with him, wait… a boy?

"You seem like you're in fuzz. What got you all excited?" the kid told, but his voice was a little bit off, strange.

Garou looked back towards the bo-

"(Wait… What the hell!?)" Garou was shocked yet again, never could Garou imagine to get this many surprises in one day.

"So, what cat got your tongue this time Garou?" The _kid_ quote en quote asked Garou again.

"J-just what the hell are you?!" Garou questioned in demand.

"Hm?" The _kid_ got confused of Garou's question, but when he decided to look around and found his reflection. "Oh, so that's why."

Garou stood up a little shaken. This was something that he has never seen of before. The kid from before…

"How did you?" Garou went and tried to find the words he's searching for.

"Grew up so fast? Dunno, maybe you know, but again who knows?" The teen was cryptic on his answer. This just left Garou with more questions than the start of this day. Not just that but the appearance of the _kid_ before, is completely different now!

The _kid_ now teen, still adored his ashen hair, but his body was different. The ordinary white T-shirt he adored was no longer there, he's outfit in general has change. The teen was now wearing a Gi of all sorts, but what was shocking was the clear image of the teen's body. It's like his body has completely went 360 from his old self.

"Just what the hell did you do?" Garou was more baffled from before. "You sure you're the one I've been talking too this whole time?"

The teen smiled, "Probably" the teen answered.

"Just… Who and what the hell are you?" Garou questioned in demand again.

"Let's just say I'm someone you know off. But as things are, you have forgotten about me… So, I'm here to give you answers." The teen gestured towards Garou as if it's time for him to know.

"Before we start Garou, I want to know. Which question do you want for me to answer first?" The teen smirked, which in return ticked Garou off

"What? Of course all of them you brat!" Garou answered with an ounce of rage, the wording the kid used towards Garou, was like he wasn't even going to tell everything the man was promised!

"Well, you seem lively from before… must be your _self-healing_ taking in effect." The teen just continued to move about the room.

"Just tell damn it!" Garou demanded.

"I can't" the teen told.

"Then why the hell did you told me that you're here to answer all my questions?" Garou was not taking teen's attitude lightly.

"I never said to answer all your questions; I just said to give you answers, never did I said to answer which and how many I will thou." The teen corrected.

The room went quite for a bit as the teen finally stopped moving around the place.

"For now, I'll give you two options. One, I'll answer about who you are and what were you back then, but that's about it… or Two, I'll tell about why you're here and who's this beautiful lady right here, hell I'll probably even tell you how I know her." The teen told Garou.

"So, it's either to know who I am or to know why am I here. Such a way to put it" Garou restated what the options the teen gave. "How about none of the above? How about I just beat all those information out of you?" Garou threatened once more.

"Try me." The kid challenged; and so forth, Garou did not go back in his words, this was no longer a bluff for him **especially** getting to see this kid turn into an entirely more _masculine-esque_ form than before. Garou then proceeded towards the teen with all his might, but something was up.

When Garou tried to launch an attack towards the teen, his body suddenly stopped caused by none other than a **very** sharp pain all throughout his body. It's as if the healing his body had done and the instinct that he had acquired moments ago were now lost in the unknown.

"What the hell?!" Garou was dumbfounded yet again. He was just about to try and get as much information from the teen, but when his body suddenly felt such excruciating pain! He could hold it, even standing was unbearable for the man.

"(Gaahh!)" Garou screamed to himself as he looks around the condo. There was no one there but the Lady past asleep in her deep slumber. "(Just where the hell is he?!)" Garou questioned to himself only for something to answer or more accurately, someone.

"Hiding mostly." That voice was familiar to Garou. It was that kid! "Just how the hell did you?!" Garou can't hold it as his eyes were forced to shut; the pain was too much for him to even speak and see.

"Dunno, I'm just here in front of you." The teen told.

Garou then opened his eyes to wholly see the teen. "(Just what the hell are you?!)" Garou questioned again.

"You know Garou… I'm getting tired of you asking that. You know who I am, so don't come at me asking such a stupid question." The teen said in a stern voice.

"Calm down and I might be able to let you move again. So do we have a deal?" The teen gave Garou a choice again. Garou simply nodded, the pain was just too unbearable for him not to.

"(Fine! I'll play your game.)" Garou said in his mind.

"Finally, that's what you really need, patience and self-control." The teen pointed out and proceeded to snap his fingers. Garou's body then begin to feel light again. The excruciating pain that swallowed his body, only a gust of fresh breath was left. "So, what do you choose? One or Two?" Garou was asked again to pick between the two options.

In Garou's mind, if he chooses One; he'll be able to know more about himself, how he manage to have such prowess and feats beyond the confines of belief and reality. In addition, the ever so answer to what kind of a person he really is! But option two on the other hand… To know why he is here and the knowledge of knowing that was more or less what he needs, but another thing came to mind.

Garou would not care much of option Two if it weren't for the other thing the teen mentioned he'd give. In option one, just by knowing who he is and what he was back then was more than enough for Garou to get started and probably know what to do next. Hell, he would have even gone through finding out for himself on why he was really there in the first place if he knew who he was!

But Garou was having second thoughts on that. That woman that Garou laid his eye's earlier on the evening. Garou wants to know, it's as if his entire body is begging him to choose option two. He doesn't know why, but for him. It felt like the right thing to do.

"(F*ck it)" Garou told himself mentally.

"Option Two… I'll take option two." Garou told the brat.

"Excellent!" The teen smiled as he continued "I knew you won't disappoint!"

"Then shall we begin?" The teen further gave attention to Garou.

* * *

"Alright then" the teen stretched for a bit as he readied himself in explaining why Garou was in such a place.

"First off, just better expect the seeming impossible to be possible, is that alright Garou?" The teen questioned wanting for assurance.

"Fine… Even thou things are already strange as they are, I will, I won't be surprised anymore. So go on brat." Garou told.

"Ok then." The teen then proceeded to somewhat change the place of the room.

"(What the?!)" Garou did not manage to keep his word, how could he? If we are to put the most emotionless and dull looking balled person in the same scenario as Garou was in. Even he would be surprised.

"I thought you said you won't be surprised?" the teen smirked. He then proceeded to change the entirety of the room, making it more like a _memory._

"This… is this?"

"Your memories? Half so. Some are yours, others… well that'll be another topic for another day, like this one. Nice save on the groceries, thou you were still late."

"Alright then, enough fun. Let's get to as to why you're here." The teen then proceeded to forward the memory in the last place Garou was before all these events happened. The alley way Garou was in. As in the top view of it, they are currently having the bird's eye view of the said alley way; the only difference was there was no Garou there, **yet** at least.

A couple more silent minutes passed, and then **it** finally happened. A loud boom and an enormous gush of wind obscured the sight and hearing of the two, when the dust settled and their ears stopped ringing. The sight was a yonder for Garou; A fist like engraving was drudge inwards the pavement, while Garou's body was in the middle. Bleeding like a mad man as wells of blood are splattered all around the alley way, Garou still could not believe that no one noticed that!

"Don't worry, they did. It's just they were afraid to check at the time." The teen cleared for Garou. Garou only remained silent as he gathered in for a moment of what he just saw.

"Alright then… mind telling me now how'd that happen?" Garou in calm voice questioned.

"You may not believe it, but _**GOD **_was the reason why. Thou I hardly doubt it's actually God."

"_**GOD?**_ What do you mean by GOD?"

"I'm sorry for not letting you see for yourself, problem is, it's because of _**IT **_that I'm unable to let you see. So please try to be contended on my word. This _**GOD **_is an entity that caught your attention, which led to you going into a fight with the said _**GOD**_."

?

"Let's just say you were given a choice and you choose no, but _**IT**_ won't take no for an answer. So you two fought and that happened."

"Sounds like a sore loser to me."

"Me too, _**It**_ could have just let you go and choose another sh*t to do what it wants, but f*ck that thing." The teen was clearly pissed at this so called _**GOD.**_

"So you know why he wanted me? Want to tell me why?" Garou questioned.

"To use you. To take control. Does that answer your question Garou?"

Garou only nodded at that; the clear scorn of a tone the teen gave has shown another light from the kid. He was truly upset on knowing what happened to Garou.

"So that's why… Tell me, how come you know this?" Garou went and questioned the teen again.

"I just know. That's the only thing I could tell you for now. I really am sorry for not being able to tell you that, but as long as that _**THING**_ is here. I can't do much." The teen answered.

"What do you mean that _**thing**_ is here?"

"You still haven't notice did you? Look at your chest for damnsake."

Garou went and looked. Hmhmm, yup there was something truly wrong that Garou saw. Marks that looked like ancient symbols surrounded Garous upper torso. "So this is-"

"Yup, that's the thing. Only way to get rid of that is to kill yourself." Nonchalantly said the teen.

"What?!" Garou's eyes widened from what the teen said.

"I kid, I kid. Don't worry, there are still other ways to get rid of that." The teen then proceeded to manipulate the room again, showing another memory.

Garou kept his attention more on what the teen told earlier. "So, you're still telling me that I need to kill myself to get rid of this?"

"Yes, but there are other ways." The teen answered.

"Good, because there is no way in hell I'll kill myself at my own hands." Garou retorted.

"Here, I want you to look at this." The teen was pointing at a certain object towards the memory. "There's still a way to get back home, and to completely rid of yourself of _**HIM**_."

"(Home?)" that piqued Garou's interest. "What do you mean by that? Am I not home?"

"Of course not! We don't even live at this world"

"What?! So you mean we're aliens?! That's just outrageous, even from what you said earlier."

"Relax, we're more human than you know, well somewhat. It's complicated alright! Just… listen for now."

The place then begun to move as a memory started to flash in front of the two. It was a memory of a young kid he was bullied and left by his peers. Thou the image was mostly blurred by white and black figures, it was clear enough to see what's going on. Time went by as the kid that was threatened, cursed, and tortured badly, both mentally and physically by the same people he was with. The boy had enough as he made his escape from that life. Bruised and hurting, the kid went through it all as he cursed everyone that did that to him. NO kid should witness such experience, no kid should even be alive if given those circumstances, he promised that to himself, he'll make them pay, and he'll make them stop.

Days had gone by from the memory; the boy was clearly weak and battered. Thou through sheer will, he went through a treacherous path towards a mountain top. At the top was a dojo and the last the kid saw, the memory gave, was an image of an old man taking the kid in.

"Who was that?" Garou asked.

"…" the teen kept silent.

"Is it because of these marks on my chest why you're not telling, or is it more than that?" Garou raised one of his eyebrows. "Seems like the latter… Fine, keep it to yourself." Garou grouched. He feels as if the teen does not really trust him with this kind of information, so it felt like they aren't those sorts of people that are close to each other at all. So Garou thought they must just be acquainted to each other, none other more.

"Tell me… What do you think should happen to **those** people?"

"Those people that did that to that kid, I think they all should burn in hell and be killed mercilessly." Garou didn't think much on that matter, but he never knew it was an important question given to him.

"Is that so… Shame, thou I wish you could have said another instead of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't mind me. I just hope next time we won't meet in bad terms." The teen then proceeded to stop the memory

"Stop being cryptic, it pisses me off."

"Here Garou, I want you to see another." The teen then proceeded to show another memory, now a woman's.

"Is this?"

"Yes, it's her, as you can see clearly from the image."

"Now what do you want me to see?"

"Who she is…" the voice was quiet and somber coming out from the teen.

The memory then proceeded to show the woman's sister and a child. It looks like she was the aunt of this child, it's also clear that she's happy and cheerful at this memory, but this isn't the one which the teen wanted for Garou to see.

The memory then begun to fast forward between the two; the sight of woman's dead sister with her sister's husband was seen. Murder was what happened and the child left for her to take care off. The child was still young when his parents died, no one to take care of him, only her. She took the child in, not just because of law, but because he's the only person left that gave the woman her sister's presence. The only family member she has left.

The memory then continued forward again, giving Garou the full picture of what happened. It was her own fault that this happened, for the memory showed that they were prime targets because of her job as a lawyer. It was clear with the dangers of her work that others will suffer too. And so, she paid that price further on the ensuing years.

She already lost her sister, but losing her nephew was the one that took it all. Grief engulf the woman as the **pig** managed to get away from his crimes. Now in ruins of her former self. The woman is in shambles and finds it hard to go back in her line of work.

The memory ends, quiet then entered the room.

"So… tell me Garou, what you think of her?" the teen's tone and voice was the same as the first question Garou failed to answer correctly.

This time, Garou went and collected his thoughts, clearing everything, breathing and looking to himself. "It's her fault…"

"Oh… is that your answer Garou?"

"No… it's her fault, but it's clear all of this was out of her hand. Even if she were to quit being a lawyer, it's inevitable. The **pig** has his eyes of her for a long time… that sickens me. But I digress, going back to her. No, I don't think this is entirely her fault, plus as the look of things. They knew the dangers, but desided to go through it anyway, the only sad thing is…"

"What?"

"No one was there to save them… to save her. That's my answer." Garou ended

The teen smiled with Garou's response. "Good, continue on that path and it'll be sooner than later, that you'll get all your questions answered Garou."

"Her name is Tsukihana, a wonderful young woman. She's a good person, but as things are. You're right, she's in need, and she's in pain."

"(Garou, can you be the one to save her?)" The teen foundered to himself.

"The **Pig **is named Fuai, here's the place where his currently in." the teen then showed the office the f*cking degenerate was in.

"So… what do you want me to do with this?" Garou asked.

"I have three things for you to get Garou. Those are what you need for me to be able to get you out of this place, and to help you regain everything you lost." The teen exclaimed.

"And those are?" Garou questioned.

"The first one I'll be thinking about it, but for now I want you to get something from this pig. A hard drive on his pc, get everything from that then I'll tell you what to do next." The teen then proceeded to move his hands as if trying to grasp something.

"What if I don't?" A good question from Garou, what if he does not?

"You will." The teen then begun to change the room again. Now is a memory of the degenerate they talked about.

Garou's eyes widened to see what the fat ass was doing to those…

"F*cking Degenerate…" Garou was speechless and in that came pure anger and hatred.

"A rapist, a pedophile, a crook, a murderer; even I don't care what you'll do to that. I can't even call the pig human; he's more of a sorry for an excuse of a monster Garou."

"So tell me? Will you not do anything about this?"

Garou's anger was at its focal when he saw this, but was then replaced with thrill. Garou grinned.

"Well, you got my attention. I don't know if I said this before, but I feel I did. Still, I want to say it." Garou's grin became an ominous sight, as if a hunter has reawaken from inside.

"**The Hunt is on!"**

* * *

The teen smiled "Before that, here." He then proceeded to throw a small pill towards Garou.

"What's this?" Garou asked

"A pill. Its purpose. To help" the teen told in somewhat in a robotic tone.

"Think of it as a pill that grants memories, more importantly information. This place is different from where we came from; it's good to know just what kind of people are in this world. Case in point, that Stain guy that you _massacred_ earlier this evening, so please Garou. Try to hunker it down a notch will you?" The teen then proceeded to move near Tsukihana.

"Do it for her sake. We don't want her avenger to be a true murderer do we now? Monsters are ok, but humans are still humans. Remember that Garou."

"Fine." As Garou engulfed the pill he was given. Is was not instant, but information slowly gathered and transferred towards Garou's mind.

"(Good, I now leave all things to you Garou. Don't you dare stray; fight _**him**_ with all you got!) The teen then banished as he walked out of Garou's sight.

"(I guess still can't believe him vanishing just like that. Hmm.)" Garou then walked inside Tsukihana's Room as he proceeded to take some clothes from the drawers. Lucky him that it looked like Miss Tsukihana here took some Martial Art Lessons.

Thou it looked like it was all for show. Garou still took the pants of the Gi while changing his old ones; Garou's eyes then took a sight on a rather reminiscing black slim fit turtle neck shirt on top of the bed. A note was left by its side.

The note says: "For you Garou."

"Well then, don't mind me." Garou grinned as he is now back in his feet, ready to start the hunt once again.

* * *

_**So… this is the chapter in which I want to talk about…**_

_**It was a bit hard for me to get a lot of things done, got work here and there, but I still did my best in writing this chapter. The only problem now is that I don't think it'll be good for you guys.**_

_**I hope that Garou here does not confuse you guys, but if he does. Specially the way he acts, it'll be further explained on the following chapters… the one that I'm worried of is none other than Garou himself.**_

_**If he truly feels off I'll try once again to rewrite this chapter, but again. It took me a lot and I mean a lot of rewrites on both this chapter and the one with Genos.**_

_**So either I keep on rewriting this two chapters or I'll should start working on the coming ones. You guys help me decide, next chapter will be a UA festival. Cheers for all and have a happy holiday this coming December.**_


	9. A Filler Before The Inevitable

A Filler Before The Inevitable

* * *

**It was morning time at the UA High School when a loud explosion was heard in a certain special guest room.**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" the cyborg yelled in frustration. The room was surrounded by smoke and smug as the explosion came from Genos inputting a line from his core towards a device. It seems that he was up all night doing something… but what is it?

"_Huhh_*" the young lad breath, "(Sensei… forgive me.)" Genos apologized in his thoughts as he put down a device that looks like a module? For what reason it was made or for what purpose it was intended, no one knows but Genos alone.

"I need better materials than this…" Genos picked up a reinforced steel ingot with his right hand and carbon fiber steel on his left. "The materials in this world are far too insubstantial for my liking…" the young lad said as he threw the steel ingots down, allowing the ability to see just how much materials the young cyborg collected on his way back at the UA High School.

The room was filled with a plethora of raw and processed materials. Origins as of late is unknown, but it could be speculated most of them were taken from constructions sites and a _certain _room in which new hero outfits for students were made.

The day was already out when Genos realized how long he was working tirelessly all night. Which means some staff or teachers from the UA High probably had heard the loud explosion that came about during his _experimentation._ Genos knew that it was not good for him to start making that blasted contraption of all places, but he had no other place to go and more so with no time to spare. As much as he wants it or not, he does not have the right materials and workstation for the job, unlike with Dr. Kuseno's lab, the guest room was all he got unless he used that _other _room which likely is prohibited.

He could have forcefully just used it, but it was better not to make enemies that are unnecessary. So Genos went about thinking if the _rat_ could let him a pass, but going back to Genos' predicament. The noise he made was prevalent; it was clearly heard by most of the staffs and teachers in UA High which cost even more distress and worry for the pro heroes that straight up went towards where the explosion was heard.

Low and behold, it was in a place that they do not want to cross. It is a place in which a demotic dragon lairs upon, a place prohibited by the principal himself, a place in which currently a black smoke raise as it's coming out the wedges of the door.

The heroes could only gulp as to what happened inside. Despite the days that gone by, the fear towards the young lad was still prevalent; it's as if terror consumed them when the teenager started pointing his palms at their direction. They fear for what might come out of the door, but all of that was shattered as a figure adoring a yellow suit came about. It was none other than All Might himself!

"All Might! You finally came; we were worried that you won't come." Midnight told as she and the other teachers of UA High had gathered together at the hallway towards Genos' room.

"So, do you thing he's… You know…" Vlad King asked All Might in reluctance of what the young lad might have been doing.

"No… I don't believe so." All Might reassured the other heroes in the vicinity as he then started to walk towards the door steps of a demon dragon.

All Might was now at the front of the door as he knocks for Genos "_Ehem*_ (he coughed) Young Genos… Amm are your ok around there?" then the door slowly opened as if it was like those in horror films.

"_Gulp_" as the other teachers prepare themselves on what may come out from the door.

"I'm fine…" a familiar voice came around making the situation less tense for All Might.

"Ummm alright then, good!" All Might said as he then added "Although we are told not to mess with you and we are more than obliging not to… We still have the right to know what in the name of all things good, were you doing in there?! What was that explosion just now?!" This was to be expected for Genos, though it's clear he does not want them to know what he was doing so…

"I was training…" Genos said a half lye as All Might got a little glimpse of the room he was in. It shocked All Might to actually see multiple burned stains all around the walls of Genos' room, which was more than enough for All Might to be fooled of what Genos said. Even though that it was an unlikely place to train… All Might thought to himself that it was practically the only space where Genos **could** train, but still the lingering thought of him training despite his power was beyond All Might.

For them, there was only but a point on what quirks can give for an individual, that's why most only train till they got a handle of their quirks and if using that as basis. Genos clearly is the type that probably knows of his limitation and use of power. Still, All Might remembered that he was from here and that he lived in a world full of dread and suffering in All Might's eyes, so it was understandable that the young lad in front of him yearns for greater power.

It was also commendable to know for All Might, but still frightening as the thought of Genos getting stronger than he probably is… All Might prayed young Genos won't become a villain of sorts, because if he did it'll be one hell of a crisis for all the heroes in his world, even for him.

A few more awkward seconds passed as All Might was still at the front of Genos' door. "Would you mind backing off a bit? I can't open the door if you're blocking it." Genos said nonchalantly.

"Oh.. oh yes of course!" All Might answered with a bit of shakiness in his voice; although it was not noticeable, it's still present. Could have guess he was zoning out a bit in thinking about Genos actually training to become even stronger than he is while All Might not noticing it was a half lie to say the least.

Genos finally made out of his door then asked "So are we done here? Or will you investigate the insides of my room?" Genos glared at All Might.

"N-no! Of course not, that would be violating our deal is it not?" All Might answered.

"Good that you still remembered." Genos smirked a bit on that.

"Of course! We don't want to make enemies now do we?" All Might said as sweat can be seen going down his face.

"Good then, so if you may, I'll head out now." Genos said as he started to head out of the hallway.

"Wait! Where will you-"

"Here I'll just be here, no need for you to worry." Genos cleared

* * *

**Time went by as morning now became noon.**

Genos is currently walking all around the classroom halls of UA High, while at the same time getting looked at with fascination and amaze. The knowledge that he's the one responsible for saving the other students with All Might was quite prevalent news for the whole school which means that most of the students wanted to get a good look at him.

It didn't mind Genos that much, for the more the students goes towards him; the easier it is for him to analyze each individual person. With a little bit of tinkering and upgrade earlier that day, Genos made it possible to analyze what kind of quirk each individual has, although the minor problem with that is, it'll takes hours to completely analyze the entire being of the subject while Genos on the other hand only has seconds to analyze them without being noticed that something was weird.

Still, even for a few seconds, Genos' upgrade allowed him to have a little bit of a grasp on what each individual student abilities are. "(I need to upgrade this part of the module more just to be safe.)" Genos thought to himself as he finished analyzing a quarter of the students in UA High then continuing off towards several locations within the facility.

"(Didn't really expect much of this place, but it's apparent that this School's quality compared to standard ones that exist on mine are above than most, almost comparable to the old hero associations building, _/though not that durable, the interior is basically of same quality/_ until Metal Knight renovated the entire place that is.)"

Genos stopped walking as he manages to stand again on the USJ facility. The place where it all begun.

"(Still, this place is far too off for me to handle. Having students that look like monsters is a sight I don't like, even more so to those that has unforeseen powers like that man child that can decay probably anything. _/Need to run further test on that person/ _Other than that, who's to say that someone can't have the power to destroy things on an instant or a power or quirk as they call it, that nullifies any form impact, or mind control, _/If I could even be mind controlled in the first place, I highly doubt it/ _or even the likes of that _**monster**_ that I have fought a couple of days ago. The ability to teleport someone into another world, till this day I still could not believe it. In all else, I got to keep my guard up at all times while as much as possible. These quirks have far too factors that I can't ignore.)"

Genos then begun to head at his initial location when he got transported into this world. It seems like he left something.

"This… it's good that I manage to get parts of that _**thing**_ before I got transported here.)" Genos took a scale like plate. "(I don't know if this will do, but hell it's a lot stronger than any metals here. I have no other choice than to use it, instead of incinerating it.)" Genos then begun to gather a hand full of plates and started to head off leaving no more pieces left.

Now going back into his rooms, Genos now needs to take care of another problem he's been having. "(As of now, I have a big problem on my side of things. I cannot let anyone know the full extent of my abilities, even though at times it cannot be helped; it still would a grievous move to do so… Having others analyzed you instead of the other way around is a big mistake in combat.)"

"(If somehow these _villains _they call manage to find a weakness in me. It'll be troublesome even more. _/I need to finished those modules as fast as possible!/ _Not just that, but I still have _that _other big problem under my belt.)"

Genos then begun working on the scale, slowly applying it to one of the modules he's been making all day long.

"(That Endeavour guy was it? A fool he is. He's making things a lot harder for me by announcing our bout on that upcoming festival in a few days time. It's to be expected thou, but still. How far up is he on his ego to go to this extent? We could have just ended it with only us and All Might to witness, if the word of Number One Hero in this word is enough, people would believe.)"

Genos then started to connect his core with the module. _/Here goes nothing./_

"(I rather not fight the man at all and just loose purposely. I know for the fact that he can't damage me, but that's the reason why I always loose or ending up in states of dire need. I underestimate my foes and overestimate myself far too often, if sensei manages to get knowledge on my predicament. What would he say? I'm a worthless disciple if I could not even learn from my past mistakes!)"

The module is lighting up, it looks like its working.

"(And by that, I can't lose this one even if I wanted too. The only problem I have now is how I'll end the bout. Knowing that this is also a chance to know the capabilities of heroes in this world, by fighting the second best, it's still in my best interest not to show much of my abilities. Hmmm)" Genos doze off a bit as a beeping sound was heard for who knows how long.

"(Damn… I guess that by using my core like this, it takes a lot huh? Well, this will all be worth is as I finish.)" Genos then begun to insert his newly acquired module with his core. "(The upgrades on my armor could wait. I still need more supplies and a proper workbench to thoroughly put this _**things' **_armored shell into good use.)"

"All modules are ready." as Genos new on board A.I. connected with him, allowing connection with not just the abundant information called the internet, but also allowing him better assistance in further combat. The other modules uses on the other hand are still a mystery, but to look it in general, it's all made to give power to Genos.

"(Good, all preparations are ready. Now, by the off chance, I think I could manage to make them let me use the training grounds on this school… but how?)" Genos thought to himself as knocking was the cause that took him out off of his mind. "Who might that be?"

"Ehem… Young Genos if you may?" that voice was familiar. It's without a doubt from All Might's.

Genos opened the door as to his surprise. Guess it was his lucky day.

* * *

**A couple of hours had passed.**

"(Damn. I didn't know that he'll even accept!)" All Might thought into his mind, it was shocking for him for Genos to accept something like this, but his guessing it was his lucky day. Still, it was worth questioning why Genos accepted it.

"So young Genos, mind telling me why'd you accept this ridiculous request of mine? If you don't mind me asking that is." All Might said with a bit of calmness in his breath.

"Reasons… Although I thought it'll be you at first, but this will also do." Genos answered as they near the training area of UA High.

"Still though… Is it alright for you to accept their request? Isn't it a waste of time for you young Genos?" All Might questioned as he opened the door towards the training area.

"No… its fine, plus I also wanted to know the capability of your top students in this School of yours. Judging mostly from the information you and that _rat _gave me about this school." Genos answered as the two entered the giant room. The cyborg then begun to analyze the three students in front of him.

"Well then. If I may, I present you young Genos, the top three students of UA High!" All Might signaled his hands towards the three students. Looks like they were waiting for him.

"Hi there, demon cyborg." Said one of the students with blonde hair as both Genos and the three stared at each other. It looks like all their spirits was up just by looking at each other, how delightful was it for All Might to see.

"Ehem… Alright then! Let me introduce you first our three top students, demon cyborg." The change in calling was unexpected for Genos, but it looked like All Might was truly keeping his word on not letting others know of his true name, commendable for remembering that.

"First of this young lad over here is Togata, Mirio." All Might pointed at the blonde teen.

"Hey there!" Mirio said as he raised his right hand in a greeting matter.

"And this young girl right here is Hado, Nijire."

"Hi there!" Nijire smiled while shaking her hand, greeting Genos.

"And last but not least, Amaijiki, Tamaki."

"Hey…" Tamaki on the other hand looks like someone that does not want to interact with anyone.

"Hey now Tamaki, don't be like that. Let's give our special guess here our proper greetings shall we?" Nijire cheerfully said.

"Yeah, it wound't hur a bit you know? Plus he even considered taking our offer, so we should give him out best of greetings!" Mirio said with a big smile on his face.

"Fine…" Tamaki reluctantly accepted.

"Alright then! In 3, 2, 1!" Mirio counted down.

"Greetings, Demon Cyborg-sama. Thank you for allowing us your presence!" The three said as they bowed their heads. Looks like they're well mannered for once compared to that other spiky haired blonde kid that Genos met back on the USJ.

Genos only raised his hand in affirmation on their kind greetings towards him.

"Now then… Shall we start this practice battle Demon Cyborg?" All Might said as he readied the training room via switches on a control panel nearby. It looked like it controlled that certain area of the facility.

"Sure." Genos answered.

"Well then." With a flick of a button, the training room then started to change into a real world combat room, filled with obstacles and other forms of debris that can be found in normal real life scenario combat.

"If you may Demon Cyborg-sama, could you go out on us all out?" Mirio said.

"Depends…" Genos answered.

"So are you gonna spar with us or?" Tamaki said not wanting to start the battle with the person in front of them.

"I'll give you three about 10 seconds, after that time has pass you'll get your answer from me." Genos said as he readied his boosters.

"But before that… mind telling why you accepted our request?" Mirio asked.

"Just wanted to see what you're made up. Does that answer your question?" Genos answered half truthfully as there was another reason why he accepted the request.

"Well if you put it that way… Alright then, let's start!" Mirio yelled as he and the other two begun there assault towards Genos. Not even wasting time, this earned a surprised look and respect for Genos towards the three.

10 seconds, in that time frame the three should be able to get a hold of the person in front of them; thou it felt like it won't be easy as they think it'll be. The three were competent together especially against one, but something felt odd.

_**/10 seconds start/ **_

Mirio was the first to go, permeating under the ground leaving the other two to start a distraction for him to go straight towards Genos. Nijire without a thought also began her assault. She used her quirk Wave Motion to blast powerful waves towards the Cyborg, while also causing dirt and ruble to block his view.

_**/8 seconds remained/ **_

Tamaki on the other hand, thought to himself for a few seconds first before he used his quirk Manifest. It then turned his left hand into an ink jet of a squid that when combined with Nijire's Wave Motion; the produced ink disperses more widely because of the accompanied jet wave which in return further lowers the visibility of them for the target.

His right arm then turned into a huge claw that when the claw snaps shut, it helps generate an intense burst of sound comparable to the likes of a pistol shrimp, while also changing his torso into a crustacean shell for defense. All this as he simultaneously jetted out ink towards the large wave that Nijire created and then shooting out a loud burst of sound, enough to produce a pin point like pressure air wave much stronger than Nijire's.

_**/5 seconds remained/ **_

The two impacts were imminent and closing in as Genos stood still right at its trajectory. Yet another much faster one was soon to come. Using his quirk to permeate underground, Mirio burst through in speeds much faster than the other could create. The attack was at Genos' blind spot, at his back.

_**/3 seconds remained/**_

"Hmm… Impressive." Genos told under his breath. "But…"

_**/2 seconds remained/**_

"_Impact imminent" _told Genos' first ever A.I. "(At least the module seemed to work.)" Genos thought to himself.

_**/1 second remained/**_

"Well then… enough of games." Genos then begun to look at his back at speeds in which none in the room even registered, for Mirio it was as if in a split second he saw the Cyborg's face look right at him.

_**/0 countdown finished/**_

"(Pity that they're too slow…)" This cannot be even called a sparring match for Genos. The clear difference in speed alone where outstandingly far apart to the point where even from the start, Genos already knew what they're about to do. Time was slowed so much for Genos when he started to move, that even the three didn't noticed that the image they're seeing just before their attacks was about to hit, was his after image after all!

From Mirio going through the ground, Genos' sensors did not fail to register that. After locating the trajectory of where Mirio is going, one of Genos' new modules allowed for further processing power of incoming projectile. This could only mean one thing for Nijire and her blasting waves with a tremendous area of effect and with Tamaki transforming parts of his body that generated an ink jet which he combined with Nijire's wave. It wouldn't be of use.

When Tamaki's ink was used, the wave serve as its siphon to further decrease visibility with the rubles and smoke it mixed in. Tamaki then proceeded to shoot a pin point sound wave towards Genos himself. The plan of the three to distract Genos with a huge black mist caused by Nijire's wave and Tamaki's ink jet, towards the simultaneous attack of Mirio from the back while also Tamaki's sound wave from the front. All of this was dreadfully clear for Genos to see.

As Mirio lunched towards the Cyborg, it was left with only air, but the problem was the upcoming burst of attacks that was meant for the person in front of him moments earlier, now it's currently trajected at him! This can't be good, not in the slightest, but the thing that was most baffling from that moment was Mirio's quirk…

"(THE HELL?!)" Mirio screamed internally as something was messing with his quirk, failing to properly permeate himself between the two's attacks. A sudden gust of wind then came from the back of his head; it was at same time that Mirio felt a hand holding back end of his cranium, forcing his face to go full force towards the pistol like burst of Tamaki, while also getting plummeted by force of the wave that Nijire created.

**BANG **a loud sound was then heard as the other two registered Mirio's face, it was smacked in by the amount of force that came, not just from the two, but from Genos also. It looked like the damage mostly came from Genos himself thou, if one is to investigate further. After being hit by the other two's quirk, Genos also slammed Mirio's face towards the ground completely knocking him out.

Not in a moment's breath, letting go of the unconscious body of Mirio. He didn't even touch the ground when Genos was already at the front of Tamaki, him not even registering that the Cyborg was in front of him. With a huge left hook towards his side, added with the help of Genos' boosters, an audible **CRACK** and **SQUEEZING **of the crustacean shell, then bones and internal organs was heard, but not before finishing up with the _knocking down_ of Nijire towards a nearby wall. All this as Mirio's body hit the floor **hard!**

Guess they got the Demon Cyborg's answer. For in fact, Genos did go a _little_ bit **serious** on them, though it is very little. Case in point was when he decided to _knock _Nijire down, rather than _incapacitating _her. Compared to the other two, Genos didn't even use his primary form of damage, for it was his energy blast that does most of his high end damaging feats. It can be deducted that Genos shot an energy blast at Nijire. The hand size hole that was created and burned part of her clothes on her lower abdomen was the proof of it.

For Genos, _incapacitating _someone means making them unable to further prolong their lives the usual way they do, in other words that correlate with heroes in this world. Nijire might have gotten an early retirement on becoming a hero, while the other two can return from the _weak_ punches that Genos gave them. (_Yeah right, as if they're weak punches on the first place! No mercy at all…_ That would have been his sensei's reaction to this.) His energy blast was another type of beast itself, especially after his upgrades and even more so with his other combat functions.

Knocking Nijire down is just one of the reasons why Genos didn't went full on serious at them, but still it was enough for the big three to witness just how far of a league they are from the Demon Cyborg himself.

All Might on the other hand was just left in shock; seeing the top three students that rivaled even most of the top heroes of current date, to see them at states that they are now. This made All Might worried and uneasy about their health and well being.

Even though All Might saw what the three strategized against young Genos, he didn't even see Genos himself taking care of three one by one. The only thing he saw was the suddenness of the three falling down the ground hard, with exception to Nijire being thrown on a nearby wall, then falling flat on her face.

The three was utterly knock down, for a lack of a better term; it looked like it'll take more than a few hours for the three to get back up. The white can clearly be seen on the three's eyes, no doubt about it. All Might was just there in awe, still registering on his mind on what to do.

"Tsk… Guess it short circuited." Genos said under his breath as one of the modules he installed burned when he fired an energy blast towards Nijire. "(It looks like this will take further time to repair… Damn it!)"

As the room now went quite and All Might getting his bearing together, he pressed another button calling for assistance of the school's nurse, while on the other hand walking towards the three picking them up and putting them side to side with each other. It was only that time that All Might could see the amount of damage Genos did to the three.

"(God…)" Thought of All Might with a sense of dread.

"They'll be fine." Genos said with a blank tone.

"(Will they though?)" That's the question All Might has in his mind. Seeing the state of the three, it looked like as if they fought with a certain _villain._

"So, what will you do now young Genos? As it seems that you won't be having anyone to spar with now." All Might asked.

"You, for one could be, might even stand a better chance." Genos half jokingly said.

All Might just raised his hands and moved his head left and right, denying the offer.

"No, no… I won't be doing that. I already bet that you'll take a lot from me than that Nomu did." All Might answered with a bit of uneasiness in his tone.

"It's alright. I had enough actually. I'll be giving my evaluation for the three after a couple of hours, till they way up that is. Call me on my quarters once they're awake." Genos told as he took out something out of his arm blasters. He then started to walk out of the combat area.

"(What might those be?)" All Might asked in thought. Genos was already out of view for him to question that.

* * *

**Hours went by that it's almost evening. The three finally awaken from their deep slumber.**

"So… how did it feel fighting the Demon Cyborg himself? Didn't I tell you three that he's on a totally different ballgame? Hell, as far as I see into it, he's in a whole new dimension himself. Ha Ha Ha" All Might jokingly told the three to lessen up their current situation.

"(I never thought sparring with young Genos could leave such a mess for the three… Next time, I'll make this won't happen again, no more sparring with young Genos as far as it goes.)" All Might told himself seeing the state of big three.

Looking at the three, Nijire was the most affected. It may look like that the other two got it the worst, but that is all false for Nijire. The blast that she took on her lower abdomen, it was far more than a simple blast of energy, it was _different_, it was **dangerous**, it was _**fear**_. The blast didn't just knock her out, but it also got absorbed by her entire body.

The way the energy blast worked was made to be absorbed rather than being used as force of impact, Nijire could not even believe such a thing was possible, more so the pain it gave her. Till this time, her body still did not return to normal, all her muscles tingling and shaking whilst the tremendous agonizing pain still linger on, causing her to cry profusely because of it. It was a terrible sight to see, the only good thing about this was Recovery Girl.

Thanks to her being there, she was the only one with the knowledge and quirk to know what to do and help the young girl with her current state, but even that was not enough. The mental pain it gave cannot be easily forgotten, all Recovery Girl can do was to comport the poor girl.

Tamaki on the other hand was the second to be privilege such pain in his entire life. He can't even move his body even if he wanted too. He suffered multiple cracked ribs, while also internal bleeding on the right side of his abdomen, his internal organs continuously crunching and churning, begging for further healing and relief. There was nothing Recovery Girl could do; the damage he took is severe enough that if she used her quirk on him, he might die.

The only good thing that came about was the ambulance of the school coming for their aid. Morphine was then applied to the teen making it possible for Recovery Girl to use her quirk. The pain might lessen though it was certain that it's the mental shock of Tamaki remembering the pain he endured which was concerning. It might even become like PTSD just by judging how he's acting up from remembering their match with the Demon Cyborg earlier on.

Mirio on the other hand, though healed with Recovery Girl's quirk. The lifeless void on his eyes could be seen. It looked like Mirio got badly injured as well, not physically, but mentally. Dazing off the distance, Mirio noticed a familiar person coming to view. His heart skipped as to see who it was. It was none other than the Demon Cyborg himself.

The three backed off a bit in fear, while Nijire being the one to go behind Recovery Girl, holding her with a tight grip. "(God… What actually happened to this three students?!)" Recovery Girl questioned. This maybe what they wanted, to see just how strong the Demon Cyborg is, their curiosity got a better on themselves.

Seconds came as Genos was already there in front of the three. Though this time, adoring a less _scary_ pack of arms, for them it was his support like armor, but in reality those arms are a part of Genos. From the dragonic one's, this set of arms Genos has resembled the one's that he had when he was being escorted towards the principal office. It's safe to assume this was like a second form of his dragon like appearance, though that case might not be true.

For Genos, doing this makes it easier not to overload himself from the incredible amount of energy and maintenance it needs for his new form. The core he has and the capacity of his daedric like upgrades does not match that well, as Dr. Kuseno said, it was not a balanced mix for Genos, for that form focuses more on power above all. That's why keeping that form on while being battle ready simultaneously is not ideal.

The three was still in shock, even though that they agreed to this. They did not expect the amount of damage that they had taken from Demon Cyborg himself. The most the three thought was it'll be like a spar with All Might, judging from the feats that they gathered from the news and other heroes and students that were there that got any information of him.

At first, they thought it'll take them half an hour or even hours for the spar to conclude its end, just like the first time they spar with other pro heroes of the school, but this one was different. In a mere 10 seconds, all of their efforts were for naught. Even the most elite of pro heroes could straggle from that attack and even more so from the other coming ones that they're supposed to do if the initial one was blocked or dodge.

What came after the 10 seconds mark has ended was far more than what they could have expected, even more so for them to believe. They thought he'll just tank it, judging by the Demon Cyborg not moving an inch from his place, making it easier for the three to go and start another onslaught of attacks towards him… but to completely and utterly put them down in a mere second after the 10 seconds mark.

Till the moment they woke up, towards the Demon Cyborg seeing them once again. It was only a sense of fear that they got from him; they didn't learn anything from the supposed _spar, _only pain and utter defeat. Mirio was the one most affected by this, for he in all respect, did not like how he ended up compared to the other two. It was more on the mental aspect that made his eyes look into the void, rather than the physical that only damaged him sparingly.

Him suffering less rather than having the same treatment as the other two, it felt like it was intentional. If it was, it's something that's far worse than being beaten up, it's the feeling of dread and powerlessness as the people around you are suffering and you as a hero couldn't do anything about it. This impaired Mirio's dignity and pride of being a Hero, not just that, him also being the strongest one between the other two, it's even worse.

"Hmmm" Genos only stared at three, seeing their eyes filled with dread and fear of him, while Mirio being the only one with void. "(Did I overdo it that much?)" He thought, _(Yes, yes you did. That'll be what Saitama's response to Genos' question.) _For Genos it was just a simple spar in all honesty, for him he was not even that serious towards the three, but it truly looked like he did something very wrong.

"Huh…" Genos let a breath realizing his mistake. Although it's true that he should always keep his guard up and expect the unexpected, especially against quirks being unpredictable and more complex as they are. To completely beat down the students in front of him was not the right thing to do; he probably should have turned it down a little bit lower, but can he even do that on his level?

What should Genos do now? He was suppose to give them his evaluation, but as things was looking. Is it even a right time for him to do so? No, he can't back down now, plus he does not have the time to meet three once more. Tomorrow will be a very busy day, a day in which he'll have a bout with certain hot headed hero. It must be this day no matter what, Genos does not just want to say, but he also needs to for the sake of the three.

It took a while but Genos finally decided to speak.

"Ehem (he cough) If there is one thing I would like to tell you three… it's that, all of you passed!" Genos told while giving them a warm smile, although that might not calm their nerves down, or even lower their fear towards him. It was worth a shot.

Low and behold it did work a bit at least. The weariness of the three and fear was still present, but the nervousness was alleviating. Only thing that caught the three's attention now was, what did they passed?

"I know the three of you might be confused on what you might have passed, but to keep it short. The three of you passed my evaluation." Genos stopped as he took out one of his created devices that begun to show a hologram of sorts.

"This here is my evaluation, all of your weaknesses, strengths and challenges to overcome. I'll be giving this to each one of you." Genos then proceeded to get two other devices.

"It might not mean much coming from my words, but still. My evaluation for the three of you is very high to say the least. Your teamwork is impeccable, even thou I only saw it once, one could clearly see that you three a far above from the rest." Genos then gave the three a smile, although out of character as other might think. The three got Genos' interest and amazement from the skills and teamwork they showed.

"If I were to rank the three of you based from those I know, it'll be close as to the top A tier of heroes from the place I came from. And not just that, but your capabilities are far more reliable compared to them, especially in terms of complexity and versatility. The three of you if combined, can easily turn any case into your favor which in return could save more lives than I could." Truth be told, with the versatility of said quirks alone. The three could easily be of help in saving a lot of innocence.

"And that's something more than I can say, I for one was made for combat, but you three together are built to help and save the one's in need. If my master where to see you three fight, I know for a fact he'll realize that and all of your potentials." This was true though, well kind off, for Genos he can see the difference of the three students compared to the usual low class heroes the hero association has, hell the three's teamwork look more of a mutual bond which even S class heroes don't have. But for Saitama, who knows. If you ask me, if he knew what Garou truly wanted, I guess he'll also say this towards the three.

"Mastery is on spot, teamwork above the norm, but there is still more that you three lack." Genos continued as his speech got the three's further attention towards him, looks like they're easing up a bit.

"And it looks like you three want me to tell the other half of that don't you?" Genos continued as he asked the three, earning him with their nods. Things are finally looking for the best. The fear they had was slowly fading away and the void for Mirio is running off. It might just be because of how Genos is currently speaking at them with his facial expression looking more natural in a sense.

If one is to compare their first meet up to this. To see the person in front of the three having a more humane look into him, rather than seeing his initial serious and bone chilling gaze of an expression, this other side of the Demon Cyborg when talking was a bit relaxing. Looks like listening to the advices of others helped out Genos a lot in talking to others more, though only in a slight way.

"There are a lot of things that you three still need to acquire. All of them are in these devices, but I'll tell about the major ones that you three lack." This gathered their ears, even All Might and Recovery Girl wanted to know.

"The following major failings you three don't have is the three main things that makes a Hero strong and powerful, to the point that no monster, no villain, no mutant can ever hope to defeat. The three are the following: Power, Speed, and Durability. One could have technique, even skills beyond normal means, but against Absolute Power, Inconceivable Speed, and downright Unfathomable Durability. Not even of the likes of martial arts or tricks could matter against that!"

"You three lack the Power to harm me, even more so in Speed and Durability. What is the use of having your quirks if once it's gone or fails? You only have your own self to rely on. That is a part of the many bad traits that you three have. It is good to rely and master them, your quirks, but once they're gone or fail to defeat your opponent, you three are nothing." Genos then begun to point his index finger towards Mirio. His words echoed not just with the Three, but also the other two pro heroes in the scene.

"You. Even though that you mastered that quirk of yours to extensive and extreme training, you still lack many aspect that is required to be a hero, one that could save millions of lives. Given your strength, you should still strive to be stronger! You relied on your quirk to speed you up and using your momentum adds force towards your punch. I may not know much on your quirk, but my analysis does not lie. When you were underground, you started to speed up towards me." Mirio was surprised that even though he did not explain his quirk to Genos, the Demon Cyborg easily guessed part of his quirk's strengths.

"It's good that you know that and I can tell just by from your body, but still… You have far more to go to reach where I am, even All Might's. Take that quirk away, what do you have? Only you, your punch I already know how hard it'll be, but it does not even come close to the one's that I'm used to, hell even if you used your quirk's momentum to the ones that I fought. If you even manage to land one, it'll either just hurt you or won't do anything towards them. That is not to say it's weak. I'll get further on that as I talk about your friends over there." Genos then looked towards the other two.

"Same as you two, take that quirk away and what do you two have? Nothing, far more lower than Mirio over here. Then we have the Speed. Even with a quirk like precognition, if such a thing can exists. It's nothing if the bearer of that quirk can't react fast enough to the attacker. You can see the future, but only your death will be the one you'll see. You three are far too slow, leagues beyond All Might and even more beyond me. If none of you can even tag me, no matter the quirk, none of you can defeat me. It's simple as that." Such words coming out of Genos mouth, it was so surreal for the three and even the other two pro heroes to hear. For All Might, it was even more so.

"The last one is the most valuable in terms of fighting opponents that are of the same level as you. Durability… I confess that even I lack this part _(Yeah right, the three doubt that, even All Might. The problem is they don't know that's the case compared to how lethal Dragon Level threat monsters truly are!) _If you can't outlast you enemy, nor ever take one of their punches, there is no doubt that you'll lose. Case in point against me, I didn't even use much force compared to what I usually give." Genos told in a blank face this time, looks like he wanted to go all out to test his capabilities, but it was already over kill, even if he was not that serious.

"Durability is lacking, especially for you girl. Nijire was it? Where I come from, it's no excuse for a woman like you to not have some form of tenancy. I fought with one back then, though how monstrous that thing was, still it did not lack on that category." Genos was scolding at Nijire, it was as if he was not pleased on her displace of cowardice in going straight at the back of an old lady.

"A hero that does not know pain, nor takes it in no matter who they are or what they are, should never have become a hero in the first place!" Genos told coldly, but the logic was true. If a single blast manages to almost permanently loose her mentality, then how about the one's with much more powerful than that? The equality on this one is real. Male or Female, if you can't take the pain, then don't do it, simple as that. Or more likely was Genos not wanting Nijire to continue on because he cares for her well being and the others too. Leave the hero business to those that are capable, don't sacrifice your life just because.

"Then that's about it. Though there is one more. I would rather have you three emphasize more on your speeds, if not, the speed of your attacks will do. No matter how strong or how durable the enemy is, if they can't tag you. You won't lose, remember that it's not just the weight in your punches that matter, but it's also the speed. Look at mine for example. I use speed to increase the amount of force I can generate with my punches. The faster I move them, the harder and stronger I punch. Weight is something one should not worry of, for everyone has a set amount, it's the speed the counts the most. Even I have to believe in that (Mostly because of that Speed o' Sonic going that fast when slicing things up with his katana, it'll likely cut through anything, just add the right amount of speed.)" Genos then proceeds to throw the devices towards the three.

"Use them. It'll help you grow into a better hero. As things are, I can only compare you three to a couple of low to middle A class heroes, that's because compared to the upper A class. Their speed is more than enough for the three of you to handle, especially on 1 on 1. Not to mention the top 3 disciples of another S Class hero from where I came from." Genos said as he readied himself to leave. He has finally given his verdict; there is nothing more for him to say.

The three on the other hand, even though his words are defined and has its truths, still they could not believe it to be possible. Even more so for Nijire and Tamaki, unlike with Mirio being the one that uses mostly his fist as a form of offense, for the other two it was not. How could they even do anything like that? But that was also the reason on how they fully realize how weak they are. As the Demon Cyborg said, without their quirks, their nothing; it may came out from someone that literally for them have unfair abilities, quirks that is comparable to All Might, while also having a form like Endeavour's, but his word has merit and wisdom in them.

The three could tell that he's been through a lot more than them. Even though knowing he's around the same age as them, that coming from All Might's word. It's still surprised them to an extreme extent. To know someone like him exists and has only been heard of till now, it's no wonder All Might was against the idea of them asking for a _spar _with them. It's their curiosity that got a better on them, but now they know.

"Hey All Might…" Mirio called with a soft voice.

"What is it young Mirio?" All Might questioned.

"Tell me… do you think we can even reach his level?" Mirio asked, it's clear something has change from him.

All Might has nothing to say, knowing about Genos and where he came from, to seeing just what kind monstrosities he faced compared to the one's they have. He does not know what to say.

"(Nothing huh…)" Mirio clenched the device that Demon Cyborg gave him.

"(Then maybe with this… We'll know.)" Mirio said to himself as fire burned once again in his eyes. This was also the case with other two.

"Tomorrow will be his bout against Endeavour right?" Mirio asked.

"Yes" All Might answered.

"Do you think Endeavor would win?"

"I don't know… but I fear for the worst." All Might replied solemnly, he fears for what will happen.

"Is it alright for us to have a sit with you during the festival?" Tamaki was the one to ask this time around.

In all fairness, All Might was shock to know that they want come and watch with him on the upcoming event. Still, they could have just gone there themselves, but it looks like they have their own reasons on why they want to specifically sit with him.

"Unlike us, you're the only one that has the eyesight and perception to see how he fights, how he moves. Please All Might, we need you, we want to know." Nijire said as her fear now turned to determination. She too wants to know more about the young man they fought.

"(So they want to know… It's true that I can somewhat see young Genos' movements, but still… _(All Might looked at their determined faces)_ I can't ignore them, in their time in need it's my duty and responsibility to be there!)"

"All right then. I accept!" without a seconds thought, All Might accepted the three's request.

* * *

**Back on an alley way, a hero with cracked legs appeared. Finally after almost a day's worth of dragging himself out of a certain death way, he reached civilization once again!**

"HELP!" he screamed on the top of his lungs as he collapses. The exhaustion of his encounter against two hunters was far more than he could have handled.

Citizens nearby then crowded to the hero that screamed, calling for the ambulance and police, his state was severe as bystanders slowly went by to investigate.

It was not a sight to be seen by kids. Legs turned like pretzels while audible cracks can be hear every time the air moves his legs a little bit. Ingenium, the hero of Hosu, now lies on the cemented ground beaten and bleeding out. His state severe and beyond anyone has ever seen before.

There are dents throughout his support like armor while his booster like quirk on his elbows, all crushed as if by hand, another was the clear circular cuts on his arms. The armor helped a bit, but it's clear it didn't matter that much. To be able and crawl his way out even at that state was a miracle in for itself; blood trickled down his arms while the ambulance closes its way in towards the beaten hero.

Who could have done such a thing was the question of all the people surrounding the hero. They feared that this must be the work of the Hero Killer himself, but the truth is far more gruesome than that. For the body of the Hero Killer is currently with a certain Villain association. Comparing Stain's state against Ingenium, it's clear between the two who got the short end of the stick.

The villains even doubt that the most sadistic on their group could do such a thing. The man is already near death, but still in a state that he'll survive. As if a true sadist did this, making sure for it's pray to suffer and feel pain beyond what they could endure, and to live through it without dying. To live is pain no doubt, it was only death that can save him from such torment. Even the doctor and a certain _villain _could see the works of this hunter.

Still _he _grinned. To find out someone has the capacity to do this to another, especially one with experience hunting down heroes. All for One grinned as there are now two people that peak his interest. The Demon Cyborg and this Mysterious Hunter lurking around Hosu.

It's a good day to be alive, as he smiled. The bout between heroes will begin soon and he'll be watching meticulously as the festival comes near, even more so with the knowledge of another hunter coming from behind the scenes. That other one is definitely not a hero, nor a villain. It's something far more than that, All for One assumed. So he ordered Shigaraki to look into it.

The day of reckoning seems to be closing in. The League of Villains will soon make their move, while one of the top heroes will come face to face with another foe comparable to All Might, or so what they assumed.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**First off, if there are anymore grammatical errors etc, just tell and I'll begin cleaning this chapter up like the other ones.**

**Quick Q & A**

_**.**_

_**Genos and him evaluating the big three:**_

**Though it may not be like Genos in telling about what happens without their quirk. I don't think he means it as having quirks in general makes them weaker, that's why they should focus on their own physical abilities, but it's more likely that Genos only wanted to tell them that because he wants them to learn about being more cautious and ready in any form of situation.**

**In a sense like Genos back then, he was sure and confident with himself, his strength and the upgrades he was given by Dr. Kuseno, but because of this over reliance on his abilities. Genos learned it the hard way in facing threats far beyond himself. He wanted for the three to have another way in facing problems, another trump card if they ever lose their abilities in using their quirks. Unlike Genos which is a cyborg he cannot go beyond his limit, this is the limits that's set to him by the upgrades and armor he wears. That's why he's making these modules to help him surpass that limit.**

**Going back towards the three, Genos could see that they still could push farther than that. Comparing them with other A Class and S Class heroes, through proper training and intense hard work, Genos is sure that the three could reach the levels of those like him. The only thing that's keeping them from going beyond their limit is the will to do so. That's also why he gave them each of their own devices, it'll allow them reach that ideal self, the only question left is, can they do it?**

_**.**_

_**The Endeavor vs Genos:**_

**It'll come soon don't worry. I have it already planned out, I'm just currently busy with a lot things. Work in general and me having my own responsibilities as a member of our rugby team here. I know it's taking a lot of time, but I promise that the next chapter is without a doubt them duking it out.**

_**.**_

_**Update on what I'm currently planning to do and for this fic:**_

**I might work on other fics, thou it won't be a fanfic sadly. As far as I know, it won't be even allowed to be posted here, for it's an original fic of mine. Don't worry thou I'll still continue this one for this fic takes full priority.**

**To those that might want to know the overall sound of the fic I'll be making. Think of an isekai that's like Drifters, for those that has watched it. I for one loved it very much! There will be powerful magic's on mine, but all of that will be outshined by straight human ingenuity! The main character will be a special soldier, **_**think of navy seals.**_

**And NO, It won't be like GATE, he'll be entirely on his own. How he got there will be further explained, but for now it's not because he's the chosen one or even the hero to defeat whatever demon lord there is. No, it'll be focusing more on the aspects of what war does to the world. The repercussions of the actions of those with great power and those that abuse it, he'll be the one that the poor and damned will follow.**

**Interracial Racism is present between humans and nonhumans, while dirt bag worth of gods are there. It'll have reflection and learning for the people, and a way for both sides to reconcile. Through him at least, though that won't be his goal in that world, his ultimate goal is to go back home and none other.**

**Who in the right mind would stay in another world where one does not belong? I won't, especially if I have a family to leave behind. That's why I hate some protagonist that just accepts being on another world, but not all of them are bad. There are just some… Again that will be it. If you guys are interested just tell on the reviews.**

**.**

_**When will the next chapter be up?**_

**Probably mid December, I'll be busy these coming weeks, so it'll take time. Other than that, thank you all for the support for this fic and have a nice holiday. No Nut November is almost done, prepare for Destroy your D*ck December. Good Luck -dog**


	10. A Festival of Fear and Awe Pt 1

A Festival of Fear and Awe Pt. 1

* * *

**The day of UA's Festival has finally arrived; it's time to show the world what the students of the famous school are truly made of… well that and another event. The most anticipated upcoming duel will begin shortly after the games.**

.

.

.

**It was still early in the morning, as loud explosions could be heard inside one of the facilities of UA High.**

"_**Shōkyaku-hō!" **_Yelled a blonde haired cyborg as he thoroughly incinerated a piece of metal… which he also scorned to see.

"(Damn it!)" Genos screamed internally as he went and get another piece of metal given to him when he requested it. "(Is this truly their strongest and heat resistant metal they have?! If this continues…)"

As Genos finished replacing the piece of metal, the door of the training area then proceeded to open for only a familiar figure to come about.

"Young Genos! How are you doing? I see you're still here. Though I suggest getting a rest for a bit, you have been here all night long." All Might said as he concerned about Genos' health, thou not for long.

"No need, I can go far more than this." Genos cleared.

"Oh, never mind then. So, mind telling what you've been doing here all night long?" All Might asked.

"Testing… All Might, is this truly the strongest metal you have here?" Genos seemed frustrated when he asked about the piece of metal he was _testing _with.

"Yes, I believe so. Why is it that you asked Genos-kun?" All Might replied.

"Don't call me that… Genos is fine or whatever." The young lad then begun to raise his right hand then released another blast as he yelled _**"Shōkyaku-hō!" **_

The blast was still far too strong for Genos' liking, but it is clear that compared to his normal _incineration blasts; _that blast he did was weaker and less compact. Judging on how All Might saw it, he was amazed on how much Genos can produce with his fire power alone and even more so in controlling it. For Genos on the other hand, compared to his other forms like G4, it's a lot harder to control his new Daedric form. Genos calculated that he can produce an _incineration blast/Shōkyaku-hō_that is at least close to 1/8 of his normal powered one's. "(I can't go lower…)" Genos sighed as he thought to himself that he might end up using the same blast he used on Nijire, which is far more insufficient and irrelevant for the likes of Endeavor, especially with that piece of metal Genos has been _testing _on all night long.

A black and opaque smoke was produced after that blast hit the metal compared to the usual white and translucent cloud that was produced earlier on. It looks like Genos got at least somewhat of what he initially intended. Genos then lowered his hand while All Might went back to their conversation.

"Alright then, I'll stick to either Genos or Young Genos if you may… but going back on point. Why do you ask about the metal? Are you planning to use one? If you want…" All Might was cut off as Genos signaled his hand over him to look at the direction of the metal piece.

"No… this metal won't even come close to what I have, but that's not why I asked. To get it straight with you All Might, this metal is far too weak and I don't think it'll even…" Genos then clenched his hand into a fist as the black smoke finally faded away, making it possible to see what happened to the piece of metal that Genos fired upon.

All Might eyes widened for a bit when he saw the metal. "Was this the outcome of the other metals as well Young Genos?" All Might asked, for even he was impressed on how that certain piece of metal is still melting away from Genos' blast. If it were All Might, such feat was only ever achieved by Endeavour himself!

"Even worse than that… The other metals didn't even have the chance to melt as my earlier blasts were too strong and far too hot for the metal alloys to withstand." Genos then proceeded to take another piece of metal from the one's he requested and a small detachable piece on his hand to show All Might the difference between the two.

On his left hand, the metal alloy that was specifically made for the likes of Endeavor, a metal in which was very hard to come by. A nickel-based/molybdenum alloy combined with some of the hardest and strongest metals like titanium and tungsten, formed and yielded into specialized suits. Just a piece is worth more than a couple tens of thousands of dollar, just because of how the metal piece is formed and made into a fabric-like substance that Endeavor is currently adorning.

On Genos' right hand is a piece of metal that his Daedric armor was made from. Most of its components are unknown, but the ones that are clear, are those same materials like Tungsten and Titanium while a somewhat biological piece was also prevalent just currently. The clear difference was when Genos _incinerated _both the pieces on his palms.

"Compared to mine… These metals are worthless." Genos stated as the metal piece on his left hand was turned to ash, while the other remained the same.

"(Amazing! Just what more can you have Young Genos?)" All Might thought as just the mere display of comparison between the metal and Genos' are made clear. He even praised the Doctor that made such upgrades for the young lad, that Doctor far exceeds those even in his world! If Dr. Kuseno was ever sent to their world, All Might was sure that Dr. Kuseno would become one of the most renowned scientists and inventor there is.

Yet, things can't be all joyous. It didn't hit All Might at first, but he then soon realized why Genos asked of him about those metals and if those were the strongest they have. To say the least, All Might realized just how much this would mean on Genos and Endeavor's upcoming bout later on the afternoon.

"I'm sorry to tell you All Might, but it seems I won't be able to end this with one go." Genos eyes were sharpened when he said those words. It's clear that he would rather finish the fight with Endeavor with one of his _incineration cannons,_ but it looks like he'll be going with other alternatives like his fists.

Genos scorned that fact and the reasons for it were simple. The first is the most straight forwards answer to it; Genos might end up killing Endeavor if he ever used his full powered _incineration cannons. _The fact that a material specifically made for the likes of Endeavor could not withstand Genos' attack, he fears the he might kill the man, but one could argue with Genos just using his fist. There are also reasons to that also, on why he does not intend to finish the bout in hand to hand.

The initial reason for it is Genos just basically comparing Endeavor to All Might. It's better to be safe than sorry, so Genos assumed that Endeavor being the number 2 hero is on par with All Might. If Endeavor is like All Might, then Genos assumed that he is on the likes with that 'Nomu' which he _**eliminated**_ via his energy blasts. Still, the fact still remains. When that monster managed to land a single hit on Genos, it may not have damage him, but to ignore that fact is still beyond stupid. That 'Nomu' is comparable to the likes of Deep Sea King, more durable at that, but less sophisticated with fighting, unlike with the Deep Sea King, Nomu could easily be just considered as a powerful brute. So going by that logic and Endeavor being a 'Pro-Hero' having the experience and intelligence in combat just like him, Genos could not let his guard down on this one.

All this was going on Genos mind, but not all of his estimations are true. That being said, Genos had a feeling that Endeavor is far below All Might, especially judging on his reputation as a cheap knock off of All Might from the words of netizens when Genos surfed through the internet gathering more information about this world he's currently in. Yet Genos chose not to disregard his initial thoughts about Endeavor. If there is another thing he learned from his years of fighting monsters and even more so with his current bout's with even more powerful ones. It's not just better to be safe than sorry, but it's also better to overestimate your enemy and be more cautious rather than underestimating them.

Those were Genos' immediate reasons, but for his main concerns on the other hand. If there is one thing that he must not do in a world unfamiliar to him, it's to show what he was made off, even for a little. It was ok on that other time with the 'monster' he eliminated, because he did not know better during that time, but now knowing his circumstances. To show his feats on screen for the whole world to see, it was more than idiotic and inane for him to do so.

What happens if those so called **villains** got the better on him, if Genos ever come face to face with the 'villains' of this world and them being able to take him out because of his carelessness, letting them have the chance to analyze the way he fights? It could be a catastrophe for the Demon Cyborg, though in truth none could even hold a candle to him in the MHA verse. His speed alone could not be even registered by even the most battle hardened and experienced heroes like All Might, but still.

Genos learned a lot from his encounters with monsters, even more so with Dragon level threats. If he so much so just let his guard down and take it easy, it would be as if he did not learn anything at all! Starting from the Deep Sea King, Kabuto, Gouketsu, Elder Centipede and even to Garou. He could never let his guard down ever again.

To let the public eye of a world that he does not know, a world where blood lusted and often inane 'monsters' does not exists, but a world where mischievous and cunning 'villains' exists. Just with the time Genos faced with the so called 'villains' that attacked the UA High just a couple of days ago. He already guessed there was some sort of villain organization involved in the attack, and with his stroll with Emika throughout Musutafu a couple of nights ago. He was correct and it made him uncomfortable knowing it.

He does not just feel, but Genos also knows that he's being watched, not just by the heroes of UA High by All Might's intervention, but also out there from the shadows for which Genos thinks is another. How close he is to the truth, but Genos still needs some more researching to do for him to know of the possible persons that are maybe watching him.

For all Genos knows, one might already got some information about him via the janitors that might have eavesdrop on some of his discussions with the teachers of UA high, hell it's even safe to assume that there are some probable shape shifters that may have already infiltrated the UA High, just by analyzing how easy the villains got in, or even a rat. Genos hypothesized all this because of such complexity and diverse use of these quirks; so a shape shifter isn't far off for Genos' intuition.

There were just too many ways for information to leak out with such powers. Given that fact, Genos still questions on why are most of them are so weak given the powers they posses. He even had a brief talk with this with Emika. He was surprised to know that it's mostly because once a person with a quirk reaches his/her limit on the power they wield, they just stay at that point.

This fact saddens Genos for a bit, if he ever had such powers; He would never let his limits get the better of him, he would rather go pass those limits and go beyond what is presumably pre-determined to him, but given his cybernetic body, he could not do that. It's bitter sweet really. Without a human and biological body anymore, Genos is truly hard lock with his limitations by his upgrades.

Unlike with the likes of Sonic, Bang and even Garou to his dismay and lastly even more so with his Sensei. Genos lacks that feat; he lacks that aspect ever since his body was replaced because of its grievous state when the mad cyborg attacked his home. Genos could never hope to achieve the likes of his sensei, but if by some miracle he would be given a chance to turn back in to a human…

He'll be sure to train just like his sensei, even though he still does not yet fully believe that such mundane regime was what his master did. Genos would still respect his sensei's words and will work hard just like him, even doing the same training his sensei presumably did. Genos will do it and he'll makes sure to blast through any and all limitations he may encounter, just like his Master Saitama. He won't fail, never again.

* * *

It was only a couple of minutes that went by as the realization finally comes to a hold. All Might could see now on what Genos' predicament is, although not all of it, just some.

"Young Genos, I know that you're worried about Endeavor, but… I assure you that he could take and dish out far more than you expect! So don't worry on too much on that. Plus although it's not business, I'll give you a word of advice on Endeavor's quirk." All Might smiled as he begun to take the same piece of metal that Genos melted earlier on.

"You may damage his clothes, but I tell you that you wouldn't need to worry of Endeavor's flesh and bones Young Genos. For his quirk makes him immune to any and all flames. I have even seen it myself! Ha Ha Ha." Guess that laugh will never leave All Might, but enough of that. What he just said about Endeavor's quirk (putting a bit of salt on the immunity part) it made Genos relaxed in all fairness.

Genos then let out a breath as he accepted the fact. That tip about Endeavor's quirk, made him ease a bit, but still he can't hide the other fact he needs to face. His feats cannot be a secret anymore; he'll be showing it regardless of how much he pulls himself back or even blasting Endeavor with his full powered energy blast, but hopefully that will be his last resort, unless. "(Then there is no choice.)" Genos then look upon All Might

"Let's hope you're right on that All Might. Because if you aren't, pray for him not getting engulf by my attacks." Genos then begun to leave as he readies himself for the upcoming bout later in the afternoon.

* * *

_**Time went by as the school started to get crowded. It looks like this year's festival is far more jam packed compared to the other years. That's because of a certain intern reporter's loud mouth, but more so with the fact that the number 2 hero broadcasted the upcoming bout days before. It really looked like he did not like the thought of him becoming a third to anybody, especially from somebody not being All Might.**_

"Damn… this place is crowded." said that _certain_ loud mouth as she's currently squeezing through and around the Festival, in hopes of seeing a certain someone. One could guess that she has now truly fallen for that special someone, though not so much is certain on his side of things. At best, she would have just been an acquaintance for him, at worst, just some woman he asked for directions and information. Hopefully it is the former, but who knows? If it's he, then it's probably the latter.

On the inner part of the Festival Stadium, it looks like all the seats are filled to the bream, almost quadrupled compared from last year. All of them waiting to see the upcoming events for the students, but in truth, they're more interested for the upcoming battle later on.

Yet there are those stuck on the outside…

"Damn, just why the hell is this place so crowded all of the sudden?!" complained another certain reporter looking forward for the upcoming events.

"Well in all honesty, with the recent villain attack, the addition of more security and the upcoming fight later on. It's a no brainer that this place is jammed pack with people. Plus all of this cause of our little ol' intern." answered the camera man towards her.

"Oh yeah, forgot about her. What do think she's probably doing right now? It's sad that we won't be seeing our little intern for now on." playfully said the woman.

"If you ask me, it's a damn shame that she can't be around with us anymore. Endeavor sure knows how to _threaten_ our bosses'. It's just sad to know that it's because of her that made all this possible. The higher ups didn't even give her as much as a little sum of cash for her blunder; a blunder in which made our news station even more popular than it was before, at the same time made more money for them…" the camera man then sighed as he thought of what might their intern probably is facing today.

"Yeah, you're right. I hope she's doing well, thou that fine she got from Endeavor and her financial struggles, being a single child and all, plus just turning 19 this year. I do hope she's doing fine." Nonchalantly said the woman.

"Wait a minute… She had a fine?! And not just that, how do you know all this stuff from her?!" the camera man was baffled on how his coworker knows all those information, while him being left out. They are partners after all.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you about that. I went on a sick day when the USJ incident happened and let's just say she's supposed to be doing other tasks than that… Long story short, I was the in charge with her and was given the entirety of all minor details about her, then etc etc."

"And then what? What the hell did you do?"

"Mostly an act of charity at first, she did want to become a reporter as far as I recall. One that goes around place to place, to report the state of said locations. I thought it'll be good training to her, so I let her borrow my uniform and with a bit of makeup and elbow grease, I manage to make her look like me, well younger me."

"(So that's why a little different during that time… how come I didn't noticed!)" The man just face palmed himself from this acknowledgement. "Don't you even feel bad at her? Knowing all her struggles because of you making an unqualified intern to do your job?"

"Of course, but I don't dwell in the past my copartner, so remember that!" The woman just simply shrugs off the thought on Emika's case.

"Hey! That's not-" He was cut off, "Don't worry. I'm not that bad of a person. I'm letting her live with me at the time being and even paid her fine… It's my fault and I know it, so let's not talk about that anymore. Plus, if it makes you feel any better, right now I think she has met a certain person lately, so you don't need to worry about her well being. She's even more motivated now than before if I dare say so myself!" The woman then smiled at her partner, giving him a thumb up signaling for everything is fine.

"Ghuh… Fine, just don't do that anymore alright?" the camera man asked of his partner if she could do a simple counsel such as that.

"Fine… I won't." the reporter just tilted her head as she said these words then went straight ahead. "The games will be starting soon, so let's get going!" the woman yelled at her partner as she's getting farther ahead than him.

"Right!" the man responded.

On the other side of things, the students of class 1-A are at their feet waiting for the events to begin, while on the other hand the big 3 are already set on their sits. It's only All Might and Genos which was not around. The 3 wondered when they will come.

* * *

It's been a while now, but the games are soon to start. All Might was the first to come and meet up with the three students, while Genos was left unseen.

"So All Might, where did Demon Cyborg go? What time will he be here? Can we talk to him? Het, hey All Might?" asked Mirio repeatedly, he's clearly wanting to have a talk with Genos, but All Might has no clue on his whereabouts.

"Sorry to tell you this Young Mirio, but even I don't know. Last I seen him was already morning. Maybe he's still on the training area." All Might replied.

"Was he the one that made all that noise last night?" Tamaki questioned as he was near the school at the time, while Nijire follow suit with his question. "So do you thing he might have over slept after finishing his training there? That's a tiring thing to do if he was up all night long."

"I doubt that." Mirio was the one to answer. "And that is where I agree with young Mirio. For the other two of you, don't worry much of him. I believe Demon Cyborg will come shortly; he's just probably doing something on his quarters." That's the most logical thing All Might could think off.

"Well, we just hope that he'll get here in time. Even to just watch some of the events, or he might also come here only when his fight with Endeavor will start. Don't you think All Might?" Mirio asked.

"That too is plausible, but I think he'll just be late for a couple of games. For now, let's enjoy watching how class 1-A will handle the following events." All Might then signaled the three's attention towards the event speaker.

"HOW'S IT GOING TO ALL OF YOU TODAY FOLKS! I'M PRESENT MIC AND I'LL BE YOUR GRACIOUS SPEAKER FOR TODAY'S UPCOMING EVENTS!" and with that… the crowd's attention was all towards Present Mic.

"TODAY IS TRULY A WONDERFUL DAY IS IT NOT?! TODAY IS UA'S ANNUAL FESTIVAL AND THE START OF OUR YOUNG HEROES IN TRAINING TO PROUDLY SHOW THEMSELVES AND THEIR CAPABILITIES ALL AROUND THE GLOBE! MAY I GET ALL OF YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE AS THE EVENT WILL SOON START! AND AFTER THAT… _EHEM"_ Present Mic cleared his throat as to build the hype for his last announcement

"A ONCE'S AND A LIFETIME DUEL WILL BEGIN SHORTLY IN THE AFTERNOON! I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL STAY WITH US TILL THEN. AGAIN THIS IS PRESENT MIC, YOU'RE SPEAKER FOR TODAY'S EVENT!" It was at this point that most of the audience screamed in delight. It's quite prevalent on what most of them want to see in this year's Festival.

"Guess its starting." said Tamaki

"It sure is." followed by Nijire

* * *

**Currently at depts. of the underground; A figure opposite to hope is smiling in what's about to happen. All for One is waiting for the upcoming event.**

"So doc, have you managed to build that thing I requested on you upon?"

"Yes boss, it took a while, but it's good enough for you to use here." The doc grinned.

"Then give it me." the ancient villain was then given some sort of a VR looking goggles. Wait… is that?

"Ohhh Yes… It's been far too long since I have got the chance to see doc! I thank you once again for your hard work."

"You don't need to boss. I don't deserve such praise, only until I manage to give you you're 100 percent working body, then that's the time when I'll think of myself as even worth your praise boss." The doctor humbly said as he bowed his head towards All for One.

"Well then… let's see where this year's games will go, but even more so in the coming afternoon" the ancient villain just sat there, smiling as he waits for the tv to show the live feed of the festival.

* * *

**On the back alleys of Hosu on the other hand, a Hunter oblivious of current events is currently sniffing out his prey.**

"Damn isn't this place full of insignificant rats." Garou said as he already dispatched three mutant type villains into a puddle of crimson red.

"By the end of this day, I might not even find any of those fuckers I'm searching for… a Gorilla was it, and another was their group leader. Damn that kid isn't making this easy." Garou complained as he's tightening his grip on the windpipe of a certain masked underling.

"You know… You won't get much information on that person right?" said a familiar figure on Garou's side, thou it can't be said for the other person he's choking at the moment.

"Well then, finally! Look who showed up…" Garou sarcastically muttered with an ever present annoyance in his tone. "You do know that it's a lot harder to find that degenerate if you don't give me much information right?" he followed

"Well in my defense, YOU never asked, YOU just went out of the apartment and searched through this City without even thinking." The teen said with an uninterested tone. "Well, I'm here now and ammm… Care to explain that?" the young lad then proceeded to point his finger on Garou's current prey.

"Just some rat that's wasting my time." Garou answered nonchalantly.

"So a random bystander… great, just great. And if you mind me asking, why the hell did you went go towards the likes of that person you're currently choking towards death's door?" the teen is already pinching the bridge of his nose on how and why did Garou got side tracked with these low lives.

"Great question, but I won't give you the answer unless you give me leads on that piece of shit I'm looking for." The crimson ash haired hunter answered as if to tick off the teen one more time.

"Huh…" The teen breathe in and out to calm himself to regaining his composure, "That pig can't be found that easily, especially _it_ having lots of connection to hide himself, but to find those he constantly use for his dirty work… They're somewhere here in Hosu, I don't know where, but if you ask me; I'll go to abandoned warehouses or apartments to start."

"You know, being the person that knows about the things this degenerate did. How come you don't know where he is?" This question was already coming, and the teen already expected it. It's true though, if that kid knows a lot about that _pig_, how come he does not know where that degenerate is currently at?

"Lots of reasons that are far too complicated for you to currently understand, but going back to what I asked earlier. Why were you busying yourself with those thugs? The teen just shrug Garou's question off and straight up went for another topic. This rose a bit of suspicion for Garou, but he also chooses to shrug it off.

"Heard a little girl's cry earlier… Long story short, this was the place I heard it." Garou said as gestured the place they're currently at.

"Hmm and what did you get from this lowly rats?"

"Not much special, just that they're part of a yakuza was it?" Garou's gaze then turned towards the almost death ridden man, it was this time the hunter loosen his grip on his prey's neck. "So, is it?" with sharp eyes looking through the man's soul, he just went speechless and taint himself.

The man can't even speak anymore at this point, fear was the only thing left in him. The only thing he could do was move his head in affirmation. "Good boy" Garou then smashed the man's face on building's side, completely knocking the man out of commission.

"… Well, let's not get side tracked just yet Garou, we have bigger fish to fry. Let's turn on this on another time." The teen then started to lead the way towards the nearest abandoned apartment in the area. This kid truly is something, something mysterious that is. For Garou, one way or another, he'll make sure to find out just who and what is this person in front of him is.

"Tsk, fine." Then he followed the teen, on their way to find the culprits that took another certain white haired boy's life away.

* * *

**At current time, the Festival's event has already started. Almost half of the events are done and the upcoming event will be the battle of students against each other. Still, there was no Genos to be found.**

"Um… All Might? Is, he going to come or?" Mirio was worried; it looks like they might not even get a chance to meet the demon cyborg on stand. Even more so with All Might as beads of sweat were pouring down his temple. Though, all that was then taken away as a somewhat mechanical footsteps where heard coming from their backs. It was none other than Genos himself.

"So… what I missed?" Genos asked as the four looked at him in confusion. "What?" Genos asked again in bafflement. The faces of the four were all shook when they looked at him.

"Well… it just… that… um…" Mirio, Nijire and Tamaki were the ones that went on like this, while All Might on the other hand was just speechless.

Genos then begun to look at himself. It was only that time he took into notice why the four were surprised. Genos was busy all night long from adjusting his blasters and getting a hang on his new form that he forgot the conditions his clothes went under when he was testing his capabilities. Guess his clothes weren't as tenacious as he is. Although not showing all of his form, only small parts of Genos' upper torso can be seen, mostly holes and tears from the specialized fabric made for him.

The four was just at a certain state of wonder, even if not seeing most of Genos' _body_. It was clear for the three students that Genos was wearing some sort of super cool support type armor that made them awe at the thought, while All Might was particularly more distressed on seeing just an amount of Genos' probable body. All Might knows about Genos being a cyborg is true, while the others are more skeptical, but for him to see bits of what seems to be armor underneath Genos' shirt.

It's more or less good to say that All Might was not liking the thought, though he is happy that Genos is alive, but knowing that his body might as well be full on machine. It's dreadful to know for number 1 hero and yet it still baffles him on how young Genos is coping up with all of this. In such a young age, this is not something a youth should bear, but Genos is something more than that and so All Might just went on accepted it.

"Let me change for a bit, I'll be back in a few seconds" Genos said as in a blink of an eye he was gone, and at the same time for the second blink of their eyes, Genos was back. "Already guess that my clothes would get damage at some point, so I made a couple as extras." Genos said nonchalantly as the four were just awe struck, that their jaws are practically hitting the ground because of how fast Genos change.

How was it even possible? That was the question that's inside their heads, not realizing the simple answer to that question, especially All Might. In one's wasted time in changing one's self, which is basically wasted time that could have been used to save those in need. Genos even long before already knew this, that's why he's _that _fast in changing. That and his speed correlating on how fast he can go change himself, while also having the world around him to seemingly slow down in an insane amount every time he moves.

"Well? Anyone want to answer my question? What I missed?" Genos went on and asked again, disregarding the fact that the four were still awestruck at him. "Well?"

Getting their grips back together, it was All Might's turn to answer Genos' questions.

"Well, we have already been through half of the course event, but in all truth young Genos. You didn't missed that much. The main event is just about to start."

"Is that so… then mind telling me what this event is about?" Genos then walked towards the front of their viewing area as they are currently on a special viewing spot reserve only for those certain special persons.

"The students will be having a duel for this event, to show their skills and strengths for us to see. I hope that you'll like to see _them_ in action."

"Class 1-A is it, if I'm correct?" Genos caught on with All Might's wording. "Yes" was the only reply he got.

"Well then. Let's see what they're made off."

* * *

The event then continued as fight after fight after fight ensued. The quirks, abilities, skills and talent of the students of UA High are shown for the entire world to see. Some being of far greater quality than others, while a couple are more like gimmicks, though there are a certain few that caught Genos' attention.

The following is basically just Todoroki and Bakugo, while there are other special mentions like that spiky red haired boy named Kirishima or red riot that won through an arm wrestling match, that bird headed mutant type student named Tokoyami and a few more with the other classes that Genos didn't bother to remember. Most of them are just insignificant, like the one with those sticky balls as a quirk, and that one with the support armors.

Though there is also that case with this green haired boy named Midoriya. His fight with the other student with purple hair was less than what Genos expected, but when he analyzed what was happening. It looks like it's true that some quirks can manipulate and or control another person's mind. Genos took note of this and will try to get some more information with the purple haired student; he might even try and ask for the student's _hand _in some experiments he planned to make for the further future.

Going back to the event, that Todoroki or Shoto is one hell of a special case for Genos, same goes with Bakugo. For Todoroki, "(That Shoto was it? He's something else, commendable too. He's proficient with his power and its potency is comparable to some Demon Level threats that I have faced. In terms of that alone, he could reach S – Class, but still he and the other students are still lacking… With proper training though and the will to go pass their limits, I could see they'll make good allies to have or enemies.)" Genos took note to this.

For Bakugo on the other hand, "(Then we have Bakugo, such attitude… it reminds me of that arrogant ninja I faced last time, though they are far from skills alone. I doubt most of the people here could even catch that pest… Though going back with Bakugo, I can't overlook his skills and overall combat knowledge (_to some extent_). He may look and act like a hot headed jerk, but he is actually level minded and skilled. The same as Todoroki, though I can see that he has far greater feats in combat compared to Shoto.)"

"(All in all, what that Eraserhead said was it? Well, what he said is correct and I agree to him at that, about the incompetent of this so called _pro-heroes _nagging on the kid to stop _toying _with that girl earlier. In a scenario of life and death, you must never take an opponent easily, never underestimate them and that Ochaco girl proved it. Other than that, this kid is more than fitting to be a hero in my book, thou his attitude needs fixing.)" Genos then proceeded to take another note for Bakugo.

"So Demon Cyborg… since they'll take a short break after this. Mind having a talk to us for a moment?" Mirio asked "What's it about?" Genos replied with a question, it looked like the three wanted to talk about something important.

Mirio was the first to inquire, "About the last time we sparred… Mind us asking about what you said about us?" Nijire then followed with, "Yeah, about that! I too want to know about that, even Amajiki here wants to!"

"Alright then… what do you three want to know?" Genos was quite curious on this, especially wanting to know the slight changes the three made just after a day they sparred.

It seemed that after the spar finished. The three then immediately did what was given to them by Genos with those hologram disks. The fresh scars on their hand and faces where the proof of this as Genos scanned them. Though it was very surprising for him that the three went with his program as soon as possible, guessed that these three students aren't just simply called the big three for nothing. This made Genos took note of them as probably capable allies if things end up badly for some reasons.

"ALL RIGHT THEN, WE'RE ALMOST AT OUR LAST EVENT FOR THE STUDENTS. SO LET'S GET THINGS STARTED AGAIN SHALL WE?!" Present Mic's everlasting voice permeated all over the stadium, annoying, but it gets the job done.

"Let's talk after this fight. I'm sure they'll take a break after this one finishes. Then we can talk." Genos said as they put their attentions back towards the arena like stadium.

The event is now almost at its end. Only the other two last fights were left. The one where Deku and Shoto will have their battle and the one victorious will be going against Bakugo. All in all, this was the first time that Genos will see, just what kind of power this green haired boy has. He hoped that it'll be more than what looked to be like producing wind pressure from his finger, though Genos does not expect much as after the end of the students matches, he'll be up next which scorned him a bit, but not too much.

As the bout begun, surprised to say, Genos was astonished on the green haired boy's display of power, even more so with Shoto. Using his enhanced visual and audio sensors, Genos heard and saw most of their bout in full hd and hq quality. It was quite a show; Midoriya being the one that made Todoroki convicted enough to use the other half of his quirk, which leads to the final blows between the two.

Through the quick actions of the heroes named Cementos and Midnight, the damage was lessened with a rather amazing view of the explosion made by the impact of the two students attack, but it was already clear for Genos on who would win on that bout. It seems that in the green haired boy's case, there are major draw backs in using his quirk and the difference between their controls with their quirks. It can't even be considered a battle for Genos, because even at the start, Shoto had the upperhand.

Todoroki, far excelled and out skilled Deku which didn't surprise Genos one bit, though it's clear if Midoriya manages to control his quirk and or manages to use the full strength of it; Genos hypothesized that it's like All Might's, although this is just his assumption given the similarities of the first time he saw All Might fight and some videos, compared to Deku's style is.

And so with that, the second to the last fight has ended. The final bout will then begin shortly, Todoroki vs Bakugo. For the time being, the five then begun to talk to each other as to wait for coming match between the two students.

* * *

"All right then! With that, let's go back to our conversation earlier." Said Mirio.

"Ok then. So what is it that you three want to talk about? Is it about our last time meeting with each other or?" Genos replied wanting to know more on the three's reason of wanting to see him.

"Well yes… but first off. If you may, will you let us start first with re-introducing ourselves? If you don't mind, that is… We never actually got to know each other when we sparred. We thought that if you accepted our request, we could get to know each other after it. Although, I need not to say what happened after that…" Mirio lowered his head as the remembrance of how Demon Cyborg handed them their asses and showed the difference between them was still prevalent.

They never truly intend much on that spar, most of it was just to know more about the Demon Cyborg. Well, _Mirio _was the one that insisted it upon the other two, which made him more at guilt on seeing what happened to them during their spar. Mirio didn't even think that _far _ahead, that the person he's talking to right now would even accept their request, thou Mirio was happy _he_ accepted it, still the blonde student could not have imagine such turn of events could have ever happened.

"Well then, let's hear it. I for one also wanted to know more about you three, particularly the intent on you three wanting to have a spar with me. Though, I also want to thank you three for requesting it, made things easier for me." Genos replied with a tint of content of what happened last time, he was more particularly contented with the results of his devices thou, rather than his performance against the three. That is to be expected of Genos. The three on the other hand just wondered what they do to make things easier for him, though they instinctively guessed that Demon Cyborg already planned to go out and spar or train to himself. Lucky for him, not so much for them, although that was their intent, but still.

"Well… yeah that. It was actually my idea. And I'm sorry for rudely wasting your time on us. On me" Mirio seems down, guess the weight of his actions got a hold on him. He still can't get that felling of guilt away, which he was responsible for. The three of them asking _him _to spar was all but Mirio's idea and the payback to that was not what he expected. Compared to the bruises he had on his face, Tamaki's and Nijire's were far worse than that. It made him feel responsible for their suffering, which was what Genos intended during their bout days earlier. Being their _leader _somewhat, it made him loose himself to see that he was the one less injured, rather than the two of them, even more so with Nijire. In other words, it was the feeling of despair that clenched his mind and soul. That was the first time he ever experience such situation, to face someone far beyond their point of understand. That much Mirio knows.

"Hmm, so your friends here didn't initially want to?" Genos asked in return, wanting to know the sides of the other two.

"It's not that!" Tamaki was the one to yell, it looked like something is bothering him, but Genos can't tell just yet on what. "It's not that…"

"In all honesty demon cyborg-sama, we may not have initially, but in the end when Mirio asked. It was of our own will. We wanted to go and face you, that much is certain." Nijire said with a shine of dignity and acceptant in her eyes, while also looking at Mirio that it's not his fault, they wanted to come with him. NO matter what the circumstances were.

"Hado… Amaijiki…" a visible tear drop was seen on Mirio's face, it made him at ease on what Nijire told and what both of them truly wanted. It made Mirio lessen on his distress on his actions on making them join him with having a spar with Genos.

"Alright then, if that's the case then I hope I at least gave you three what you wanted, though I highly doubt it." Genos told them as he turned back once again at the stadium. The last and final round is about to begin and all four of them watched for the battle of Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki to commence.

* * *

The bout between the two was fast paced, already far exceeding the fight early on with Deku. The proficiency and skills of Bakugo's was as expected for Genos, same as Todoroki's, with each of them fighting each other. Genos could see that the chances are 50-50 in general. Though Todoroki might lack a tiny bit in combat prowess as Bakugo has, Shoto still had his quirk's **more **destructive potential compared to his opponent. Yet, something was strange when Genos was analyzing them, and it kicked him. Shoto was not using his other half to fight with Bakugo and looking like he lost his conviction after his fight with Deku. This was questionable for Genos, he thought for certain Shoto would use it against Bakugo, but it looked like there other reasons for him not using it. In the end of it all, with one final blow between the two, Bakugo won, though his disappointment was not misplaced, even Genos was displeased by Todoroki's sudden change in not using the other half of his quirk. It was disappointing to say the least.

Then the final battle of all the Students in UA High has now finished. Still, Genos can't believe that this school would let their students' abilities be shown through public television. If they ever become heroes, they would have a great disadvantage for most if not all that they will face. Those scum's might even know just what they're quirks are and how they fight. Just that being said, Genos still scorns the fact he'll be the one next to show what his made off. Prêt not at least, for Genos has it all figure out. Hopefully… If things won't go as planned, the only thing Genos will be more than happy to show is his blasters, other than that nothing else.

"So, what do you think?" asked the four towards Genos, as if in a complete agreement to ask him about this. "It was alright I guess." Said Genos, he does not understand much of the fuss the three are making on his opinion about the bout earlier, but it's clear to him that they won't take such an answer as _alright _to be satisfied with.

"This year's students are truly something if you ask me that is. I have come and researched today's festival compared to the other years. This year's line of students is completely different and special compared to the lasts, though on their fights on the other hand. You three far surpassed them while you All Might are beyond most of them. Those are my thoughts."

"I see… Well then, is there anymore you would like to tell about the students Demon Cyborg?" All Might pondered the lad.

"Not much, unless you want to regret it and ask for 20 words or less. Other than that, all I can say is those students are in _satisfactory _level, though A LOT of work is needed for them." This was a fact that All Might and the other three agreed on to.

"Hey, so going back on out discussion earlier. About our spar with you, mind us asking some questions?" Mirio went back to their earlier discussion "About what you said on what we're lacking… Mind telling us how are we supposed to pass our so called limits? We went and did the instructions you left for us but…" the clear depression on the three students' eyes was prevalent when Mirio brought up about the instructions left for them.

"It's just that most of them can't be achieved without quirks! And not just that, but some are just outright impossible, even with one!" it was Nijire that was most flustered on this subject, her having the hardest between the other two. "Well if you can't take them, then you could just quit?" Genos is not really into Nijire's reasoning, "If you can't take it, fine then, but I assure you none of you would even come close as All Might here." That was the first and last statement from Genos that got a tick out of someone in the room.

"Of course we won't! His quirk isn't the same as ours! And we are not the same as him!" it was Tamaki that was losing his temper, his training regime on the other hand forced him to not just eat anything, but him needing to go through all day long using his quirk to his ever last breath, while also doing tasks that required him to turn off said quirk and turn on after finishing them.

"It's hell! even compared to our preliminary training with our quirks. Those trainings we underwent… none of them can even hope to compare to this training, not just that but these instructions aren't even realistically achievable! Like going faster than Mach 10 without using our quirks?! Just what do you think we are?" Tamaki is truly fuming this out, but it's most likely just because he has not eaten anything for the past few days. Even though the training Genos gave them was harsh, he still went through and does some of it; and that is currently him not having eaten anything much for the past few days. It still baffles him though, that along with not eating much, his training regime needs him to use his quirk at the same time not use it? Just the how the hell is he going to do that?

"Well, I thought that you three were special, I guess not." Genos was dissapointed by this fact, even the _simple _exercises and the training regime he gave specifically for them, they can't even do it. "Please, Demon Cyborg-sama, even I can't do what's in this regime you're making us do! How could we ever even hope to finish them?" Mirio said in frustration, it's clear he wanted to become stronger, but the trainings that are given to them by Genos, are just far too much, even for them.

"Then what if I told you that those that I faced can go faster than that? And another is them not having a quirk." Genos just looked at them with a stoic expression when saying this. "How is that even possible?!" The three were more than confused and baffled by this.

"Easy, through training… If you three don't want my advice on that, and don't believe on what I'm saying, then we don't have anything to talk about. All I'm saying is that where I came from, there are far stronger people out there, even stronger and faster than All Might and I combined. And the reason for that is with through training alone. The one's I gave you three aren't even enough. If you want to know more on that…" Genos then proceeded to direct his palms on the three

"Then you three will need to face me again, but no longer in a sparring battle." And with that, Genos made clear on the difference of the _other _part of the three's training compared to the first.

"But still…" the three just couldn't imagine the possibility of even finishing the instructions given to them, but something is telling them else wise.

"No buts, either you three do it or not. If you three can't then stop, but if all of you can still fight on, then go. Like I said last time to the three of you; having the _**will **_to continue on forward and pass your limits, I assure you three that you'll even surpass All Might here, quirk or no quirk." Something was different in Geno's words here, but it felt like it was not just sincere, but it seems to be the truth also. Even though surpassing All Might is something easier said than done, it's just that Genos' words and tone gave this aura, an aura that tells the truth to those uncertain.

"That's hard to believe you know? Especially you having a quite unfair quirk and all." Said the three to only be answered with a distasteful glare from Genos "It's not the quirk that makes the man; it's the man that does. There are far more things that you three don't know about me yet, but make sure that you three correct yourselves on me having an unfair quirk. All of this is not because of that, all of this is because of me. So don't shit on me about things like that." That took a harsh corner for Genos, but it's understandable. The three knew this and they ended up believing everything Genos has said to them.

At first they thought that the instructions left for them were just wrong and meant as a _cruel _joke, but hearing it from Genos. He is right, they chose this path on becoming a hero, and if they can't do something like this, then do they even deserve to become one? It felt like for every word Genos gave, it's nothing but the truth, may it be because of his tone or a feeling that it's all base on his experience, the three just stood there and listened to everything Genos told them. Training and going beyond their limits, to go even beyond All Might. If it were from someone else, the three won't believe it, but it wasn't. What took the cake on this were Genos final words on the conversation.

"My master once told me when I first became a hero. He said for me to first fight my way through the professional hero industry… I must aim to break into the top 10 of the S Class heroes from where I came from and to tell you three the truth once again. Even most of them far exceeds All Might, and I exceed him too. It's not just because of my _power, _but it is also because of my mind and soul. I used every ounce of knowledge I could get from my master's words and in turn, I translate them into me."

"My master trained and trained, until the day he broke through his limits and became the most powerful hero there is. None could compare to him, but at the same time, none may ever know. Unlike you three having this school to attend to, having already your path set for you. From where I came from, none are more fortunate than you three and your fellow students alike." The young cyborg then turned away from the trio and the Pro Hero, leaving them to contemplate on his words, on what kind of a place he lived though, how it shaped him to become who he is today.

This talk has now forever painted an image of Genos for the three and even All Might. He is far more than your ordinary hero asking for fame and fortune, judging on his tone and sincerity on his words alone. Genos resonates this feeling of justice through self-sacrifice and righteousness, he does not do his job as a hero just because, it was deeper than that and if he did or for nothing else but fame or fortune. He would have been known all over the world, but that was what the three students thinked off.

For All Might, he knows much more than this, for he knows almost everything there is to know about Genos. Those words were not just his, but those were also his master's words, Saitama's personification that bond itself with young Genos. All Might was more than glad that Genos found such a man to become his mentor, and he hopes to somehow meet him someday, for even now they're doing their best on finding ways for young Genos to manage to go back to his home. It was all they can do for him, knowing his past and knowing just what kind of person he is, minus his somewhat aggressive nature. It's just a part of him, which Nezu and All Might knew.

With all that, Genos inevitable battle against Endeavor will begin shortly after all the students were given their rewards.

* * *

"ALL RIGHT FOLKS! IT'S TIME FOR THE EVENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" Present Mic screamed on the top his lungs as the crowd goes wild. This was not something they usually encounter, but to see hero vs hero, and a top one at that. This will be an exhilarating much if one can say so oneself, even for the students; after their event was finished and though one of them ending up upset. They are more or less still livid on heading back the stadium to watch the how the fight will unfold. Todoroki being the one most set on seeing this to the end, no matter how things might end up.

"NOW LET'S NOT GET DISTRUCTED AND JUST SIMPLY START THIS MATCH SHALL WE! MAY I INTRODUCE TO ALL OF YOU! ENDEAVOR ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE ARENA WHILE ON THE LEFT IS NONE OTHER THAN THE NEW COMER, DEMON CYBORG!" At this point, no one is even capable of hearing themselves just by the shear loudness of the crowds' screams. It was deafening to say the least, but going back to the two.

On the right side of the arena made specifically for them. Endeavor, adorning his specialized super suit, while on the left was Genos, or as most all of them know, Demon Cyborg. Unlike with Endeavor, nothing changed much with Genos appearance, although there was one thing that was strange.

Endeavor has already seen Genos with his dragon like support armor, but now he only see's a somewhat less striking one compared to the first. Was it because Demon Cyborg was looking down on him? It sure does look like it, for comparing his other form; this one was but a joke. It does not strike the looks of a support armor made for uttermost combat like the one's Endeavor first saw.

All of this was bubbling up on his mind as his rage begun to rise on the probablility that the young man was looking down on him. This in turn made him even more pissed as his flames all went into furious blaze as the audience looked in awe on his feat of power. He was no doubt deserving of his title the second best hero there is. Just looking on his body made most the audience squint and or cover their eyes from the bright shine of his anger fuel flames.

Genos on the other hand can see through him like a book. Only anger and an insane amount of pride and ego was what Genos can see. Though he assumed for Endeavor's anger to rise was him not reactivating his Daedric Form, but oh well. He was already here, so there is no point in hiding it… well a few of it, Genos still plans to show less as much as possible, fighting Endeavor with nothing but his blasters and none with his speed nor hand to hand combat. Genos made sure to never let this world see what he truly got, but only a fraction of it.

He's still not comfortable of the fact that he was being lived casted all around the globe, but nothing can be helped. With a blink of an eye, even Endeavor was surprised; Genos' Dragon Like arms came back in a flash, most not even registering how he did it. This in turn made the audience once again scream on the top of their lungs. They were now all certain, that this battle will be one hell of a ride.

"Let us begin, shall we Demon Cyborg…" Endeavor glared at Genos with a burning intent to put him in place.

"Let's get this over with…" Un-amused, Genos just simply held up his right hand towards Endeavor and in one word, he said _**"Shōkyaku-hō!" **_

* * *

**GODDAMN WAS THIS CHAPTER HARD TO MAKE. NEEDED TO RE-READ MY FIC FOR CONTINUITY PUROPOSES!**

**Well, all that. I hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for the CLIFF HANGER. I just simply can't put it all in one chapter, but I will go on overdrive in making the second part of this chapter. It's just that a lot of things happen and made me damn busy all of the sudden.**

**Well, I can't blame them though, in my Country every time it hits Christmas. All are busy as fck, as such is our culture here. Though I still want to say sorry and ask for forgiveness from you guys. Even I thought I'll be able to finish this damn long ass chapter in the mid of December, but I was wrong.**

**Lesson learned at least. Even in holidays I'll still be burden with responsibilities, I just hope you guys stay tuned because the next part of this chapter will get straight towards the Fight between the two and the continuation of this fic. **

**Yes for those thinking. There will be an end to this fic, and I'm already planning on when I will end this fic on MHA's timeline. After that I'll probably making a "sequel" focusing more on the other side of things, that will depend though. You guys will find out soon enough.**

**If I ever get that burst of inspiration again, I might end up making 3 chapters a week once again, but it's more tiring than it sounds. Back then I was making like 2k to 4k words worth of content. Now it seems that I can't let myself to at least go over 5k or 6k worth of words for you guys. Well there you all have it, you made me into this haha, but I like it though. Never thought writing could be this fun and even more so is reading.**

**Other than that. If there are grammar issues/words misused/fcking auto correct/other shts you guys see that needs fixin/continuitation errors ;)/or any other things/ just say so and type it on your reviews. It greatly helps me on you guys pointing at on which part and be "more" specific on where they are. By doing not, you guys are not just helping me on making my job easier, but also in return making this fic even more better! Thank you all once again for the support you guys showed me so far :)**

**See you all very soon, hopefully, also Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year by the way. If any of you have some questions for me, just go towards the reviews and send your questions. I would like to do a Q and A on the next chapter. Till then –dog**


	11. A Festival of Fear and Awe Pt 2

A Festival of Fear and Awe Pt. 2

* * *

"**_Shōkyaku-hō!" _**

That was the only word that Endeavor heard until a blast of reddish-black energy engulfed his entire body, him not even registering it until the blast already ingulfing him.

The crowd then screamed in thrill and excitement from what just happened, but that exact state of being will soon be erased.

"**_Shōkyaku-hō!" _**

Another blast was sent towards Endeavor as the smell of a certain fabric being burned had risen from the blast connecting. Such smell was different from the norm; this one, in particular, is more pungent and intense as if something is melting rather than burning. Most if not all the audience present smelled this, causing the volume of thrilling screams and excitement from them to lower… but none of them expected what came after.

"**_Shōkyaku-hō!" _**

A third blast was shot, making those that watch flinch from it, but it did not stop there …

"**_Shōkyaku-hō!" _**

The fourth soon came…

"**_Shōkyaku-hō!" _**

Until on the fifth blast… Genos finally stopped, but not lowering his hand that's aimed directly at where Endeavor was **standing…**

.

.

.

Utter silence was the only thing that came from that. No cheers, no shouts, no words; only cold sweats and the tint of _fear _in their hearts were present_. _No one had a damn clue that this was how things would have turned out. Most expected a fight of higher intensity and overall excitement, but not this. Never had it took for the audience to think of this possibility, even for the few that thought else wise. This was not the fight they were hoping for; this was far more than that, far more what they had envisioned and beyond for those that know of Endeavor's capabilities.

The blast… that cursed blast of energy was the cause of this. It was anger incarnate, a beast, a monster left uncontained. The reddish-black energy blast that Genos shot at Endeavor was not just your typical simple blast; it's more than that… It was **RAGE**, it was **FEAR**, and it was **DEATH.**

"What the hell…" these are the words that came out the most for the majority of the audience, while "Oh my God…" was the second. From the eerie silence that came after the end of Genos' attack, towards the ever so present pungent odor of something melting and or burning at the same time, **NONE **of the audience nor did the students of UA High have any words for this. Even All Might was left speechless from what he had just witnessed.

"Endeavor…" this was what's on most of the minds of the people present that day, but there is another "Farther…" silently came out from Todoroki's mouth, his eyes wide from what had happened, his hands shaking for what might come next. This isn't something he could imagine at all! Not even a little, but the smell of melting fiber while the addition of something burning like leather. He could not accept it, none of them could accept it.

But… this is not the end, not yet at least.

Genos is still holding his hand up, not lowering it down. Most have overlooked that, but to those experienced through countless combat scenarios, like the old and veteran heroes of current society, this battle is not over yet.

On his feet, a white-haired and short old man stared directly at the young lad then towards Endeavor as he clearly can see that it's not the end of the bout just yet. The same goes from a certain _villain _and the number one hero of the world, All Might. To them, this was an intense scenario, not knowing what would happen next as the only thing present to them was the young man standing on the left side, while a reddish-black flame is engulfing the other.

Then it came. The intense burning flames were slowly dimming, while only the smug of the black smoke produced was left. None could see anymore if there is any movement on Endeavor's side, but one thing was certain. The Demon Cyborg himself is moving backward, it's as if he's retreating for some reason, but what for?

It only took a couple more seconds as an energy blast of greater intensity also took into action, but not coming from the Demon Cyborg, but from the blacken fog on the side of Endeavor. The shot almost going through their specialized battle arena, an area in which Endeavor was responsible for making the UA do.

The audience was just shocked even more while the _fear _they felt earlier was slowly fading, but it' far too soon for it to go away. As the blast of energy finally stopped, it took most of the pro heroes present to internalize what just happened, yet the shocker for it all was them seeing the Demon Cyborg unscathed, only moving a few centimeters from the direction of the blast while looking un-amused.

"Just what the hell had happened?" "How did such energy come out, out of nowhere?" "What the hell?!" All these questions came in mind while also this being the point where the audiences are now realizing what truly happened as the black smoke from Endeavor's side begun to disperse.

No longer adorning his hero costume, Endeavor is holding up his two hands on the air towards Genos' general direction. His body having first degree burns, while also having this reddish glow coming all throughout his body. Endeavor was already pissed moments before, but now… even more so!

"**WHY YOU!**" Endeavor screamed on the top of his lungs as he fired another blast of energy that's the same as before. Genos or The Demon Cyborg as most of them only know off, just simply dodge it again, but was surprised at what came after.

Using that blast as a distraction, Endeavor then sped through the air as if a rocket just got propelled towards its target, his hands glowing in red hot flames as most of his lower torso is covered with energy, propelling him in great speeds. This speed was far more than Genos had expected, though it's only a tiny bit, for All Might, this was far more than that. The speed of Endeavor's forward attack is of the same as his movement speed. How is this even possible? That's the question that is still left on the air, but one thing is certain. If Endeavor just made two attacks that are far greater than what Genos' gave out and sped through in speeds comparable to All Might, it's certain that something happened, and that something is what made Endeavor go beyond, to go Plus Ultra!

* * *

Finally, the joy and thrill of the audience came back as seeing Endeavor livelier than ever is somewhat a blessing bestowed upon the masses. It was just so surreal to see and believe such a turn of events could have ever happened. A lot, even from the sits of those watching on a TV screen; a lot of those present and watching were both surprised and relieved.

The thought of Endeavor going down for good is not something that the public eye could dare to imagine, so much so as him going down without a fight. In a sense of it all, they are more than glad for things not ending up happening to what most of them had thought.

After the first 5 energy blasts that The Demon Cyborg blasted upon Endeavor, most already thought of the worst, but seeing it with their own eyes, it's clear that they never should have doubted the number 2 hero in question.

Endeavor is currently going in speeds that could only be considered All Might level, while his opponent is on the run, not even being able to use his energy blasts anymore! These are the things that the masses have observed and are in awe for such turn of events, but they only see the small and insignificant picture of the entire story being unfold.

To those that do see the entirety of the story, only a few have the capacity to do so. The following are those that know the man, another are those that already had experience with him, while some are those dangerous persons on the deepest of depths of the underground. Todoroki surprisingly enough is the first to see the big picture. The picture in which made him shiver from realizing and only then the others like All Might got the same reaction upon the realization.

Endeavor was fighting like a mad man broke loose, using his rage and anger to try and land a single hit towards our currently _calm_ Cyborg, which is strange for those that caught on. With each punch that Endeavor made, only air was the recipient and the walls that are near it; each strike burned and almost melted the very arena the two are fighting on, but something was up, something that made those that know Endeavor worry and stress.

If one is to look, Endeavor truly didn't survive the initial onslaught of attacks with minor burns or injuries, but there was something more. If one is to take away the reddish glow emitting through his body, then one could see the true extent of the damage he took.

For every strike he does on Genos, for every attack he made. The glow from his body fades for a moment's notice, but just enough to be picked up for the minds of the mass and towards their thoughts… **if** given a certain amount of focus. Going back on Endeavor's case, the damage is far worse than any could have expected and All Might is the one that saw that the clearest.

All Might is looking kind of distress on what he is seeing between the fight of the two, this, in turn, made the three he's with look at him in question; the look and aura All Might is emitting can easily be felt and if looked upon further, it shows a sign of distress, but not for himself, but of another person entirely.

The big three saw this and they were about to question about it, only for another loud **bang **coming from the arena taking their attention. This made them lose the opportunity to ask about what All Might was thinking and what he was seeing from the fight unfolding.

For those that do not realize it yet, Endeavor's body is gradually burning up. The bruises from the impact of Genos' attack and the insane intensity of its heat, is far more than what Endeavor could have expected. Sure he is immune to any form of fire damage, but this one was different. The blast he took isn't a pushover, it was different from any Endeavor had experienced and by comparing it to his own, he could not believe such attacks could exist!

As Endeavor continued chasing The Demon Cyborg, something is stressing his mind out. The blasts that he took, it isn't normal. Unlike with his, the blast of energy was on an entirely different level. It was not just fast, but it's also strong, far from any he could produce and the addition of it having this sense of dread. That sealed the deal, the demon cyborg's flames aren't just intense, but it also has this sense of vibration at a certain frequency, Endeavor does not like that experience, not one bit.

The blast can be compared into like a literal laser, but in addition to it vibrating in a certain frequency, at the back of Endeavor's mind, he knew that if it were to hit him again, but in a far more intense force, it would have **killed **him then and there. But he didn't want to believe it, that thought is something he is not willing to accept.

"This kid!" Endeavor angrily scorned his opponent for such power he holds.

The fact that Genos could have already ended the fight if he so chooses so, it is something Endeavor could not accept! He's pissed to know that on the back of his mind, to have the feeling of he's being looked down upon, it pissed him more than ever! But he does not know the truth, that isn't the reason why Genos didn't put him down, and it isn't the reason he's not fighting back. And at this point, Endeavor cannot know, as he's still currently going mad at the teen, breaking the arena they're in with every blow he unleashed.

Endeavor is not stopping as the crowd goes wild on the fight, the lot of the audience not even realizing the toll it's making towards Endeavor's body, as long as he keeps using his quirk to go beyond his limits. The blast he took from Genos, didn't go away, but instead, he absorbed it and as of now is currently using the power from it to boost himself.

He could not even believe such power can come out from the teen he is facing, even more so for the fact of him not falling on his knees from absorbing such intense amounts of flames converted to energy, but there is no point in thinking any of that anymore. Endeavor's main focus right now is to put his opponent down, six feet under! He needs to, just before his body goes first from the insane amount of heat it's undertaking from what he had absorbed.

No matter how strong Endeavor's quirk might be, there are still some drawbacks just like his son Todoroki, when he keeps overusing his mother's side of quirk. One of those drawbacks is if he ever uses his quirk to create an enormous amounts of attacks, he will tire out, another is when he goes for more _potent _attacks that force him to create more intense flames, this makes him tire out even more so, but the most important one is that him absorbing and producing such powerful flames, it burns his body to a degree until he passes out from the heat exhaustion it gives.

And at this moment, he is experiencing all three. For every attack Endeavor is dishing out, he is increasing the intensity and quantity of his attack, more so because of his distress of not even landing a single hit towards his opponent, even from the start of him acquiring such amount of power. Endeavor's body and adding the damage he took from Genos, his body is slowly deteriorating from the stress and pain it's witnessing.

Genos, on the other hand, is calmer than expected, seeing such speeds his opponent is going and intensity of attacks; Genos isn't even giving much of it concern. Why? Why isn't he doing anything and why the fuck is he calm?! Those are the thoughts that are going through Endeavor's mind, but Genos, Genos knows.

He knows what's happening to Endeavor and chooses not to fight, rather just to evade, dodge and block his attacks until he wore himself out… that was the plan before at least… before Genos realized that the man he's fighting, is slowly **killing **himself.

Initially, Genos did not mind what he is doing to himself, not until Genos' saw Endeavor was willing to truly sacrifice himself… that isn't something Genos would allow happening and more so is something his sensei would look down upon. No matter what kind of a person Endeavor is, no matter how much of a jerk he has been, it isn't right to let him kill himself. Endeavor is more than ready to sacrifice his body just to prove his worth as the number 2 hero, a hero that's supposed to surpass All Might; he will not have a newcomer take that away from him.

On Endeavor's 500th attack, it still didn't hit Genos the same as the others 499th… this is the point where he had enough. Enough to use his signature attacks, even if it'll cost him dearly from the amount of heat it'll take and the insane amount of he'll produce because of the power he absorbed initially.

His attack will **kill**, and Genos saw this, he knew it'll come to that point, the point of no return. The blast as Genos AI calculated it'll be powerful enough to destroy not just the barrier keeping the audience safe from their bout, but also the entirety of the stadium they are fighting on. Engulfing it with hell-like flames, Endeavor is no longer thinking straight and Genos needs to act fast, he needs to show something to him, to make him snap back into himself, to snap back into reality.

Annoyed by this, Genos has now decided what he'll do, the sad thing about it, is that it's the only one scenario, one circumstance that will save Endeavor's life. Hitting him is not an option for he'll die just from a single hit, his body is already tearing itself apart and so Genos will need to utilize something else than his fist… his _incineration cannons_ for instance and this is something he regrets allowing to happen.

He should have just gone for ten times the amount of his initial blasts towards Endeavor, at least at that point Genos will know his opponent will be down for the count, but he did not know. He underestimated the tip All Might gave him towards Endeavor's quirk, making him somewhat _immune _to some attacks of Genos, more particularly his _incineration blasts. _But there is nothing left to guilt upon, it already happened and Endeavor is now charging his attack, making the audience _gulf._

"What the…" as speechless as some may, already a lot has started to stand up and panic. They could not believe what they are seeing, even those in the comforts of their homes. Endeavor… he's charging up an attack and hell is it terrifying to see. His body is being taken over by the flames he produces himself as a large orb-like shield of hellish flames engulf him.

"Father!" Todoroki screamed as he knew what his father's attack will do, he then instantly build an ice barrier throughout the area he could cover, for this assault that will happen, will be more than enough to take all those inside the stadium out.

"Endeavor!" All Might yelled on the top of his lungs at the same time he's already gathering other civilians, heroes and students in shock, far too unable to move from their seats.

"EVERYBODY EVACUATE THE PREMISE NOW!" Present Mic urgently ordered those that can move out as fast as possible! This doesn't look far too good "Damn it all!" Eraser Head cursed as he smashed through the booth and run straight forward to Endeavor, to neutralize his quirk as soon as possible!

"Cementos!" Midnight signaled as the two activated there quirk. The first half of the Stadium being covered with Todoroki's ice from his fast action on what is about to happen, the other half is Cementos' then came the gas that Midnight produced as well as Eraser Head going as fast as he can to prevent what may happen if the fight continues.

But, they are already too late. Endeavor is already at the point of no return, out of his mind and out of his senses. Endeavor is about to unleash hell on earth with his attack, but nothing came…

"What the hell?" Eraser Head questioned as he reached the arena, no Endeavor, and even Demon Cyborg to be found. This also was the reaction of those that are still inside the stadium, **"What happened? When was the supposed attack about to land?" **But nothing came… until.

A heart striking boom is heard, not on the stadium itself, not on the arena the two fought on, but up above the sky. All those that witnessed widened at the same time shaded their eyes as a second Sun came to view. It was none other than Endeavor's attack, a blast far greater than he could have ever produced, **PROMINENCE BURN!**

* * *

Up in the sky, the two went, Endeavor not even realizing how he got there. It's just rage that fueled his mind as he launched his final assault towards the Demon Cyborg. He'll burn him into ashes as the Light of the Sun burns through any evil, as it burns Demos as himself. **Prominence Burn,** Endeavor's trump card and the most potent attack he has in his arsenal, enough to burn through even those with _Super Regeneration _and _Quintupled _by the power Endeavor had absorbed from Genos' first onslaught of energy blasts.

This is the end, after this Endeavor's body will finally give in from the exhaustion and pain he is enduring, only to fall down the Earth as they are now very high up on the atmosphere. As his final attack launched forth, it was that time when he finally got to see himself, to see what he has become. Firing a blast that would kill anything on site, Endeavor realized this as he began to hate himself in doing so, his arrogance and pride got the better of him and it has become the reason for his downfall.

Genos now on the direct trajectory of the blast, he readied his _incineration cannons. _His hands turning even more so into a dragon-like head and combining the two into a spiral readying himself to blasts his attack.

If Endeavor's blast is left unchecked, it'll create a **firestorm **so intense, so destructive, and so powerful that it'll dwarf even the highest magnitude of natural cause storms, tornadoes, and even typhoons ever recorded in human history! It'll cause great catastrophe throughout Japan and unlike with Genos' blasts, Endeavor's isn't the same.

Genos' AI has completely analyzed the blast; it is not made like Genos' for its only purpose is complete and utter destruction. It isn't compact, rather it's ginormous like the Sun [Metaphorically], but that is not the issue here. With Genos, his blasts go in certain intensities, certain vibrations, and certain strengths, like a laser beam and at the same time, it's made not to just burn out of control, if ever he accidentally blasts against buildings.

Endeavor's, on the other hand, is more like a giant hot ball of flame, propelled by the intense heat it came from, just like the Sun's solar storms and at the same time, just like Genos' blasts that are made to clean _trash _on the apartment he lives in with his sensei. Endeavor's attack isn't just strong, but it's also dangerous to those around it, unlike with Genos' controlled burst of attacks.

There is only one way to counter this, and it's through blasting it with an even greater force, one that will counteract its intensity and strength.

It only took a couple of seconds for Genos to be finally ready, compared to when he fought alongside Bang and Bomb, against Elder Centipede. As his hands are now in a spiral, it looked as if the head of two dragons spiraling each other, and with that Genos yelled with great intensity in his voice. **"_Rasen Shōkyaku-hō!" _**

* * *

Below the ground, all could only gape their mouths wide as such sight isn't common to see, for it is only truly rare to happen once in a lifetime. Like the time with All Might's battle against All for One.

The sky turned red as the clouds darken with a murderous tint of red, signifying the end of times if one were to put it into words. The second Sun-like blast that Endeavor made, the fucking SUN! Is being _engulfed_ by two _Spiraling Dragons. _Just what in the hell are they seeing?!

The blast that is currently engulfing Endeavor's _Prominence Burn, _is being ingested by two _Dragons. _It was surreal to see and even astonishing if it weren't from the fact that comparing that attack with Endeavor. It isn't just fair; it's outright one-sided, unjust in other words.

The blast the Genos made, it isn't something that could easily be forgotten, like his **"_Shōkyaku-hō" _**back when he used it against Nomu. This one is far greater and scary for the lack of a better term to put it.

The Dragon-like blasts is already scary enough, but adding this reddish-violet glow into it, as well as seeming lightning around it with the thunderous sound it's creating. One could only be at fear if this was directed at them alone. Endeavor on the other hand; saw this as his life flashed throughout his eyes.

"So this is the end?" Endeavor is already out of gas to move, he can no longer muster the strength to get away from this blast. "Shoto… I'm so-" Endeavor blacked out before even finishing his sentence, as Genos' blast is slowly going through its way towards him. This is his end…

With Genos' **"_Rasen Shōkyaku-hō" _**already taking in Endeavor's attack, it's now targeted towards him and ending up killing him, but not until even in a moment's notice. Genos burst through the wind in speeds far greater than he had ever shown, speeds that made him catch up in a hair's touch with his blasts, just enough time to catch Endeavor, saving him in the process.

And with that, the only thing left for those watching to see was a figure falling down the sky's above, like a meteor smashing straight down to Earth, towards the Arena. All in shock, all in fear, all in awe, as the ground shook in great intensity as what they saw landing is none other the Demon Cyborg himself and Endeavor on his hands.

But that isn't the reason why most are in complete and utter shock, along with Genos' attack, that's still traveling the sky above. It's Genos himself that they are more focused upon.

Genos' clothes, burned throughout, leaving nothing as he stands in the center for the whole world to see. On his hands Endeavor as his armor of black is shown. A true definition of not just a Dragon, not just a Demon, but he is none other than a **_Demotic Dragon Incarnate_**.

Genos body is now bare to be seen by the public eye. The revelation of his true self. The Demon Cyborg has come center stage! Villains beware!

* * *

**Back in the depts of the underground, all but shock can be seen on the faces below.**

"Dear God…" said the doctor as he fell over his seat. The intensity of the turn of events and the revelation that came after was more than enough for him to fall off his seat. The shock and awe were immense that even the doc is at loss of words. "This… this can't be real?!" he exclaimed as cold sweat flowed down the doc's face.

"Boss…" Doc looked at the ancient villain himself, still wearing the device that he made for **_Him _**to be able to see the bout, but nothing came. The doc stood there and waited for his Boss to make any sign of a reaction, yet even after a couple of minutes came. The ancient villain himself was but at shock.

More time went by as the public media went into a commercial. This was done so that most of the media news stations could get a _proper _and more _clear _take on what the event just unfolded. This was also the time when All for One finally snapped out of it, taking off the device that enabled him to see again as it's no longer had a use other than watching the news.

Of all his years of being going through the filth and muck, taking whatever he chooses fit to his desires, quirks and all. This was the first he had seen someone like him, someone like Genos, or as far as he knows, The Demon Cyborg. When he lost his sight from the crushing defeat he took from All Might, fear was the thing that held him together.

His blindness and the darkness that came with it, alongside the fear of losing it all. It's because of these things that he kept himself together. The ancient villain will not let that fear take over him, he will not let the darkness took hold on his plans and neither his blindness… but this time… this time was different. All for One then settled back to his chair as he took out a breath, out of everything he has experienced, this is the third time he got himself truly out of words, from the time his brother fought against him and the time All Might came to be and defeated him. This third was him seeing something he does not want to flourish.

The doc could only look upon the Ancient Villain and then heard a whisper coming out from him. "Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing…" All for One said softly under his breath. "This might be the first time I truly felt this doc." He said as it confused the doc on what he meant.

"I know that I have asked you a lot doc, but now I ask of you again." The ancient villain said as he looks towards the man that made him able to see again, even though for it only lasting till this day. "Anything boss." The doc replied.

"I have ordered you to get me that lad, have I not? Now I wish of nothing of it. As far as things go, I doubt any of our forces available is capable of apprehending that _hero." _ With slight anger and frustration to his tone, the villain continued. "Now is no longer the time for us to be the only ones facing the heroes of this corrupt and pitiful world of hypocrites. Now is the time we band together before another **_Pillar of Hope _**come to be."

"I want you to take care of all our forces doc, those in need of _special _equipment. The production of Nomu and all else my heir needs. As of this point on, I won't be able to be there with him, for now, is the time we are going to war." With that, All for One opened a terminal, it showing list upon list of organizations, groups, individuals confirmed as an ally of villainy. "I'll be the one taking care of the **other **organizations, hopefully, most of them will now see that it's the time to strike, more so than ever." He then connected a wire on to himself, allowing him to see internally the data the terminal has. Then the list stopping on two key groups… The **Meta Liberation Army **and the **Yakuza.**

"You're going to call for them?" asked the doc, only for him to be given a cold shoulder from the man himself. "Just do your job doc… I'll handle the rest." The villain said as he opened the door out for the doc, using only his thought. One of the many quirks he collected that allowed him to do so. The doc could only obey and agree as he heads out of the room and goes towards his new duties.

"One way or another. I won't let you rise Demon Cyborg." All for One said as another one from the list came, but it's neither name nor a group, rather a description. [The Man of Crimson Blood] "I'll be using you, monster…" the villain continued as footages upon footages filed up and another device coming in that lets him see it all. "Liability or not, I can see that you two are the same. Built to **kill**."

* * *

**_So… Sorry for the long update on this chapter, I really am, but the good news is I finally have another person that'll be helping me on this fic. As far as the next following chapter though, I can't say for sure. The next chapter might come out mid-Feb or end of Feb. It's my fault truly, I have a pretty tight schedule this year that it does not allow me much time to rest nor write and update the fic._**

**_The update of this fic will be inconsistent as of this time, but I assure all of you guys that in the comings months, it'll be fixed and once I manage to get the help I need in re-writing/correcting/fixing this fic, I'll be aiming at uploading twice a month for atleast 5k-10k worth of words per chapter._**

**_Just pray for me on that, It'll take me a couple more months to fix things. Anyhow, enough of that, about that Q and A. I'll just be doing it here and answer some… what… complains? Or like general questions about the fic, even though not much of you guys question it too much._**

**_So first of I'll answer about Garou, yes I know some of you guys hate him to be here. It's just supposed to be Genos and I hear ya, but Garou is needed here, if not, then this story will go stale and trust me it will. There is no direct threat/conflict against Genos as far as I know, with his speed alone he could solo the entire verse, which I don't intend to happen. But let's digress, I know some are annoyed by me putting him in here and yes he's a b*tch to write because of me having him lost his memory and sh*t. I know, but I'll soon take care of him for the following chapters. Don't worry, he'll be at his old self sooner or later._**

**_If you guys are still confused about the state of Garou is in right now, he's still trying to get most of his memories back, but for now, he only knows the general gist of who he is and is currently hunting a certain degenerate. Other than that, he's still intact and currently far stronger than before… well kind of, the version of Garou I took in is him after his bout against Orochi, then having him loose parts of his memories, so yeah._**

**_About Genos on the other hand and Emika, not much really, though Emika's presence will hopefully change and knock a few things out of Genos' screws, hopefully that is. If my writing is good enough, then it'll happen, if not. I have other plans._**

**_About some of those confusing chapters etc. Yeah sorry bruv, can't do much on that. I'm still a beginner at writing stories, so bear with me. I'll be fixing most of my writing for the upcoming chapters and will make due on improvements. I won't be changing much on some of those confusing chapters in the past that I made, but for the future chapters. I'll make sure just to only add at most two elements or plot on the story, rather than interconnecting ones or the more than 3 ones. That will help in making the chapters clearer and easier to read and understand. So t.y. for that concern, sadly it's a lot harder to fix past chapters without messing the chapters after it._**

**_On the person that said about Grammarly. Thanks, man/woman? Again thanks though, I just used it on this chapter and for those that have not re-read this chapter yet. I suggest doing so. I'll still be re-working some here and there on this chapter until I get my beta, was it? Other than that, this truly helped a lot. Might go and clear past chapters with it also, though that entirely depends on my schedule._**

**_Any more questions and critiques? I'll gladly read em and try to answer them to the best of my abilities, other than that. I'll do my best to improve further on writing this fic, so keep those critiques coming so that I could analyze my mistakes/problems in this fic and to further improve it for all of you guys._**

**_Thanks again and sorry for the very delayed update of this fic and the Q and A sh*t._**

**_See you guys soon hopefully. And RIP Kobe, may his soul and his daughter be blessed and rest on the heavens above. Such a sad year it has been, only just in a single month, it already feels like a year. Damn._**

**_-thedog_**


	12. A Moment After The Shock And Awe

A Moment After The Shock And Awe

* * *

**In the past, as quirks started to come by, as chaos took upon the streets between those with quirks and without. This was the time in which **_**He, **_**The One who took what he pleased; The One who controlled the depts below; The Ancient Evil that laid wake even till now. **

**Not much is known of who he was, but one thing was certain during his time. He was the one who came on top out of all the other villains that rose along. With his unyielding ambition of taking over the world, this evil being will do it so, no matter what's the cost. **

**Feared by those who know of his existence as his influence spread throughout the world. The Ancient Evil who flourished among the chaos, smiled as none can dare to oppose, but one day…**

**A man with golden hair and an everlasting smile on his face took the spot in taking the Ancient Evil down once and for all. All Might is what he's called as his hero name was then forever immortalized within the rich history of their world. **

**Their epic bout between good and evil, hero and villain. It was truly a sight out of those old comic books of the long-gone quirkless world and like those comics, the outcome is already forth-told. **

**The battle between the two was legendary, but only a few records remained. As if from the shadows after the bout of powerhouses has taken most if not all the information about it. Although the details began to fell in ambiguity without reason of why and how. The people on the other hand only digressed on what happened after. **

**When the ancient evil was defeated so did most of the filth throughout the world. When All Might came to light, most if not all crimes and villainy took a steep curve down in nonexistence. All in fear of the hero who took down one of the most infamous villains to ever exist.**

**That was the time in which All Might became the Pillar of Hope and that was the time his strength was at its peak, but not for long as his injury… Hidden from the world's eyes, All Might's hold as the number one hero and as the pillar of hope, begun to waiver. Slowly, but surely, his strength lessens by the second and so the increase of villainy in tenfold will come again. That was what supposed to be… until **_**he **_**came.**

**Covered in Darken Scales of a Dragon and bearing the name of a Demon, alongside with golden hair the same as the first. The eye-opening sight this young lad came to be, along with his victory against the number 2 hero. The news spread throughout the depts as this new Hero will soon take the spot of the Number One. **

**Frightened and distraught, the shadows began to amass into one, led by none other but He alone. No longer they would wait; No more shall they lay silent as for them to witness another hero take the spot. The spot in which shot them down to the minuscule in the first place.**

**War will soon come, but will they be enough to stop **_**his **_**ascent to become the new pillar of hope? Will he even become that pillar? Or maybe another will take the spot? For a monster still roams the land of the rising sun, still unknown by many, even for the demon himself.**

Carried upon his arms as his entirety now shown. The young lad is now in complete aggravation from the series of events that led to this moment. He swore to never again accept without care, such as the foolishness like this bout. He even questioned himself if he should have just ended the man on his arms then and there when they first met, but no longer can he change the past and so this is the circumstances of his action.

Everyone that's looking both inside and out of the arena is still out of themselves, none can even utter a word on what they have just witnessed even more so with the new revelation about the young man that fought with Endeavor. All was just in distraught as the silence became ever-present until a voice came out within the entrance of the stands.

"Genos!" A girl screamed on the top of her lungs as her breath was already in an erratic manner. Her face showing with unease, panic, and stress. It was clear that she was worried, but not directed on the now-patient that's unconscious, it was for the young man himself who's carrying the broken and beaten hero on his arms.

Her voice was like a catalyst that took the majority of the shocked audiences to snap out of it. Eraserhead is the first as he used his cloth-like bandages to carry on forward and cover Endeavor's wounds. Then came the other heroes calling out for paramedics to come in.

Though even after snapping out of it, a lot are still in a state of panic and stress. This was all because of the two that took flight upon the sky then came crashing down to earth like a bomb. Still, none could believe wholly on what they saw.

This young lad, this new hero in front of them has defeated Endeavor, but that isn't just the thing that made the other pro heroes gawk upon this lad. It was also of _his _appearance… bearing a Dardric-like suit of armor, the heroes could not trust in what they're seeing.

Was that armor _he's _wearing made to conceal his quirk? Or was it to strengthen his power? Or the most outlandish and inconceivable of them all is that it's true that he is a Cyborg?! No, that couldn't be it, such technology to come without being noticed and even more so for such a young man to become such a thing. This is something they couldn't imagine to be true.

With that process of thinking, most of the masses that watched went for the first two conclusions. To believe it was just some sort of a highly enhanced and specialized support armor is practically easier to take in. It's because none of them could believe Genos or The Demon Cyborg as everyone was told is truly a Cyborg, easy as that.

It's more likely to believe he's just a newcomer that came to light. To show off his quirk and his _eye-catching _suit rather than the alternative; an added plus is that other heroes have done the same as with the Iida's or Ingenium's line of pro-heroes, showing off their bulky hero armor. All in all, these were the thoughts and opinions of the majority of people, but those of old know better and even a few of the audience pondered on the outlandish possibility.

"I never could have thought…" a small voice came out within the crowds but was only overtaken by the rambling of the masses. The voice came from an old man, though his appearance is somewhat underwhelming… this old man was wearing a little bit worn out yellow and white hero uniform.

Being so small he's hardly even noticed, but to name him, he is none other than Gran Torino himself. Pro-hero that didn't just tutor the symbol of peace himself, but also fought alongside him against the Ancient Evil known as All for One. Yet not many people even recognize him much anymore.

Everyone was now rumbling at this point, making it even harder to get one's thoughts in place, for the old hero on the other hand. He can easily ignore most of them, which made it easier to complete his thoughts about the happenings of the bout that just finished.

"(If this young man truly did do it just to show off… then he should have already shown what he's capable of even from the start! But that was not the case. The way he fights, the way he showed no fear, no emotion, no hesitation. It was surreal as if the fight was already finished the time Endeavor went mad in rage. And throughout all of that, why do I feel that deep down _he _was just out there waiting for the match to end… to let Endeavor burn himself out, but it did not come to be as he planned. This Demon Cyborg knows how to fight, and far exceeding anyone I know off... even **He** would have a run for his money against this young man.)"

As the Paramedics came and took Endeavor, the others that were left on the stage and those that came to mitigate the damage stand on their spots as Genos or The Demon Cyborg made his way out, but not until a certain maiden from the crowds came running down towards the lad himself.

Genos was what she called on to him and that made those present to wonder about her affiliation with the young Hero but before that... The crowd mostly took note of the young man's name, Genos. The new hero beyond anyone's wildest dreams.

This was even more of a bad day for the young lad, as now the world has seen his true form and so as his name because of a certain acquaintance he took in. He's even more inclined to leave now, but the woman running towards him with a worried face and frightened demeanor made him hesitate for a bit before he waited for her near the exit. More likely to be out of anyone's prying eyes and ears.

Genos wanted to scold her for calling out his name, giving more information for the world to know of him, but it was already too late for he could not change what has already happened. So he accepted her for a moment, wanting to get it over with as he will soon need to hurry his countermeasure for such an event that occurred.

"Genos… hah—hah" her erratic breathing was clear, as well as her cold sweat running down her face with a little tint of tears coming out of her eyes. She was worried sick, but for the Cyborg, he did not guess as such.

"…" Only silence came as both of the two just stared at each other.

"If you have nothing to say. Then I'll be taking my leave." Genos said as he turned his back towards Emika.

"No, wait!" She yelled with great exhaustion as her breathing was still haggard but still, Genos didn't care.

"Well get on with it or I'll leave you there at once. I have other things to do." He said with coldness in his tone and annoyance in his voice.

"I-I was… I was worried about you!" Saying this out loud, Emika's eyes started to water as she did truly care deeply for the cyborg. "When I saw what happened up above. I went as fast as I could inside the stadium, even though it was so crowded… I-I went through all that to see you."

"From that sun-like attack of Endeavor from start, towards the thunderous sound that it made from up above. It was that moment I wanted to see if you were alright, but when t-those.. dragons! Those dragon-like things that engulf that second like-Sun which Endeavor made…"

"I thought… I thought you were gone for good. Like it was one of those final attacks that heroes do if-"

"I'll stop you there." Said Genos nonchalantly, not wanting to hear such nonsense coming from her. "That was just one of my normal attacks, so if you're worried about me going all out on that as a last-ditch effort. Then you shouldn't be anymore. I'm fine as you can see." The lad only gave her a Deadpan of a face, for him, such moves to be considered as a final attack that will cause one's life is ridiculous. Self-Destruct maybe, but to die or get hurt just because of using your own attack is nonsense. What kind of a hero hurts himself using his own strength? His own attacks? Moves? That's just stupid…

* * *

"Achoo! I might have gotten a cold or something?.."

"You alright there Deku?"

"Oh! Ahh-ahm YES! I'm fine Uraraka-san. I think I'm fine now. No need to worry, hehe…"

* * *

Going back with the first two.

"O-ohh…" Emika was shocked and surprised on what Genos just told her and it even made her teary eyes lessen along with her worries for him. "B-but still… It made me worried so much, that when another loud boom came, especially inside the stadium. I just ran and ran towards it. Maybe because I thought…"

"…" Not really understanding her, Genos just deadpans again. He truly does not get such things, maybe once he finds a way to go back home, he'll inquire his sensei about these kinds of situations, but for now, he'll try to get this over with.

"I thought you were dead… And that loud boom was from your body falling down to the ground from the sky." Emika's eyes begun to tear again as the thought that Genos could have died from such a move… She still could not bear it.

"… Tsk…"

Finally getting at least a few bits from what the woman in front of him meant with her words. Genos guessed that she might have some sort of feelings for him… And that's something he could not get.

If Genos only knew, it's just that such an understanding of another's feelings is something he does not really get. And this is true, from his Sensei alone. It's quite funny how he is such an air-head from time to time, well with things like this mostly. Even more so during that time he and Saitama just goofed around while they talk about getting Saitama a new look. To the point of doing a makeover for his sensei, good times. But let's digress.

"Genos…?" Emika was still sobbing.

"… I think it's better for you to not care for me like that Emika." Genos said with a tinge of sourness in his voice.

"B-but…" She could not get it, although something did felt different this time with how he spoke to her.

"Please, I beg you…" It was this moment Emika began to realize the meaning of his words. Genos was remembering something from his past and these were the kind of feelings that gives sadness and pain for the cyborg.

"Genos…" Emika couldn't do anything at this point. She can feel it, the pain in his words. It was the same with hers back then, back when she lost her family as well. "(So that's how he knew…)" what she felt back then when they first talked at Dagobah Beach. He too lost something important, just as hers.

As Emika got herself together, Genos already left, her not even realizing.

"Genos… I know now." She said softly as she wiped off her tears. "Let me be the one to save you this time!"

* * *

When things finally turned down and the people around the vicinity cooled from the tension. The class of 1-A can now finally give their initial thoughts on all that just happened today.

"Damn! That was so MANLY! Right guys?!" Kirishima Eijirou or Red Riot shouted as he was still enjoying what just occurred.

"Could you guys believe it?!" Hagakure Toru said, or as she is known in class as Invisible Girl.

"Yeah right, as if seeing was already enough, but to also feel the heat. Damn I thought was gonna die from their fight!" Mineta was the third to react while "…" No response with the other two, just shock with Midoriya, while Uraraka tries to put herself back together.

"Father…" Shoto said under his breath, while an annoyed Bakugo is glaring at what just happened to the arena the two heroes fought in. "Well… I don't know what to say anymore. Just wow… how bout you Tenya?" followed suit with Ashido Mina, as she turns around noticing Tenya was at unease.

"Tenya? Are you all alright? You look bad, did the fight scared you that much xD" Ashido teased a bit, but was still concerned.

"Hey Tenya, you alright?" Tokoyami said also, as the others began to notice Tenya's predicament.

"Yo, you alright there Tenya?"

"Y-yeah… I need to go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow in class." With that, Tenya left as fast as he could.

"What was that all about?" This was the question for those that noticed Tenya's manner earlier, but for others, they didn't think much of it because of the bout earlier on. That, and how preoccupied their minds are on just processing the whole bout between the two heroes. It just amazed them, while also terrifying them to a point, something like this does not truly happen too often, so they're slowly taking it in.

Although things did die down a bit, people around the stadium were still not budging out from their seats, even those that were watching from the comforts of their homes weren't moving or just simply can't. Their minds trying to wrap things up as the same goes even more with a certain hero in the inner arena.

Eraserhead was that hero and now he's in deep thought as he was certain on one thing, he used his quirk even before he got to that spot… that spot where he got a look at the other two heroes doing battle. It was not possible, no matter what. Even for it being just a few seconds, his quirk should have erased the two's, but it didn't… was it possible that what he saw was after images of the two? How is such a thing even possible?! The only person he knows that can do that is All Might… or maybe he was just tripping hard?

Does his quirk not work on Endeavor… no that's just stupid, how about the kid? Now looking towards with the other teachers he was with, Cementos, Midnight, and Present Mic… Eraserhead couldn't help to just look at them, instead of seeing shock and awe from them, he felt like they knew something like this was gonna happen. Just what the hell is going on? That's what's on Eraserhead's mind right now and he is determined to know later on.

Well… Unbeknownst to him. He was the one left out on the general meeting of UA, the meeting about the first Genos came to their world. Who could blame them though, Eraserhead was severely injured that time, so they didn't want to cause him further trouble. They did plan to tell him, more particularly Present Mic and Midnight for those two are his friends. It's just that they didn't get the time to tell him, because of the Festival and all, they truly had no time to talk to each other.

The three on the upper VIP stands, on the other hand, were more than amazed and shock on what has just happened. Even though they have already seen him in action, The Demon Cyborg or Genos as they now heard from a certain woman in the stands, the three could still not believe it. What they had encountered when they first _trained _with the cyborg was leagues below what they have witnessed now.

"Hey… Mirio do you think that we can match that?" questioned by Tamaki

"I-I… sorry, but I don't have any words for that." This reaction was to be expected, even for the other two.

"If what he said was true. That there are more people like him and even more that are stronger… I can't, I just…" The trauma on Hajime's mind when they first had their _practice match _against the demon cyborg went back in a full circle. Now even more in fear of the person they matched against.

"If that were true… then will All Might be even enough for such threats?" It's clear with Tamaki's voice at this point. He was worried and terrified of the possibility, but that was taken away the same as with Hajime's when Mirio spoke.

Noticing the slight change in atmosphere, Mirio spoke up "Don't be like that… because if it were true, then what he or Genos told us has even more weight to it!" His voice overtook the entire gloom away from the other two. "If it is true. Then his words on us becoming stronger than we are now. Becoming just like him and beyond. That is a possibility that I know you two can already feel right?"

"Tell me, after our fight with him and after he gave us these training regimes. We have been putting all our hearts in them, no matter the impossibility, yet still, we pushed through! I know you two could already see it. Even I was amazed!" Mirio was telling the truth. Contrary to what the three first thought about the training regime given to them. They still manage to do it during these past few days, even now they still are.

"Is it clear now? We too are becoming stronger, faster, tougher! What we believe was not possible before, is no longer true if Genos Sensei told us that we can be just like him! So chins up you two, because I know for sure NOW, more than ever. We can do it! We can push through this as a team!"

"(His right… tsk, even I could feel the change in me. More so that I can see _his_ training regime's effect on me.) Well, I guess there is no use in arguing with you with that…" A small smile came out from Tamaki

"(They're right! There is no use for me on fearing such stupid thoughts! I too could feel the change in me, like it's burning through my soul. Mirio is right, we shouldn't be so gloomy. Even more for me!)" Clenching her fist, Hajime looked at the two with fire on her eyes. Nodding and reassuring them that she's back! Stronger than ever!

Seeing the eyes of his fellow comrades, his friends made Mirio at ease as he cheered on "Great! So let's not mop around here anymore, the world is waiting! Let's finish these training regimes and show _him_ what we have to offer!"

"YES!" Cheered the other two as well.

* * *

**Some time past, back at his given room. Genos locked himself there as midnight rose. He seems to be doing something, as those that pass by his door knew better not to disturb.**

"If it could not be helped… Then this thing will be the one that'll help me." Genos said as he inputted a little device within his internal core systems. "This time, it won't break. I'm sure of it" And with that, the young cyborg rested for the night as he plans what to do later on in the morning.

* * *

**Morning Time soon came as heaps upon heaps of News Station are now getting more and more information on what had just happened yesterday.**

"Do you believe it John?! Is this young lad, Genos, gonna be the new number 2 hero? Or will he be the new number one also?" Said a news reporting from out of state, while changing to another station leads to the same outcome. "Such power, such strength, such speed… Will The Demon Cyborg or Genos be just the new number 2 hero? Or will he reach for the spot on number one? What will All Might do?" Switching the channel again will lead to another, but one station took more notice. The original station that broadcasted about Genos being more powerful the Endeavor.

"Did you guys see that?! The Demon Cyborg just defeated the Number 2 Hero! And not just that, thanks to our trusty cameraman for taping the entirety of the fight, we got a glimpse of that _certain _girl that named our hero in armor. She's nonother than our past intern, Kobayashi Emika!" the brown-haired woman then pointed at the footage. "Who knew our intern back then that made a slip-up, was actually telling the truth! And not just that, it also looks like she had a one to one conversation with our new number 2 Hero, Genos! My God isn't this ama-" Turning off the tv, Nemu, the principal could only just press his temple on what just happened yesterday."So that's how terrifying you are… Genos."

On the other side of the school, students of UA High were just as much intrigue and amazed at what happened yesterday, to the point that some were still using their phones to watch the news, even though it's not allowed during school hours. Even the teachers can't blame them, the same goes all across the entirety of Japan, while the rest of the world got news of this new _Candidate for Number 1 Hero of the World._

Though most were preoccupied with yesterday's events, a few are more grounded towards the now. Those are being with Ashido and Tokoyami, and before them, Midoriya and Uraraka. Just before Ashido and Tokoyami got to see Tenya's reaction after the fight between Endeavor and Genos, Iida got a phone call pertaining to his brother. It was Midoriya and Uraraka that caught light with this first.

"You alright Tenya?" they asked only for him to give them few answers "Don't worry about me… Let's just see how this fight goes." Not wanting to alarm his classmates, he waited with them till the match finished, but in truth, he did not care much of it as his mind went all over the place with the news he got. A news far worse than what it was meant to be in the original. So he stood there, uneased as the other two took notice when the bout ended. He only gave them the same words he told with the first two, then he went outside, not saying any other word.

Time went by within the classroom as it only took nearly an hour of waiting for their homeroom teacher, Eraserhead. Yet, it looked like it'll take more time before he arrives. The students of class 1-A wondered where he could have been, but move on with that thought as they look once again on the news on their phones.

It took a while to get to any other news not talking about the bout of the number 2 hero and the newly proclaimed hero "Demon Cyborg" or "Genos" as most preferred. It wasn't unexpected though as the media would definitely juice out every ounce of information from yesterday's event

Going back with the other students' dilemma. Midoriya and Uraraka took notice with Ashido and Tokoyami. It looked like they too had the same thoughts about their class president. So the four then begun to talk to each other about the matter.

They guessed that something bad might have happened with Tenya. While finding out the cost of what it might be will be hard, they went first with the probability that this might be a family matters kind of a deal. Which in most likely cases, will be about his brother or his family in general. And if the four are certain on things, it's that the media will do anything to get such information, even after the eye-catching event that happened yesterday.

They're in luck as the news did come, but the details were… something they didn't like to hear about. Ingenium or knows as Tenya's brother was brutally injured and as of now in Hosu's General Hospital. What they didn't get was the detailed information with Ingenium's conditions, for Iida on the other hand. He's currently traveling by train as it'll be close at night before he gets to Hosu. One thing is certain though, he's shaking out of fear for his brother.

The news he got from his mother… the condition of his brother. He could not believe it, he refused to believe it, but he can't do anything about it. His brother's arms and legs were bended and cracked towards their limits before they got a sight on him crawling his way out of what he called the **Death Alley**. With broken ribs along as his lungs battered, trying its best to inhale and exhale as his heart worked along with it, struggling to meet the demands of the poor souls aching body. All this was told by the best of Doctor's Hosu could give, but their verdict was the one that took all the heat from Iida's body.

His mother told him what the doctors said about his brother's condition. "He might not make it… we're sorry." That's what they said as tears fell like a dam, both with his and his mother's eyes. Will this truly be the end of Ingenium? Tenya's brother… He could not bear it as the train finally took its stop at Hosu. Iida ran as fast as he could, going straight towards Hosu's General Hospital, hoping, fearing, and distraught with his brother's predicament. "Don't you dare die on me brother! I-I'll be there for you!" Tenya screamed inside as his heart and soul is not ready for a loved one to die.

* * *

**Back in Hosu as a Hunter strode his way in an abandoned warehouse. Blood was spattered all throughout the floors as his bare fist was barraging at a certain Mutant Type Villain having a form of a Gorilla.**

"P-please!.., _GHCK!" _An audible sound of bones breaking as a true monster was beating the ever-living hell out of a Gorilla like Mutant quirk user. That, and the massacred trash of an entire group of villains at one of Hosu's abandoned warehouses.

"_S-SStop…"_ His cries were not heard as the Crimson-Ash monster continued his bombardment of bone-crushing attacks. The Villain could only try and cover himself up to better defend against this onslaught, but to no avail. _"I beg you…" _ the villain spoke once again as he's closing in, to death's doors.

"So you finally wanna talk? Good, then talk ape." Garou grinned as a devil would. It took him almost two days worth of finding his prey, now… he's just playing with them, toying with his food as he crippled and broke their will to live. This type of behavior for him was different, something out of his true character, but only the teen by his shadows knew. "He's gone primal without his memories of Ba-" The teen stopped his thoughts as he remembered something. _*ehem _Nevermind _IT _might hear."

"Don't keep me waiting now. Tell me where he is!" Garou sneered as he held down the mutant Villain. "Fu-" He was then stopped by Garou's hand "Pig" he corrected the Gorilla looking Villain.

"Pig… is currently here at Hosu… at his newly acquired office. Near the train station, you won't miss it I swear!" The mutant shakingly said as fear was present shivering up his spine. "Good… Now say goodnight." Garou said as he knocked out the lights for the mutant villain.

"Well then… you finally finished there Garou?" said the teen nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Just needed a warm up that's all." Garou replied as he cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms.

"You know, you could have taken it easy with them right? They're of no match to you what so ever, so lessen it down a bit." The teen just crossed his arms as he disagrees with the treatment the villains got as punishment from Garou.

"Why do you care? They're all the same. I should have even killed them all, filthy monsters." Garou retorted only for the teen to rebut his stance "Yet they are not… They're stil human regardless of what they look."

This is true. No matter what people look in the world of MHA, they're still human, mutant type and all. Unlike from the world were Garou and Genos came from. Such things to be called human was unnerving to them, so much so that they still doubt they're human. But they can feel it, the difference between a mutant type quirk user against a true Monster. The bloodlust, the rage, the inhumanity. These three characteristics are not seen with most if not all these mutant type users, only saved for those truly gruesome of a person like that pig.

"I know. And because of that, the harder it is for me to believe. You may only have given me the general gist of my memories, of who I am, but even with that… I know for the fact that these fools aren't right, and if any of them were to be put to the place I came from. They won't last a day as people there will just straight up kill them without hesitation. Even I will." With his crimson eyes he looked upon the villains at his feet. The villains that he incapacitated with gruesome brutality. Yet, something felt wrong as he kept on looking.

"True, but still. They're just doing their jobs, no matter how distasteful it is. The true monster among them is but at the top of the chain. Piggy is now on a timer, so will kindly do the honors Garou?" The teen snapped the crimson-ash hunter back into his senses. "You listening?"

"Yes… Let's just go." Without leaving any more words, Garou went out of the warehouse as he jumped so high that he could easily survey the entirety of Hosu. For the teen on the other hand. "I know you felt it Garou. That feeling of something wrong inside of you… don't let _IT _consume you, go pass that temptation to kill innocence. That's what _IT _wants from you…"

* * *

**It's Morning now as the young cyborg got a bit of rest from his work. Although not necessary, it's still needed for his enhancement from Dr. Kuseno cannot easily maintain its stability. His Daedric armor is not made for the work he did last morning as well as for daily usage. As far as Genos is concerned, he's like a glass cannon or more likely a nuclear bomb strong enough to destroy mountains as it's held inside an easily breakable frame. In truth, only a few could damage him in this world, but in his, it's different. High Demons are more than enough to damage his frame, but minuscule enough to be a threat to him.**

"This armor… although it is truly magnificent Dr. Kuseno, you're still right on its weakness. It's unbalanced as the power it produces far exceeds the capacity of this body, I only hope no major threat takes notice. Well, enough of me babbling in my own thoughts Dr. I'll do my best and finish what I have started." Genos then proceeded to work on the devices he prototyped to be of use to him. This work took hours with only the equipment he has and will take even longer for his dismay. He now truly needs to get his hands on the school's inner workhouse tools.

Stopping his progress, he went out for a bit to ask of materials from the very workhouse he needed it from, but before he could get there, three students stopped him at his track. The big three.

"DEMON CYBORG-SAMA! MAY WE REQUEST YOUR PRESENCE?" asked loudly by the three as they bow before him.

Genos, on the other hand, was just deadpanned on what the three could possibly want with him, but still. Even with that, he'll respond to them, as he could see the three's potential on becoming true heroes.

"Fine… just don't make it long." He responded as he walked alongside the three.

"THANK YOU!" the three of them shouted as Genos pinched the bridge of his nose "Stop with the formalities, please. Let's just get this over with."

As the Four walked all over the school, they then stopped by at the training area. It looked like the three wanted to show something with the demon cyborg. "So, why are we here?" Genos questioned the three only for them to pull him inside the room. There Genos got his answer. "So it's about your training, is it? Have you three even finished at least half of it? Because if not, I won't entertain the three of you anymore…" he coldly said.

"Don't worry demon cyborg-sama. We know that, and that's why we want you to be here. To see our progress if we at least manage to reach your expectations." Mirio said in seriousness.

"If you three are going to do **that **part… then show it to me with the intent to go all out. To at least incapacitate one of each other. If not, then I won't stay here any longer." Genos said stoically.

The three could only look at each other as they nodded. They seem to agree that now is the time for them to show everything they have to offer. Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire then begun to face each other, looking like they would fight all out. And for all that could have already guess and those that does not. Yes, this is a part of the training regime that Genos gave the three.

As the three look upon each other, it only took a second more for them to start. Mirio was the first as he ran through the ground leaving the other two on the surface, Tamaki, on the other hand, transformed into something that even Genos was impressed of. Tamaki's transformed his body into a crystal-like substance as his arms changed as well, turning into an armored and more humanoid form of the same crystal his body is currently made out of.

With his transformation done, what caught Genos' attention more was when Tamaki launched towards Nejire at speeds of sound. Impressive to say the least as Genos analyzed Tamaki's lower half. There was no form of any animal parts to suggest his increase of speed, so the only answer for that is that he truly capped himself at his training's requirement of moving at least at the speed of sound, without any quirk to help.

Though, even going at that speed. Genos saw that he's still lacking. That's because Nejire easily dodges him as he burst his way through a building, destroying it in the process. "So it seems that he does not have control yet with his speed, though he might have focused more on his defense. I wonder about his reaction… Well, it looks like that other one focused more on that aspect."

As she floated to the sky, with a flick of her wrist, Nejire produced a shock wave so huge and destructive, that it destroyed the ground beneath her. Unlike the first time, she fought, as Genos puts it. This time her somewhat "airheaded-ness" and optimism were not seen, instead, only seriousness and focus as her senses are reaching their limit alongside her stamina. That attack she just produced, although impressive, it's something that still takes a toll on her body. Destroying all most half a mile of concrete floor is something that she did not want to do, but needed to as she finally has a sight on Mirio.

With another flick, Nejire shotted out a more compact shock wave spiraling towards Mirio. Like with her training, one of the requirements is to produce waves of huge devastating forces as well as compact and ever so penetrating pressures of energy. Still, it lacked as the speed of the energy spiraled rather than going straight. A rather sad revelation for the cyborg. "To have such weakness on a key move. She needs more training with that."

As the spiraling shock wave started to close in with Mirio. He only smirked. Spinning his body as the spiraling blast of energy went pass him, then proceeding to kick one of the many large broken pieces of concrete. Mirio used it to propel himself rather than using his quirk to pass through Nejire's attack. A feat that even she was amazed.

Although, this one is just a part of Mirio's training. Unlike Tamaki that focused more on the defensive and a rather speedy approach, and with Nejire's offensive and "sense" based attacks. Mirio has to train with the best of both worlds, even if it's harder than focusing on one. The training he focused more upon was balance.

As Mirio speedingly approach Nejire, he vanished. Now utilizing his quirk, Mirio permeated through the rubbles, dashing upon dashing from multiple debris' making it almost impossible for him to be properly seen. He's as if a shadow from one side then goes to another, Nejire's eyes could track him.

Upon realizing the futility of finding out where Mirio will come out, Nejire closed her eyes. Taking out all of the unnecessary information from the battlefield, she focused herself with all her senses as she breathes in and out. "Clear…"

With one word, Nejire cleared her mind as she focused on the upcoming attack of Mirio, but to her dismay. She sensed nothing was going after her at the front, where Mirio should be, rather it was from the back. With another flick of her wrist, she produced a shockwave as powerful as she can output towards her back, retaliating against the assailant.

But it did not budge as Nejire's senses kept on telling her that it's still going towards her at high speeds. She could not believe it, how could Mirio even withstand that? At the same time, how could he even react as fast as hers? Nejire openned her eyes as to see a rocket-like projectile was going straight at her. It was not Mirio, rather it was Tamaki himself.

"He shrugged it off just like that?! How?!" Nejire exclaimed but was then hit hard by a speeding Tamaki, producing an audible crack all throughout the area. Nejire then falled down the ground in an arc, crashing down on whatever was left of the concrete floor. As for Tamaki, he crashed down the same as her, unable to control his speed, he went through another buiding within the training area.

Tamaki quickly got up as he jumps out of the building, looking towards Nejire. "Damn it! Now I have done it!... Crap!" he screamed to himself. He was distraught and pissed for a moment as realized what he had just done, failing to control his acceleration and might have caused great damage to one of his only friends. So he ran towards her, but to only be stopped by Mirio.

With straight punch coming out from the ground, alongside with the added momentum he got from permeating underneath for longer than expected. The punch Mirio gave out was strong enough to crack Tamaki's crystal-like armor, as well as sending him high up the sky with the force of his punch. Tamaki could only gawk as he felt Mirio's punch going all throughout his body, shaking him to his inner core.

As Mirio just got back up the surface, his right hand was bleeding and seeming to be broken. "It hurts…" he said to himself as that punch was not supposed to be intended for Tamaki. He went down further the ground than he usually would, to build up his momentum as he knew Nejire will counter him with a devastating shockwave. All of that was to penetrate through her attack, almost negating most of the force she'll produce, while still having ample force left to put her down, but all that was changed when he got a sight of Nejire falling while Tamaki stood.

"Change of Target." Is what he said to himself, but he underestimated just how durable and hard Tamaki's crystal-like armor was. Now the only one left standing as Tamaki was still up the sky, closing the zenith of his ascension. Mirio readied himself again to permeate underground and gain enough momentum to meet Tamaki head-on. Tamaki, on the other hand, was thinking of the same, he readied himself as he used the momentum of his fall to add more force in his attack, but with a twist.

Tamaki changed his bulky crystalline armor all throughout his body, minus his fist. Changing himself into a falcon-like humanoid, by doing this, he greatly increases his diving velocity towards the ground, hence more force as his fist is still the same hard substance his body was moments earlier. He dived down producing a whistling sound as he ripped through the air like a kamikaze pilot. Mirio was just as ready to meet him until a blast of energy was shot at his back, strong enough to incapacitate him, even just for a moment.

Nejire was still kicking as her arms were almost dangling down just by the force of gravity. The bones that held them, cracked from the Tamaki's attack. "I've witnessed worse." She said softly as she lifted her arm with the last bit of remaining strength she has. Her nerves now bulging out of her forehead as she shot another blast that instantly put her down as she went unconscious.

The blast Nejire made came from the last bit of energy she could give out, but what was different this time… The blast she made was as if a laser! Fast, compact, and going straight at Tamaki. As the two forces collided, the impact of the two was enough to produce a wind pressure so powerful, that a cyclone-like structure of it can be seen just for a split second and then disappear with the same amount of time it was first produced. Tamaki's crystalline fist was destroyed as the remaining force launched him back the air then towards another building.

Genos looking at Nejire's state, he rushed towards her, taking her out of harm's way. "Hmm. You did well." Genos complimented as he put Nejire's unconscious body down by his side, protecting her from any more harm that may come between the final fight of the other two. Genos knew this was the final fight, as he analyzed both of them. Nejire's attack was no joke, as it looked as strong and eerily the same with his energy blast; the same blast he shotted at her the first time they _sparred_.

Mirio let out a growl as the blast of energy that Nejire shot at him, felt like thousands of thousands of needles was being forced heavily with pressure from inside out of his entire body. The same feeling that Nejire felt, the first time she caught Genos' blast. Mirio almost pukes as it's still shaking him with paint from head to toe.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was slowly draining out. Unknown from the other two, he was actually overusing his quirk from the start. His training did not just focus on him building his defense, nor his speed, but it also took a harsh curve with the use of his quirk. Having put in there, quote-en-quote 'To have the ability to combine all the feats and strengths he could get from his quirk, into one.'

Easier said than done, but he did it. Yet still… that was not enough as he was only limited to what he has eaten and hence, all that combine strength is determine only by what he eats. A precarious downside of his quirk, but was not left out with the notes of his training program.

Along the list was something he did not expect. According to what Genos or the Demon Cyborg's data. He could do **more! **Having the latent ability to change the properties, structure, and matter of what he has eaten using his quirk. Tamaki can basically be anything he wants to be, just by knowing how to do such a task with his quirk.

He could only let out a breath as he intentionally let himself fall from the building he crashed in. Then he changed back into his crystal-like form, the only difference was, it was cracked for he could no longer maintain it to its full glory. How could he achieve such feat though? That he could not answer fully, but alongside Genos' notes for him to achieve such heights; is for him to witness a near-death experience. This was also the same with Mirio's and Nejire's, to unlock their truest potential and even more. As Genos told them if they either have the **will **to pass through this or **not**, it's that's **will **alone that can help them pass their **limits.**

Now both on the ground. Tamaki is no longer moving but is in no way out of the fight, as Mirio shrugged through the pain and ran as fast as he could towards Tamaki, he vanished once again. Permeating through the ground, Mirio readied his left fist with a final blow. Going deeper and deeper the void, Tamaki could only hope to endure Mirio's assault, hardening every last bit of his body with the last of his strength. Then everything went quiet.

5 seconds had passed, but nothing. Then came 10, 20, 30… until the one minute mark. 60 seconds had passed as Tamaki could feel it, the impending doom of a very strong attack. His body, guarding instantly as Mirio's left fist came to view. Tamaki no longer able to move as put all his effort to block Mirio's attack, and this was it.

As Mirio's fist met with Tamaki's armor. The blow was so hard that it produced wind pressure as strong as All Might's causing a loud boom of that could easily deafen a man if close enough. "Is this the end?" Genos questioned himself to only answer "No, it is not…" Sensing the two were still there at the impact zone. Tamaki stood as well as Mirio. Tamaki's armor, all but torn off, leaving his body bruised and battered. Mirio on the other side of things has now a broken left arm, having the same discoloration and look as with another certain green-haired boy. Both of them could only stand, none could move, as slowly the lights shining inside the two burned out, causing their bodies to fall towards the ground. The bout was over.

* * *

**Morning came as the three woke in a certain room.**

"So, the three of you are finally awake?"

"…"

"Good then. This won't take long." Grabbing another device, the same looking as their training regime he gave. Geno put each one of the three, the device he made for them. "That'll show you all my thoughts and analysis of your little _spar_."

The big three could only look as they tried to speak, but cannot. "And don't talk by the way. You three will only hurt yourselves… Well, that's what that old nurse told me. Anyhow, you three are probably wondering where you are and why aren't any of you in the clinic. Long answer short, you three had been asleep for almost a whole day, but the clinic closes at night and let's just say no one is there to take care of the three of you."

"Could have called your parents, but it'll be hard to explain how you three got so injured like this, so I took the responsibility and let the three of you stay here for now at least. And don't worry, for I have one good news for the three of you. The excuse we told your parents is quite simple really. The three of you are now under my belt, I have accepted to train you three, be happy."

And so the three did, though hardly able to move, Genos kind of sealed them in there places for them to heal much faster. "No moving!" he said as the young cyborg has now acquired his own disciples, by three at that. What awaits the three and Genos, we'll find out soon.

* * *

**Ammm Hi guys!... well it's been a while truly and I don't know what to say. I can't give any excuses on how long it was for me to update this fic… and I don't think sorry is gonna cut it… Still.**

**I didn't lose any inspiration in finishing this fic, nor do I have any intention to drop it, but there is one thing I would like to say. The story just got a Lil bit harder for me to write, that's because of me adding more and more elements from here to there, thou it helps with the story and gives a more in-depth look at other stuff in this fic. The problem is on keeping track of them.**

**Sadly, that person that supposed to be my second hand for help, well I'm not able to get in touch… let's just say he/she is either not responding or is not able to respond to any of my msg's I just hope he/she is fine with all this COVID epidemic happening…**

**Anyways, some news for you guys. Yes, the update of this story will now be inconsistent rather than monthly. I'm doing my best to better improve the story and guide my way towards the ending I have thought for this fic so long ago. It's still there and I hope you guys will like it. The fic might probably end at the point of All Might defeating One for All or either the point of Deku and Mirio meeting up with the Yakuza's. So pretty far up ahead, yet a lot will change.**

**For those that might have notice of Garou's existence and the people, he had met… well for those that do not remember, I kindly ask to re-read it, though I'll just say the gist of it here. A group of em was Yakuza, that's all I'm gotta say, along with the chapter A Festival of Fear and Awe Pt 2. I don't know if you guys got the update on that, but I did long ago.**

**At first, I finished it with just Genosss defeating Endeavor, but along the line, I added some more stuffs in it pertaining to a certain ancient villain. Do tell if you guys get updated by that stuff because every time I update my fic, I don't know if you guys will get informed.**

**So enough of my ramblings for now. Oh! and for those that have questions. I'll probably just leave a message on the review tab, take note that I do get your reviews, questions, and other stuff, and I do want to talk to you guys on certain things. So expect me to try and communicate with you guys there!**

**Last I promise. For you Kaxhi about Garou being too OP and will just stomp Genos, although I did take Garou post-Orochi, he did face off with GOD and was taken away of his memories. As for how strong he is if you go and look further on how Garou is described the first time he was introduced to this fic. It's said that he seems to be losing the crimson on his hair as ashen white is slowly taking over, but now both his eyes have the sclera of darkness as his chest seems to have some kind of ancient markings.**

**I won't go any further than that, but think of this Garou as in between Post-Orochi Garou and Red Garou, the problem is his skill. Again, lost memories take effect here. Wonder how he'll fight, we'll he fight like a savage or a martial artist? Soon, I'll get to the part, so don't worry.**

**Any more critiques on this fic are fine, I could also change it if needed to be and if the back lash is to big. Just say so and I'll do my best to fix things. I never really thought my first fic would be this challenging. Anyhow, thanks again for reading! Here, for you guys. A somewhat poem? That Emika wrote after all these events.**

* * *

There he stood,

Endeavor on his arms,

Daedric armor shown.

Is he the end?

Or the beginning?

There he walked as others look,

No emotion revealed,

Only silence prevailed.

All in Reluctance, All in Tension,

Others in Denial,

But Some in Fear.

Yet there are also those in Hope.

As he who stood today,

Is none other than the One of Tomorrow,

He who will be feared by those in shadows.

The New Pillar of Hope.

A Dragon Incarnate; Demon Cyborg.

\- Emika Kobayashi


	13. A Fated Encounter Part 1

A Fated Encounter Part 1

**At a certain building in Hosu, as crimson-red blood covered the halls of a degenerate pig. The Hunter has finally found its Prey.**

"It took quite some time pig, but I'm finally here." Garou grinned for a moment before turning into a frown as the memories of a certain child played once again in his mind.

"P-please! I beg you! Spare me and I'll give you anything you want… I promise!" The degenerate pig said as his name was no longer required to be known, for Garou has now made his ultimatum. This pig in front of him does not deserve a name, for it is not a human, but a monster of the lowest of the low. A degenerate pig that played those weaker than it.

Garou was disgusted at the sight as he punched the pig straight at its face, breaking a cheekbone or two. "You know pig… didn't those kids kind off said the same to you?" Garou looked down at the pig as his eyes sharpened with an intense glare. "I-I… don't know what you're sa-" The pig tried to lie, but Garou smashed its lower jaw.

It was in pain and now could hardly speak."Enough of that, it's time to be judge." Garou said as he cracked his knuckles, slowly walking towards the degenerate.

Hours went by as the thing on his feet was beaten to hell and back, as it was given the same treatment as another certain hunter that's currently with the hands of an Ancient Evil. It'll now only take a single hit for the trash be disposed of. "So we're finally at this point… Will you finish it off now Garou or will you kill it?" The teen said as he moved around the pig's office, looking for something of importance.

"So you don't want me to kill it? Is that what you're telling me, kid?" Garou asked as he wiped off the crimson red blood all over his hands.

"Not really, like I said. I could care less about that pig… but I'm just asking for you now have a choice and a tricky one at that." The teen said as he took something out of his pocket. "What's that?" Garou asked only to be surprised at what the teen held out.

"A Silver Fang… you feel it right? Some sort of familiarity with this?" The teen asked but didn't expect any answer to come out of Garou. "This thing is something precious and important for not just you, but for me also. Hey… Garou, I'll be serious with this now, no more cryptic rambling, just straight to the point. Still, though I need you to answer me first. Will you kill that pig? Yes or No, depending on your answer, I'll give you the final piece of your memory and then some."

"Your question really is tricky… I give you that." Garou said in confoundment. "I know right?" The teen let out a soft chuckle as he smiled. "But you already know the trick with the answer right." Garou then looked at the pig beside him as he proceeded to end its life with a fast swipe of his off-hand. "Yeah, I already do."

"Good then. Now, one last question, and I know you remember this question well, I'll just change it a bit. Tell me Garou, what do you think you'll do to **those **kinds of **people** again?"

"…" Garou kept silent as he recalled his answer to that question back then, recalling as he now realized what the teen meant back then and now. Garou looked at the kid with certainty as his mind said his answer for the boy and him alone.

"So that's your answer… I'm happy that you got it right this time Garou." The teen smiled as he held up his arm with the Silver Fang at hand towards Garou.

"You could also say that to yourself… Garou." This gave an even wider smile for the teen. "So you finally realized?" he teased a bit as if he already knew Garou had thought of that back when they first talked.

"Well yeah, you could say that, but to be straight with you. I already thought of that back then when we first talked. You may be cryptic then, but I could tell, I wasn't just sure of it back then." Speak of the devil himself. The teen chuckled a bit.

"Well then Garou… Me. This will be the last time you'll see me as once you take this Silver Fang."

?

"What do you mean by that?" Garou questioned. "_**IT **_may be hearing all this, but I already got the answer I needed from you to be sure that you will be able to handle yourself against _**IT, **_so I'll get it straight to you." The teen then sat down at a nearby desk as the room for the two changed once again like the first time they discussed about memories.

"Garou. Once you acquire this, you'll also acquire all of your memory at the same time, my very essence. I am you, well a part of you when Master Bang took us as his disciple. If it isn't because of him, we wouldn't have been able to do such feats like this."

"But I digress. Along with getting your memories back, so does another will be taken away from you. All of that you have acquired from the very first time you came to this world, all of it will be taken away as an exchange. Stupid I know, but _**IT **_won't allow it." Garou's younger self sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Quite a predicament really. You'll have to start from scratch because of this."

"It truly is… Tsk. So I'll be put in the dark again, not knowing of anything. If that's the case, how the hell would I know what to do after that? And how will I get back home, along with this mark off my chest?" Garou questioned as he doubts that even if a part of himself would tell him, he'll just forget after getting his memories back. "Maybe we should write it on paper, what do you think?" his younger self suggested with a smirk.

Garou deadpanned as he failed to even think of that simple solution for their problem. "Well… that." He said, but he knew something was wrong as his other self let go of his smirk, replacing it with a frown. "All jokes aside Garou. To be honest, that won't do at all I'm afraid. What I meant by all of it, I truly meant everything that we did here, what we have done will be thoroughly taken away from our memories, and if we ever tried to write it or record it even. _**IT **_will interfere with us."

"Hmmm… If it's just us then how about others?" Garou argued only to be shut down by his younger self. "And who do you think we could tell all this? Plus, we don't know anybody here, nor could we trust any, and with what you have already done with those **two**. I doubt anyone, in particular, will be willing to help." His logic was sound, for it's true that they don't know anyone in this world and it'll be hard to find someone they could trust, unless…

"How about her?" Garou asked as his younger self only looked at him with angst. "Do you really want her to be added with all this chaos? This madness? Don't you think she had enough? Didn't we go all this way for her? To end the monster that tormented her ever since?" Garou could not answer as he looked towards the ground thinking how ignorant he was on suggesting such an idea.

"Then what should we do? If we'll just end up starting from nothing, won't we just be wandering aimlessly? Is there truly no way to know for me to go back? For this thing on my chest be ridden off of me?" Garou questioned as he clenched his fist on thinking whether he should accept his full memory or not.

"There are other ways Garou, I have told you that before." Garou could only be taken aback as he did remember that his younger self saying such a thing. "Then if there are, what are they?" Garou hastily questioned as the kid stood up from the desk he was sitting on.

"It's not _what are they_, but rather _who are they, _or more particularly _who is he_." The teen then made use of the room as it showed a certain turn of events that happened not long ago.

It only took a moment for Garou's whole being to warm up as his adrenaline shot up at unprecedented levels. He did not know why, but after seeing such a turn of events, he could only smile in a sinister fashion. "Demon Cyborg…" The teen said as he stopped at the very moment that Genos stood at the center of an arena, holding another on his arms.

"I don't know why, but this is pumping me up for no reason what so ever." That's a lie for his body knows why and his younger self knows too as Garou smirked with excitement.

"Even I was surprised to know that we aren't alone in this world. It looks like one of hmm how should I say this… acquaintance? Of ours is out here also."

"Acquaintance huh. So tell me, how could this guy be of help?" Garou questioned.

"He won't." The teen nonchalantly said as he changed the room back to its former self. "What do you mean he won't?" Garou was puzzled why, but it felt as if he knows the answer. "Don't tell me he's an enemy of mine back where we came from? Is that it?" (He answered his question) his younger self noted. "Well, more or less."

"At this moment Garou. He'll be the only one that might be able to help you. If he's stuck here like you, maybe you two could work together… well if he allows it that is."

"Is he really that hard to work with?"

"More or less… again I am sorry, but I'm not able to tell you how he truly thinks, all I know is that he's far too serious in eliminating any threats he encounters. That goes to us… well, you too." Garou's other self almost stuttered as he too got confused a bit on whether he should use _us _or _you _whenever pertaining to Garou… which is also himself, but in the present… (Enough of this! We're getting off track!)

"So what now? I'm more tempted to reject that now…" Garou said as he looked at the Silver Fang that his other self was holding.

"You can't _**IT **_now knows, so there is no turning back on this. But I do get your worries, still. Have a little faith in yourself Garou. I know that you can find a way to solve this! With or without your full memories."

"Well, that's reassuring… Fine, but before that. Should I really accept that here in this room? With a lifeless body of a worthless pig?" Garou pointed out as he deadpanned on the thought of what his reaction might be if he lost all of his memories prior to the very start he got here, then regaining his original ones. (I might end up getting startled by it, but other than that. I might probably just shrug it, as if nothing happened.)

"You have a point on that. Though I already have a backup plan." The teen then proceeded to point out the pig's computer. "Inside that computer is _its _document files filled with everything _it _did. From just doing _its _job, towards making use of _its _power to do heinous deeds. By using that, our little problem is answered."

"Well then, color me impressed." Garou couldn't really believe it that much, but his other self knows his way around here, but there is still one more thing on his mind. "You know, with all of that done. I think it's fine now for you to give my memories, but I do have a question for you though before you give my memories back…"

"You want to know how I know all of this stuff?" The teen playfully questioned as Garou gave a sigh because of his other self's antics "You can already read my mind so will just say so."

The teen smirked at Garou's answer "That I can do. I'm just gonna tell you the short version though, for it's a little bit complicated and such." Garou nodded as his response. "Great, so let's get this started shall we?"

"Garou, I know you're not that kind of a person to believe in such kinds of stuff like these, but I'll get it straight with you. _**IT **_exists not just from our plane of existence, but also with an infinite number of them. I mean by that, that there are infinite worlds, universes, dimensions and many more that exist along with _**IT**_.

"So what if there are infinite worlds? What does it have to do with you knowing all of this?"

"Simple. All I'm saying is when _**IT **_tried to separate you of all your memories, then slamming you hard, face first in this world. Let's just say those memories didn't get lost just like that, so it'll still slowly return from where it came from. The only difference now is that it was taken forcefully by a being of who knows what."

"In other words. That memory is not lost for it'll travel far and wide to find whom it came from, yet along with that travel, it had also accumulated memories of the same person (you), but each memory of that same person has his or her version of (you)." Garou could only scratch his head as he didn't understand much about what his other self told.

The teen could only sigh as he saw Garou dumbfounded on what he just said. "Ehem… Quite confusing for you is it Garou? Well, it cannot be helped so in layman's terms. The reason why I know all of this is because it came from different versions of you. Although they are only temporary as once I pass on to you this Silver Fang, you'll only have the memories you originally came with, losing the others that aren't really yours."

.

.

.

"I'm still kind of lost, but to hell with it." Garou then stopped scratching his head from all of this as he lifts his hand up towards the teen. "So it's settled then? Well… good luck to you Garou. May you and that cyborg get along!" His other self chuckled on the thought of Him and that Hero getting along.

"I doubt it" Garou also gave a small chuckle as he took the Silver Fang.

* * *

_**SO IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THEN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE MARK WILL NOW TAKE ITS FULL EFFECT**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ONLY TIME WILL TELL AS GAROU WILL SOON BECOME OUR VESSEL**_

_**.**_

_**THIS WILL BE THEIR END**_

* * *

**Some time went by as a Hunter with full ashen hair just woke up at a certain office room.**

"Where the hell am I?" Garou said as his head was hurting like hell. "…and what the hell happened here?" He noticed the bloodied body inside the room as he analyzed it further. (Dead)

"Just what in the hell happened?" The silver-haired hunter questioned as he scratched his head, all the while as he looked around the place once again. "I-I only remember vividly about…" His inner rambling to himself was stopped when a certain noise took his attention. It was a video recording that was cast in repeat.

Garou looked towards the recording as he scrutinized every single detail it could give for his current dilemma, but what he got was something that he didn't expect. It disgusted him to say the least, as rather than giving him clear answers, it only gave him partial ones.

Looking back at the corpse inside the room. "So that's probably why I'm here…" Garou thought as he inspected the dead body once again. (Pig…) With a disgusted look in his face, Garou turned away as he looked at a nearby window. Going straight to it, Garou opened the window as he jumped from building to building, looking and searching his surroundings. Trying his best to know where in the world he is now.

Time went by once again as midnight rose, along with him just slouching on top of an antenna post. "Just where the hell am I? I don't recall this city at all!" Garou scorned as none of the buildings and infrastructure matched the same as the monotone ones he knew back in city Z. "I could have sworn I remembered most if not all the cities being similar to each other, I'm a prodigy after all… but, this place just doesn't feel right."

Taking out a breath. Garou stood up his post as he- "Got you!" with a sickening thrust of a blade, just as Garou leaped away from his spot. Crimson-red Blood spewed out of Garou's shoulder, he growled as a man in red went out of what he assumed as a mist-like portal. "You truly are a monster… Garou." With a frown, the figure stood at Garou's spot as his anger boiled to its summit.

"Remember me? You bastard!" A certain man with a red scarf yelled as he dropped down towards Garou, slamming the floor **hard** as the building's top floor cracked by the amount of force. Waking the people inside of it. "Last time, you did me real good… Now, I'll make you pay!" With a grin, the man licked the sliver of blood that he caught from Garou's shoulder.

"What the!" Garou internally screamed as his entire body felt heavy, unable to move. "What the hell did you do to me?!" He questioned as his assailant only laughed. "I knew it... Something was off with you, but now I know. Compared with the first time we met, now, you're nothing to me!" with a kick on the floor, he launched himself towards Garou in speeds he could have never had imagined. "You did this to me Garou! Now you'll pay with your life!"

In Garou's mind, he had no clue on whoever the punk he was faced with currently, but the guy did make him smile. Instead of shock and fear taking over his body, as a knife hastily speeds towards his face. Garou didn't waver, he didn't flinch, nor did he startle, as his blood boiled with his body. An aura of tremendous weight spurted out of his body as his hand redirected the knife's edge to his left.

"You might be a good warm-up before I start hunting heroes again." Garou grinned as he kneed the man in his face then kicking his stomach, which launched the red scarfed killer towards the big antenna post. Bending it with the process. "Heh…" He let out a small chuckle as he stood back up from Garou's attack.

?

"Surprised? You should be… For it's no longer just **you! **Who is a monster here." The red scarfed killer laughed maniacally as his body came to light with the shining moon in the sky. The bandages that surrounded his body back then are now gone, as circular stitches were all around his body, along with his looking black as coal, with his chest having some sort of mechanism stuck near his heart. "I'll tell you once again Garou! You did this to me! And now… you'll pay."

Without a second's notice, He vanished as Garou's instinct took over, forcing his body to spin towards his back, but it was too late. With a punch straight into Garou's stomach, the silver-haired hunter gawked as he spat out blood, along as his body transversing through the antenna, then going straight into another rooftop of a building.

(Damn… That hur-) Garou's eyes sharpened as Stain closed in once again. Swinging his knife at speeds comparable to a bullet. Garou spanned his body again towards safety, but not without his cheek getting a cut. "Come on now Garou… show me what you're made off! Or else this won't satisfy me, not one bit!" The man provoked Garou as he launched once more.

Not wanting to get hit again, Garou took a stance as he waited for his assailant to come closer, but to his dismay, with a lick on his blade. It stopped Garou's movement for a moment as he kneed the silver-haired hunter, the same way as he got kneed earlier on by him. "F*ck" Garou said in his mind as he was launched once more in the air. He didn't get why his body just kept on stopping like that, but as he saw what the other guy did. He got an idea of why.

Landing on another building. Garou stood as he looked towards his foe. "Tell me… What's your name scum?" Garou asked, as the red scarfed killer also stood a meter away from him. "Hey Now, you're pissing me off. I already told you my name Garou!" He yelled in anger. "Let's just say that I don't remember weaklings that I had defeated before. So talk scumbag." Garou only gave him a gaze.

(You piece of…) Earning a couple of veins in his forehead. The man creepily smiled as he clenched his fists. "Fine, Garou. Let this **weakling **tell you what his name is…" With another kick on the rooftop floor, the man vanished as a gush of wind was produced, obscuring Garou's vision.

With his instincts once again, Garou's attention was now full at his back, as the man yelled his name. "THE NAME'S STAIN! THE HERO KILLER YOU BASTARD!" with a wide swing of his right arm, Stain targeted Garou's face.

.

.

.

The air just felt cold as a flash of blue wave-like lines came in existence, Stain's body froze as his fist was blocked and grabbed by the ashen-haired hunter. "Sorry bud, but your name doesn't ring the bell." Garou said as he grinned with all hell braking loose inside of Stain's innermost self, with cold sweat instantly engulf his entire body.

With a single elbow strike towards his back, Garou felt the crushing of bones in his prey's lower chest. Stain gawked in pain as parts of his lower ribs were broken by the force he took from Garou's elbow. He struggled to break free, but it was all in vain.

Even with all his new _enhancements_ from the Villain Association… He still could not believe it. This **beast **of a man in front of him was truly beyond his expectations! Stain could only growl as Garou begun to spin his hand, causing the hero killer's wrist to spin in an awkward and painful direction.

"Let's have some fun shall we." Garou snickered a bit as his hand turned like waves of flowing water. Stain remembered this far too well, as it reminded him their first bout. A horror to him as PTSD took its toll with his mind; the red scarfed killer froze as his being begun to feel fear once again, for the second time of his life.

As Garou spun Stain's whole body over his head; he started his onslaught of _despair _as Stain tried to block the monster's punches in vain. Multiple upon multiple blows were delivered as the loud echoing of breaking bones and flesh-tearing strikes were heard from both the people above the buildings of Hosu and below.

It was sickening for the ears and more so for the eyes, as the people that heard it along with feeling the rumbling of wind and ground from each blow, they stressed out as most frantically hastened to call out on heroes for help.

Garou heard this as his instincts just made it even clearer. He did not care though for whoever hero they would call, for him, they were all just the same and so he'll gladly take them down. (Come heroes!) He yelled internally as he kicked Stain in his gut, causing a sonic boom of wind from the impact, as it sent the Red Scarfed Killer flying, then falling down the pavement below.

Garou followed as he smirked towards his prey. "Is that all you got… Stain?"

"DAMN YOU!" Stain screamed inside as his body was massacred to the point of no return. "DIE!" earning an impressed look from Garou. Stain forced his arms to move as he wobbled around, trying his hardest to put one of his arms near his chest. (Just spin it right?!) With his left hand now in place on top of the device that's implanted near his heart. Stain spanned the device as it rotated while he screamed in even more pain. The limbs that were attached to him, the blacken colored artificial limbs. It started to spread towards the center of his being; his heart.

His body changed as his muscles doubled in mass, along with his facial features changing as of a wild beast… No, a monster as Garou puts it. He felt it, the feeling of bloodlust and rage, the inhuman desire to kill and destroy. Garou took a stance as he vile darkening flesh of meat in front of him became a monster almost instantaneously.

It stood as it produced a blade in its right arm. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" It screeched inhumanely as the nearby windows of buildings shattered by its intensity. (This will be fun…) Garou smiled as both of the two vanished from the eyes of observers looking from the safety of their homes.

I only took a few seconds as those that watched got blown away from their windows as gushes of strong wind started to pop out of existence. And with another second, one last blow was made as the carnage between the two stopped for a moment.

In the right, was a monster full in black as it rapidly healed its severed arms. On the left, was Garou… his body bruised, battered, and sliced all throughout, as he held the arms of the beast in his hands. "Tsk… You surprised me, I tell you that." Garou said as he throws away the limbs he severed from the thing he's fighting.

"Gotta say. You may be on par with Tank Top Master in terms of strength… maybe heh, just maybe." Garou let out a chuckle as he took his stance once again, but not before he took a breath of air, then out as he finished his form. "Again!" He yelled in excitement as his features had changed just like Stain did. His eyes redden with rage as black sclera begun to form once again, same with the crimson-red color that filled his hair.

Both vanishing once again from the eyes of the onlookers. They could only hold their breaths as another round of carnage came. Blood was spilled that night from building to building, pavement to pavement as the ground cracked out of existence. No one can blame them for not believing what they're seeing, because that's totally it! The two moved faster than what their eyes could register. "Just what are they?! All Might fast?!" Those were the thoughts of many, while others were mostly distressed and in fear.

A minute lapsed as the continuous flow of groundbreaking brawl stopped. Now, with only a man with crimson hair standing at a mangled body of a monster. (_Even with all this… you still irk me to no bounds Garou!) _Stain screamed internally as his body begun to revert back into its former self.

"Gotta hand it to ya, Stain. You just made my day!" Garou said as he knocked the lights out of Stain. (Could have killed you, but…) Garou's chest begun to heat up as he took a knee from the pain. "Just what the hell is this?!" he questioned, as a blast of **ice?!** "What the hell."

Garou dodges it as the ice that formed was big enough to engulf an entire house! "And who in the right mind are you?" Garou frowned as he looked towards a kid… no, a teenager! Just in front of him. "Are you a monster too?" Garou said in disdain as his mind rationalize that the kid in front of him was a monster. (There is no way in hell that a kid could do that normally.) He snickered as his chest begun to heat up once again. "Damn it!" Garou yelled in pain as another took a shot at him.

A kick from another that's full in what looks to be armor. "Another…" Garou said as he held the person's leg with a grip strength that could crush bones with ease. "Mind your own business!" Garou yelled in anger as he slammed the armored person towards the ground, breaking not just the pavement itself, but also the bones of said person.

Taking off the stupid mask of his armored assailant, Garou's eyes widened to what he saw. (Another?!) "Hands off of him!" A green-haired boy said as he screamed under his breath "SMAAAASHHHH!"

Garou redirected it as the boy went past him. Breaking a nearby wall in the process. (Hmmm… This kid.) With the pain in his chest finally gone. Garou took another breath as he straightened his body. The three teens could only stare in awe as the moonlit sky, shined towards his body. Built and compact, as scars scattered throughout it, along with his hands being firm as a rock, with veins bulging with the hardened muscles he worked hard on. A physique that could only be called as perfection. This man that the three were now staring at, was no ordinary villain in their eyes.

"Pest." With only a word, the atmosphere changed tenfold as it became harder and harder to breathe along with Garou's gaze, being more than enough to stop the three in their tracks. "Now… tell me who and what you are." Garou ordered as he seemingly transported at the front of a certain half and half hero.

Todoroki could not believe it, but more so as he looked in the man's hands. His classmates were being held by an iron grip as Todoroki lost his composure from the sight. Midoriya or Deku, the green-haired boy didn't even register what just happened, same as Iida, but one thing was certain. They can't feel their bodies as they looked around. Their bodies were still intact (Thank god) but their heads felt like a hand was holding them. With a shock, they too weren't ready for what the saw. (HOW!)

"I'm not gonna ask you again so speak up… Who and what are you?" Garou asked for the last time as Todoroki gulped. "I-I'm Todoroki, Shoto. Hero in tra-"

With a blast of violent red and blue energy. Todoroki was stopped midway from his sentence as he and the other two were also lost at words. The person that came was a hero that they never thought they'll get to see in such a time! "Hands off the students Garou…" With his arm still smoking from the blast of energy he sent out. Genos with his Daedric form stood against Garou.

**I **

**WILL **

**ELIMINATE **

**YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INCINERATE **_**(**__**SHŌKYAKU-HŌ)**_

* * *

_**Ok then :D Sorry to put you guys in a cliffhanger, but the other chapter next to this will need it.**_

_**By the way. Thank you guys for all your lovely suggestions and comments on that update I did. It really made it easier for me to made up my mind so yeah.**_

_**Oh, also before I forget. I want to give an answer to some of the reviews you guys gave me!**_

_**First off Kaxhi. "I feel ya bruv, and even I accidentally thought of my version of Garou being another persons version hahaha. So no probs about forgetting that amnesia bit, but I think people won't worry anymore about that."**_

_**The the Three Guest? that left a review in april 02. I'll start with the first one.**_

_**Guest A: You're getting the idea! Though I do want to clarify you that Genos never truly made such a thing in the first place. Try to remember what it was when he was first introduce with that device. Long story short, he didn't really invent it as so, but he did took it in a a precaution to say the least. I won't be getting too much in detail, but there is far more of a greater importance with that device, and it's not on what you think it's supposed to be used upon.**_

_**And I also want to clarify my side of things with Genos not being an inventor. Though that is true, but he has knowledge of how to. In the OPM verse, Genos' has access to the net and it's not farfetched for him to have the same with Dr. Kuseno's work on inventing stuff. So I do think Genos has the capacity, but not the refined and mastered skill to create such magnificent upgrades. Only prototypes and small devices more likely! So those are my thoughts on it, hopefully you'll agree on me with that.**_

_**Guest B: Well your wish is granter! Ahahaha, even though this was actually planned all along. I did have a plan to get Garou's memories back, and this is it! Along with stain. On the deity thing though, or more likely GOD as IT says IT was. Well, can't really do much about that, HE'S actually a main story plot for this fic. You guys will know soon or with the hints I put between chapter on his role, like Guest A did with what Genos' might be doing, but for now we're stuck with HIM. Plus, GOD is actually a character in OPM too! and so HE is as real as the characters in this Fic.**_

_**Guest C: I could see it now once I release the next chapter of this. You'll be smiling like Garou. A lot of that was actually taken in mind, just needed a way to put it in without it being forced. And we'll see sooner or later.**_

_**And for the heck of it. **_

_**Guest D: Yup, it's a Garou oriented fic, you guys have decided so :D**_

_**So just in case. If anyone here knows of that fandrawing of Saitama vs GOD. I took a little bit inspiration on it that GOD is practically implying there are infinite worlds and such. So please be gentle with me if this fic gets backlash. Hopefully not, but that's the worst fear that I currently have.**_

_**I'll be taking a lil break though as I will also do the picture of that other fic I did with Garou being inside of Midoriya's body, other than that. Stay tuned in that. I'll be alternating, so once I finish a chapter here, I'll do one there and vice versa.**_

_**If any gramamr issues, jsut say so lul :v (Yest, this is intentional, but I do want to know if there are more grammar issues. It's hard to say the least.)**_


	14. A Fated Encounter Part 2

A Fated Encounter Part 2

* * *

**INCINERATE **_**(**__**SHŌKYAKU-HŌ)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

I remember this…

.

.

Demon Cyborg…

* * *

"Are you three alright?" Genos calmly said as he inspected the trajectory that Garou's body went. "I'm fine, but Midoriya and Iida not so much sensei." Todoroki answered the blonde cyborg.

"… You two, can the two of you still walk?" Genos hastenly asked as his focused shifted back towards were Garou's body went. _Increasing Energy Levels Detected! _The Ai inside of Genos said as he readied himself once again for another full powered blast. "I can still move, but Iida can't Demon Cyborg-sama" Finally, an answer came from the the green haired boy himself.

"If that's the case, then carry him out of here. That goes for you too, Shoto. Move now!" Genos commanded with clear urgency and stress in his voice. Which led the two able students to hatenly carry their friend out of the area, but not before Todoroki getting the attention of Midoriya.

"Wait a minute… Does this mean that you and Demon Cyborg-sama are currentl-" Todoroki stopped Midoriya's mouth before he starts fanboying again in such a dangerous place to be in. "I'll explain later, but long story short, Yes. He is now my sensei… Now let's get Iida out of here before things get ugly Midoriya, we don't want to be caught in the cross fire of this… _slauther_." Todoroki's tone was stoic as it was cold when he said those words, along with the aura between the two getting colder and colder. This sudden change felt different, as if something was up, like a fear for something that might come later on. That's what Midoriya got from that short exchange between the two… and that specific word, "_slauther"_, what does he mean by that?

Going back at our Cybernetic Hero. He now stands just a couple of meters away from the very hole that Garou's body penetrated into. His right hand aiming towards the center of it as he silently whispered again. "INCINERATE _(__SHŌKYAKU-HŌ)"_

A beam of murderous intent came out, as its violent tint of red and blue mixing together forming a rather terrifying dark flame of beaming light as that core shaking blast was sent towards Garou's body once again. The Earth beneath could only tremble by the force it generated, as nearby onlookers could only gawk at the sight.

"Everyone! Get out of here now!" Genos yelled towards the civilians near the vicinity as his scanners picked up an ever increasing energy level once again from were Garou came. "Tsk… You won't go down that easy, do you Garou." Genos said softly in angst as he took his stance. His body readied in a way as if it were about to get hit by something powerful!

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" an unholy scream of pain and agony came out from the hole that Garou's body went through, as a speeding rocket of flesh and bones came out of it with such force, with such ferocity, that when it came out and tried to land a hit on the cyborg. The two clashed as almost a kilometer wide flash of unspeakable force destroyed the area, leaving nothing but dust.

On the left once again, Garou as the marks on his chest increased all throughout his torso, along with this darken like skin of clothe covering parts of his body, while on the right, we have Genos. Blocking the very strike that Garou gave out with his own fist, the two stared at each other as like with Garou, Genos' body was now shown as the force that the two met, was more than enough to destroy the clothes that he had.

"_Feral…_" Genos thought as his scans were completed. Garou is within the process of turning into a monster…

.

.

**MACHINEGUN BLOW**

.

.

In an instant, a burst of almost light speed fast barrage of attacks came towards Garou. Hitting the feral monster that he is with such force added with searing hot flame and beams of pure energy from the cannons of Genos himself, the beast inside could only growl in pain as it tried using its instincts to either block or dodge such devastating blows, but to no avail.

There was a difference between the two, and that was **skill**. Feral as Garou is now, his attacks are more fitted to a brawl as compared to his usually fluid like style. This state, this weakness that Genos saw instantly, he used it against him, before what Genos' presumes, _his _transformation into a **monster **is completed.

For those outside of the battlefield, it looked as if dozens upon dozens of heroes and villains was fighting at that hell of an area, but they know it wasn't. As before such a battle occurred, they saw a man in crimson red, bleeding as he stood a top a monster like figure… and then came the hero known as Demon Cyborg, which started to shoot the man with scorching hot beams of light. The nearby onlooker knew, they knew it all too well… that they don't even want to believe it!

That very aream in which looked like a war zone, was no more than caused by only two persons… or rather, **monsters** as they tried to describe it. It was unbelievable, as well as it was not _fair_… for the teen with still broken arms and healing torso, cried out in anger on top of the rooftops.

Shigaraki was filled with hatred as he saw these two beasts fight off each other… "Aren't you supposed to be happy about this, Shigaraki?" The darkmist like figure known as Kurogiri said in slight confusion on what going on inside the mind of their Master's heir.

"You don't get it do you… Kurogiri?" Shigaraki's voice was rasp as he wants to scratch his neck and face, but couldn't because of a certain Demon Cyborg…

"And what do I don't get?" Kurogiri asked as he added "Isn't this better? The two of them killing off each other, and once they're done… well it'll be easy at that point on right?"

"Yes… but don't you even see whats happening right now Kurogiri? Even if one of the two is victorious, even with wounds along their body. Do you even think we would be a match for even one of em?" Kurogiri just went silent as he looked back at the devastation which was currently insuing between the two monsters "No… no I don't think so." He answered.

"Father was right… none of us would even hope to come close to those two. And it pisses me off!" Shigaraki angrily screamed as recalls not just the events that happened before, but also the recent ones that led into this carnage.

* * *

**The Day before A Fated Encounter insued.**

Emika Kobayashi, a woman in love and a woman with a new purpose. She bowed one thing that day, that fateful day of the rise of a new hero… A Demotic Dragon Incarnate, Demon Cyborg, or as she knows; Genos. It was a bow to help him as he helped her, to make him realize and go pass through the pain he has, as she did when he took her on a walk on that stary night.

May it be cliché or may it be as rediculous as it is, but one thing is certain. Life is full of surprises as well as it is unpredictable, where what may seem to be impossible now, is possible then. And with that being said… just being there at the right time, at the right place… saying the right words, one could as easily sway any burden, any doubts, any pain that another has, such as what Genos unknowingly did.

Emika was saved that night. After all that she went through her childhood, loosing her family that she once knew and loosing the man that is her father to a world filled with greed and heinous intent… then came to her recent slip ups, from doing her best to find a stable job to another, towards finally having a chance to have one… but still it turned into a great blunder, as she was fined heavily by Endeavor himself.

The world is cruel as it was that time Emika was at her lowest. "Those in power truly are wicked…" she thought as the weak are set aside by those who are strong, add that with her lost opportunity to seize a stable job for herself, that fine she got was even more ludicrous! Yet, no one dares to challenge the number 2 hero… no one dares to question him and no one would care to save her from such predicament. Until _he_ came.

Adorn with his unforgettable face as well as an astonishing figure and a rather curious look that night. Emika did not know she would have a chance to talk to the very person that she looked upon with high regards, more so when he allowed her to accompany him. It was quite a night that was… not many would even want to talk to a clown (as she was forced to wear one as an employee of a certain Mc(Cencored) to pay her debts.) Still, even before that, the man in front of her that time was sharp as he easily deciphered her predicament, stating if it was Endeavor's doing that she was put in such a state and more so in taking note of her likings of being a reporter instead of fast food employee.

Not much would even notice that, more so on what she liked, but he did. Which led to that day, the day she called out his name for the public to know and the same day that the same news station that fired her, asked for her to come back. Disregarding her slip up and aiding her with the debts she owed, she was an asset to a high degree as the higher ups saw her possible relationship with the Demon Cyborg himself… Yet, what they do not know, their relationship wasn't even that close to begin with, or is it?

She learned of his past back at dagohbah municipal beach and his pain after his bout with Endeavor, she wanted to help him as much as she wanted save him as he did with her. And now was the time for it, having the resources she finally could give and with the knowledge of the general attitude of the man she wants to save. She now stands at the front of UA High, as a guest and as an aid that would become very useful for our cyborg currently training a new student at that time.

* * *

**At the training area of UA High that same day. Mountains upon mountains of Ice were formed as waves of fire engulp the area like there was no tomorrow.**

"Is that all you got Todoroki Shoto? I expected more from you!" Genos told with great disappointment in his tone as it pissed of the half and half teen even more, making him unleashed all that he got in one fell swoop. Ice and Fire, combined as it was aimed towards its targets, but to no avail.

Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki was his opponents. Shoto couldn't even believe that on his very first day of accepting Genos' letter to train him as a hero would lead to such predicament! An outright battle against the top 3 students of UA High isn't something he'd expect for his first day of training, more so as fighting all 3 of them simultaneously.

For every time he uses his ice and fire to attack and defend, it all leads to the same outcome, over and over again. Mirio will just permeate through all of it, Nejire will just counter it with her own blast of energy, while Tamaki was the most outrageous of them all! Tanking such attacks as if it were nothing to him, as well as bursting through his defenses like it was paper! "Just what kind of beasts are these three?!" Shoto said to himself as his body slowly fatigues the more the fight ensues, if one could even call it a fight.

The three were basically just toying with him. Each attack, each defensive move that Shoto made, it was far too lackluster for them, to the point that they could even dodge his attacks without using their quirks as well as predicting when he'll put up an ice shield to catch his breath. Still, the three, even with the clear advantage on him, they did not go all out on their new trainee partner, giving him ample time to rest, think, and move once again.

On Genos' side of this matter, he'd rather much prefer for the three to be serious against the newbie, to show the difference in their skill… and yet, they chose not to. "Quite unfortunate…" Genos said to himself as he would rather like the kid to learn now, as soon as possible of how much weaker he is compared to the three, instead of giving him false hope. For in a true battle scenario, no such thing is spared, for each moments pass as one goes through the hardships of becoming a hero, the more is one's life thins out from not knowing their own weaknesses, their own powerlessness against those who are beyond them…

Well, who's to talk like that… Genos, even for himself, knows he can't. He knows he's still weak, he knows that in the sight true unadulterated power, true terror, even he can't face such opponents, such **monsters**… for he knew he was a failure then, unable to do anything for those he loved, unable to learn anything from the master he looks upon, and even now, unable to feel and acknowledge his own strength, his own power…

Genos could only clench his fist as the truth is still the truth. He's careless, arrogant, and weak in the face of true horror… yet, even in this darkness he's in, even with these thoughts of frailty. There is always a light in which guides him out of it. The first was with Doctor Kuseno… the man who saved his life during that faithful day. And then came his master, Saitama, the man in which he inspires to become. He promised them, no longer… no longer shall he dwell in such darkness.

For it's because of them, he's here where he's now. It's because of them that he acknowledges his failings to a great degree as well as his strengths and how he should walk along with it, to use it, to strengthen it, and to one day achieve what he cannot. That is the truth, and that is why he wanted the three to show Shoto then and there about such thing, the same as he did with them. For in a battle between good and evil, if one weavers and shows arrogance and ignorance to owns faults and strengths, that will be the deciding factor in which will lead to one's downfall. The truth is something in which is better to be told now, than later… that is Genos' verdict on such acts.

It only took a couple more minutes as Shoto finally run out of juice, falling down because of fatigue, but not before getting caught by Nejire, her, slowly cushioning his fall. "Alright then, you three. Go back to your usual training, I think that is enough for our new trainee." Genos commanded as the three only needed to nod as they went to their own respected spots in the training area of UA High.

"Damn it! Why…" Shoto gritted his teeth to keep in his voice to scream out of anger. "(Just why, why does it have to be a 1 vs 3 of all things?! If only it were against one and not three, I might even have a chance! Or at least made one of them serious…)" Shoto thought to himself as he tried to hide his anger from the approaching Demon Cyborg, though, hide as he may, Genos can see through his façade. He knows such face, such reaction, such anger… and yet, even knowing how the half and half teen felt, he knows that it won't do any good if he let him be. Even if he given him a chance to try to fight a fair bout against one of the three students he has been teaching for weeks now. Genos knows that it won't do and that there is only one way to change this kind of demeanor.

"Todoroki Shoto… that anger you feel, that arrogance in your own self, with your own skills, with your own gifts. That will be your downfall." Genos softly said towards the teen. Shoto could only look up upon his teacher, only to see disappointment in his eyes. "I won't let you fight any of them on a fair match up, if you think you'll get your chance on that. No, I will not. **But**, it's my fault that made you think that way towards them, for this is not what I initially planned to happen." The other three could only eavesdrop on what their sensei is talking about their new trainee.

"They are still far too green to show you the clear difference between them and you, Shoto. Which is why, I'll be the one you're taking on next, here and now." Genos said as clear as day, an order towards the half and half teen, as the other three could only question themselves on why would their sensei do such a thing, only to remember their first time fighting with him, as he showed no mercy towards them… maybe that's why, the three thought.

And so, with those words alone. Todoroki Shoto was left dumbfounded as for him to even stand a chance against Demon Cyborg, is close to null… even more now that he's all worn out. "Stand Todoroki Shoto, by accepting my note for you, this is what you should expect. So stand!" Genos' tone changed as the half and half teen could only do as he was told. He stand as he took his stance against the Demon Cyborg.

.

.

.

3 seconds…

3 seconds, of agony was what transpired from that little spar between disciple and master. 3 seconds worth of realization for the half and half teen, 3 seconds worth of despair, for the other three that looked. It was the same as what he did with them, but more **brutal**.

With a breath of air, Genos called for the other three as he readies to tell them a lesson, while Shoto is barely hanging on to his consciousness. "Listen well you three!" Genos yelled out as the atmosphere change into a rather serious state, as if they were about to get scolded for some reason. Oh, how right they are when they felt such.

"Even if he is new, even if he's weaker than the three of you, none of you should ever give him a false sense of hope! Make him see the difference between you and him… for when the time comes and he is to be put against a villain that is far stronger than he is, that sense of false hope, that sense of false strength that he can outdo his opponent in such a small frame of time… **That** is something I won't allow, for it'll only lead to his **death**!" the three gulped as Shoto could only stare.

"Remember that, for that is why I'm training all of you to the very bone of your bodies, so that one day, when that time comes… None of you will make the same mistakes as I have! Understood?" Genos left that one about his mistakes on purpose, so that the four of them could be better than him, as well as a reminder for him, to be better than his sensei. For that is the goal given to him, if the time ever comes that he'll be the one to take on his master's shoes.

"Yes, Sensei!" The three answered in chorus as Todoroki with great difficulty, got the message loud and clear before he passes out completely.

Time went by after this session, Shoto being carried out of the training area, then soon came the other three. It looks like after their usual routine, Genos decided to up it by tenfold… in which is to say, the three ended up fighting him also, to their dismay.

Then the day went on… until Genos was called upon All Might himself.

* * *

"What is it this time All Might?" Genos asked as he was just about to enter his room.

"Uhhh… well you see Young Genos, there is someone that is waiting for you outside of the school's premises. And that said person also told me that she would be a help to you and persisted to let you know as soon as possible…" All Might was a little bit skittish when he talked about that person, knowing him. It looks like he's worried on what Genos' reply would be.

"Let me guess, that same person was waiting the whole day for at least one of you to tell that to me here and then? But none dared to even tried. Am I correct, All Might?" Genos said nonchalantly as he recalls that many of the School's staff is weary of him. So it's to be expected that most of them won't try and accommodate that said person if she were to ask of him.

Shocked as the number 1 hero is by Genos' reply. It gave him a bit of solace, knowing that the young lad isn't as angered or annoyed as he assumed he would be, like any other if they were not informed of something like this. It was relieving to know that Genos' isn't as volatile to things like these.

With a cough of relief, All Might answered Genos' question. "More or less, even I can't really blame them. Still, they should have at least let her in after that…" Genos could only look at All Might, dumbfounded as to know that people here in UA High, would let such a thing to happen, to completely ignore a guest of all things, just because of him. "W-well don't worry, I let that young woman in. She's currently waiting for you at the guest room near the lobby up front of the School." All Might rather sheepishly continued.

"Mind telling me her name?" Genos stoically asked, just wanting to get this over with.

"She did not say, but it looks like the two of you know each other, so I'll let you decide if you're going to meet her or not. I'll tell her myself if you don't want to."

"…" with a couple of minutes of thinking, Genos finally made up his mind "No, that won't be necessary All Might, I'll go towards her right now. And, thank you for the news… I guess?"

All Might could only chuckle a bit, from Genos' last line. Hearing the lad say such words as thank you, was not something he would expect, but seeing Genos' human side even for a bit, is something he'll always welcome.

"Well then, I'll be on my way now young Genos. You go do what you need to do." And with that, All Might and Genos went their separate ways for the day.

.

.

It took about 10 minutes worth of walking until Genos gets to meet the girl that's waiting for him. He could have been there much faster, but he was in no rush to do so, plus, he needed time to think to himself. Wondering why and what will come to him if he chooses to accept the woman's help… Well, more like an acquaintance of his, Emika Kobayashi, as he knew it would be her.

"Genos!" Emika was a tad bit startled to see Genos as he walked slowly towards her. She thought that he won't come, but it looks like she was wrong, and was happy that he came.

"Emika…" Genos sat down opposite of her as he gaze towards her with a rather serious, yet heart racing stare (_for Emika at least_). "So I've heard you were waiting here for me, for almost a whole day is it? And I was also told you're here to give me some form of help, am I correct?"

"Umm.. uhh, y-yes!" Emika can't get herself straight as Genos kept his stare towards her, making her even more flustered as the time went by.

"Please get yourself together Emika. Let's just get to the point, for I have other things to do this day." Emika gulped a bit as Genos seems to closen a bit more towards her face. "If you are here to help me, what could you possibly do, to do so? Answer me straight Emika, 20 words or less." He was being very assertive, too much for Emika to handle that her heart raised in unpresendented numbers, something that even she did not know her heart could do!

Gathering all her strength and will, not to embarrass herself towards Genos. Emika cleared her mind and did her best to give Genos the answer he called for. "Information! I can help you by giving you information Genos." The young lad could only raise his brow, for information isn't something as easily can be taken, for there are different kinds of information and for his case. If the information Emika has, isn't something he needs, then he does not need her help.

"Can you explain to me by what this **information** mean, Emika? Cause I can easily get my own through the net, so what good and what difference is the information you can give me?" Emika straightened her back as she took in some air, then out as a determined look came out of her demeanor. It looks like she knew this kind of question would be asked, so she had already prepared herself to answer such.

"Any information you might need, Genos. I know that once could easily gather information through the net, but unlike the net. I have the backing of the studio network now, in which tons upon tons of valuable information can be taken from." She answered.

"I thought you we're fired from that place? Did something happened?" A good question from our very own Cybernetic Hero, a question in which Emika has an answer.

"Well, kind of. It's a long story, but to keep things short. They're the one's that begged for me this time, and well, it's because of that I have such power at the moment being."

A minute passed as the two only looked at each other with an ever present awkward athmosphere between them, as Emika was sweating a bit from Genos' rather emotionless stare at her. Kinda like with Saitama's expression for most of the time.

"… It's because of me defeating Endeavor is it."

"It's because of you defeating Endeavor, yes."

And there you have it. The simplest of answer was the most prevalent of them all. Which Emika was quite embarrass to tell.

After such moment that occured. Genos continued the conversation between them. "Huh… Then, if that's the case. Because of you calling out my name for the whole world to know. You became a valuable saurce of information… in correlation to me that is." Emika could only look away from Genos stare, as if it were judging her for saying his name outloud.

"Sorry…" She said weakly as she blushed of embarrassment on remembering herself yelling out Genos' name.

With a cough Genos digressed the conversation back to its original topic. "Ehem… well, still, that's quite an asset to have. Having sources from the news station themselves that is.. it's truly quite valuable than what's in the net, but all things considered, I still have one more question for you Emika."

Emika's attention was caught again as she look at Genos' rather serious face. "Yes? What is it Genos?" she said with concern in her voice.

.

.

"Why? Why help me? What do you expect in return for this?" Genos asked coldly, as if she had an ulterior motive to help him this much, more so is that it confuses him, because he doesn't have much connections here, than back in his own world.

Emika just went silent as Genos asked that question, for she knew he was judging her, and is probably thinking that she has other motives for helping him… but that's not what she intended, for she only wanted to tell him the whole truth of why. The truth that because he savcd her that day, she wanted to do the same, but she does not have the heart yet, to tell him that.

"Genos, I promised to help you(to save you). Remember that? Just consider this as my payment for the things you have done for me, and nothing more." She smiled at him, showing a rather bitter-sweet image, that even with Genos' ignorance of such affairs. He now knows this was of her own intention, not even a trace of malice or malintent.

With a bated breath, Genos gave his answer. "Fine then. I'll accept your offer."

Emika was overjoyed to hear that, as she grew even redder. Even when she finally could take a breath as Genos pulled away for a bit from her face, the fact that he still accepted her offer to help, no matter how shady or questionable as it seems. It delighted her more as her heart couldn't stop beating loudly from the feeling she was currently taking in.

"Then, if you mind me. I'll be taking my lea-"

"Before you go Emika… I want you to do something for me, this moment."

"U-uh uh, Y-yes! What is it?" Emika got flustered again as her cheeks redden even more. Is this it? Is Genos gonna ask for her han-

"I need you to get information about a certain alleyway in Hosu."

"Oh…"

"I have searched through the net recently, and a small buzz of talk went on about this alley way in Hosu. They dubbed it as the death-way. A hero was horrendously beaten to near death at this alleyway, and let's just say, the way he was broken, is something I'm far too familiar off. I want you to gather me as much information about what happened there. Only rumors came and well, the hero did say a name… but I just want to be sure of it. Will you help me on that right now?"

With a smile as Genos seems to trust her now. Emika gladly accepted. "Sure. I'll do everything that I can!"

And with that, Emika left as Genos stayed at the guest lobby. Thinking to himself as an image of a man with red hair kept on showing on his mind.

"Garou… may it not be you." Genos said with tint of grievance in his tone, masking the unease that is also present within those words.

* * *

**Back again at present day. Now on top of a helicopter. A certain woman is currently live on feed.**

"My God… it's like a war zone there." Emika Kobayashi told as the camera was well in deeply absorb towards the battle ensuing.

Two **monsters **fighting, as that part of Hosu gets torn apart more and more. Buildings getting disintegrated like it was nothing, as stone and metal turned to dust. Genos and Garou, locked on a battle of degrees beyond what All Might and that Ancient Evil did before. Though, the damage is specified only on one particular area, thanks to Demon Cyborg himself. The damage and the ear-raping noise of flesh tearing, bones breaking, metal clinging, and skin burning cannot be dismissed.

As from time to time, the two stops for a split second. Showing a bloodied and bruised Garou, as well as a somewhat damaged Genos. Then, back to the cycle it started. The noises of pure violence and pain, this wasn't a fight between hero and villain, but rather a war between two apex predators… two **monsters** that can't be even differentiated as who's good and who's evil. For their attacks, even for those that are not there on spot. They know, it was all meant to **kill.**

All Might saw this, as well as the other heroes that came as soon as possible to help… but none of them dared. Same as the villains that have been gathered by the Ancient Evil himself, did not dare to come near that godforsaken area. Only fear can be taken from it as well as their lives.

.

.

**MACHINEGUN BLOW**

.

.

Genos said as an almost instantaneous barrage of searing hot attacks of blunt force was put upon Garou's body, until with a calculated blow towards his face, has hit him with such force, like the time Genos punched Deep Sea King to the face, but doubled the potency as Garou was sent flying miles upon miles, through abandoned building to abandoned buildings… until he stopped himself from smashing through another.

Garou's eyes were blurry, but now he was awake. His body drenched in blood as the Demon Cyborg's Daedric form was far more than he could have expected. A true Dragon level threat, through potency alone… Garou coughed out more blood as his body, try as it may to heal him. The damage he took was different, as if those blast of searing hot energy from the Demon Cyborg, was meant to completely negate any form of healing… or so as he can tell.

He won't survive at this point of time. He's far too damaged, as well as his wounds were far too heavy, because of him loosing consciousness from Genos' attack earlier on. As far as he wants to keep on fighting, this fight was too far one sided for him. So he need to ru-

**.**

**JET DRIVE ARROW**

.

With a thunderous crack of wind and sound getting sliced by the sheer force of Genos' attack. All that look could only gawk at such speed and destruction it carried with it. Disintegrating anything close enough that's along its path, the ranging missile of a demon of a man went straight towards the trajectory that Garou was sent upon.

Was this it? The end for the Hero Hunter?

**No…**

With hard push with his legs, Garou used the building he was sent as a platform, knowing that if he stayed, it would end badly for him. As well as him not having much time to run away from the speeding Cyborg coming his way. There was no other choice really, as only a split second decision was needed that time. Either Garou takes it without resistance, or **head on**.

The people that watched, from both within the area itself and the from the safety of their homes, through the television, and through the net. The live feed of the Demon Cyborg fighting a monstrous villain in their eyes, they could only lower their jaws as the same monster that Demon Cyborg was fighting. Went straight towards his attack, it was like watching two celestial bodies, hitting each other with such force, that they could only wince from seeing it.

Only a faint word came before the two impacted each other. To many, they did not hear it, but for those experienced, they didn't missed it.

.

.

_Ryūsui Gansai-ken _(**Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist)**

.

.

At first, they didn't know what that meant, but sooner or later. They will all feel the fury of that said attack, as the two had now collided and a rather deafening blast of energy, engulfed the two.

It took no more than a minute as the blast of energy finally dissipated as the two was sent opposite from each other. Genos' flying towards the heroes near the vicinity, while Garou was left unseen after it.

All Might was the one that caught the young lad, before he hit anymore buildings near the area, but as All Might caught Genos, he noticed something that made him sweat in fear.

.

.

Genos' right leg was destroyed as circular incisions carried all throughout his lower half. Just how did such a thing happened from the two beasts' battle?!

* * *

**As the encounter between the two finished as abruptly as it started. From this fiery and gut wrenching battle to death. The evils within the shadows that watched, went towards one of the very being that started it.**

Garou as heavily injured as he is, was sent back towards the alleyways of Hosu. His body is as bloodied and beaten as he was before… from the same time he was sent to this world. The very crater he was in, was filled to the brim of crimson red blood, as the marks of ancient language spread even more to his body.

He was in pain, but more so as he was in agony from all of Demon Cyborg's life threatening attacks. Still, even with all that. Garou stood as the presence of certain masked figures closed in.

Wearing nothing but cloak and mask, resembling of those like the plague doctors of yore. Those creeps… or as they are known; The Yakuza, stood, surrounding the beaten and battered predator. Garou could only move his eyes, as his body trembles from the pain of him just standing up.

"Give up now! **Monster**. You don't have a chance to beat any of us here. Your wounds are far too great for you to even try and continue fighting any of us." A voice within the shadows said, as his figure slowly crept and showed itself towards Garou.

Wearing a green colored hoodie as a fur of violet tint decorated it, with a peculiar mask hiding only his mouth. A rather young looking man looked at Garou with disdain, as if he's sick of just seeing Garou's body. The hunter could feel it… no. He knows it! These types of people, he knows far too well.

There was no way that he could fight any of them… That's what they thought, before Garou did something that made them instinctively on their toes. He straightened his back as he lift his arms towards his side, until he looked like an evil incarnate _asking sarcastically _of them approaching him, as he slightly moved his hands, signaling them to **try**.

Garou's provocation did not left unnoticed, as the man that stood in front of him was angered to no bounds. "Fool… Then you leave me with no other choice. I'll be sending you to him in pieces if I have to." He said as he removed the gloves he was wearing.

Garou only looked as his senses skyrocketed even more, already sensing the incoming hooligans coming towards his rear, as the sense weary became ever so present on not letting him get touch by that guy in front of him.

With a breath inward and out. The marks that lined his body, shined in a murderous tint of pure red as the blackened skin like cloth covered him even more. Then with another breath's notice, Garou slammed the ground with such ferocity, with such force, that those that surrounded him was forced to back off.

It, leaving only but destruction and rubble, as the smoke it produced gave the hunter ample time to slip pass the degenerates that wanted him caught. The young man in green could only curse himself, as their target managed to run away and escape their hands. "Tsk… **beasts.** The _two _of you." He remarked, as he took a communicator and called a certain evil.

"He escaped. Even with such a sorry state. You people there better have something up your sleeves if we are to ever hope doing anything towards those _two._" He then ended as he and his subordinates walked away from sight. Because of such destruction Garou made in a short amount of time, it was easily seen by the heroes that are still nearby the vicinity.

* * *

"You should rest for now young Genos. The damage you took, isn't something you should not heed." All Might said with great distress in his voice. Seeing the young lad in such a state, he could have ever imagine anyone would be able to do this to the lad… even though he himself was informed by Genos moments before they went towards Hosu.

Before all of this… Genos warned the heroes that will come in Hosu, about a certain **monster **that they should leave only for him. He didn't even give any of them time to talk, for the aura he irradiated that time alone, was more than enough for them to tell. That fight, isn't something they should intervene with, but, was it really the right decision?

That's the thing which keeps on popping up in All Might's mind, he might be even able to help the young lad… but at the same time. When he was watching them fight, he could not disregard just how _**terrifying**_ it was. It didn't even look like a normal battle between hero and villain… it was more than that, it was **DEATH.**

Even knowing of Genos' world and his predicament, the number one hero still had his doubts in believing such things like that… but he was proven to be the one not wanting to believe the truth. In Genos' world, that battle he did with that crimson haired man, it was the norm in which they had to live by daily. Something that made All Might's heart tear itself apart, from knowing just how much hardship it was for Genos back in his home, and more so for the knowledge of the people that live in such state.

And to be numb to it in the end of it all… An extreme of the extreme was Genos' world is, and the more that All Might must do his best, for the young lad he's holding on his arms. "Let us help you along this path… Young Genos." All Might silently said as he's intentionally keeping Genos to his side, away from the cameras in which the world will see the young lad's true identity.

He must not let them know about Genos, as it's more than what they have discussed back then of the world knowing of what the young lad truly is, for it's also him keeping the word he promised towards the cyborg.

* * *

**As All Might speed through the skies, carrying the Demon Cyborg towards who knows where. Back in Hosu, the camera could only cover so much of the destruction caused by the two beasts. Leaving both the audience and the reporters silence on their feets.**

Emika gulped as she feared what might happened to Genos, for All Might took him as soon as possible, without them even being able to see the full damage that the battle dealt towards the Demon Cyborg. And so, they were just left to see the aftermath of it… but not before her spotting something along the distant rubble.

A dark-mist like entity and another. She questioned to herself on who they were, for the two have hidden themselves quite far from the other heroes near the vicinity. Until they vanished the same time she looked at the heroes and back towards them. "They might have something to do with this." Emika silently said to herself, noting it for probable future events.

Back on surface on the other hand. As the two made their way towards the other pro heroes, Midoriya could only look in awe at what happened when he saw the full extent of the destruction that occurred. For the said destruction, was not only limited to where Garou and Genos fought, but rather, it also spread at the resting place of heroes nearby.

As the three saw an approximate of a thousand knocked out villains was on site, while a few of them were obliterated into pulp… those **few**, having the uncanny look of the **Nomu** that they fought at the USJ not so long ago.

Midoriya's body ran cold as to see such events that had occurred under their noses (minus Shoto), but more so when they looked at the heroes that were caught in all of this. Only seeing a few of them on scene, he does not know how they were able to handle such amounts of villains! Until…

"Hey, Todoroki… What happened here? Did All Might do thi-"

"No… It was those **three.**" Todoroki then pointed out on the sides, where three heroes are currently tending to the civilians.

"Who are they?" Midoriya questioned.

"The Big Three. Or as they are now. The current and true disciples of Demon Cyborg himself." Todoroki answered as they let their classmate Iida, to the hands of the pro's.

Midoriya couldn't help, but lowered his jaw. The three third year students at UA, who stands at the top of all UA students, not just that, but even rivals the top pro's of Japan itself! They are known as The Big Three. The fanboy couldn't believe it, along with the fact that the three of them did not just faced such amounts of villains, but also the fact that they are being trained by the Demon Cyborg… He gulped as this made him want to know even more, on what happened earlier on.

* * *

"You doing good there, Shoto?" One of the big three asked as he went towards the half and half teen. Wearing only his pants as his torso was shown, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The person now in front of not just Todoroki, but also Midoriya.

"I'm fine Mirio. How's the other two?" Shoto nonchalantly asked as if the two were already close for some reason. Do they already know each other long before?! That's what Midoriya was thinking at least… but the answer is quite simple, for the two have been training nonstop along with the other two just a couple of meters away from them. A training in which made their bonds between each other, stronger than anyone could imagine, well, more or less. Perks of Genos' near death training for the four of them.

"They're doing good, but it's the Civilians in which we need to be more concerned off. I don't know if any of them would leave this ordeal whole. I couldn't even imagine what they are thinking right now. Seeing their homes get destroyed from the crossfire of all this…"

A brief silence came from this exchange. For it is true about those that cought in the middle of this. Not everyone is ready for such things, but more so is to experience such. The three could only look back at the civilians once again, some looking like corpses, deprived of hope and filled with fear, while others are still in state of panic, as the children with them, cried and cried. It was heart wrenching to see.

"Anyhow, your friends there should be fine here, for now. The proper authorities will come shortly, as for those villains there... well, more like with **those. **Sensei had already requested for those to be sent to him, with great prejudice." Mirio exclaimed

"Meaning to say that he forced the authorities to hand them to him…" As Shoto reiterate

"Exactly."

.

.

.

"Well then, after the ambulances have arrive. We are to go back immediately to sensei. He might need us."

"Hm? Why so?"

"He didn't manage to tell you, but… That person he just fought with earlier, was someone that could even rival he, himself. So, we're worried for him."

"…" That information shocked the half and half teen as he thought it would just be a piece of cake for their sensei to deal with such kind of enemy. No! rather, he thought it would be a slaughter, like before they even got to Hosu. Their sensei, Genos, already sensed an abnormal amount of unidentified signatures massing on the area, which lead to him, along with the other three to take care of it first.

Leaving the half and half teen some time alone, which also lead to him to meet up with Midoriya. Asking for his assistance in finding Iida.

Low and behold, they did find him, but that was after a certain red-haired man stood on top of a monster-like figure. The feeling of dread and fear was ever so present went they saw that scene as Shoto instinctively activated his locator (courtesy of UA High Support team, requested by Genos himself) before they head out and face the man. After that, this was the effect of it all.

"Amm… Todoroki-kun? Are you alright?" Midoriya asked as Shoto was still in a trans-like state from getting told such information.

"I'm fine." Shoto coldly said as he walked away from the two, to give himself some time and space to think, but not after him remarking something towards Midoriya. "We were lucky this time Midoriya, just so you know." Then Shoto ended as he went farther from his classmates and senpai.

Midoriya could only feel a bit concerned by that remark of Todoroki, but still, even with that, he knows where he's coming from. All Might already told him about the Demon Cyborg, about what kind of person he is and what type of dangers he takes care off, even though the truth of it still is doubtful for the fanboy. He still could not disregard his master's words.

"Well… Midoriya was it? You better take care now and stay with your friend and the pro's here. We'll be the first ones to go, so chao… And oh! Do your best problem child." Mirio smirked a bit as he ended and walked back towards where he was earlier.

Midoriya only nodded as he went towards Iida… "Wait… What?!"

* * *

**Editor's note: Chapter 2 A Savior in Black Armor?**

"The person in front of all of them now took no second of time as he vanished in sight even for All Might. Then they heard it, a big **CRUNCH** echoed the area as they look at the villain Shigaraki was knocked out in a few milliseconds by the Man in black dragon like armor on his arms, and then came after Kurugiri the mist like entity Genos analyzed moments before."

***That big CRUNCH that echoed was not just Genos knocking Shigaraki out, but also him crushing his arms at the same time, this was possible because of his observation of their bout prior, he knew exactly how dangerous it would have been if he let Shigaraki standing with his hand intact, so he took more than his hands, his arms. Brutal as it may, do remember that Genos takes all threat seriously (and him being transported suddenly during that time… well you guys get the gist of it)**

**Also, you guys find the jojo reference?**

* * *

**Anyhow, I hope you guys liked this chapter (I think I'm out of touch really)… it's kinda iffy on my part, because I needed to rewrite this thing over and over again, that I just decided to start from scratch again. This is the final product of it.**

**If you guys want though, I'll be some of the first drafts I made for this chapter if you duds want to read some more and get my thought process on making scenes and such.**

**By the way… The Grammarly app isn't working anymore for some reason… it pains me to say, but I tried all that I could to get it back to working order, but failed miserably. So expect some if not many (if I'm really shit at writing) grammatical errors and such.**

**Other than that, before I some of the drafts I made. I would like to give some words on recent comments on this fic.**

**First off: The guest that pointed out about God and such.**

**Yes, I do know of that fanmade manga about God in OPM, so no need to fret much on that**

**As for the God character in general, please take note of the webcomic where he was first introduce by Homeless Emperor. I'm mostly taking notes on that type of God (which is cannon) that makes these prophets (Homeless Emperor) and give them power to kill/destroy human kind (Vaccine Man could also be a candidate for this, but I think that's just a widespread theory by the fanbase atm.)**

**So in short, the version of God I'm using, is what I think said God would do if one did discover about Garou, wanting to make him into a vessel, cause if that said God is all powerful in the OPM verse. Then that God should have already faced humanity and destroy it, instead of giving people like Homeless Emperor, powers to do it. So making Garou as the vessel in which this God wants, isn't far fetch imo.**

**In another note, about me putting Garou here… well we need him for conflict. A good story should always have some form of conflict, and Garou is perfect for it… So sorry, if one does not like it that much, but I am trying my best. Plus, Genos could easily speed blitz the entireverse of MHA if he wanted too… so what would they be even able to do? The OPM verse is just far too filled to the brim of super dangerous and life threathning threats, that in their world. It's either kill or be killed, unlike with MHA.**

**As for Shoto having the potency to reach S-Class levels of damage, well all I can say is that he could. I won't say he can't, but if one is to look in the Manga of OPM, seeing monsters like that thin-ass looking carrot monster that could instantly ice an entire squad of A class heroes and beings like Orochi and Garou just tanking Orochi's flesh and bone-melting fire breaths. I would say, Shoto is on the A class potency of things, if we compare it with OPM standards.**

**Other than that, yes. A lot of MHA characters (minus All Might… probably?) are just too slow. You know that feat of just seeing Sonic? It's basically just seeing All Might, but 10x more faster, cause the feats of Sonic like the tenfold funeral slash, far exceeds the amount of speed that All Might (prime) could possibly go. (I'm basing off what All for One said on All Might's speed when they fought) So yeah.**

**Anyhow, I have also drawn fight scenes of Genos and Garou if you guys want to see that. Just say so on the reviews/comments. I'll post another chapter (I will delete it after I finish the next chapter for this) that will only contain like a twitter acc? I'm not that well adept in social media, so I think Twitter is the go to of most people right? So I'll be doing that.**

**Now enough of me talking. Here you guys go, for those that want to read the one of the drafts I made:**

* * *

A Fated Encounter Part 2 DRAFT

**Two days before the encounter of true monsters, just after the events during the festival. A certain unkept hero is currently asking for answers from his two well-acquainted friends.**

Eraserhead has been wanting to have a talk or two with Present Mic and Midnight on what they know about Genos. Him having a suspicion that during his absence, whatever they have talked about during that period of time is something more valuable than an ordinary talk about a certain _special _guess.

Although he thought it would take a little bit more effort to get the info he needed from the two. It seems that Present Mic and Midnight have already planned to talk about it with him, even to the point of them clarifying that they should have told him sooner about who the Demon Cyborg truly is, or Genos as he's known.

To his surprise, Aizawa could not even understand nor believe the very first thing the two said to him. "Are you guys pulling a frank on me or what? That's grade-A bullshit if all of you during that conference would believe such a thing, is it not?! I mean seriously! From another world? A cyborg? Grade-A bullshit I tell you two, how the hell could any of you believe that anyways?" Eraserhead's reaction was to be expected to say the least for the two. That was even the first reaction they gave when Principal Nezu told them about the boy, but the principal himself is very _coherent_ on that aspect.

The two then clarify once more about what they were told back then and have given their friend certain points that the Principal told them about the lad. Pointing out he's far too foreign given his looks and actions, though having a fluent tongue with Nihonggo(Japanese) doesn't help that much, for most, that in on itself can already tell them he might just be a foreigner of Japanese descent. Likely Half German, but Nezu also pointed out that it wasn't the case with him.

Apparently, the young man was also spouting out nonsense like having a establish hero association that connects with all the medium-sized countries named as cities from A-Z within a supercontinent... Him, calling it as his home, or world in his case.

Saying this part just made it worst for two as Aizawa was already giving them death stares on believing such things, though the two still continued on what the Principal told them. From the demon cyborg being from another world, towards a world filled with monsters galore, Eraserhead had enough of the nonsense and almost went the other way and find the correct information himself, not until the two stopped him and gave him some sort of tape. A recording maybe?

"We know it's outlandish Shota, but you gotta believe in us about this. We're not fooling you, not one bit!" Nemuri clarified as Hizashi added a few more of his own "She's right you know? That tape will show you everything Shota, may it be hard to believe as it is. It's still proof of what that kid truly is. Other than that, we still do have our doubts about it, I for one also think the Principal isn't showing us the whole truth of what's in that tape, but still… try to understand, if all else fails, just go to the Principal, he's much better at explaining things to be honest. Though it's up to you now Shota."

With that, the two left Eraserhead on his own. Leaving him a tape recording of some kind.

It only took a couple of hours for Aizawa to realize the truths in the words of his friends. The tape did bring light to him, showing a memory of a young boy as a massacre took place. It pissed him off and more so did it terrified him. That boy was none other than the demon cyborg himself, Genos.

"At least that answered his disdain with mutant type quirk users, calling them monsters and all… tsk." Eraserhead could only squint at his temple as more scenes took place, though the only thing the tape could give as an answer for the young lad being from another world, is a shrouded memory of the past of their so-called "world." Still, though at least some of it showed details about him truly living in a place where there is only a supercontinent.

After that, it only showed bits of what Genos' work is as a hero. Though may it be only a few, Aizawa got the gist of it and how they work differently than they have. "It's literally a kill or be killed society.. damn." Again, as the tape finally end, Aizawa could only wonder on how and why was the young lad transported here, on their world, but more so on him realizing why his nullifying gaze did not do much on the teen, for in truth, he truly is a cyborg. Something in which the lad himself, does not want others to know as said by the principal himself. "There's no point in me telling anyone that though… it could only bring me troubles." With a sigh, Eraserhead headed off as his time spent on knowing more about the lad will soon affect his job as a teacher. "I'll be even _late-r _this time if I don't go now."

222222222

More time passed by as the teachers of UA high readied their students on a very special moment of their lifetimes as young heroes. The time in which they have their opportunity to name themselves as other heroes have done too. Though the only difference this time, was quite a few of them opted on having a hero name on the same caliber as the Demon Cyborg, which low and behold was turned down to the students' dismay.

"It ain't fair!" said many of them, but truth be told, they just want to have a cool sounding hero name like Genos, though they were quicked to be shot down and scolded by Midnight herself. "If you lot are just trying to make names in comparison to Demon Cyborg, I'll tell all of you now to stop it. He's a special case and most if not all of you might be thought as a Villain if a lot of you want hero names that resemble them more! Got it?!" Midnight was not having it today as the students from the hero section were really trying their luck, still, the day went on somewhat smoothly. Only having a few on still not deciding a name for themselves _ehem__**BAKUGO**__ehem__**DEATHEXPLOSIONKING**__ehem._

Today for the first-year students may be such and such, for the upper years on the other hand, or more particularly, the Big Three. Their day has been hell and back.

They have been training vigilantly as the audible breaking of bones can be heard and continuous spills of sweat and blood can be seen if one were to come by the training area within UA High. The three, on the other hand, are on the very brink of exhaustion and fatigue, their bodies trembling from the stresses of their training, such as the aching of their flesh and bones. Hell is what it's called and there's not another word more to describe it.

"Alright! Now the three of you, come here." Genos commanded the three as they slowly, but surely made their way towards their mentor. "You three have been doing well, as far as I see to it… And I think it's time to give you three an award." He said nonchalantly as the faces of the three lightened like a star.

Oh how happy they were… but that's before Genos revealed his _reward. _"Alright, the three of you will now fight me as your reward." He said he stood at the center of the three, owning him the surprised and fear-stricken faces of his disciples.

"Y-you can't be serious right?" Tamaki shakenly asked as cold sweat flow along with the other two.

"Of course I'm serious. Now fight me."

.

.

.

**20 seconds had passed**

.

.

.

"Hmmm… Well at least you three lasted longer. I expected no less." Genos said as he took the battered and broken bodies of the three top students of UA High then carried them off towards the exit of the training area.

Their eyes nothing but white as blood, sweat, and tears flowed out from their bodies… That little _fight, _(as if it were…) was nothing short of hell on earth. The three were already tired and fatigue, but when they were called to fight their sensei… it wasn't even fair as their minds lost all sense of reasoning out of such situation. Once Genos made his mind, there was no changing it as the three dread with agony and pain in their whole being.

"But Why?" was the question on their minds when Genos told them about fighting him, sadly they won't get their chance today to know why, as their state of being can't even manage to let out a sound, even just a little! It will take a couple of days before they'll be able to heal. (thanks to the school nurse's quirk that is…) Such a pain it was, but for Genos. It was quite simple really.

He wanted to make sure of something, he wanted to see… Those training regimes he gave them, those were just warm-ups, (to a degree that is) in terms of the training the other S-Class heroes does, those regimes he gave are nothing to them.

22222

1111

**Elaborate more on their training and how much they're progressing with each day passing by (Using Genos)**

**Then after a gruesome training shez, proceed to Genos not letting them rest by saying. (Alright. Now get back up and fight me!)**

**The Three then gets shocked by what Genos said, even to the point of asking why? They can't go any further as they're on the brink of exhaustion.**

**Genos clarifies. (Those were just warm-ups. Do you three really think that it'll stop there? Your real training only starts when the three of you fight against me.)**

**The three then reasons out that it's not possible. They can't move anymore etc.**

**Genos then calls bullshit. (Will the villains here stop when the three of you are exhausted? Will evil stop when you three do? No. They won't. Now tell me, do you three really think that I accepted to train you, just so the three of you could rest halfway into it? To give me a halved ass effort on this? I accepted because I expected no less. I accepted because you three said that you're willing to give it all. To give your lives on the line. Now get back up and don't show me those faces. It's a disgrace no matter how you look at it.)**

**The three (B-but…)**

**Genos (Enough! If you three can't, then let's just end it.) Turns around the three then proceeds to walk slowly.**

**The three look at each other as in agreement on what Genos said (You're right Demon Cyborg-sama! We're deeply sorry!) The three bowed as it is also explained how they are at fault and needed to truly understand what Genos said.**

**Genos smirks as if he knew this would happen. (Great. Now, let's start shall we?)**

**Within just half of half a minute. The training stopped as the three can be seen knocked out and judging by their wounds. On the brink of death.**

**After a day. The three then wakes up, but their body is still hurting like hell. They asked themselves if they were tended to by the school nurse.**

**Genos comes in once again. (To clarify. No. None of you got tended by the nurse, for I refused her to do so. Plus, you three didn't need it. You three could just look at yourselves now and see the improvement yourselves.)**

**Three then begun to look as their eyes widen. It was true. Even though the pain still lingered, they can move, but how? **

**Tamaki asked (But how is this possible? I… no We were in a state that couldn't possibly be able to…)**

**Genos interjects (What's the use of your training if there are no improvements? Remember, at the brink of death, till you three reach your limits. Only then can you three will see what I meant.)**

**The three then realized. It was true all along.**

**Genos added (Plus, you three survived for 15 seconds of fighting me, even with such battered states. Then still be able to wake up in a day and move, even when I put the three of you in death's door. Now try to compare that when we first met.) He smirked a bit, but not apparent to be seen.**

**The three were just dumbfounded at such revelation and gained a further boost in themselves.**

**Genos then proceeds to look serious as the three then felt the change in the atmosphere**

**Genos then talks (Now that you three realized that. For the coming days that I'm still here; There will be no more rest times for you three. Only training, day in and day out. The only time you three get to rest is the time to sleep and eat, after that. Go straight back to training. We'll increase its intensity to the point that you three will be able to fight me for at least a minute.)**

**The three gulped as cold sweat dripped all over them. **

22222

The next day.

It's been quite a talk within UA High that a certain Demon Cyborg was training a certain Three students. The teachers at the faculty could just spit and or gawked at what they were eating/drinking when Nezu confirmed it.

Eraserhead was surprised as he questioned why it was only now that they were informed. And also asked if the lad has the rights/privileges/authority to train students because it is in law that it's illegal to do so without a license.

Nezu clarifies that and says that Genos is a special case. The police department (more specifically, thanks to Tsukauchi) approved of Genos' out of the blue request. (Plus, going back when they had the time to talk with the lad. He has proven to be more than resourceful. To be furthered upon on the next chapters.)

Once all was clarified. Everyone then went back to their own businesses.

Cut towards Eraserhead telling the class about the hero agency/internships. Tells all the information needed and dismissed the whole class… not before calling for Todoroki.

Eraserhead then proceeds to give a letter to Todoroki. (The principal asked me to give you that. All I got to say is if you accept it or not. The choice lays with you, but I do hope you give it a thought, for it came from The Demon Cyborg himself.)

Todoroki's eyes widened as he could not believe it. A message from the very person that defeated his father.

22222

Time went by as Todoroki went towards what seems to be the training area of the school. He was only dumbfounded at the destruction and chaos that happened inside.

He looked and looked as the sight was more and more surreal to him. As if a natural disaster has blown inside the area, then came another and another and another. Until he saw four figures near the distance.

Carrying three unconscious persons. The Demon Cyborg set them aside slowly as he turned his attention towards Todoroki.

Genos (So you accepted my little request then?)

Todoroki answered steadfast (Yes. But not because of my Father, so if you feel sorry about it and that's the reason why you asked of me. I'll tell you now, that is not the reason why!)

Genos (Good. Even though that's not really the reason. At least you have some commonsense in you.)

Todoroki questioned himself about what the demon cyborg told. (_So it's not because he's sorry for me then?_)

Genos (To answer a question that you might ask. I'll say it right now so that we're clear. I didn't choose you because of what happened to that fool. He deserves it more than anyone. A wake up call in other words; It was his arrogance and pride that became his downfall. So I don't have a slick of guilt from that.)

Todoroki was surprised and accepted what the demon cyborg told about his father. (So, why did you ask of me? If it's not because of that?)

Genos looked at the teen as he throws a device towards him. (Simple, because you're strong.)

Todoroki with an even more surprised face. (What do you mean? I could not understand but compare to you and oth-)

Genos pointed his index finger towards Todoroki, signalling him to stop his talking.

Genos (There were supposed to be three. But I choose only you from the other two. You could guess who they are, but to put it short. You're the best one out of them, that's why I choosed you. Also, to answer another question that'll come from you. Yes, I'll be the one to teach and you about becoming a hero. Why? That's a question I won't answer wholly, but to clear a few things. I'll thoroughly do my job to help you become a hero. Other than that, it's all up to you if you trust me or not. I don't mind either way, but it'll be a shame if you oppose so.)

Genos was a bit cryptic on his reasons why, but Todoroki can see it in him that it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, to be thought by someone that could only be compared to All Might, he might also be more!

Todoroki (I have already made up my mind when I came here, so you do not need to worry about that. Demon Cyborg-sama, I, Todoroki Shoto, accept to be an intern of yours. Please take care of me!) With a bow, the apprenticeship between the two is now official.

22222


	15. A Coming War

A Coming War

* * *

As the night finally waned with the dawn of light taking hold. It was only then, at this time, truly have the people of Japan saw… saw in its full nature, its full shape, its full form… the damage, the destruction, and the terror it gave view. At the epicenter of Hosu, a battle… nay, a massacre! Caused by the hands of monsters.

The city itself, although majority of the bout was at its center, none was spared from the crossfire. The epicenter already being called ground ZERO, as nothing was left than the remains of dust and smog from the buildings that were destroyed; livelihoods, homes, and many more, gone in a night's time.

The people outside its destruction, affected by the sheer intensity and force it gave out. For those that were watching, for those that were farther away, none of them could know how it felt to be in Hosu. None of them knew… the **palpability **of the intent to **kill** as it radiated all throughout, even those of the likes of children were not spared. The howling of the wind as the periodical intense heat that swept throughout, along with the agonizing screams of a beast and the loud beats of unadulterated destruction that cannot be unheard and unseen. For those that were lucky… PTSD was better, rather than pure and primal _**fear**_… no… _**TERROR **_it gave forth.

The heroes and villains that were present that time, felt it… feared it… scorned it…

There was even a point that said villains felt pity to those that lived in Hosu, more so with the case of heroes, which actually saw and worked with the mental stresses of the Citizens that reside within the city. The cries for help, the begging to put it to end, and the show of sorrow was ever present, for even though the battle was done from a far. It didn't matter if each blow the two **monsters **gave out, shaked the cores of all that was in that city.

The ground shaked, the air whistled, and the buildings crumbled even from such distance. Evacuations were already issued, but even that was not enough. It was the final blow between the two that made it unbearable… add to the fact that it was that alone which turned the epicenter, into what ground **ZERO** is. Nothing but the dust and smog of destroy buildings… nothing but the complete and utter silence that came from it.

Though they had wished for it to stop, none of them knew that the same wish they sought for, was also a double edge sword. The silence it produced, the abrupt void of sound… It was unexpected indeed, for it was that same and abrupt silence which broke many of the citizens within Hosu. The whispers of silence… a void of sound… the nothingness it gave.

All this was shown live for the people of Japan to see.

Along with Genos, now at UA High's clinic, courtesy of All Might himself.

The cyborg could only stay silent, as the air within the clinic turned into a cold and solemn wisp. All Might, just staring at the television, seeing the damages that was done. And regretting for not being able to do anything about it. While Genos, was in deep thought.

"You two should take some rest for now… and I don't think the any of you should be watching the television as is, at least, not for today." Recovery Girl said as she turned off the television, then going back straight towards the inner parts of the clinic with Power Loader in tow, collecting his tools.

Silence remained, but only for a moment, as All Might looked at Genos with a sadden and distraught expression.

"What now?" He asked, though in truth, not wanting an answer.

"What else is there to do? Other than move forward…" Genos answered as he supported himself back up. Then slowly headed out towards the doorway out of the clinic.

"Those people… Genos."

The Demon Cyborg could only stop at his tracks from those words.

"I know that we all should move on forward from this… but Young Genos. I would like to know first from you. How about those **people**?" All Might looked at the cyborg with nothing but melancholy at this point on. "And don't you dare say they should handle it on their own!" He added in spite.

"…" Silence was the only thing that Genos could give out.

For unlike with the citizens of his own world, his own universe. Those that were already numb to such destructions, those that already accepted it as a norm, those that have already taken to heart, the phrase of "_Kill or be Killed"_

Unlike them… unlike him, these people, the one's that lived in this world. The people of Japan, the people of an Earth with multiple continents, with multiple countries. They are truly unlike with his.

The complete destruction of City A, one of the major Cities in Genos' world, a city that if it were to be compared to what Japan has, it's far larger than Japan itself. A super continent for those that do not recall. Genos' world is such, a super continent composed of Cities from A to Z, all having their own territories within the super continent, taking each land as is.

When City A… no, more like a country in the standards of All Might's world, when such a country was completely wiped off the map. Sure, sorrows and sadness did reign, but it didn't stayed that long. It only took a couple days for a hefty sum, and about a few weeks for the rest, to completely accept such things. That's the kind of world Genos lives in, that's the kind of mentality and complete disconnect of norms between them and the people here in Japan.

Yet still… what he saw, what he felt… Even though in his world they are hardened to a degree, that such things does not bother them to a point anymore. There is still enough humanity in them… in him, to know that those people. The people that lived in Hosu, the people of Japan, and the people of this world. No matter how unalike they may be to each other, there humanity stays the same.

It angered him, as it also saddened his very soul. To see those eyes, to hear those voices… it distraught Genos to his core, for what he saw, for what he felt, was the same thing he experienced three years ago. The death and destruction of his home town, as he was last living survivor that came from it.

He knows their pain and he knows why All Might is asking him about them.

"All Might… there is one thing I would like to tell you first, before I answer that question. I hope you would believe in my words alone, though I doubt it." Genos said as he went towards the television, taking out a simple USB chord within his inner machinery, then inputting it towards the television.

"As you recall, I was transported here in such a manner, that even now it's hard to believe. And it's because of that, a good amount of time I was wary of all of you. Making me always on my toes as the enhanced sensors Dr. Kuseno gave me was used to its fullest potential. Used to analyze that monster that fought with you, to analyze the so called villains that tried to attack this school."

"My sensors, though I'm giving you information that I rather not give. With a bit of hesitation, I think it isn't worth it to further this problem between us. All Might, my sensors were not just on vision, but on hearing as well, while the other few I won't disclose. So if you haven't realize yet, I'll tell you."

With a bit of surprised shock from All Might's face, a bit of cold sweat came out from his skin, and a bit of realization on the other capabilities of the young lad in front of him.

Genos remained silent as the television slowly showed his own vision… a vision from not so long ago, as it also sounded out what he heard that day. The day in which All Might gave his word to help him go towards the right path, the day in which he first showed his feats for the world to see. A day in which he scorned, but also a day he realized that the people of UA High, was not an enemy, if All Might's soft spoken words about him said other wise.

Genos knows about their fear of him, their doubts, and their tribulations when they saw him for the first time and even more when he fought with Endeavor. He knew they meant good, and that they just fear what he was capable of. He even knew about All Might's secret, because of his own self training to be more wary of his surroundings, it couldn't be helped that Genos was forced to keep his sensors on hearing on, to the max.

Even if it's wrong and a clear invasion of privacy, yet he was in an alien world where people have quirks… powers that could give a normal C-class hero a boost towards becoming B tier and even A. It was only after that mock of a battle did he stopped himself from doing this, out of respect for others own privacy.

The recording continued on, as it also showed the times when Genos' heard of All Might's true secret, along with the young boy named Midoriya. This earned a gulp from All Might, but when then number one hero looked at Genos, he didn't see any form of malintent with such information, as if, Genos doesn't really mind nor care about it. A sense ease came after that.

Then, it stopped as Genos removed the USB cord connected to the port of the Television. He then continued "I know that you people are wary of me, I know that you are afraid of me turning against any of you… and I might have actually done that! But that will only be possible if I hadn't met my master."

Genos looked intently with passion in his eyes towards All Might, as it showed not the coldness of those of a killer or a villain, but those of the kind that are a true hero. "Back then, when I haven't met sensei yet. I was more like a certain A class hero in my world. A man on edge… too eager to eliminate evil. Just like me, he must have gone through something terrible in his past and yet. Unlike me in so many categories."

"If I were that man back then, then maybe now or even before, I would have already killed those Villain and even those Mutant quirked individuals. That's the kind of man you want to look out for, but the one you are seeing now… Is not that man." Clenching his fist as he breathed out a bit of air, the atmospehere earlier before, was slowly fading as something else replaces it.

With a rather proud tone in his voice, Genos said on the top of his lungs.

"I am Genos! The Demon Cyborg, the Disciple of Master Saitama! I am the boy that was saved by Dr. Kuseno and I'm the hero that my master would look highly upon! All Might, here and now I'll tell you. I'm no villain, I'm no killer, for **I am** a hero of **Justice**. I eliminate the evils that are true, not of those with petty actions like burglary and the sorts. So keep your mind at peace! All Might, for I won't become something that I am not."

"I'm no **monste**r, I'm a **Hero**. Remember that." Genos ended as he can finally go outside the clinic then towards his quarters, for he has greater things to do at that point on. For All Might on the other hand, only a bit of shame in himself he felt that moment. The fear of what young Genos might become, the fear of what kind of a person he truly is… all of it went away in mere moments.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. Genos." All Might said as he too proceeded to head out of the clinic. Now, towards to Hosu once more, as the people there need someone that could save them from the dread of _**Fear**_… of _**Terror. **_And he, is that person they need!

* * *

**Time went by as the start of day finally reached it's quarter. The sun shining high up above, as it lightened the devastation in Hosu.**

Garou battered and bruised to an extreme. His body shaking from the pain as his breathing kept on worsening by the moment. His wounds not healing, as if the damage that came from the Demon Cyborg himself, was meant to stop any forms of such. The searing hot flames of his fists, the hellish beam of pure energy, and even the ungodly force of his _JET DRIVE ARROW_. _'If it weren't only because of you… old man. I should have been dead by now.' _ Garou's internal being said to himself, but none of it he'll remember.

His body was now in autopilot, controlled only by his senses, his instincts, his **will**.

He can't feel his hands, the force it took and countered back was too much, while his legs shake for every step he takes, his eyes blurred from the hazy trance of such fierce fire power he intake. Garou's body could only ask one thing at this point, and it was for it to rest, but such a luxury isn't something given to those of his kind.

'_The hypocrisy of it all… Heroes will always be given such biased and unfair abilities. Just the same that those in power will always have the high ground on those that are weak… I __**HATE **__it all! I have __**ENOUGH **__of it! Why is it, that they would always win? Why would the monster…. Me, always loose. It's not fair! It's not…'_

* * *

_**GIVE.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**IN…**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**GAROU….**_

* * *

Waking from his trance. Garou found himself in some sort of facility. How he got there and why, he does not know. All that he can get on such predicament, is that he might have sleep walked all the way there…

"Where the hell am I?" Garou asked as he looked around. He was currently in a dark corridor within a certain facility of who knows what. And yet, the place felt like something he was bound to search for in the long run. Something in which Garou did not understand from the way he's feeling at that point.

It took a bit of time, but after a bit of coming to terms with his current situation, Garou decided to just move on after that point… Although, not before noticing something rather strange on his body. Marks of an unknown language covered his entire being, from the chest towards his arms and legs, the only part left that he assumes that doesn't have these marks is his face, though he has yet to confirm it once he finds a mirror or something reflective to see his own reflection.

"Just what the hell are these?" He questioned as he tried to rub the marks off, thinking that it might just be some sick joke of someone marking him with a marker. And yet, such a thing was not helpful at all. The marks cannot be erased. "So these things may as well be written with a permanent marker, or someone tattooed em' on my body without me noticing…" Garou sighed, for even if it were from the two he guessed, such things isn't likely the answer.

"Then maybe this is a sign of my monsterification?" Garou asked himself with a bit of amusement… and yet, he does not know why. Why is he amused by it? and why does it feel like something like this already happened before? As if it came from memories aft-

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" with great pain, the marks lining all around of Garou's body, started to heat up in such intensity that the only thing the hunter could do, was take knee from the excruciating experience. "W-what… is hap-happening, to me?" He asked, but the only thing that came was silence.

The pain was unbearable and yet, Garou did not loose consciousness, as if his **will** and mind contradicts the feeling his body is being subjugated with. Pain with multiple intense waves came forth, but he did not falter any lower than taking a knee. And then, after what feels like an eternity… it stopped.

Bewildered and distraught, Garou can now stand again, but something felt even more strange than before. He was mad… angered without reason and yet, it felt like it was justified. His mind ached at this point on, ached in a sense that something he has forgotten, was slowly coming back.

"What now?..." He said as he let out a breath, making his body give in from the headache rather than the pain.

His consciousness fades, but not before a light shimmered in his sight. A light that completely took him over, his vision all around, was replaced with whiteness of unbelievable purity. And then, it banished… leaving him in the dark.

"_I'll take my time with you Garou…"_ a voice said as it echoed all throughout. The voice, being somewhat familiar to the hunter.

"You still haven't remember everything yet… have you? Garou." Another voice came, but now it was something more familiar than the first. It, originating just at the back of the hunter. So he looked, but no one was there… only a chain of two handcuff was seen.

"What even in the hell is happening to me?" Garou asked as his surroundings finally cleared from the darkness he was in before. Investigating the area he's in once more, the place looked like a prison cell, and yet, no prisoners… until he looked back once again at the chains he first took notice.

!

With a shocked face, Garou almost jumped at what he saw…

"This… this can't be real? I'm hallucinating, am I?" Garou nervously asked, but was certain it can't be the two cases he said. And so, he looked once more at he chains that has now a body. A body that he knows who it belongs.

"This is me…" He said as he saw his own body in chains, though the chains were more like to keep him in place, rather than to completely imprison him… or his body? It was strange as it was absurd. As there are two of him now, him being the one standing and the other is the one in chains.

It took him a moment, but after a while, Garou decided to ignore the strangeness of his situation… And so, he look once more for the last time towards his other body chained in cuffs. Reaching out his hand towards himself, "Jus-" and as he touched the body, another wave of pain came towards his entire being, Garou once more took a knee as his mind ached and ached and ached…

Memories started to flow in, like a raging tide. Memories of him being cornered like dog by 3 S-Class heroes, memories of a boy named Tareo, memories of a Monster Association, memories of a Worm King, and last of all, a blurred memory of a being of unknown origins.

It all came back, as his body finally stopped its trembling from the pain, with his mind now clear of memories that was lost. And yet, there was still another memory left that felt like it was taken. That memory, was the memory of how he ended up in such a place, and why so.

After the realization of his own-self. Garou woke up from his unconsciousness, for real this time, but the place was even more unfamiliar. "Just what and where in the actual hell did my body go unconsciously… Tsk." Garou said in spite, knowing well that it's his own body moving him around the place… but even so, he was just relieve that his body didn't straight up just went to a sewer or a dumpsite from his unconscious sleep walking.

"Huh… my body still feels like shit though." Garou mused, but ignored it once more, for he has bigger problems to take care of. One of em, is to find out where the hell is he. For looking around, he was still in some kind of facility, but no longer was he in a dark corridor, rather, he was now in a well lit one. His body, Garou assumes, might have brought him even farther inside the facility itself. What may he find in this place, he does not know, but if it's anything less than that King of Worms or that Demon Cyborg, he was certain he could easily take care of it.

Moments passed as Garou walked throughout the facility, there were doors locked all over, but it didn't stop him from looking around. Most were like lounges when he forced himself in said rooms, but a few… were something he did not like to see. Said few were like torture chambers, complete with whatever megalomaniac would want to test on some poor soul.

It made Garou sick, knowing that only a person can do this, making experiments on other living things, unlike monsters that are just guided by their blood lust. One could even argue that a human is more of a monster than a monster itself, but such thinking wouldn't do any good at this point, and so.

Garou destroyed those said rooms as he went back towards the corridors, making his way out of the labyrinth like Facility. It took a bit more time, but after a couple of minutes. Garou finally heard of what he was looking for. Footsteps, different from his own. They were near, and so, following the sound. Garou made his way towards them.

It only took seconds as Garou finally made his way towards the sound. It came from two beings, on his left was a monster to Garou's eyes, its body covered with fur as its face was of a lion, the one on the right on the other hand. It was a person, a human to say the least… wearing a peculiar mask, a mask that Garou remembers all to well.

The two didn't even realized that they were headed towards him, as they were too preoccupied with talking to each other.

"As I said before, and I won't be repeating this to you again you son of a b*tch. There is no way in the ever living Hell, would I ever want to switch with you! I'd take garbage duty for the rest of my life, instead of taking care of that little brat!" The masked man told the Lion like monster on his right.

"Common now, don't be like that. We all know that you like em… hehehe. We all have our fetishes… and you would certainly like a little girl… So why won't you take it? Huh?" The freak said almost convincingly towards the man in mask.

"I may have my fetishes, but no way I'll go that far to change place with you, you f*ckwitt. Plus, I could easily take other brats of my liki-" The man in mask was stopped in his tracks, as if he hit a wall.

"For gods sake! Look where you're go-ing…" His face felt numb, as cold sweat dropped like Niagara Falls out of his body. An Iron grip held his head as his arms were broken without him even realizing it did… He wanted to scream, but his voice never came out, as the man in front of him radiate such air that could silence anyone in near vicinity, he was even sure it was the man's quirk causing it.

He could only try to look at the man, markings of what seems to be an ancient text, was all over his body, as crimson red adored his hair and blacken sclera on both of his eyes, with the somewhat alive black clothing that covered his entire being. And yet with all that, it was the man's entire face that made him piss and shit his pants.

The man in mask wanted to get out, wanted to leave with all his might… but couldn't. All that he could think of now, was if his partner managed to escape, and so he moved his eyes towards his right, but only despair met his gaze. Just like with his arms, broken beyond repair, his buddy's remains was splattered all over the place. Such horror was beyond all that he has seen, and he has seen plenty.

He tried to look back towards the man holding his head in an iron grip, but the strength to do so, was already gone when the said man gazed at him. Those judgeful eyes of a being beyond imagination. He could only gulp on what **He **would do to him…

"Now… you two said along the lines about a brat… or to be more precise, a little girl. Am I right." It was not a question, the man in mask thought to himself, he knows that this person heard everything that they said, and there was no denying it.

"You have only one option, and you cannot refuse it no matter how much you try." Garou's eyes glared furiously at the man as his grip tightens even further. "Show me where this girl is, and give me a layout of this place." That was a command that made the body of the man in mask, move on its own. He was no longer in control, for fear has taken it all from him. He could only do what he was told to do.

It only took more than a couple of minutes for them to reach the place on where the said girl was, and a bit more for the man in mask to get a blueprint, of the layout of the facility they were in.

Garou took it and once more, looked at the pathetic man in front of him. "W-will… y-you l-le… lllett me… go?" The man was trembling in primal fear, but Garou gave no answer, for to him, after hearing the talk between the two earlier on. That same man with a mask, was no man to him, but rather one of the lowest of low, a scum of a petty monster, and to monsters like so. Garou won't show mercy.

With a swipe of his hand, it, not even registering what just happened, could only widen its eyes as it felt like its head was floating up the sky. It didn't take long to realize though, As the beheaded scum came into a conclusion on what just happened.

With one clean swipe, its head was severed, but not before it being sliced for another time, in a perfect circular pattern. "Scum…" Garou said as he left the limp less body of the degenerate, only then, he continued his way towards the room where the said little girl was being held from.

Finally, at the front door of the room where the child was being held. Garou opened the door with ease as he saw a room filled with toys and whatever the hell a demented caregiver would give to an abused child. It only took a second for Garou to realize this, and a second more to take note of the young girl in front of him.

The girl only surprised Garou even more. 'Was she a monster? A mix of human? A breed from an unholy unity between monster and man?' those were the questions that came into Garou's mind, as he scrutinized the young girl's appearance. "In all aspects, she looks like an ordinary girl… but that thing on her forehead…" Garou thought to himself, as the little girl has this horn sticking out from it.

"I don't feel any monstrous emotions or behavior from her, nor intentions… only fear." Garou said once more to himself as he made his decision. "Hey you. What's your name?" He asked the young girl, but she was reluctant… no, to be precise, she was in shock. For this was the first time she saw of a man like Garou. Unlike with those that came before, Garou was beyond any of them… she could barely breath at the tense air or aura that he was giving out… unknowingly.

She wanted to speak, but couldn't. Her body only trembled as a faint smell ammonia lingered. She can't take it anymore, the others were tolerable, even if they were scary, even if they were beasts… molesters… abusers… but this person right in front of her. A person that looked like the **devil **himself, she couldn't take it anymore. Her emotions might have been numbed already from the experiments she had to endure… but this, this takes the cake. The pure and unadulterated aura alone, that the man produced in front of her. Was a hundredfold the amount she has witnessed from her caretakers… And so, her eyes slowly watered as her body knelled down from the pressure, as if finally accepting her faith… to be broken and truly succumb to the numbness.

Garou saw this, the face of someone giving away one's own life. Accepting the cruelty of the world. He knows this kind of face too clearly, for it's the same as most of the people in his world has. People that accept the meaningless of life in a world filled with monsters, a world in complete acceptance of the phrase "Kill or be Killed." The sad truth of his world, but the thing is… even though this was common to the normal people around him, this was **not **normal for a child like her or for children in general.

What made her like this? What cruelty did she endure? And what can he do to even try and help her… a child. _Even though it was himself, his intense aura, that did this to her._

The hunter's mind only fell silent, as he tried to think of what to do. So he meditated as he took in some air and out… only then, it came. A memory of an old man came to view… "Hmmm… Huh… I can't believe I'm doing this." With a scratch on his head, Garou knelled down and looked at the young girl. His face, though it was scary to look at, he only breath out and gave a sight to the young girl, a sight that's not just rare for its value, for it was just as rare for its frequency on being seen.

Garou **smiled**, but not with the usual gut crunching and heart stopping grin that shakes his opponents to their core, but rather, it was a smile of complete and utter kindness… of warmth. A smile that was of the same with his Master, back when he was young, back when he was still training with the old man… back when his Master was not a hero, rather, was a man that he could only call a father to him.

And so, Garou smiled like that, may it be for the last time. A smile that can give warmth to anybody, no matter who they are… a kind and gentle warmth, meant for kids that are in fear, and stupid pupils like him. Garou smiled… as me placed his hand towards the young girl's head and proceeded to pat her.

"There's nothing to worry about anymore. For I am here, and I'll save you no matter what." Garou said in a kind voice, something in which he would scorn if anybody would ever hear him say. Though, there was no point in thinking that at the moment being. For the young girl, was finally able to speak… to cry… to have someone to save her. Just like with him, just like that time he first met his master… his true, in a sense, father, as far as he was concerned… nothing like his worthless parents.

'It's truly a shame…' a silent wisp went by, unknowingly even for Garou.

The young girl cried on his chest, as he hold her tight while patting her head. "Come on then… let's get out of here, shall we?" The young girl only nodded, as Garou carried her on his shoulders. Him, readying himself for a small sprint that the young girl could take, as he reached out the corridor, it was at this moment, the girl spoke for the first time towards Garou.

"Eri… my name is Eri." The young white haired girl said with a soft voice. "Garou." The hunter replied back as the two went out of the facility.

* * *

**A total of 4 hours went by, as the day turned noon. A certain Cyborg was now waiting for the arrival of four of his students… and a few **_**things… **_**that he sent, after talking with All Might.**

The Door towards the training area opened, as four figures came in, along with a few black figures in tow.

"What took you four so long?" Genos asked as he was balancing himself a little bit, for his right leg was still in broken form. The skeleton of the frame only remained, as the outer layer of the armor got either destroyed, or was sliced off in a perfect circular motion.

"We're sorry sensei! It was hard to get this things here on foot. Not much transportation lingered after your bout and all…" The blonde teen said, as he lowered one of the black massed thing on the ground, same with the other three. "So… did we win, sensei?" Mirio asked with a bit of hesitation, though, in truth. He actually just want to know about his masters… condition.

"His Leg…" The four in unison, thought to themselves. Just what kind of battle happened, to give such injuries to their sensei! But not just that… How come, even with a lost leg, is their sensei able to move?!

"Hmmm… you four want to tell something, don't you? Come on then, spit it out." Genos nonchalantly told the four students, knowing well on what they want to question about. "It's about my Leg is it? And how am I still standing?" Genos once again said towards the four, only for them to shakenly nod their heads.

"Hmm… well, I have already come to terms on giving out this information, and… it seems that it won't even matter anymore, since **he **is here. So, to hell with it." Scratching his head with a bit of disbelief on what he's about to tell the to his four disciples, Genos sighed at such predicaments that led to this moment. "You four. Come here, so I won't need to yell it out loud. I rather not let anymore people to know of this. Just the four of you and some chosen people here in your school."

"Huh…" Genos sighed once more, as the three moved closer to their sensei. This really was one hell of a mess for him. It was already tough enough that the world got to know of his name _courtesy of Emika_, and more so, of some of his capabilities during his _bout _with that Endeavor person… And yet, his days here in this world couldn't get even worse than that.

He was given a chance to have someone that can help him, even though it was out of the blue. When Emika came and bearing down the news that she can be of help to him, by having access to a much more detailed set of information towards the happenings in Japan, instead of relying on the internet. Genos was actually a bit relieved on that, not because he couldn't do it himself, it's just that if he did… He will be forced to access restricted areas within the Government of Japan. A thing that he wouldn't like to do, though if it was the only option he has… he will be forced to.

Truly, he was relieved at that moment, though her reasoning on helping him was still a puzzle for his mind to understand. He couldn't say no… for finally, he can have more access to information's that would help him get out of his predicament here. He maybe a hero, he may have a duty to also protect the people here in Japan… but he is not a HERO, so is to say, a HERO of this WORLD. His sensei, Dr. Kuseno, and even his original goal, never left his mind. This is not his home, at the same time, these are not the people that need him. He has other priorities than to stay here, and other plans, other goals and more things to learn from his own master.

And so, information is key. Information of whatever might help him get transported back to whence he came from. Back to his own world, his home. And it was when he saw that black mist like being. Genos hypothesized that it can be of used to him, as such abilities like transportation, was rare, even to this world filled with these so called Quirks. So again, information is key, as without it, Genos wouldn't be able to find a way to go back home.

That's why he felt relieved when Emika told him about being able to help at that category of his problems… it was all well and good, but then **He **came around. Just like the last time they met, with **his **Crimsoned Hair and Monstrous strength… Genos didn't think of the possibility that another like him, was sent to this world. Garou was his name, and it's because of **him, **that made things a lot more difficult for Genos.

He has now in need to change of plans… and those are to instead find a way to get back home first… Now, it is to subdue and or **kill** Garou now, before he truly starts turning into a **monster **and going back **home **second. That was, what he planned at least, but Garou… he was far more than he had expected. And, he was the only one to blame for such a failure. 'I should have… gone full-, no…'

Going back to his sense, he then turned his gaze once more towards the four students, now sitting in front of him, wanting to hear his words as if it were the gospel. Genos could only sigh, for the final time of this day as he begun to speak.

"Listen well, and listen carefully, for this will be the first and the last time you four are going to hear it from me. And I **expect **the four of you keep this to yourselves." Genos said as he gave an even further emphasis on them not telling anybody about what he's about to say.

The four nodded in unison and agreement. Not wanting to disappoint nor disrespect their sensei. And so, they listened carefully for each words, each sentence, and each paragraphs of text that came out of their master's tongue.

And yet, even being ready for anything, being thought by their master to train not jet their body, but all their mind and soul… to be even ready of threats like those blackened beast they fought earlier in the morning… The words, stories, that were coming out of their sensei's tongue. Even with all of their training, _**they **_couldn't even being to believe much of it!

Seeing this, and judging from the scans that Genos was looking at, he could only scratch his head once more, for them to truly believe in him, he'll need to use a projector once more. A thing that he does not want to get at that time, for they have an even more serious thing to get on doing, rather than talking about who he truly is, and where he came from.

So, he only looked at the four with a rather stern and cold look and begun to say his words. "If you four don't believe me or still have your doubts, then so be it, it'll be much better for me. I don't care much anymore at this point of time, for we have a much greater problem to adhere to. And by the looks of it, with those _things_, and the hero hunter slowly turning into a **monster**. A war will soon take place, and I need the four of you to be ready, as All Might and the other teachers will soon do their roles for the coming days."

With a bit hesitation and doubt that were still lingering out from the four. They could only try and accept what their master had told them about his… _existence _and _came to be_ in their world. It was also this time, that some flying droids came inside the training area.

"What are those?" Nejire was the one to ask, "Drones that I sent back towards Hosu, I made them myself." Genos answered quickly.

"I sent them to gather the pieces of me that can still be of use, and luckily…" As one of the droids came closer for them to see. "It looks like most of it is still intact. I'm truly grateful that I have a talented Dr. to rely on." Genos ended. Though, even if most of the parts were still intact, there are still a lot of things that needs to be done and taken in consideration before he could start on repairing himself… like the materials and minerals that he needs to mend the metals back in place.

'Tsk… I guess I can only make that one device functional, huh. While the rest will be scrapped, for I'll need those Chitinous plates for my own. I rather unfortunate predicament to add with the other piles' Genos remarked.

Moving on from the topic of who and where did Genos came from. The four, now focused on the other part that their sensei has told them. And it was about a **war **that will soon to come, and a **war **that they themselves, would be a part of. And so, they asked their sensei about it.

"Sensei, about what you said earlier by the way. About the war." Mirio noted to their sensei.

As Nejire also asked at the same time "Yes, about that Sensei. What do you mean by it? And our roles along side it…"

"What will happen sensei? For the coming days and the how come you're so sure about it?" Tamaki added.

Genos remained silent on this, as if he was surprised that the three didn't notice what was about to come… and so, he looked at Shoto Todoroki, wanting to make sure if the kid was also in the dark on what was about to come.

Luckily though, it wasn't the case on Shoto's side, as he was the one that answered the questions of the other three.

"Don't you three noticed yet? Or, is it just that you guys have been training nonstop that the three of you could forget on the happenings not long ago and now? Sensei already has knows of it, and I'm sure the other pros as well. The **war **they are talking about, is the **war **of us, against the **League of Villains**. Haven't you guys even noticed? That time when we arrived at Hosu, about thousands of Villains came in and these _black creatures _along side them, add the fact that it was also the same time that sensei fought this Garou… this Hero Hunter. What else could it mean other than an upcoming **war **will soon come?" Shoto ended, as he left the other three with quite a shock at such a detailed thought on about this war that their sensei told them.

Truly, though, instead of being ashamed nor embarrassed, the three were impressed with Shoto's development. It may only have taken days since he has started training with them, but in those days. He has been doing his hardest and to the point that, even such a thing like this… thinking like their own sensei, the three could only be proud of their own lower class men. Mirio almost cried as Nejire was already hugging the half and half teen in tears, crying on how uninformed they are compared to him. Even Tamaki, in his own way, gave his regards by putting a hand on Shoto's shoulder.

"Well, at least one of you noticed." With that alone, the other three stopped at what they are doing and became serious once more. Hearing the words of their sensei and the reasons for what may come from their underclass men. They now know what will be in store for them. And so, they asked once more for one question.

"I guess we now know why, thanks to Shoto here. Haha." Mirio chuckled a bit as he continued on. "Then, I think that just leaves us with one question then. Sensei… what will be our roles?"

To that, Genos gave a rather small smile as he answered them.

"To subdue, Garou. The Hero Hunter."

* * *

**Nightime came soon as the last veil of light was snuffed out by the darkness of the night's sky.**

At her desk with multiple leads and information to be given to a certain Cyborg. Emika Kobayashi was drained and was about to fall to her bed and take a well earned rest… until that certain someone called.

Standing up frantically, Emika cleared her tired voice and picked up her phone, blushing and already heating up a bit, as a call from Genos himself, was something she did not expect to come so soon.

"Um—uhhh, Hi, Genos-kun" Emika said sheepishly as she facepalmed herself out of embarrassment on adding that –kun, part in Genos' name.

"Hmm?" A little bit perplexed on that, Genos ignored it and just continued on. "Emika, you're about to take your rest right?"

"N-no, no. Actually, I was sti-"

"No need to lie Emika, you need your rest, so don't push your self." Genos knew that she was actually overworked, especially after her giving such a detailed report to him, about Garou and what happened that day in the now called, Death Alley.

If it weren't for her efforts, if it weren't for her information. The newly called massacre/now ground **ZERO** that happened in Hosu between Genos and Garou, would have been an even more **bloodier **and **gruesome **scene. That is, if Garou was left unknown. That's why Genos now has a great respect for Emika's efforts, and thanks for her hard work.

"O-ok…" Emika answered softly, as she blushed even more so.

'To think, that even now, he's still thinking of my well being… even when he might be still injured. Genos… why do make it so hard on me.' She said internally as she help her heart, trying to calm herself from the warm feeling she was enduring.

"Emika. Before you take your rest, I want to ask of you one more thing." Genos continued.

"Is it more information about where Garou was, before you two fought? Or is it about those Black Creatures… _Nomu's_ was it? and their connection and probable whereabouts with the League of Villains?" She asked.

"No… it's none of that. Emika, listen well and listen closely. I want you to do this one favor for me alright."

"Alright then, what is it? Genos."

"After a couple of months… weeks, or even days! Emika. If things here start to reach its zenith, I want you to get as many people as possible, out of Japan… but most importantly. **You**."

This silenced Emika, as if, instead of what should feel like a warning of sorts, it felt like it was a goodbye?

"What do you mean by that Genos? Why leave Japan? Why-"

"Just **listen**, alright. I'll also tell this to the other heroes and the police force that they have here at UA High. They'll need as much help as possible for what might come for the following days. This **war **might end in the destruction of Japan… that's why, Emika. I want you to take as much people you can, to convince them and you yourself."

"This isn't a game nor a simple Hero vs Villain cliché anymore. Now that **he's **here, it might not end well for everyone here in Japan. That's why… that's why I want you to take care of yourself as well. So please, that will be my last favor to ask of you. As much as possible, take and convince as many people you can, and you yourself, to get as far away from Japan. Understood? Please, do understand." And that's the point were Genos, hanged up. Leaving Emika out of words.

"Genos… why? What will you do after you meet **him**? That man…" Emika could only clench her heart, as now it ached from what she thinks might come, after all of this. 'Genos… just stay alive, will you? For me?' that was her silent wish that night, as she fell down on her bed. Thinking, remembering, and keeping dear memories to heart, for something **big **will soon to come.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I guess I'm not dead, am I?**

**Well, I know, I know that things have been slow, and I'm partially to be blamed with that, but do know I have other priorities too… Sadly, "Online Class" and a "Poor Ass Country" doesn't mix well, more so with me being in College…**

**If they hadn't done such a thing. Things would have been different… but there's not much I can do about it. Our school system is too stubborn, even though a lot of us aren't well equipped. Still, I do feel like I still have a part to be blamed for not posting frequently, and I'll gladly take that criticism, just please. Be gently a bit on me. I can't post as many chapters compared before, add to the fact that I need to re-read them so that the continuity of the story, fits the turn of events.**

**Anyhow. Enough of pittying myself, here you guys go. A new chapter, I hope it's still on par compared to my other chapters. I'm lowkey, rusty once again from writing things like this. So yeah, if any part of this seems confusing, just say so in the reviews. I'll also be answering any question for those that might ask.**

**And yes, I'll answer them here on this chapter. I'll update this chapter maybe after a couple of days or weeks, just to answer your questions. The upcoming chapter might take a while, cause I'll now focus with the next chapter of my other fic. The "A Lone Wolf In A Cubs Body" So, heads up on that, those that are following it.**

**Anyhow. Thank you guys once again for reading all the way through to this point. I wouldn't be able to continue on writing this fic without all of your support.**

**And oh, before I forget. If you guys found any problems in the continuity of the story. Do tell, it would greatly help me in fixing this chapter if some major thing in it contradicts the story outline from the previous chapters.**

**-thedog21**


End file.
